Luci e ombre del Cristallo ovvero La studentessa
by Ida59
Summary: Una lunga storia alla scoperta dell’amore e della propria umanità, fino alla sua totale negazione, in un crescendo di desiderio e poi di tremenda disperazione, per arrivare arrivare ad un finale che è solo un nuovo, terribile inizio.


**Raccolta "In difesa di Severus Piton"**

**Raccolta "Cristallo Nero"**

_**Luci e ombre del cristallo **_

_ovvero_

_**La studentessa**_

Autore: Ida59 (Luglio/Novembre 2004 - marzo/maggio 2006)

Beta-reader: Nykyo

Tipologia: storia lunga in 24 capitoli

Censura: V.M. 18 anni

Genere: Romantico, introspettivo, drammatico, erotico.

Personaggi: Quelli della Rowling (Severus Piton, Albus Silente e brevi apparizioni di Minerva McGranitt, Sirius Black, Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy) oltre ai personaggi originali di Crystal, Ellys, Meryl e Jamie.

Pairing: Severus/ Crystal

Epoca: HP 5° anno

Avvertenze: Stupro e lemon

Riassunto: Una studentessa molto particolare arriva a Hogwarts e Severus Piton si troverà costretto a rimettere in discussione tutta la sua vita. Una lunga storia, costellata da poesie di Baudelaire e dal cristallo nero degli occhi di Severus, alla scoperta dell'amore e della propria umanità, fino alla sua totale negazione, in un crescendo di desiderio e poi di tremenda disperazione, per arrivare ad un finale che è solo un nuovo, terribile inizio.

(Non prendetevela con me: la colpa è di JKR che ha lasciato il mio adorato Severus in quella condizione disperata alla fine del 6° libro!)

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali di Crystal, Ellys, Meryl e Jamie, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Nota 1: Storia infinita, inizialmente pensata nel suo nucleo originale nel marzo 2003, ma poi subito abbandonata perché nelle fics che avevo letto in quel periodo, al personaggio di Piton molto spesso veniva abbinato il personaggio originale della studentessa ormai adulta, che, per qualche particolare ragione, non aveva frequentato la scuola al momento giusto. Così avevo abbandonato la studentessa per una professoressa, trama un po' meno abusata a quei tempi, ed era nata Antica Magia.

Passato oltre un anno e con tutte le fictions pubblicate sul Web nel frattempo, di originale non era rimasto proprio più nulla e quindi ho ripescato l'idea iniziale, che aveva intanto subito diverse evoluzioni, soprattutto dopo la lettura del 5° libro, e ho cominciato a mettere in ordine gli innumerevoli appunti che si erano sommati gli uni sugli altri nel tempo trascorso.

Nel periodo luglio-novembre 2004 ho incominciato a scrivere i primi 4 capitoli, oltre a gran parte del capitolo 9 (dedicato ad Alan Rickman, splendido interprete di Severus sul grande schermo), la seconda parte del 13° e ad alcuni pezzi inseriti poi in altri capitoli, ho affinato un po' la trama ed ho pensato agli inserti di Baudelaire (inseriti poi in piccola parte in corso d'opera e per il resto a fiction finita).

Poi c'è stato l'annuncio dell'uscita del 6° libro e a fine 2004 ho deciso di interrompere la stesura onde evitare di scrivere cose che avrebbero potuto risultare in contrasto col libro stesso. Indubbiamente gli avvenimenti del 6° libro hanno completamente scardinato la mia idea iniziale, così tutta la struttura della storia è stata ripensata e da una storia ne sono nate due.

La prima storia è ambientata nel corso del 5° libro, fino ad arrivare ai primissimi avvenimenti del 6° libro, ed è necessaria per introdurre compiutamente il nuovo personaggio originale (Crystal – _La studentessa_) ed il suo rapporto con Piton (_Luci e ombre del cristallo_, perché è lui, ovviamente, il _Cristallo Nero_ che dà il nome alla raccolta), alla luce delle necessità della seconda storia, ambientata invece dopo la fine del 6° libro.

Così, nel marzo 2006, dopo aver digerito a fatica il 6° libro, ho ripreso ancora una volta in mano questa storia, supportata dall'aiuto di ben quattro lettori privilegiati (Niky, Bianca, Elena e Ale) sperando che, finalmente, fosse la volta buona. E così è stato.

Nota 2: Un particolare ringraziamento va a Niky che ha vissuto questa storia passo a passo con me, commentandola con passione, gioendo e soffrendo insieme a Crystal e a Severus. In queste righe ci sono tanti piccoli e grandi omaggi a lei ed alla sua visione di Severus, ma anche di Voldemort: è anche colpa sua se la Cruciatus tortura a lungo il povero Severus. Un capitolo, tra tutti, "Erotico massaggio", è particolarmente dedicato a Niky che lo ha ispirato e sollecitato (Severus le è ancora grato ora!) con un paio dei suoi capitoli di "Sorvegliato Speciale" (al momento ancora inedita)

Nota 3: L'iniziale presentazione di Crystal può farla apparire come una Mary Sue, della quale, effettivamente, il personaggio possiede alcune caratteristiche. Ma l'apparenza è spesso diversa dalla sostanza e spero che la mia Crystal non vi deluda. Questa volta mi serviva un personaggio molto forte da affiancare a Piton, soprattutto in considerazione di ciò che dovrà avvenire nella seconda storia (_Forza e purezza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La compagna_)1, con il povero Severus costretto a vivere tra i Mangiamorte dopo aver ucciso Silente.

Nota 4 :  **I capitoli dal 18 al 22 parlano in un modo crudo e preciso di un crimine terribile, lo stupro,** a volte ripetutamente perpetrato anche tra le pareti domestiche. Questa parte non era prevista nello schema iniziale della storia, ma è nata improvvisa nella mia mente dalla lettura di un capitolo della fic di Boll11 "Predestinato", anche se ne sono in parte responsabile anche le storie di Mariacarla "Norma Corrotta" e di Niky "Uccidimi ti prego" (al momento ancora inedita).

Spero che quanto ho scritto faccia comprendere a fondo che cos'è uno stupro, che faccia profondamente inorridire e mai più scrivere, o accettare passivamente di leggere, e magari anche plaudire, quegli allegri racconti di violenza carnale in cui la vittima, in fondo in fondo, gode della violenza e poi, magari, anche s'innamora serenamente del suo carnefice.

Dopo una simile premessa, è chiaro che questi capitoli sono atroci e del tutto sconsigliati ad un pubblico giovane o sensibile, che potrebbe rimanerne profondamente turbato.

Ma se pensate che lo stupro sia solo una fantasia erotica, perversa ma in fondo eccitante, allora leggeteli, leggeteli con molta attenzione.

Questa storia fa parte delle raccolte "Cristallo Nero" e "In difesa di Severus Piton"

La **raccolta "Cristallo Nero"** è composta da:

Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa

Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata

Trasparenza e purezza del cristallo – _ovvero _- La compagna.

La** raccolta "In difesa di Severus Piton" **è composta da:

"Solo il mio dovere"

"Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"

"Non era odio"

"Scelte"

"Maschere di sangue"

"Luci e ombre del cristallo – _ovvero_ – La studentessa"

"Condannato a vivere"

"Riflessi di sangue"

"Brindisi per un amico"

"Sfumature di sorriso"

"Premio di mezzanotte"

"Un sogno nell'oscurità"

"Forza e resistenza del cristallo – _ovvero_ – L'innamorata"

_**Luci e ombre del cristallo **_

_ovvero_

_**La studentessa**_

L'arrivo 6

Sorpresa imprevista 16

Il primo scontro 27

Punizione nel sotterraneo 39

Dicerie, supposizioni e verità 49

Lacrima di cristallo 62

Lezioni di recupero 73

Natale a casa Malfoy 88

Violino 102

Sogni infranti 112

L'uomo dietro la maschera 126

Veleno d'amore 136

Parole non dette 148

Rabbia e speranze 163

Estasi d'amore 172

Desiderio infinito 187

Erotico massaggio 200

Sono un mostro 216

Le vane speranze del mostro 227

Nell'anima lacerata del mostro 236

Lacrime per un uomo 247

L'abbraccio di due anime 256

Coraggio, paura e amore 264

Il suo destino 275

L'arrivo

L'imponente portone del castello di Hogwarts era completamente spalancato. Nel cielo terso, di un azzurro intenso, splendeva il sole che, già inclinato sull'orizzonte, inondava il Salone d'Ingresso con la sua luce abbagliante.

La Professoressa McGranitt, nera e magra figura che risaltava in controluce, esclamò con voce squillante:

- La nostra nuova studentessa, finalmente!

Nella luce accecante dell'esterno, una donna balzò a terra da un grande cavallo bianco, quale tigre sinuosa ed impavida amazzone.

Fulgori bronzei e caldi riflessi ambrati ne fasciavano strettamente il corpo, mentre splendenti barbagli dorati, avvinti e mischiati con vermiglie venature, ondeggiavano nel suo mantello leggero. I lunghi capelli biondo scuro, con striature dorate che sembravano catturare tutti i raggi del sole calante, cadevano in morbidi e lenti riccioli sulle spalle erette. Un sorriso radioso le illuminava il viso intensamente abbronzato.

Il Professor Severus Piton, che stava passando in quel momento nell'ingresso, curvò le labbra nel suo consueto e sgradevole sorriso: era arrivata la nuova protetta di Silente, sicuramente una Grifondoro, già al solo vederla di sfuggita!

Osservò l'imponente cavalcatura bianca che si allontanava senza cavaliere e senza sella: non si sarebbe stupito molto di più vedendola arrivare su un Pegaso alato!

Scrollò stizzito il capo: quelli erano solo altri guai in arrivo, come se lui non ne avesse già abbastanza, di problemi, con il ritorno di Voldemort. Come sempre erano portati dalle avventate ed irragionevoli idee del vecchio Preside.

Questa volta sembravano proprio guai grossi: quella non era una bimbetta, non era una fanciulla indifesa! Quella era una donna fatta e finita, una gran bella donna a dire la verità, sicuramente oltre la trentina e dall'aria sicura e decisa, che avanzava con l'incedere di una dea abituata a vedersi tributare da chiunque un profondo rispetto.

Alta e snella, la sua figura si stagliava con fierezza sulla soglia, illuminata dal sole che s'incamminava al tramonto, quasi adombrando la figura scura della pur rigorosa ed intransigente Minerva McGranitt.

Sì, senza alcun dubbio, insoliti guai si annunciavano in quell'anticipato inizio del nuovo anno scolastico a Hogwarts: non c'era neppure bisogno di scomodare la Cooman e le sue dannate profezie per comprenderlo.

La nuova venuta avanzò decisa ed il Professor Piton si ritrasse nell'ombra, scivolando lateralmente per raggiungere l'imboccatura delle scale che conducevano al suo sotterraneo.

Fu solo un istante, un brevissimo e fugace momento, ma i loro occhi s'incontrarono: un cielo luminoso percorso da nuvole di tempesta, raggi di sole oscurati da strali di bufera. Non aveva mai visto occhi come quelli, allegri e pieni di vita, completamente pervasi di luce, eppure profondi e determinati, decisi a tutto, anche ad immergersi nella più totale oscurità: erano come scintillanti diamanti che ammaliavano gli incauti, solo per imprigionarli poi nella pericolosa profondità dei loro plumbei riflessi.

Con indubbio sforzo distolse lo sguardo e s'infilò velocemente giù per la scalinata: sì, grossi guai erano in arrivo, più pericolosi di quanto non avesse mai potuto immaginare!

- Crystal… qui, da questa parte! – esclamò la Professoressa McGranitt.

La donna continuava invece a scrutare immobile nell'oscurità, dove un'ombra tenebrosa l'aveva fissata per un breve istante: un uomo, nei cui profondi occhi di nero cristallo brillava vivida un'intensa luce che sapeva rischiarare anche la notte più profonda.

- Chi era? – domandò indicando la scalinata che scendeva.

La professoressa McGranitt abbozzò un tranquillizzante sorriso e sollevò lievemente le spalle:

- Niente di preoccupante, cara. Era solo il Professor Severus Piton. Non devi aver paura di lui: non è per nulla cattivo come si diverte tanto ad apparire!

- Ma io non ho paura! – si lasciò sfuggire Crystal d'istinto.

Perché mai doveva aver paura di una luce nell'oscurità?

_Innumeri gemme, celate_

_sotterra vi stanno ignorate:_

_fulgore che al sol non si spande.__2_

*

Il Professor Piton stava cercando l'ennesima nuova posizione su quella poltroncina che non gli era mai sembrata così scomoda. Da quasi mezzora, Silente si stava dilungando sulle spiegazioni inerenti alla nuova studentessa che aveva visto arrivare in modo così "abbagliante" quello stesso pomeriggio: Crystal Storm.

Era figlia di cari amici dello stesso Silente, che fin dall'inizio si erano opposti a Voldemort, ancora prima che fosse chiaro a tutti quanto l'Oscuro Signore potesse essere pericoloso per il loro mondo. Erano maghi potenti e molto conosciuti che per due volte lo avevano sfidato ed affrontato coraggiosamente a testa alta, ma il secondo tentativo, avvenuto quando ormai l'era del terrore di Voldemort era iniziata, era stato rovinoso ed era purtroppo costato loro la vita. Tutti avevano creduto che la bambina fosse anch'essa perita in quello scontro fatale ma, invece, i suoi genitori erano riusciti miracolosamente a salvarla, forse allontanandola da loro all'ultimo istante: nessuno sapeva come la bambina si fosse salvata.

Da quanto si era potuto in seguito stabilire, avevano operato sulla figlia un complicato e pericoloso sortilegio d'Occultamento, durato per venticinque anni, che le aveva completamente dissimulato ed inibito i poteri magici, cosicché nessun mago potesse individuarla come appartenente alla propria razza.

Con la morte dei genitori, la piccola era finita per alcuni anni in uno squallido orfanotrofio babbano, fin quando una stravagante coppia di babbani inglesi non l'aveva adottata per portarla immediatamente con sé in una sperduta e selvaggia tenuta nel cuore dell'Africa.

Là era rimasta finché gli emissari della Sezione Istruzione del Ministero non l'avevano rintracciata un mese prima, quando, allo scadere del venticinquesimo anno, il sortilegio di Occultamento si era del tutto esaurito ed i suoi notevoli poteri magici erano improvvisamente e prepotentemente emersi.

Non appena scoperta l'identità della maga, ormai trentatreenne, Silente era intervenuto affermando con insistenza che la Storm aveva il pieno ed incontestabile diritto di frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, sebbene con il consistente ritardo di ventidue anni.

- Così ho deciso di inserirla direttamente al terzo anno, condensandolo con i primi due corsi, grazie anche alle lezioni di sostegno che tutti i Professori, _ne sono certo_, avranno piacere di impartirle. – terminò il Preside con tono tranquillo, volgendo lo sguardo azzurro e deciso proprio in direzione del Professor Piton.

Che non era d'accordo, no, non lo era proprio per niente.

Così come non aveva alcun piacere di impiegare il suo poco tempo libero in lezioni aggiuntive con un'arrogante Grifondoro.

- E' sempre vissuta come un'insulsa babbana, non conosce nulla del nostro mondo e della nostra cultura. – grugnì infine, gli occhi di tutti gli accomodanti colleghi puntati su di lui.

- E' per questo che tutti quanti dobbiamo impegnarci ad aiutarla. – sorrise conciliante Silente.

– E' troppo vecchia, troppo condizionata da un differente modo di vivere per poter apprendere la magia e sapersene utilmente servire. – ribatté acidamente il Professore di Pozioni - Sarebbe tutto inutile tempo perso: ho già un sacco d'impegni e non ho tempo da sprecare in quest'inutile scocciatura.

- Severus, per favore, aspetta a giudicarla dopo aver visto la sua Aura magica. – intervenne ancora il Preside – Ti assicuro che è molto evidente, nonostante non abbia mai usato la magia!

- Non ha alcuna reale possibilità di farcela, che l'aiutiamo o no! – replicò ancora con fare sgradevole.

- Sarà il suo Capocasa ad occuparsi prevalentemente di lei: tu dovrai solo dare il tuo supporto in Pozioni, ove richiesto. – cercò di rabbonirlo Silente.

Piton sbuffò alzando le spalle: in quel caso non correva certo alcun pericolo di trovarsi invischiato ad impartire lezioni aggiuntive a quella donna, così volgarmente babbana. Il problema sarebbe stato certamente tutto di Minerva e lui avrebbe potuto tranquillamente lavarsene le mani.

Rimaneva, per altro, il fatto che se la sarebbe comunque trovata in classe e già questa era una notevole seccatura: subodorava problemi e pericoli variamente assortiti in vista!

Silente si era diretto alla porta e stava ora introducendo la nuova studentessa.

_Con le vesti ondeggianti ed iridescenti, _

_anche quando cammina si direbbe che danzi,_

_come i lunghi serpenti che i sacri giocolieri_

_agitano in cadenza in cima a dei bastoni._

_Con che indifferenza lei si svolge, _

_come la sabbia cupa e l'azzurro dei deserti,_

_insensibili all'umana sofferenza,_

_come le lunghe trame delle onde marine!_

_Che splendidi minerali quei suoi occhi tersi!_

_E' una strana e simbolica natura, _

_un misto d'angelo inviolato e sfinge antica,_

_un tutto d'oro, acciaio, luce e diamanti.__3_

Piton notò che indossava ancora quell'eccentrica tuta attillata che, dall'indefinibile combinazione di colori e tessuti, poteva quasi sembrare un'improbabile armatura di sottilissimo metallo. Quello che nel pomeriggio aveva scambiato per un mantello, era invece una sopragonna che le cingeva lo stretto vitino e scendeva, leggera e svolazzante, ad avvolgere le lunghe ed affusolate gambe. Pessima la scelta dei colori, rosso e oro, che, ovviamente, la diceva lunga sulla futura assegnazione alle Case di Hogwarts.

Era alta e snella, con un corpo sensualmente e profondamente femminile. La pelle era incredibilmente abbronzata, certo a causa della lunga permanenza in Africa. Nel viso risaltavano quegli incredibili occhi che lo avevano straordinariamente colpito quando ne aveva incontrato lo sguardo poche ore prima: erano intensamente azzurri ma anche mutevolmente e profondamente grigi; vi brillavano pagliuzze dorate, al contempo oscurate da plumbee venature.

La luce e le tenebre sembravano rincorrersi senza posa in quelle strane e mutevoli iridi ma, inspiegabilmente, sembravano essere sempre in perfetto equilibrio.

_Voi non potete ridervi degli occhi più ammirevoli,_

_occhi della mia bimba, da cui filtra e s'invola_

_un non so che di buono, di dolce che consola,_

_come la Notte! Oh tenebre soavi ed incantevoli!_

_Occhi della mia bimba, arcani e tanto amati,_

_voi somigliate a certe misteriose grotte, _

_dove, fra l'ombre dense della più scura notte,_

_vagamente scintillano dei tesori ignorati._

_La mia bambina ha gli occhi scuri, profondi e vasti_

_Pari a te, Notte immensa, e come te stellanti!_

_Commisti, Amore e Fede, vi splendono raggianti,_

_in fondo, come lumi, voluttuosi o casti.__4_

Ma il sorriso che aleggiava su quelle morbide labbra intensamente rosse, era, senza dubbio alcuno, uno sfacciato ed arrogante sorriso da Grifondoro. Il tutto era completato da lunghi capelli, leggermente mossi, di un biondo scuro, qua e là screziato da sfumature più chiare, quasi dorate.

Era innegabilmente una donna molto bella ed attraente e questo rappresentava per lui, ovviamente, solo uno spiacevole problema in più. Con estremo fastidio valutò che erano passati innumerevoli anni, forse troppi, dall'ultima volta che si era sentito attratto in quel modo da una donna.

La maga camminava con incedere risoluto, quasi altero, del tutto indifferente agli sguardi puntati su di lei. Ancora gli ricordò la sprezzante superiorità di una dea al cospetto d'insignificanti mortali.

Si chiese, intimamente stupito, da dove le proveniva tutto quell'orgoglio che la faceva sentire, lei quasi babbana, superiore a tutti i maghi che le stavano intorno. Poi si ricordò che gli Storm erano entrambe maghi purosangue e, ancora una volta, si chiese quale fosse l'effettivo valore della purezza del sangue.

All'improvviso notò l'Aura magica e dovette riconoscere che Silente aveva perfettamente ragione: per essere una maga che non aveva mai esercitato i suoi poteri, l'Aura era incredibilmente intensa e consistente. Questo poteva significare solo una cosa: che era una maga indubbiamente potente.

Ed ora che ci pensava, anche quel nome, Crystal Storm: era tutto un programma!

_Avanza alta e slanciata come cacciatrice, _

_con il sorriso calmo e gli occhi sicuri.__5_

Crystal sorrideva a tutti, apparentemente tranquilla e sicura, ma era ancora assolutamente incredula di tutto quello che le stava accadendo e, soprattutto, che era avvenuto negli ultimi mesi, che aveva radicalmente cambiato la sua vita ed ogni sua più ferma convinzione.

Ricordava con precisione che negli ultimi mesi della sua vita da "babbana" si erano verificati fatti molto strani, a dire la verità erano fatti assolutamente inspiegabili, che le avevano dato alquanto da pensare; ma mai avrebbe potuto immaginare quello che poi era realmente successo.

A fine luglio, un paio di settimane prima del suo trentatreesimo compleanno, quegli strani uomini, maghi, si erano presentati all'improvviso e l'avevano portata via da casa sua, con ben poche spiegazioni. Poi, il vecchio Silente le aveva pazientemente raccontato tutto, dando una valida risposta ad ogni sua più inverosimile domanda.

Era una maga, una potente maga purosangue.

Tecnicamente aveva perfettamente compreso il concetto, ma ogni reale implicazione sfuggiva ancora alla sua completa comprensione. Lei, inglese di nascita, era in Inghilterra solo da un paio di settimane, ma già rimpiangeva la sua Africa, il sole ardente, lo spazio infinito, la totale libertà ed il suo potere e superiorità in mezzo ai "selvaggi". In fondo, era sempre stata una "maga" immensamente potente per quegli esseri ancora enormemente arretrati.

Ogni suo punto di riferimento era stato sconvolto dalla nuova condizione in cui si trovava ora: tra gli altri maghi suoi pari, nuovamente a lottare per emergere ed essere qualcuno. Inoltre, partiva terribilmente svantaggiata, donna adulta in una classe con ragazzini di tredici anni!

Era evidentissimo che non tutti le erano amici: il Professor Piton, ad esempio, il mago dai luminosi occhi di tenebra, che ancora la stava squadrando con quella sua insopportabile aria sospettosa e arrogante. Ma che stava anche innegabilmente ammirando il suo corpo, strettamente fasciato in quella provocante tuta di lamé.

Quanto avrebbe voluto cancellargli dalle labbra quell'impudente sorrisetto!

Era disposta a studiare giorno e notte pur di levargli quel ghigno di superiorità dalla sgradevole ed antipatica faccia!

Ci sarebbe riuscita, certo che lo avrebbe fatto: molto presto anche, oppure non era più Crystal Storm!

*

Silente l'aveva affidata alle attente ed assidue cure della Professoressa McGranitt che si era data enormemente da fare, in quei quindici giorni antecedenti l'inizio dell'anno scolastico, per colmare le sue spaventose lacune di conoscenza del mondo magico.

Passava l'intera giornata con Minerva in biblioteca, a leggere ed ascoltare sintetici riassunti di tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto già perfettamente conoscere. Ad ogni passo in più che compiva, nella conoscenza di quello che era il suo mondo, diventava sempre più nervosa perché conscia della sua immensa ignoranza.

Ad essere sincera, si rendeva anche conto che il suo atteggiamento, molto scontroso, la rendeva un'alunna poco gradita al suo precettore, ma la condizione d'inferiorità in cui si trovava, ed alla quale non era assolutamente abituata, sembrava proprio tirare fuori il peggio dal suo carattere, di per sé già non troppo facile e gradevole per gli altri.

Era abituata a primeggiare, ad essere la migliore, colei dalla quale dipendeva il destino altrui, mentre ora si trovava a sentirsi ignobilmente uguale agli esseri inferiori sui quali aveva sempre regnato.

I primi giorni, inoltre, quell'odioso Professor Piton si era anche molto divertito a punzecchiarla, ma poi si era finalmente tolto di torno. Stranamente, però, Minerva e Silente apparivano molto preoccupati per lui, quasi come se stesse facendo qualcosa che metteva pericolosamente a repentaglio la sua vita.

Ma per lei, il fatto che se ne fosse andato, era solo una liberazione. Già pensava con fastidio alle odiose lezioni di pozioni: da quel poco che aveva visto con Minerva quella materia proprio non le piaceva, e la sgradevolezza del professore non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose.

Solo una cosa era strana: quell'uomo non le permetteva di guardarlo negli occhi.

Ogni volta che ci aveva provato, quando finalmente le sembrava di poter comprendere qualcosa, lui si era sempre sottratto al suo sguardo, come se… quasi come se potesse avere paura di lei.

Ogni volta, puntualmente, era arrivato un commento sarcastico e cattivo sulla sua ignoranza ed inadeguatezza. Quanto avrebbe goduto nel potergli dimostrare il contrario! Ma per ora, purtroppo, nonostante la sua disgustosa apparenza, il mago dai luminosi occhi di cristallo nero che sfuggivano al suo sguardo aveva ancora perfettamente ragione a considerarla inferiore. Ma presto, molto presto, le cose sarebbero cambiate, profondamente cambiate e gli avrebbe dimostrato fino in fondo chi era Crystal Storm!

Sorpresa imprevista

Il Cappello Parlante sembrava indeciso:

- Serpeverde?

Il Professor Piton era profondamente immerso nei suoi cupi pensieri, gli occhi neri persi nel profondo nulla davanti a sé, dove due iridi di rubino brillavano, ricordandogli dolorosamente che l'Inferno si era nuovamente spalancato davanti a lui.

Solo una piccola, infima parte della sua mente, era rimasta vigile e conscia di ciò che stava accadendo. E proprio quella parte stava, in quel momento, suonando un allarme disperato.

- Serpeverde! – ripeté ancora il Cappello Parlante, ora senza più alcuna inflessione di indecisione nella voce.

Uno scroscio d'applausi si alzò dal tavolo della sua Casa, strappandolo definitivamente dai suoi pensieri. Con un impercettibile sobbalzo, Piton tornò immediatamente alla realtà: era assolutamente certo che sotto il Cappello Parlante, in quel preciso momento, ci fosse proprio la Crystal Storm.

- Sì, proprio Serpeverde! – scandì soddisfatto il Cappello Parlante, con definitiva ed inappellabile sentenza.

No, non era possibile!

Quella… quella donna era la figlia degli Storm, la protetta di Silente: quella donna _**doveva**_ finire tra i Grifondoro, al massimo tra i Corvonero.

Ma Serpeverde no, Serpeverde proprio _**no!**_

Un pensiero improvviso inchiodò la sua mente: Silente aveva annunciato che sarebbe stata personalmente affidata al suo Capocasa, ed il Capocasa di Serpeverde era… era proprio lui!

Dannazione!

Le acclamazioni nella sala continuavano. Si girò verso Silente, che stava maliziosamente sorridendo alla McGranitt: un fugace sguardo ai divertiti occhi verdi di Minerva gli diede l'assoluta certezza che, se avesse potuto ascoltare il loro dialogo, la sua ira sarebbe innegabilmente cresciuta.

- Devo ammettere, Albus, che me lo aspettavo. – sorrise sollevata Minerva – In questi quindici giorni ho avuto modo di conoscere piuttosto bene il carattere della tua protetta.

A Piton parve che Minerva strizzasse l'occhio al Preside, ma le sue parole si persero nel chiasso della Sala Grande, dove le portate erano comparse nei piatti ed il banchetto di inizio anno era cominciato.

- Ti assicuro che il caro Severus ha finalmente trovato pane per i suoi denti! Non lo invidio affatto: gli hai procurato una bella gatta da pelare! – rincarò l'anziana maga.

- Ma anche una stimolante compagnia femminile! Non credi che il ragazzo ne avesse proprio bisogno?

Minerva spalancò un attimo gli occhi, ma poi non poté far altro che convenire con Silente: Crystal era indubbiamente un osso duro, ma era anche una donna molto in gamba e decisamente attraente. Era anche una Serpeverde e se non riusciva lei a far capitolare Severus, nessuna altra avrebbe mai potuto avere alcuna speranza. Gli anni cominciavano a passare anche per il giovane Professore di Pozioni, che viveva sempre troppo solo in quel suo freddo e oscuro sotterraneo.

Un'idea insolitamente maliziosa cominciò a fare insistentemente capolino nella mente di Minerva: a dire la verità, forse poteva anche dare una mano al destino, e rendere quel sotterraneo un po' meno solitario e, magari, un po' più caldo.

La vecchia insegnante sorrise tra sé mentre si serviva una scarsa porzione di roast-beef.

Crystal non era certo stupita della decisione del Cappello Parlante, che aveva invece previsto con esattezza. La Casa di Serpeverde le calzava a pennello, sembrava quasi essere stata disegnata appositamente per lei.

Le dispiaceva però che Minerva non potesse continuare a farle da precettore perché si era trovata bene con lei. I contatti con il Professore di Pozioni fino a quel momento erano stati scarsi e spiacevoli, ma lui ora rappresentava una sfida eccitante, alla quale non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

Minerva glielo aveva descritto come un tipo molto scontroso e solitario, col quale era impossibile coltivare una vera amicizia perché lui stesso, con i suoi atteggiamenti volutamente sgradevoli, intendeva tenere tutti a distanza. Le aveva vagamente accennato ad un suo tenebroso e lontano passato, a gravi colpe commesse che poi aveva saputo ampiamente riscattare, ma che probabilmente non era mai riuscito a perdonarsi.

Avrebbe sentito anche il parere degli studenti più grandi e presto avrebbe avuto una propria, complessa e definita visione di quello strano mago. Per ora aveva solo la forte, sebbene inspiegabile sensazione, che lui indossasse una maschera, un'orrenda maschera che incuteva timore a tutti ed impediva a chiunque di avvicinarsi a lui.

Ma tutto questo non le interessava poi un granché. Per prima cosa lo avrebbe costretto a considerarla sua pari: anche lei era una maga purosangue e certo non avrebbe mai abbassato il capo davanti a lui.

Inoltre voleva guardarlo finalmente dritto negli occhi, fino in fondo, per capire chi era veramente.

Era una strana dote la sua, che non era mai riuscita a comprendere ma che aveva sempre posseduto fin da quando era bambina: ora era sicura che avesse a che fare con i suoi poteri magici, anche se Minerva non era stata in grado né di capirla né di definirla.

Non si trattava di Legilimanzia, era qualcosa di diverso, un'abilità che non esisteva nei libri di magia, ma che le era sempre appartenuta e che funzionava anche con gli animali. L'intenso e prolungato contatto visivo le permetteva di comprendere qualsiasi essere vivente, senza aver bisogno di conoscerne il linguaggio, fatto di parole o di versi: le bastava guardarlo profondamente negli occhi per il tempo necessario, che variava da soggetto a soggetto. Ma ogni volta riusciva a percepire ogni più profondo ed importante bisogno di quell'essere, quasi come se potesse leggere nelle recondite profondità dell'anima.

Era molto orgogliosa di questa sua capacità ed il più delle volte l'aveva sfruttata per trionfare sugli altri. Ma qualche volta, seppure molto più raramente, l'aveva usata per aiutare gli altri, soprattutto gli animali.

Gli esseri umani non le piacevano per nulla: preferiva gli animali, più sinceri e fedeli, più semplici ed affezionati. Gli uomini l'avevano delusa, fin da quando era bambina, l'avevano sempre fatta soffrire ed ingannata.

Aveva dovuto imparare molto presto, fin dai tempi dell'orfanotrofio, a difendersi dall'altrui cattiveria: la sua non era stata una scelta, ma solo l'unico modo per sopravvivere. Con i genitori adottivi non le era andata molto meglio: la mamma era un'inutile ubriacona, mentre il papà era un uomo manesco che aveva anche cercato di abusare sessualmente di lei quando ancora era una ragazzina.

Così aveva presto imparato a diffidare di qualsiasi essere umano e gli animali erano diventati i suoi unici e veri amici. Era certa che non avrebbe avuto alcuna difficoltà in Cura delle Creature Magiche, anzi, quello strano essere gigantesco, Hagrid, era già diventato suo amico: effettivamente Rubeus era molto più simile ad un animale che non ad un essere umano ed era assolutamente certa che di lui poteva fidarsi.

Ma il fatto di preferire gli animali non le aveva certo impedito di vivere tra gli uomini: solo che voleva essere certa di trovarsi sempre dalla parte del più forte, di essere lei ad avere il potere di disporre degli altri. In mezzo a quei popoli arretrati, eppure così profondamente innocenti, era sempre riuscita a primeggiare, ad essere la loro regina, amata e rispettata.

Nel cuore dell'Africa nera, in quelle terre dimenticate da Dio e dagli uomini, i suoi amati "selvaggi" le avevano offerto tutto l'affetto ed il rispetto che nessuno, prima, aveva mai dedicato alla bambina spaurita che ancora era profondamente nascosta in lei.

Così, a sua volta, li aveva intensamente amati, li aveva protetti e strenuamente difesi dalle ingerenze dei bianchi, dalle loro ruberie e sopraffazioni. Aveva combattuto per la loro libertà ed indipendenza, li aveva aiutati economicamente, direttamente per quel poco che aveva potuto, ed indirettamente perorando la loro causa con i notabili delle città più vicine.

Aveva scoperto molto presto che essere una bella donna poteva diventare un'arma importante ed aveva perfettamente imparato a sfruttare il proprio corpo. Così era finalmente riuscita a primeggiare anche nel mondo dei "bianchi", donna temuta per la sua intelligenza e mancanza di scrupoli, ma anche ricercata e bramata per il suo attraente corpo.

E lei, finalmente, era riuscita ad ottenere tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato: il potere.

Già: proprio il potere.

Non l'amore, come desideravano le altre ragazze, quelle poche che si erano professate amiche, ma solo per ingannarla ed approfittarsi di lei. No, non l'amore. Ma per un motivo semplicissimo: perché non aveva mai saputo che cosa significava essere amata.

La parola amore le faceva venire in mente solo i suoi genitori, quelli veri, anche se di loro ricordava ben poco: gli abbracci caldi della mamma, traboccanti di tenere carezze e dolci baci. Gesti d'amore regalati con un sorriso e che non chiedevano nulla in cambio.

Più che ricordi, erano solo indefinite impressioni: come la sensazione di sicurezza che le dava la vicinanza di suo padre, la mano forte e calda in cui la manina di bimba s'immergeva, per sparire dolcemente tra le sue dita sicure. E la sua voce profonda e sonora, che echeggiava lontana nei sogni, per avvolgerla in un abbraccio protettivo.

Nessuno mai, oltre a loro, aveva dato amore a quel povero esserino solo ed indifeso, ed ora quella bimba non esisteva quasi più, seppellita sotto un'impenetrabile corazza difensiva. Si era ormai trasformata in una tigre aggressiva e vincente, col mondo riverente ai suoi piedi!

Finché non erano arrivati quei maghi a portarla a via, a cambiare completamente la sua realtà, a condurla in un mondo in cui, nuovamente, non solo non contava più nulla, ma le sue conoscenze e capacità erano anche del tutto inferiori a quelle degli altri.

Avrebbe dovuto fare una fatica dannata per risalire la china e recuperare tutto il tempo perso, ma era assolutamente determinata a farlo, ed anche al più presto. Certo che l'aiuto di Minerva le sarebbe stato utile e avrebbe saputo abilmente sfruttarla: invece le era capitato quell'odioso di Piton. Pazienza, avrebbe fatto buon viso a cattiva sorte. Lui teneva tutti a distanza e non voleva essere amico di nessuno? Non c'era proprio alcun bisogno di diventare amici: lei aveva semplicemente intenzione di portarselo a letto quanto prima possibile. In quel modo avrebbe facilmente ottenuto, come sempre le era accaduto in passato, tutto quello che le serviva!

C'era solo una cosa che non quadrava in quel Severus Piton: quella luce che gli aveva visto negli occhi la prima volta che, inconsapevolmente, si erano incontrati.

Una luce strana, che non aveva mai visto prima, di cui non era riuscita a comprendere il significato: un'impossibile luce nera che ardeva nel profondo dell'oscurità.

La nuova studentessa ora si era girata proprio verso il suo lato della tavola degli insegnanti e lo stava guardando: uno sguardo limpido, deciso e profondo. Uno sguardo blu intenso, trapunto di lampi grigi, sfavillante di sfida.

Le striature più chiare dei suoi lunghi capelli brillavano come oro fuso alla luce delle centinaia di candele che illuminavano la Sala Grande.

Le labbra, intensamente rosse e piene, erano dischiuse in un sensuale sorriso.

Rivolto a lui, proprio a lui, indubitabilmente a lui.

Sembrava molto soddisfatta, felice, eccitata quasi. Il petto si sollevava nel respiro ansimante e Piton si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad indugiare piacevolmente con lo sguardo nella generosa scollatura di quell'abito leggero e trasparente.

Sollevò appena un sopracciglio e s'irrigidì, ricomponendosi nell'abituale posa che trasudava disgusto da tutti i pori, quindi distolse lo sguardo dalla fonte del suo nuovo problema: perché diavolo non indossava la divisa, come tutte le altre studentesse?

Il sorriso della Storm era più aperto ora, sicuramente più che conscia del suo femminile fascino.

Il Professore di Pozioni strinse ancora di più le labbra sottili, gli occhi neri pericolosamente lampeggianti: avrebbe cancellato quello spudorato sorriso, così come le avrebbe fatto indossare la divisa della scuola.

E le avrebbe reso la vita impossibile.

Esattamente come lei la stava già rendendo a lui: una maga di trentatre anni, del tutto ignara d'ogni potere magico, ma perfettamente conscia del suo fascino erotico, da accudire ed istruire personalmente, quindi sempre tra i piedi, giorno e notte!

No, quello era veramente troppo!

Il Capocasa di Serpeverde si alzò di scatto ed abbandonò la Sala Grande con passo deciso: anche quel poco appetito che aveva gli era del tutto passato, mentre non aveva per nulla voglia di iniziare la sua nuova e complicata carriera di tutore.

Mentre si allontanava percepì con insistenza lo sguardo della maga alle sue spalle: chissà perché, ma non appena l'aveva vista, aveva subito capito che grossi guai erano in arrivo.

Ma solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto realmente grossi fossero quei guai!

*

Chi osava bussare alla porta del suo studio?

Silente si annunciava sempre dalle fiamme del camino, mentre il tocco di Minerva non era certo così invadente: nessun altro avrebbe mai osato disturbarlo a quell'ora tarda.

L'imperioso tocco sulla porta si fece più insistente.

Appoggiò il libro sul tavolino e si alzò sbuffando: quello non poteva nemmeno essere l'ossequioso Gazza, che mendicava la sua presenza per qualche punizione da affibbiare ad uno studente sorpreso fuori dai dormitori dopo l'orario.

Uno studente?!

Socchiuse gli occhi e si preparò al peggio: ora aveva un'idea oltremodo precisa di chi stava tempestando di colpi la sua porta.

L'aprì di scatto, ottenendo il previsto e desiderato risultato di vedere la donna perdere l'equilibrio.

Quello che, purtroppo, non aveva compiutamente valutato, è che lei ne avrebbe subdolamente approfittato per avvinghiarsi strettamente a lui.

Gli sfuggì un inconsapevole sorriso d'approvazione: quella donna era una vera, perfetta e straordinaria Serpeverde, che era inizialmente riuscita ad ingannarlo spacciandosi per una Grifondoro!

Ora, però, doveva scrollarsela velocemente di dosso, perché la cosa poteva anche diventare spiacevolmente imbarazzante, visto che aveva cominciato a strusciarsi lascivamente contro il suo corpo e lui non era proprio del tutto sicuro di riuscire a mantenere a lungo il necessario, perfetto autocontrollo!

La spinse ruvidamente lontano da sé, mandandola a sbattere con violenza contro lo stipite della porta e tuonò, cercando di rendere il suo viso quanto più spaventevole possibile:

- Come si permette di disturbarmi a quest'ora?

Se si metteva a frignare come una ragazzina, lamentandosi che le aveva fatto male, era pronto a minacciare di trasformarla in un rospo.

No, meglio, l'avrebbe proprio trasformata in un rospo.

Un deliziato sorrisetto sadico gli s'adagiò morbidamente sulle labbra, mentre pregustava la scena del rospo terrorizzato, zampettante in giro per lo studio.

Ma il sorriso svanì ben presto, perché la ragazzina non frignava affatto.

Forse perché non era per niente una ragazzina: era una donna, una bella donna, una donna maledettamente attraente.

Lampi d'oro e saette argentate balenavano nel cielo tempestoso di quegli occhi che cercavano, insistentemente, di insinuarsi nei suoi.

_Son piene di magiche scintille,_

_e schegge d'oro, come sabbia fine,_

_costellano vaghe quelle misteriose pupille.__6_

Doveva stare attento, molto attento a non scoprirsi mai: quella donna era più pericolosa di quanto potesse sembrare a prima vista.

L'indomani doveva assolutamente andare a Hogsmeade.

No, non da Madame Rosalyne e dalle sue ragazze, ma a comprare il distillato di quell'erba che non usava più ormai da anni e neppure più sapeva dove l'aveva messo.

Dannazione, perché proprio ora gli erano venute in mente le ragazze di Rosalyne? In fin dei conti le aveva sempre osservate solo da lontano: non era certo uomo da entrare in un bordello, lui!

E perché diavolo proprio ora, dopo anni d'assoluta tranquillità e pace dei sensi, nei quali aveva persino dubitato che quell'affare sapesse ancora compiere il suo dovere, adesso _**"lui"**_aveva inopportunamente deciso di mostrargli, con pieno orgoglio, che l'apparecchiatura era ancora pienamente e perfettamente funzionante?

Perché, perché proprio in quel momento e davanti a quella Serpe che sapeva benissimo come approfittarsene?

- Mi scusi Professore, ma con la Professoressa McGranitt ero abituata a studiare anche la sera. – spiegò la giovane maga con aria seria e compita, lasciandolo completamente spiazzato per un istante - Anzi, fino a notte fonda, per recuperare tutto il tempo perduto! - concluse, mentre un sorriso sottilmente malizioso si distendeva sulle labbra dischiuse.

Ecco, ora era del tutto certo che non fosse per nulla stato un caso se, un attimo prima, se l'era trovata sfrontatamente tra le braccia in quel modo provocante, andando a risvegliare all'improvviso i suoi sopiti istinti maschili.

- Con me dovrà abituarsi in modo diverso! – replicò seccamente.

- Ma lei è il mio tutore, e dovrà personalmente occuparsi di me, d'ora in poi. – sussurrò dolcemente.

Poi fece un passo verso di lui, mentre il sorriso le svaniva dalle labbra ed il sensuale sussurro si trasformava in un sibilo imperioso:

- Dovrà aiutarmi a diventare al più presto la potente maga che già dovrei essere!

Non riusciva proprio a capire dove voleva arrivare quella donna: da un lato, gli sembrava che stesse deliberatamente cercando di sedurlo, dall'altro appariva realmente e solo determinata ad imparare quanto più possibile.

Del resto, non riusciva neppure a capire bene se stesso, combattuto com'era tra due impulsi altrettanto forti, ma notevolmente contrapposti: stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla con passione, come gli suggeriva pressantemente il suo corpo, oppure buttarla a calci fuori dal suo studio, come lo ammoniva saggiamente la ragione.

Per un istante rimase indeciso se compiere le due azioni, una immediatamente di seguito all'altra.

Poi gli venne il dubbio che la prima azione, con il suo seguito che era molto meglio evitare del tutto di prefigurarsi, avrebbe probabilmente reso impossibile il compimento della seconda. Decise per una più saggia e controllata via di mezzo.

- Lo farò, ma a modo mio! – sibilò piano, avvicinandosi con cattiveria al suo viso – Ora se ne vada immediatamente, a quest'ora gli studenti non possono circolare per il castello: torni subito al suo dormitorio se non vuole…

S'interruppe un attimo: non poteva toglierle dei punti, maledizione, era una Serpeverde!

- … finire in punizione già dalla prima sera! – terminò con un minaccioso sussurro.

- Non c'è alcun problema Professore: la Professoressa McGranitt era certa che lei avrebbe avuto oltremodo piacere di avere sempre vicino la sua protetta. - spiegò con aria impeccabile, da studentessa modello - Così ha predisposto affinché la mia camera fosse spostata qui, nei sotterranei, proprio tra il suo appartamento e lo studio. – finì con un innocente sorriso.

No, Minerva non poteva avergli giocato uno scherzo come quello!

Certamente era stata quella subdola Serpe, racchiusa in quell'eccitante corpo di donna, che aveva architettato tutto quanto, manovrando ai suoi fini l'anziana ed ignara insegnante.

Ora lo stava guardando con evidente aria di sfida, ma anche con un invitante sorriso sulle labbra: avrebbe voluto baciarla, maledizione, solo baciarla.

E stringere forte a sé quel corpo provocante, che l'abito leggero velava appena ai suoi occhi.

_Che gran pezzo di donna! Che portento! _

_Che forza divina! Che adorabile bellezza!_

………

_Quel sorriso fine e voluttuoso, poi,_

_dove la Fatuità effonde la sua estasi;_

_e quel lungo sguardo sornione, languido e beffardo?_

_E quel viso vezzoso, tutto raccolto in veli?_

_Ogni suo tratto dice con aria di trionfo:_

_« La Voluttà mi chiama e l'Amore m'incorona! »_

_Quale fascino eccitante dà la gentilezza _

_a una creatura piena di tanta maestà!_

_Suvvia, giriamo intorno alla sua bellezza!__7_

Si costrinse a ricacciare nel fondo della sua mente ogni altro licenzioso pensiero, e ce n'erano veramente molti che si stavano affollando nella sua immaginazione, quindi l'afferrò strettamente per un braccio e la trascinò fuori, premendola poi rudemente contro la porta che, effettivamente, era comparsa di fianco al suo studio, ma che non aveva neppure notato quando era tornato dalla Sala Grande. Forse, sospettò, per il semplice motivo che ancora non esisteva!

- _Alohomora_! – sibilò, spingendola dentro con impeto.

- Ci rimanga fino a mio nuovo ordine! – ringhiò con quanta più cattiveria possibile, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Era tornato nel suo studio e lo stava misurando a lunghi passi: era semplicemente furente con se stesso e con gli stupidi impulsi del suo corpo.

Non che ci fosse stato qualcosa di strano nella sua reazione, in fondo più che consona per un uomo di neppure trentasei anni, ma era da così tanto tempo che non gli capitava più di provare attrazione per una donna, soprattutto poi con quell'imprevista intensità, che ne era rimasto assolutamente spiazzato.

La cosa, come ovvio, non doveva assolutamente più ripetersi, per nessun motivo.

Probabilmente era semplicemente stanco e nervoso, profondamente preoccupato per il suo riacquistato ruolo di spia ed i rischi che comportava, con il ricordo dell'ultima, tremenda _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro, che bruciava ancora troppo vivido sulla sua pelle.

La spiacevole notizia, che avrebbe dovuto farle da tutore, era evidentemente stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare un vaso troppo pieno da ormai lungo tempo, e così aveva perso il controllo ed i suoi istinti, per un attimo, avevano inaspettatamente ripreso il sopravvento.

Ecco, questa doveva essere la spiegazione.

Oltre al fatto, più che stramaledettamente chiaro, che quella donna era obiettivamente molto bella, carica di un'incredibile sensualità e lo aveva deliberatamente provocato più volte.

Si passò una mano sul viso scrollando il capo: ma cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi tutto ciò?

Domanda stupidamente idiota.

Sapeva bene la risposta ed era anche perfettamente consapevole che si meritava ben di peggio per tutto quello che aveva fatto nel suo maledetto passato.

Il primo scontro

Ormai il tempo per la prima colazione era quasi esaurito, ma, della Storm, non si era vista alcuna traccia in Sala Grande e Minerva era tornata all'attacco, con voce petulante, per l'ennesima volta:

- Ti ripeto, Severus, che è una donna dotata di notevole appetito e che per nessuna ragione al mondo salterebbe la colazione di sua spontanea volontà.

Il Professore sbuffò ancora una volta, sempre più stizzito:

- Ti ho già ricordato che è abbastanza grande da arrangiarsi da sola!

- Sei il suo Tutore ed è compito tuo assicurarti che tutto sia a posto!

- Ma cosa diavolo credi che possa esserle successo? Siamo a Hogwarts, hai presente? Uno dei posti più sicuri del mondo magico! – sibilò, volutamente con malagrazia.

- Due anni fa Sirius Black è riuscito ad introdursi di nascosto nel castello e l'anno scorso abbiamo avuto per l'intero anno un Mangiamorte come insegnante! – sussurrò Minerva con un ironico sorriso sulle labbra secche – Ti conosco troppo bene Severus: se le accadesse qualche cosa non ti perdoneresti mai!

- Al diavolo Minerva! Non sopporto più le tue insinuazioni: andrò a cercarla così starai finalmente zitta! – sbottò infine Piton.

- Storm! – ringhiò, bussando con forza alla porta – Perché diavolo non è ancora scesa a colazione?

La porta si aprì immediatamente ed un radioso e seducente essere di sesso femminile, vestito e truccato di tutto punto, gli si parò dinnanzi:

- Eccomi Professor Piton: ai suoi ordini! – cinguettò Crystal.

La sorpresa lo bloccò per un istante: perché era così dannatamente bella?

- Perché è così in ritardo? – sbottò.

- Ma io non sono in ritardo Professore: sono pronta da oltre un'ora! – esclamò guardandolo con quei suoi splendidi occhi dal mutevole colore: in quel momento era un cielo terso e luminoso.

- Perché non è andata in Sala Grande, allora?

- Perché lei ieri sera mi ha detto di non muovermi dalla mia stanza fino a suo nuovo ordine! – spiegò, con apparente candore.

Rimase a guardarla, allibito, assolutamente senza parole. Lo stava prendendo bellamente in giro, lo stava mettendo in ridicolo come se lui fosse un babbano idiota!

Cercò di controllare il primo impulso, che erompeva in lui con violenza: quello di strozzarla.

Ma poi dovette lottare anche contro un secondo ed imprevisto impulso: quello di ridere!

Era vero, quella donna lo stava prendendo proprio per il culo, ma lo stava facendo dannatamente bene!

A quel punto gli toccò soffocare anche il terzo, ovvio impulso: quello di complimentarsi con una splendida Serpeverde e prenderla a braccetto per portarla a consumare una più che meritata e lauta colazione.

Ma non poteva proprio sputtanarsi in quel modo, non il primo giorno, almeno: quella donna cominciava proprio a piacergli, e non solo per il favoloso corpo che aveva!

- Non la facevo così stupida, Storm. E' ovvio che i miei ordini vanno a regolare solo ciò che non è già stabilito dalle normali regole della scuola. – disse poi in tono piacevolmente calmo. – Ad ogni modo, a causa della sua dabbenaggine, per questa mattina ha perso l'opportunità di gustare le prelibatezze preparare dai nostri Elfi.

- Ooooh… che peccato! Chissà come farò ad arrivare a mezzogiorno! – mormorò la maga, con aria falsamente contrita – Non avevo proprio capito, mi dispiace! E' proprio sicuro che non posso… fare colazione, intendo, ho così tanta fame!

Il mago si stava divertendo un mondo e faticava a restare serio, soprattutto perché aveva la fortissima sensazione che, anche lei, stesse giocando:

- Niente da fare, così imparerà a non comportarsi come una sciocca babbana. – cercò di sibilare con disinteressata freddezza.

- Io non sono una babbana! – rispose lei all'improvviso, con un'inaspettata veemenza. – Sono una maga purosangue, esattamente come lei. Ed esigo il suo totale rispetto!

Quindi si allontanò velocemente per il corridoio lasciandolo solo e completamente sbalordito.

Ma chi diavolo era quella donna?

*

Terzo anno: Serpeverde e Grifondoro.

Il Professor Piton sapeva perfettamente che quel momento sarebbe infine arrivato, non c'era scampo, e la Storm, infatti, era lì, proprio in prima fila, le lunghe ed affusolate gambe elegantemente accavallate ed in bella mostra, esclusivamente per i suoi occhi.

Ancora non indossava la divisa della scuola.

Era stato così idiota, quella mattina, da averle permesso di uscire dalla camera vestita in quel modo. Non che fosse, poi, abbigliata in modo così strano, o particolare, o provocante.

Ma, dannazione: _non portava la divisa!_

Anche se, effettivamente, doveva ammettere che non era la divisa il problema reale.

La questione vera era che il suo corpo si ostinava a reputare, non senza più che adeguate e valide ragioni, che quella donna fosse irresistibilmente seducente e maledettamente attraente.

Cercò di cancellarla del tutto dalla mente e cominciò la lezione, allontanandosi quanto più possibile da lei, salendo tra i banchi dell'ultima fila e facendo apparire da quel punto le istruzioni sulla lavagna.

Ma aveva trascurato l'ovvio fatto che lei non sapeva neppure accendere il fuoco con la magia e si stava ora guardando nervosamente in giro, mentre gli altri studenti già stavano cominciando a preparare la pozione.

Suo malgrado, dovette tornare al centro della classe ed avvicinarsi a lei.

Occhi grigi di tempesta, nuvole nere si rincorrevano nel suo sguardo: la superba dea scagliava lampi d'odio contro il mondo dei maghi che l'aveva ridotta all'impotenza.

Era determinato, ancora una volta, a schernire la sua ignoranza e a porre l'accento sulla sua palese inferiorità.

Anche se sapeva bene che quello non era altro che il suo odioso modo di difendersi da quella donna che gli ricordava, sempre più ad ogni singolo istante che passava, che lui era un uomo ancora nel fiore degli anni, un uomo che da troppi anni, ormai, non placava più determinate pulsioni, innegabilmente naturali.

Strinse i pugni sotto il mantello e si avvicinò con ghigno beffardo:

- Vedo che in quindici giorni non sei neppure riuscita ad imparare come si accende il fuoco sotto un calderone, Storm!

Era deciso ad umiliarla: voleva toglierle in modo definitivo quell'aria di superiorità dalla faccia.

- Direi che questa è proprio una pessima premessa, per una che si picca d'essere una maga purosangue! – concluse sollevando un sopracciglio.

Un'ondata rovente di odio impotente scaturì per un istante ancora da quegli occhi tempestosi, poi un'immota calma grigia vi scese improvvisa, mentre lei lo fissava in profondità negli occhi e sollevava il mento con aria di sfida:

- Evidentemente Minerva deve aver pensato che c'erano cose ben più importanti di questa, da insegnarmi, e non ha voluto farmi perdere tempo!

Doveva ammetterlo: era molto brava a controllare le proprie emozioni, sarebbe potuta divenire un'ottima Occlumante, se mai avesse deciso di insegnarglielo!

- Bene, allora non ti rimane altro che perdere il resto della lezione per cercare di accenderti il fuoco da sola, temo. – sussurrò piano, chinandosi su di lei, mentre un ironico sorriso gli tagliava obliquamente il viso – Mi divertirò molto ad osservare i tuoi insulsi tentativi da _babbana!_

La Storm gli girò improvvisamente le spalle e lui si chiese cosa mai avesse in mente. Aveva volutamente usato quella parola perché sapeva che si sarebbe particolarmente offesa.

Uno sguardo gelido sul resto della classe chetò ogni mormorio e tutti gli studenti tornarono immediatamente al lavoro, col capo chino sui loro calderoni.

Quando il suo sguardo si posò nuovamente sulla maga, la trovò in piedi con la bacchetta stretta in pugno e puntata con decisione sul paiolo. La bacchetta vibrava pericolosamente tra le sue mani ed una miriade di scintille viola e verdi scaturiva dalla punta: se l'incantesimo d'accensione fosse dipeso solo dalla forza di volontà, presto nella classe sarebbe divampato un incendio.

Un impercettibile sorriso gli si disegnò per un istante sul volto pallido: non riusciva a non ammirare la determinazione di quella donna, anche se era ben deciso a non aiutarla finché lei non si fosse finalmente umiliata a mendicare il suo aiuto.

Rimase quindi immobile a sorvegliare i suoi vani tentativi: solo una maga veramente molto potente, ed arrabbiata, avrebbe potuto accendere il fuoco senza conoscere le parole dell'incantesimo.

La osservava muoversi intorno al calderone, con movimenti improvvisi e decisi in alcuni momenti, con movenze languide e lascive in altri. Si rese conto che l'abito che indossava, che gli era parso inizialmente molto provocante, era invece assolutamente normale e, tutto sommato, abbastanza simile alle divise delle altre allieve.

Non era l'abito, il problema, ma il corpo di quella donna.

_Tutto in Lei è dittamo,_

_niente in Lei è da preferirsi._

_Tutto m'inebria e non so _

_se qualcosa mi seduce._

_Come l'Aurora mi abbaglia,_

_come la Notte mi consola;_

_è troppo squisita l'armonia_

_che c'è nel suo bel corpo, _

_perché un'inetta analisi_

_ne noti gli accordi numerosi._

_Che mistica metamorfosi_

_tutti i miei sensi fusi in uno!_

_Che musica il suo alito!_

_Che profumo la sua voce!__8_

Dovette ammettere con se stesso che sarebbe apparsa seducente ai suoi occhi qualsiasi cosa avesse indossato, anche un lungo saio da penitente. Gli fu all'improvviso evidente che la Storm possedeva un non so ché di sensualmente eccitante, che era del tutto indipendente dal tipo di abito che indossava e dalle sue intenzioni stesse.

Anche in quel momento, in cui cercava disperatamente di piegare la sua magia al fine di accendere il fuoco, ed era completamente concentrata in quell'azione, ogni suo movimento appariva essere intensamente sensuale, come se lei avesse intenzione di sedurre il calderone. Ogni sua movenza era naturalmente ed inconsapevolmente attraente, ma senza alcuno sforzo, senza nessuna sottostante volontà.

Si chiese se fosse lui stesso a non essere obiettivo in quel momento, se i lunghi anni d'astinenza potevano forse aver indebolito la sua volontà. Eppure, non era mai stato facile preda di una donna, neppure quando era molto giovane: aveva sempre potuto fare affidamento sul suo ottimo autocontrollo che aveva sempre più affinato, poi, con il passare degli anni.

Ma ora, mentre la osservava di spalle, china su quel calderone, un desiderio ossessivo turbinava nei suoi pensieri, una fantasia erotica che la sua mente razionale recisamente rifiutava, ma che il suo corpo indubbiamente bramava.

Maledizione, era più che evidente che quella donna non aveva nessuna intenzione di provocarlo, non in quel momento almeno, eppure lui si sentiva terribilmente eccitato e sua fragile preda.

Era proprio questo il fatto che maggiormente lo infastidiva: che lei, in tutto questo, fosse fondamentalmente innocente ed estranea.

All'improvviso una fiammata esplose con violenza dalla bacchetta della maga e colpì con forza il calderone, che oscillò pericolosamente.

Si volse trionfante verso di lui, i lucenti occhi grigi pieni di lampi d'oro:

- Come vede, Professor Piton, sono riuscita ad accendere il fuoco anche da sola!

Non aveva mai assistito ad una cosa del genere: quella non era una delle tante magie involontarie che possono inopinatamente sfuggire ai giovani maghi, quello era un incantesimo sconosciuto forgiato solo dalla volontà e dall'energia magica.

L'Aura della maga, in quel momento, era più che mai consistente ed evidente, ed alimentava ancor di più il suo inammissibile desiderio!

- Quello era solo il primo, ovvio passo. – sibilò stizzito, mentre incrociava lentamente le braccia sul petto – Ora voglio proprio vedere come riuscirai a distinguere l'uno dall'altro gli ingredienti che ci sono sul tuo tavolo!

Sapeva perfettamente che le stava chiedendo l'impossibile, mentre si allontanava indifferente per raggiungere la cattedra. Ma era proprio curioso di vedere come se la sarebbe cavata e, stranamente, era anche disposto a scommettere moderatamente a favore di quella stupefacente Serpeverde.

Lo odiava, lo odiava profondamente. Quel mago disgustoso, che si divertiva ad umiliarla approfittando della sua evidente, ma incolpevole ignoranza.

Maledetto!

Presto le cose sarebbero cambiate: avrebbe passato tutte le sue notti sui libri ed avrebbe recuperato in breve tempo tutto il programma di pozioni dei primi due anni.

Prese a sfogliare velocemente il libro alla ricerca d'illustrazioni che le fornissero informazioni sugli ingredienti disposti in bell'ordine sul suo tavolo, mentre spiava attentamente il lavoro dei suoi giovani compagni di classe per cercare di capire da quale dannato ingrediente avessero iniziato: due grammi di polvere fine di Asturzio, recitava la prima riga di istruzioni.

Ma cosa diavolo era l'Asturzio?

*

Mancavano pochi minuti alla fine della lezione, era stanca morta, sudata e con l'abito pieno di puzzolenti schizzi di quel rivoltante liquido, ma nel suo calderone sobbolliva qualcosa di vagamente, molto vagamente simile alla pozione richiesta.

Diversi altri allievi erano in difficoltà, esattamente come lei, e questo la rese lievemente più ottimista. Inoltre, più volte le era sembrato di notare che il Professore la stesse guardando ed aveva avuto l'impressione che il suo fosse lo sguardo che un uomo posa su una donna, non quello di un'insegnante che controlla l'operato dell'allieva.

Nella furia rabbiosa che l'aveva inizialmente assalita, si era del tutto dimenticata del fascino che aveva sempre saputo esercitare sugli uomini. Ma era sempre in tempo per recuperare, anche se entrare nel letto di quell'uomo disgustoso le appariva oggi molto meno facile della sera prima ed enormemente più sgradevole! Ma non sarebbe certo stata la prima volta che usava quel metodo per ottenere quello che voleva!

Il Professore aveva cominciato a girare per la classe, distribuendo i suoi acidi commenti ed antipatici apprezzamenti.

Lo vedeva muoversi tra i calderoni, aggirandoli con eleganza, chinarsi con movenze sinuose sulla superficie liquida per valutarne colore e odore, rimestare con movimenti raffinati della mano le pozioni, per saggiarne la consistenza.

Il lungo mantello nero gli ondeggiava leggero alle spalle e Crystal all'improvviso si ritrovò, profondamente stupita da quell'imprevisto pensiero, a desiderare di poter ammirare meglio il corpo del mago che si produceva in quei movimenti intensamente sensuali.

Era una ben strana ed inattesa sensazione, che la lasciò quasi a bocca aperta, così totalmente contrapposta ai suoi pensieri di pochi secondi prima, ma ulteriormente acuita dallo scintillio che scorse nei profondi occhi neri, illuminati dalle fiamme che ardevano sotto i calderoni, quando lui si avvicinò.

Per un breve istante non notò neppure il suo solito beffardo sorriso, ma rimase quasi ipnotizzata dalle fiamme nere che brillavano intensamente in quelle lucenti iridi.

_L'occhio azzurro è vinto dall'occhio nero screziato_

_dal cerchio tenebroso segnato di dolore__9_

Si sentì infinitamente attratta dalla violenza delle passioni che percepì in lui, profondamente affascinata, ma allo stesso tempo confusa, dalle misteriose tenebre che le impedivano di comprendere ciò che vedeva.

Non le era mai successo prima: era riuscita ad entrare per un fugace momento nella sua anima, aveva intuito il fuoco che ardeva in lui, ma poi una cortina di gelide tenebre l'aveva avviluppata e respinta con decisione.

Fissò ancora per un istante il fuoco nero ed appassionato del suo sguardo, ma fu solo un attimo incantato, perché il Professore la stava nuovamente umiliando:

- Non mi aspettavo certo un buon risultato da te, Storm, ma devo ammettere che sei ampiamente riuscita a deludermi! – la schernì davanti a tutti, mentre infilava il mestolo nel liquido denso mostrando un'eccessiva fatica nel rimestarlo – La Pozione doveva essere _liquida_ e non semi-solida! E' evidente che tu ancora non lo sai, ma tutte le pozioni sono _generalmente_ liquide! – terminò con un ghigno soddisfatto.

Era sicura che anche le pozioni di molti altri studenti fossero dense come la sua, ma il Professore aveva deliberatamente voluto umiliare solo lei.

_Che occhi profondi di tenebre e di vuoto!__10_

Alzò gli occhi ad incontrare il suo sguardo, ora vuoto e freddo, cercando disperatamente di individuare il suo punto debole, ma si trovò davanti solo ad un impenetrabile cristallo nero che impediva ogni suo tentativo d'intrusione.

Ora lui non rifuggiva più il suo sguardo, ma si opponeva apertamente e, con fermezza e decisione, le negava ogni accesso al tumultuoso ma recondito fuoco della sua anima.

Quei complessi tentativi per comprendere i suoi più profondi bisogni l'avevano completamente assorbita, così non aveva ascoltato le ultime parole del Professore ed ora lui la stava aspramente rimproverando perché non gli aveva ancora risposto.

- Bene, se è questo che vuoi, non posso far altro che punirti! – ringhiò.

- Ma perché? – chiese impulsivamente.

Avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua, ma era ormai troppo tardi: come aveva potuto essere così stupida da dimostrare chiaramente che non aveva sentito nulla di tutto quello che il Professore le aveva appena detto?

Lo sguardo velenoso che lui le rivolse le fece capire che la poca pazienza di cui disponeva si era completamente esaurita, già da un pezzo!

- Fuori dalla mia aula, sciocca ed insolente Babbana! – sibilò afferrandola per un braccio e trascinandola verso la porta – Non ci rimetterai piede finché non sarai adeguatamente abbigliata con la divisa della scuola! E stasera, alle otto in punto, presentati nel mio studio per la tua punizione! – e le sbatté la porta in faccia.

Ecco, ecco quello che le aveva chiesto: perché non indossava la divisa!

A dir la verità, non ci aveva neppure pensato un attimo a metterla: non era affatto una ragazzina e si sarebbe sentita ridicola con quella gonnellina a pieghe ed i calzettoni.

Certo che se lui pretendeva a tutti i costi la divisa, a ben pensarci, l'effetto finale poteva anche essere piuttosto interessante: il corpo di una ragazza di tredici anni è diverso da quello di una donna di trentatre. Ciò che è castamente adatto al corpo acerbo di una ragazzina, può apparire molto eccitante su quello sinuoso di una donna.

Il Professor Piton voleva la divisa?

E la divisa avrebbe avuto, quella sera stessa.

Ma l'avrebbe avuta a modo suo… e ne sarebbe stato indubbiamente molto, molto sorpreso!

Dopo aver fatto uscire gli allievi, Piton si sedette alla cattedra e cercò di rilassarsi: si era liberato di quella donna, almeno per il momento. Adesso era assolutamente sicuro che l'argomento "divisa" fosse stato del tutto chiarito. Certo che quella aveva impudenza da vendere, ma quella sera le avrebbe fatto passare ogni ulteriore voglia di prenderlo in giro.

Però, c'era qualcosa di molto strano e infinitamente pericoloso in lei: per un attimo aveva letto nei suoi occhi l'ingenuo stupore di una bambina pura ed innocente, che il momento successivo si era trasformata in un'infida serpe che, per un istante brevissimo, era riuscita ad insinuarsi dentro di lui.

Era stata una sensazione stranissima e mai provata prima: era assolutamente certo che non fosse entrata nella sua mente come un normale Legilimante, era riuscita a penetrare molto più profondamente in lui, era riuscita a violare la sua anima!

Solo per il tempo di un batter di ciglia, perché poi l'aveva rabbiosamente respinta, ma nel balenio di quell'istante fugace lei aveva portato alla luce le sue più profonde e violente passioni.

Si chiese se avesse compreso ciò che aveva avuto dinnanzi agli occhi: mille volte si rispose che non poteva assolutamente averne avuto il tempo, ma certo quella donna era molto più pericolosa di quanto avesse mai potuto sospettare.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a parlarne con Silente, anche per ottenere da lui l'autorizzazione ad entrare nella mente della Storm per scoprirne i piani.

Una cosa era però evidente: doveva stare ancor più in guardia di quanto lo fosse normalmente ed impedirle assolutamente ogni ulteriore accesso alla sua anima.

Punizione nel sotterraneo

La pendola stava ancora battendo l'ora, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta del suo studio.

La Storm, almeno, aveva la dote della puntualità.

Si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona, ripose con cura nell'ampia libreria il testo che stava leggendo e si diresse con lentezza verso la porta: la pendola aveva giusto finito di battere l'ottavo rintocco.

Si sistemò impeccabilmente la lunga casacca ed il mantello, si eresse in tutta la sua altezza, poi mosse appena la bacchetta in direzione della pendola facendo avanzare le lancette di dieci minuti ed aprì quindi la porta scandendo con freddezza:

- E' in deplorevole ritardo di dieci…

Ma non finì mai la frase, anche se ebbe l'immediata presenza di spirito di richiudere, almeno, la bocca: la Storm era davanti a lui, soavemente sorridente, ed indossava la regolamentare divisa della scuola.

Si ritrovò a rimpiangere desolatamente il tanto vituperato abito del pomeriggio.

Deglutì a fatica e si ritrasse per farla entrare: la candida stoffa della casta camicetta non gli era mai parsa tanto trasparente né così disperatamente tesa. Il terzo bottone tirava irrimediabilmente e non poteva resistere a lungo, mentre già il prorompente seno della Storm, del tutto libero da qualsiasi impedimento, premeva sulla stoffa leggera disegnando chiaramente in rilievo i capezzoli scuri. Un paio di gambe, insolitamente lunghe ed intensamente abbronzate, usciva dalle pieghe della gonna, che non riusciva proprio a ricordare così maledettamente corta.

- Buonasera Professor Piton! – sussurrò dolcemente la maga, entrando con languida andatura. – Non mi sembrava proprio di essere in ritardo!

Vista da dietro, la questione si complicava ulteriormente e quell'andatura ancheggiante sui tacchi alti gli seccava la gola.

Poi Crystal urtò accidentalmente il tavolino facendo cadere a terra un rotolo di pergamena.

- Lo raccolga subito! – ringhiò.

Si morse immediatamente la lingua: ma come poteva essere stato così stupido da darle quell'ordine idiota?

La maga girò appena il viso, sul quale brillava un malizioso sorriso:

- Ma certo Professore, subito!

- No, ferma!

Troppo tardi: la Storm aveva già chinato la schiena e divaricato un poco le lunghe gambe, mentre la corta gonnellina scopriva un paio di ridottissime mutandine di pizzo che non coprivano assolutamente nulla.

Distolse lo sguardo con un attimo di ritardo, mentre l'ossessiva fantasia erotica del pomeriggio tornava prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri.

L'unica sua consolazione era che, in quel momento, a differenza che in classe, lei almeno lo stava deliberatamente provocando. Ma questo, evidentemente, non rendeva affatto leciti i suoi licenziosi pensieri, dei quali si vergognava invece profondamente.

L'intima vergogna, però, non lo aiutava per nulla a scacciarli.

Un lungo sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra: doveva assolutamente trovare una via d'uscita a quella situazione in cui si sentiva ormai sempre più stupido e impotente.

Strinse i pugni e tornò a guardarla, chiedendosi quanto tempo ancora avrebbe impiegato per raccogliere la pergamena che, ahimè, rotolava invece leggiadra sul tappeto, mentre diligentemente la maga l'inseguiva, continuando a mostrargli le mutandine e tutto il resto. Finalmente si rialzò, rossa in viso per essere rimasta a lungo a testa in giù, e si avvicinò per porgergli la pergamena così faticosamente agguantata.

Era veramente bella, con le labbra sensualmente dischiuse, quasi non desiderasse altro che un suo appassionato bacio, e gli occhi azzurri che brillavano intensamente, quasi febbricitanti.

Poi, era ovvio ed avrebbe potuto scommetterci a priori qualsiasi cosa, il terzo bottone della camicetta si era _naturalmente _slacciato ed i seni facevano ora capolino dalla stoffa leggera, imperioso richiamo per il suo innegabile desiderio.

- Adesso basta. – disse con calma, sottovoce. – La smetta di provocarmi ostentando il suo corpo.

- Perché? Non le piace, forse? – sussurrò lei, avvicinandosi di più.

Si morse piano le labbra e socchiuse appena gli occhi: perché non accettare quella palese offerta? Perché non sfogare la sua travolgente voglia? Era più che evidente che lei non gli avrebbe negato nulla. Sentiva il suo corpo caldo quasi sfiorare il proprio, mentre il respiro tiepido già gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

La desiderava, indiscutibilmente: il suo corpo la voleva con evidente ed incontrollabile bramosia.

I denti premettero con forza sulle labbra, mentre il suo cuore batteva forte ed il respiro si faceva affannoso: averla quella notte non sarebbe servito a nulla, ancora una volta sarebbe stato tremendamente deluso.

Solo una sterile notte di carnale passione senza amore, che l'avrebbe lasciato più solo e vuoto di prima.

Solo un'altra illusione delle tenebre, che sarebbe svanita con il sorgere del sole, lasciando sempre più solitudine e gelo nel suo cuore. Uno stupido, inutile ed animalesco piacere.

Non era questo che lui voleva, veramente: lui voleva solo una donna da poter amare appassionatamente, con il cuore, prima che con il corpo.

Una donna che potesse amarlo, nonostante il suo passato.

E Crystal Storm, il cui corpo eccitante si stava sensualmente strusciando contro il suo, facendolo impazzire di desiderio, non era proprio la donna giusta per lui!

Dopo tanti anni, aveva ormai del tutto perso la speranza che questa donna potesse veramente esistere.

Aveva finalmente preso la sua decisione.

La scostò da sé, con gentilezza, e sussurrò con voce roca:

- Il suo corpo mi piace molto, e sono assolutamente certo che lei ne è già perfettamente conscia. Ma sono un uomo e non un animale, ed intendo controllare i miei istinti.

- Istinti del tutto naturali, Severus. – sussurrò lei avvicinandosi di nuovo - Perché controllarli, quando può essere così incredibilmente piacevole soddisfarli!

Occhi grigi, velati di malinconia ed annebbiati dalla solitudine.

Solo una fugace visione, ma, oltre l'apparenza della dea altezzosa, il mago scorse, con sua grande sorpresa, una bimba fragile ed impaurita, tremendamente sola. Che aveva tanto sofferto e che non aveva mai conosciuto l'amore e l'affetto.

_Ad un tratto, nella libera intimità_

_sbocciata in quel pallido chiarore, _

_sfuggì una bizzarra nota di lamento_

_da te, strumento ricco e sonoro_

_vibrante solo di radiosa gioia,_

_da te chiara e gioiosa_

_come una fanfara nel mattino scintillante: _

_vacillava come bimba_

_deforme, orribile, triste ed immonda_

_che la famiglia con vergogna_

_a lungo relegò in una cantina_

_per nasconderla alla gente._

_Come stridula la nota, povero angelo, cantava!_

_Nulla quaggiù è certo_

_e l'egoismo umano salta sempre fuori_

_per quanto si trucchi!_

_Mestiere duro quello della bella donna!_

_E' il lavoro banale_

_della folle e fredda danzatrice che si scioglie_

_in un sorriso d'automa.__11_

- No Crystal, non è questo che cerco. – sussurrò dolcemente, senza riuscire ad impedire alle sue mani di carezzare piano il volto della bimba che aveva intravisto appena dietro agli occhi della maga – Ed anche lei sta cercando ben altro che una squallida notte di piacere.

Crystal si ritrasse di scatto, gli occhi nuovamente lampeggianti ed impenetrabili.

Per un attimo le parole ed i gesti del Professore erano riusciti a superare la sua barriera, tentando di insinuarsi nel suo cuore.

Ma poi si era ricordata di non avere un cuore, così nessuno poteva farle del male.

A quanto pareva i maghi erano ossi duri in confronto ai Babbani, o forse era Piton ad essere particolare. Ecco, questo era più probabile. Era la prima volta che le capitava che un uomo, il cui corpo la desiderava in modo così assolutamente palese, fosse invece in grado di resisterle e di rifiutare le sue profferte sessuali.

Sapeva che insistere in quel campo era inutile ora, ma poteva ancora portare a casa una vittoria, poiché in quel momento lui sembrava molto diverso dal solito e, forse, un poco vulnerabile.

- Bene Professore, se il mio corpo non le interessa smetterò di importunarla, ma solo a due condizioni. – disse con rinnovata sicurezza.

- Quali? – domandò stancamente lui.

- Che lei smetta di umiliarmi davanti a tutti quei ragazzini e di trattarmi come un essere inferiore. –

Il Professor Piton chinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi in un rassegnato cenno d'assenso.

- E che si decida finalmente a svolgere come si deve il suo ruolo di tutore! –

- Queste sono tre condizioni. – ribatté prontamente lui. – Quindi ora tocca a me avanzare una richiesta.

La maga lo guardò con sospetto ed attese.

- Voglio che si presenti in classe con la divisa della scuola, ma… non in quel modo! – esclamò, indicando con precisione alcune parti del suo corpo.

Crystal gli rivolse un sorriso traboccante d'ingenuo candore:

- Mi spiace Professore, ma questa è la divisa regolamentare ed io non ho proprio fatto _nulla_ per alterarla.

- Molto strano! Sulle altre studentesse non fa… quest'effetto! – obiettò il mago, ostentando una falsa indifferenza.

Crystal decise che era inutile fingere ancora e gli sorrise apertamente, molto soddisfatta di sé:

- Forse perché loro non rincorrono le pergamene sul tappeto?!

Ora fu il Professore che non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: a dire il vero non era neanche tanto male quanto sorrideva in quel modo.

Ed anche prima, quando le aveva accarezzato il viso con quell'incredibile dolcezza, mentre le fiamme del desiderio ardevano nelle tenebre infinite dei suoi occhi, e le aveva sussurrato piano quelle parole particolari, con voce calda e profonda.

Un brivido le percorse piano la schiena: come se fosse stato lui, in quel momento, a saper leggere nella sua anima, a capire il suo intimo e disperato bisogno d'amore!

- Eppure sono certo che la stoffa non è così trasparente, né la gonna così corta. Ed i bottoni, indubbiamente hanno una migliore tenuta!

Ora la guardava in profondità negli occhi, mentre la sua voce dolce e profonda, così diversa da quella che aveva in classe, sembrava quasi carezzarla.

Chi diavolo era, veramente, quell'uomo?

- O, forse, questo è solo il ben programmato effetto che la divisa della taglia adatta ad una ragazzina di tredici anni fa sul corpo di una donna… deliziosamente seducente come lei, Storm? – chiese Piton con evidente malizia, inarcando un sopracciglio.

- Va bene, va bene! Le prometto che domani la divisa sarà del tutto "regolamentare". – ammise lei, spiccia – Ma è proprio sicuro che domani non rimpiangerà… questa? – chiese, ancora una volta con un invitante sorriso, sporgendosi un po' verso di lui.

Il Professore non poté fare a meno di posare un'ultima volta il suo intenso sguardo sull'allettante scollatura e sulle lunghe ed affusolate gambe:

- Stia tranquilla Storm – rispose lasciandosi sfuggire un breve sospiro – Sono un uomo dotato di un'_ottima _immaginazione nonché di una _perfetta _memoria!

Quell'uomo cominciava proprio a piacerle, nonostante fosse un mago.

Riuscire a portarlo nel proprio letto stava diventando una sfida entusiasmante.

- Può andare, adesso. – disse lui, nuovamente serio e distaccato.

Ma lei non intendeva ancora abbandonare il campo.

- Perché mi da del Lei, adesso, mentre in classe…

- In classe do del tu a tutti gli allievi. – la interruppe seccamente – Ma se siamo soli, reputo sia sicuramente meglio così, visto che lei non è per nulla una ragazzina.

Crystal, ancora, non si decideva ad andarsene.

- Le ho già ordinato di andarsene. Cosa aspetta allora? – sibilò irritato, fulminandola con lo sguardo.

Ma lei adorava le sfide e lui gliene stava porgendo una su un piatto d'argento.

- Attendo solo la punizione per la quale sono venuta, Professore! – esclamò trionfante.

Per un attimo il mago rimase immobile e le sembrò incerto sul da farsi: poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò scuotendo il capo.

- No, un'altra volta! La punizione deve essere per lei, non per me! – esclamò infine.

Lo guardò con aria sinceramente interrogativa, mentre il viso di lui si addolciva nuovamente in un sorriso quasi rassegnato:

- Se rimane ancora a lungo davanti ai miei occhi, vestita in quel modo, sarò io ad essere punito!

- Ma solo perché è lei stesso a volersi punire! - sussurrò avvicinandosi di nuovo a quell'uomo che, più le resisteva, e più l'attraeva.

Ora era veramente determinata a scoprire chi c'era dietro la fredda e scostante maschera che occultava il suo vero volto.

Lo fissò negli occhi in profondità, fiamme nere che bruciavano di crudele sofferenza e gelida solitudine, tenebre infinite che avvolgevano rimorsi atroci ed ardente passione, ed ancora quella luce che brillava nell'oscurità più profonda di quegli occhi di nero cristallo: che cos'era?

Poi solo un sibilo imperioso e due mani decise che la spingevano inesorabilmente verso la porta:

- Se ne vada! La punizione non è revocata, ma solo rinviata!

Piton rimase immobile, mentre la guardava uscire.

Poi con un gesto rabbioso della bacchetta fece chiudere la porta con un tonfo.

La Crystal Storm si era veramente abbattuta come un'imprevista tempesta sulla sua vita, ma dietro alla dura apparenza del cristallo ne aveva scorto per un attimo tutta l'intima fragilità.

Una donna acutamente intelligente ed orgogliosa, molto bella e determinata, indubbiamente esperta conoscitrice dell'arte del sedurre e del piacere.

Ma anche lei indossava, proprio come lui, solo una maschera, falsamente invitante quanto la sua, invece, respingeva scontrosamente.

Il suo bel volto abbronzato era illuminato da un seducente e gradevole sorriso, irrimediabilmente falso quanto il disgustoso ghigno che lui ogni mattina s'inchiodava sul viso.

_Ma quel viso illuminato da una squisita smorfia_

_è una maschera allora, tutta una messa in scena!_

_La vera testa è quella contratta atrocemente!_

_La faccia genuina è questa_

_rovesciata a ridosso di quella che mente!_

_Povera gran bellezza! Il fiume magnifico _

_delle tue lacrime fluisce nel mio cuore turbato,_

_m'inebria la tua menzogna e l'anima beve_

_ai flutti che il Dolore fa sgorgare dai tuoi occhi!_

_Ma perché piange? Lei, perfetta bellezza_

_che ridurrebbe vinto ai suoi piedi il genere umano!__12_

Dietro a tutta quell'apparenza, c'era solo una vulnerabile bimba spaventata che cercava disperatamente di difendersi, un povero essere umano che doveva aver conosciuto molto bene la crudeltà del mondo e la profonda ed alienante solitudine che consegue alla fuga da se stessi.

Quella sera aveva interpretato il ruolo della seduttrice, sicura di poter avere facilmente buon gioco su di lui ed ottenere quindi qualsiasi cosa. Il suo rifiuto l'aveva profondamente stupita: certo non le doveva essere capitato spesso che la preda predestinata sfuggisse alla sua malia.

Si sorprese a pensare con amarezza che molti uomini dovevano essere stati nel letto di Crystal ed avevano certo passionalmente amato il corpo di quella donna seducente, ma nessuno di loro aveva mai saputo dolcemente amare la bambina che era profondamente nascosta in lei.

Chiuse gli occhi e si passò stancamente la mano sul volto.

Crystal non aveva mai conosciuto l'amore: ne aveva un disperato bisogno, ma lo cercava nel modo più sbagliato possibile.

Nell'istante stesso in cui aveva compreso quel'inaspettato e profondo bisogno d'amore, quella carezza gli era sorprendentemente sfuggita dalle mani.

In quel momento aveva anche follemente pensato che avrebbe potuto amarla ed avrebbe potuto insegnarle ad amare!

Che stupido, a cosa serviva, quale altra illusione voleva coltivare, quale altra sofferenza voleva infliggersi?

Proprio lui che all'amore, ormai, aveva rinunciato per sempre.

Proprio ora che si era finalmente rassegnato, dopo il ritorno di Voldemort, tanto atteso e temuto allo stesso tempo. Perché ora arrivava questa donna a distruggere il suo fragile equilibrio, così faticosamente costruito negli anni?

Come aveva potuto pensare, anche solo per la frazione di un istante, che lei, proprio lei, una donna che non aveva mai amato in tutta la sua vita, potesse mai amarlo, accettando e perdonando le sue colpe ed il suo passato, quando nessun'altra donna aveva mai saputo farlo?

_L'incanto dell'orrore inebria solo i forti!_

_L'abisso dei tuoi occhi, pieno di pensieri orrendi_

_esala le vertigini__13_

Solo perché lo aveva guardato a fondo negli occhi, perché aveva avuto il coraggio di immergersi per un attimo nella sua oscurità e non era fuggita a quell'orrida visione?

Per un istante era stato sicuro che lei avesse letto nella sua anima: ma cosa aveva compreso? E come avrebbe usato quell'informazione?

No, era solo un'illusione, peggiore d'ogni precedente, più crudele di tutte le altre che avevano torturato il suo cuore in passato.

Una Serpeverde determinata a raggiungere il potere, a prevalere su chiunque altro, una dea pagana che aveva ormai sacrificato la dolce bimba vulnerabile che un tempo era stata.

Una donna che non aveva mai voluto amare nessuno e tanto meno avrebbe mai amato proprio lui!

Doveva solo tenerla inflessibilmente a distanza e stare sempre rigorosamente in guardia, per impedirle in modo assoluto di scoprire quanto anche lui era profondamente vulnerabile, quanto disperatamente avesse anch'egli bisogno di amore e comprensione!

Dicerie, supposizioni e verità

Nei giorni che seguirono, il comportamento del Professor Piton nei confronti di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua Pupilla fu freddamente corretto: la Storm si era presentata in classe con una divisa regolamentare, adatta alle sue forme, che rimanevano pur sempre maledettamente attraenti, ma di questo non poteva certo farle una colpa, e lui mantenne la promessa di cominciare ad occuparsi della sua istruzione magica, ma lo fece tenendosi quanto più possibile distante da lei.

Le preparò un piano di studi di recupero veramente massacrante, che l'avrebbe tenuta occupata, e quindi lontana da lui, in ogni momento libero della giornata e della notte, ma nel quale erano del tutto assenti le lezioni di Pozioni e di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Le aveva gelidamente comunicato che non le avrebbe insegnato nulla di Pozioni finché non avesse considerato sufficiente il livello di conoscenza degli incantesimi che i maghi normalmente usavano nella vita di tutti i giorni e fintanto che non avesse recuperato tutto il programma di Erbologia dei primi due anni.

Riguardo a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, farle dare ripetizioni dalla Umbridge era quanto di più assolutamente inutile ci fosse, e glielo aveva magnanimamente risparmiato, con il pieno accordo anche dell'insopportabile collega. Se l'avesse ritenuta all'altezza, e aveva sgradevolmente rimarcato che ciò non era affatto certo, glielo avrebbe insegnato lui personalmente, più avanti.

La Storm si era dedicata anima e corpo allo studio intensivo di tutte le altre materie ed i suoi colleghi, dopo un paio di mesi, si erano dichiarati notevolmente soddisfatti dei progressi dell'allieva e ognuno di loro aveva sottolineato la grande determinazione della maga, nonché il suo evidente potenziale magico.

Le lezioni di Pozioni, però, continuavano ad essere un disastro e lui si dimostrava gelidamente inflessibile, fingendo di dimenticare completamente che l'allieva non conosceva per nulla il programma dei due anni precedenti. Così, non avendo alcuna intenzione di sottrarre preziosi punti ai Serpeverde, le affibbiava spesso sgradevoli punizioni da scontare con uno degli altri insegnanti, sempre accuratamente finalizzate, però, a migliorare le sue conoscenze delle arti magiche.

Quella sera, in particolare, la Professoressa Sprite si era dilungata durante la cena sugli incredibili progressi che la Storm aveva compiuto in Erbologia, affermando che, ormai, ogni ritardo era stato sanato.

Il Professor Piton sollevò infine il viso, che aveva sempre tenuto ostinatamente fisso sul piatto, per guardare gli allievi, cercando il tavolo dei Serpeverde. La Storm era piuttosto in disparte e stava leggendo un libro, appoggiato sulla panca. Aveva l'aria decisamente stanca. Due ragazze dell'ultimo anno si avvicinarono ridendo e la maga alzò gli occhi, palesemente infastidita dall'interruzione che la costrinse a chiudere il libro. In pochi istanti il bel viso della donna mostrava solo una grande noia.

Il Professor Piton si trovò a costatare che in quei due mesi le aveva visto solo due espressioni sul volto: l'estremo interesse per ogni cosa inerente la magia e la sua istruzione ed una noia mortale ogni qual volta era insieme agli altri allievi. Effettivamente, per una donna adulta, trovarsi perennemente circondata da ragazzi che la trattavano da loro pari, alla lunga doveva risultare terribilmente noioso, al punto da preferire continuare lo studio anche durante la cena.

Non le aveva più rivisto sul viso quel malizioso e sfacciato sorriso dei primi giorni e, in fondo, quasi gli mancava.

Lei ora manteneva un atteggiamento completamente corretto e rispettoso cosicché non si erano più verificati "incidenti" e lui era riuscito a recuperare un completo controllo dei suoi istinti. I loro occhi non si erano mai più incontrati, poiché lui l'aveva sempre accuratamente evitato, eppure, si sorprese a ripensare a quelle immagini che aveva colto appena nella sua mente, a quella bambina indifesa che aveva desiderato carezzare.

Durante quei due mesi aveva cominciato ad apprezzare la determinazione di quella donna che, faticosamente e orgogliosamente, stava dando il massimo per recuperare quanto più velocemente possibile il suo giusto posto nel mondo dei maghi. Un posto che Voldemort le aveva sottratto uccidendole i genitori e destinandola ad un'infanzia e adolescenza difficili e prive d'ogni affetto.

Non aveva resistito ed aveva indagato sul passato della maga, scoprendo ogni cosa: lo squallore dei primi anni nell'orfanotrofio, l'etilico disinteresse della madre e l'insano interesse sessuale del padre adottivo. Certo, lei si era mostrata più forte di loro ed era riuscita ad andare avanti da sola, aveva saputo usare anche il suo corpo per arrivare dove voleva, ma era certo che dentro di lei, sepolta da qualche parte, c'era ancora una bambina terribilmente bisognosa d'amore. E, incredibilmente, se ne sentiva irresistibilmente attratto, quasi che riportare alla luce quell'innocenza sopita potesse quasi redimere le proprie colpe. Sapeva bene che non era così, che non sarebbe bastato, ma lei era una vittima di Voldemort per la quale lui non aveva alcuna colpa.

_Una delle poche._

E questo era un fatto molto importante per lui.

Era stanco, anche quella sera come troppe altre ormai: opporsi a Voldemort era sempre più difficile, una lotta mentale dura e pericolosa che spesso sfociava in crudeli _Cruciatus_ in cui l'Oscuro sfogava la sua stizza per un'informazione che riteneva insufficiente o per un insuccesso subito sulla via del recupero di quella maledetta profezia.

Le _Cruciatus _di Voldemort lasciavano il segno dolorosamente a lungo, ogni volta di più: vendetta insana e crudele di un pazzo che voleva dominare il mondo alla ricerca della propria immortalità.

Da troppo tempo ormai il suo sguardo indugiava sulla maga e, irrimediabilmente, lei volse all'improvviso il volto verso di lui, come richiamata da un impulso irresistibile.

_Quando i miei occhi, attratti_

_come da una calamita, dolci si volgono_

………

_che meraviglia il fuoco _

_di quelle pallide pupille,_

_di quei chiari fanali, di quei viventi opali_

_che fissi mi contemplano!__14_

Un lungo sguardo, troppo lontani per violare reciprocamente pensieri sempre ben protetti, ma chiaro indice del desiderio di scoprire di più l'uno dell'altro.

Decise che quella sera avrebbe fatto un giro nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde: era da troppo tempo che, soprattutto a causa degli impegni di spia, trascurava i suoi ragazzi.

Naturalmente, non avrebbe mai ammesso di esserci andato solo nella speranza di incontrare una particolare allieva tra tanti.

Ma lei era là, silenziosa e in disparte, una pila di libri al suo fianco, le gambe raggomitolate sulla poltrona ed i lunghi capelli biondi che le scendevano in soffici riccioli disordinati sulle spalle.

Bella, bellissima, con il viso un po' scavato e stanco, e quel suo luminoso colore brunito che lentamente sfumava nel buio ed umido autunno scozzese.

_Che piacere vedere luccicare la pelle_

_del tuo corpo bello_

_come una stella tremula,_

_indolente mia!_

_Che profonda la tua capigliatura_

_con quegli acri profumi!_

_E' un mare olezzante e vagabondo_

_dai flutti azzurri e bruni,_

_e l'anima mia di sogno vi salpa_

_per un cielo lontano_

_come nave ridestata _

_dal vento del mattino._

_Che freddi gioielli quei tuoi occhi!_

_Un misto d'oro e ferro,_

_ove nulla si rivela_

_di dolce o di amaro.__15_

Una donna che non aveva mai amato e che, forse, non sapeva amare.

Maledisse i suoi pensieri e cercò di rinnegare i suoi desideri: ma era completamente inutile, e lo sapeva perfettamente.

Quella sera non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da lei: questo l'avrebbe cacciato nei guai e ne era perfettamente consapevole.

Si accomodò sulla sua imponente poltrona, quasi all'altro capo della sala, e si mise a disposizione dei ragazzi della sua Casa, com'era solito fare e da troppo tempo non faceva.

Un fitto chiacchiericcio lo circondò immediatamente e, quasi, riuscì a dimenticare la maga che, in fondo al salone, aveva sollevato lo sguardo e osservava stupita il soddisfatto andirivieni degli studenti verso il loro Capocasa.

Verso quell'uomo all'apparenza odioso, ma che imprigionava fiamme tumultuose dietro il cristallo nero dei suoi occhi.

Era passato diverso tempo dall'arrivo del Professore di Pozioni e un libro era già finito a terra, vicino a due rotoli di pergamena di appunti scritti fitti fitti. Gli studenti più giovani erano andati a dormire e Piton non era più assillato dai ragazzi: la Sala Comune sembrava quasi più grande e le ombre disegnate dalle fiamme del camino parevano fantasmi sonnolenti che inseguivano un impossibile riposo.

Crystal si alzò improvvisamente dalla poltrona dirigendosi con decisione verso il Professore che la squadrò mentre si avvicinava. La determinazione di Crystal non mutò minimamente e si piazzò davanti a lui:

- Voglio stare con lei, Professore: sono adulta e mi annoio da morire con i ragazzini.

- Io, invece, ho i miei compiti di Capocasa da svolgere, e le concederò la stessa attenzione che dedico agli altri studenti, se mi aggraderà! – sibilò con durezza.

Crystal si avvicinò ulteriormente, mentre due ragazzi si facevano giudiziosamente da parte:

- Voglio parlare con lei, _ora!_ – ribadì con decisione.

- E' proprio sicura di volere la mia compagnia? – chiese Piton sfidandola con lo sguardo. – E' proprio sicura di sapere chi sono? Se si sbagliasse? Se fossero meglio quei ragazzini? – insinuò, facendo un gesto vago nella loro direzione.

Crystal inclinò leggermente la testa da un lato e osservò il Professore: il viso era stanco e pallido, una profonda ruga incideva verticalmente la sua fronte, proprio alla radice del naso aquilino. I lunghi capelli neri gli incorniciavano il volto sul quale le fiamme del camino danzavano, intrecciandosi con quelle dei suoi occhi.

- Certo che so chi è lei! – esclamò la maga sedendosi di sbieco sulla punta dell'ampio bracciolo e ricambiando lo sguardo di sfida dell'uomo.

- Lei è un essere odioso e spregevole, terribilmente parziale verso gli studenti che non appartengono a Serpeverde. – cominciò baldanzosa Crystal, gli occhi azzurri pieni di luce.

- Un orso scontroso che si ritrova irrimediabilmente solo perché nessuno vuole dividere il proprio tempo con una persona che ha fatto di uno sprezzante ed ingiusto sarcasmo la sua migliore virtù!

Lo sguardo di Piton era fermo e impassibile nel suo volto immobile.

- C'è chi sostiene che nei vasi, allineati in bell'ordine sugli scaffali del suo studio, – mormorò in tono lugubre, cercando di rimanere seria - siano conservati pezzi di studenti misteriosamente scomparsi nel corso degli anni.

Neppure un fremito sul volto pallido e serio del Professore.

- Si dice che se ne stia sempre rintanato nel suo gelido e buio sotterraneo perché è un vampiro!

Non ci credeva minimamente, ma doveva riuscire a smuovere quel pezzo di ghiaccio.

Intorno a loro si era creato il vuoto: tutti i ragazzi sembravano essersi smaterializzati all'improvviso.

Forse un impercettibile sorriso divertito aleggiava sulle labbra sottili del Professore.

- Si mormora anche che i suoi gusti sessuali sono piuttosto insoliti, ammesso mai che l'argomento le interessi _ancora_.

Fece fatica a mantenere ferma la voce: sapeva benissimo, per averlo provato di persona, che a Piton piacevano le donne o, almeno, lei aveva indotto una ben precisa reazione in lui che denotava, inequivocabilmente, che l'argomento continuava ad interessarlo, e parecchio anche! Ma tra le tante voci che circolavano sul Professore di Pozioni, c'erano anche quelle e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di risparmiargliele.

L'impercettibile sorriso, se mai c'era stato, era scomparso da quelle labbra strettamente serrate, però avrebbe giurato che ora aleggiasse provocatorio nei suoi occhi neri.

Le rimaneva un ultimo colpo, quello che aveva tenuto di riserva: si girò maggiormente, per averlo esattamente di fronte e s'inclinò leggermente verso di lui, abbassando la voce.

- Si mormora che lei sia stato un Mangiamorte - Crystal tirò un lieve respiro guardandolo negli occhi con aria di sfida - e che lo sia tuttora, dopo il ritorno di – "_com'era stupido aver paura di pronunciare quel nome" _pensò fra sé e sé - Voldemort! – pronunciò in un sussurro sottile.

Il viso di Piton rimase completamente impassibile, ma ogni fiamma scomparve subitaneamente dal suo sguardo che divenne nero cristallo che solo rifletteva le lingue di fuoco del camino.

Crystal rimase in silenzio: le dicerie degli alunni sul conto del tenebroso Professore erano finite. A quanto pareva non era minimamente riuscita a scalfire la sua corazza.

- Ha già finito? – chiese Piton con gelida indifferenza – Tutto qui? – e sollevò appena uno scettico sopraciglio.

- Non le bastano come difetti? – rimbeccò, quasi stupita dalla sua noncuranza. – Non le sembrano un po' eccessivi per convivere tutti nella stessa persona? – chiese con irruenza –Non pensa anche lei che nessuno può realmente essere così "orribile"?

Il mago la studiò per un istante, il viso pallido illuminato dal fuoco:

- Ne è così sicura? – chiese lentamente.

Di nuovo le fiamme bruciavano tumultuose nei suoi occhi, ma ogni accesso alla sua anima le era rigorosamente impedito.

Non rispose, era inutile e lui conosceva benissimo la risposta, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.

Con uno scatto felino il mago si alzò dalla poltrona allontanandosi velocemente:

- Non credo che voglia passare il suo tempo con un tale mostro!

Non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di rispondere che lui era già scomparso dalla sala.

Si guardò intorno: gli altri ragazzi sembravano intenti in una fitta conversazione, che più fasulla non poteva essere.

Forse aveva esagerato?

Era chiarissimo che nessuno dei due aveva realmente creduto alla veridicità di quello sciocco elenco di difetti e dicerie. Crystal era certa che lui sapesse benissimo che lei non credeva ad una sola delle parole che gli aveva detto. Eppure se n'era andato, offeso, o forse solo deluso.

Aveva forse colpito nel segno in una delle sue accuse?

Per un attimo le mancò il fiato, quando il sospetto colpì per la prima volta la sua mente: era veramente stato un Mangiamorte?

Lo era ancora?

*

Dopo l'incontro nella Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, quindici giorni prima, i loro rapporti erano di nuovo peggiorati e lui aveva saputo renderle veramente penose le lezioni di Pozioni. Le sue prese in giro erano diventate ogni giorno sempre più crudeli e umilianti e Crystal non era più disposta a sopportare oltre, anche se si rendeva perfettamente conto che era stata lei a rompere quella fragile tregua che aveva retto per quasi due mesi. Così, quel giorno, al primo gratuito insulto si ribellò, ottenendo solo l'ennesima punizione, sibilata dalla sua voce gelida ed indifferente.

La cosa stava cominciando a farla impazzire di rabbia e perse ogni residuo controllo:

- Perché continua solo a punirmi ogni volta che apro bocca? Tolga invece dei punti a Serpeverde come fa con quelli di Grifondoro, e cerchi di comportarsi con un po' di obiettività e di coraggio! – urlò in mezzo alla classe.

Il Professore era improvvisamente impallidito. Pensò di aver trovato il suo punto debole e rincarò la dose:

- Non sono una bimbetta, ma una donna matura e non ho paura di lei!

- Stai zitta! – sibilò.

- Io parlo fin che mi pare. – rimbeccò la maga, ormai fuori d'ogni controllo.

- Stai zitta o ti farò tacere io. – ringhiò lentamente il Professore levando la bacchetta.

- Non ho paura di lei! – strillò ancora Crystal, ma questa volta più per convincere se stessa che per sfidare ancora il Professore.

Nella sua mente era tornato ad aleggiare quel terribile sospetto sul suo presunto passato da Mangiamorte. Se quelle voci fossero state vere?

Se lui fosse stato _ancora_ un Mangiamorte?

Gli occhi del mago erano uno specchio nero che rifletteva solo la stupida aria di sfida che Crystal si era provocatoriamente dipinta sul volto. Si stava avvicinando sempre di più, la bacchetta puntata con decisione alla sua gola.

- Non credo che lei sia, o sia mai stato, un Mangiamorte. – sussurrò in un soffio sottile, stregata dalle fiamme che ora bruciavano nelle profondità tenebrose di quelle iridi nere che, incredibilmente, sembravano aver dato vita ad una inspiegabile fiducia in lui.

Il Professore continuò ad avanzare.

- Sono certa che qualunque cosa abbia in mente… non mi farà del male!

Forse era solo una sciocca incosciente, eppure era profondamente convinta di quello che aveva appena affermato.

- Per l'ultima volta: stai zitta! – sillabò minaccioso Piton, ormai solo ad un passo dalla maga.

- No!

Un lampo esplose dalla bacchetta, diretto alla gola dell'allieva insubordinata, che aprì la bocca per urlare, ma nessun suono ne uscì.

- Ecco, ora finalmente te ne starai zitta! – esclamò il Professore con un ghigno soddisfatto, voltandole le spalle e tornando alla cattedra, senza più degnarla di uno sguardo.

Se l'avesse guardata ancora, infatti, non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere oltre il suo stupore e la sua intima, ma inconfessabile soddisfazione: nonostante l'atteggiamento odioso che le aveva sempre mostrato, quella donna non solo non mostrava di aveva paura, come la maggior parte delle persone ma, addirittura, aveva fiducia in lui!

La Storm si stava rivelando un mistero sempre più interessante.

Gli studenti stavano lasciando l'aula di Pozioni: solo un'allieva era rimasta seduta al suo posto, strali furiosi a percorrere il cielo luminoso dei suoi occhi.

Muta.

E bella come non mai.

_Vieni dal ciel profondo o sorgi dall'orrore_

_degli abissi, o Bellezza? Divino ed infernale,_

_versa il tuo sguardo, avvinti, il delitto e l'amore: _

_onde assomigli al vino che atterra o impenna l'ale._

_Hai nell'occhio l'aurora ed il tramonto; _

_spandi profumi come una sera di tempesta; _

_i tuoi baci, un filtro, e la tua bocca, un'anfora,_

_fanno l'eroe vile e il bimbo coraggioso._

_Sorgi dal nero gorgo o scendi dalle stelle?_

_Vinto, il destino segue i tuoi passi errabondi; _

_tu spargi indifferente il gaudio e le procelle;_

_tutto governi invitta e di nulla rispondi._

………

_Bellezza, chimera enorme di spavento e ingenuità!_

_Cosa importa, in fondo, che tu venga dal cielo o dall'inferno?_

_Il tuo occhio, il tuo sorriso, il tuo piede aprono la porta_

_d'un Infinito che amo e non ho mai conosciuto._

_Fata dagli occhi di velluto! Ritmo, profumo, raggio, _

_unica mia regina! Da Satana o da Dio, cosa importa?_

_Angelo o Sirena, cosa importa? Tu rendi_

_meno schifoso l'universo e meno pesante ogni momento.__16_

Maledisse ancora una volta quei pensieri che, imprevisti, venivano a turbarlo e rovinavano un'intesa con il suo corpo faticosamente imposta e sempre conservata nel corso di tanti anni.

Ostinarsi ad ignorare di desiderarla non avrebbe risolto il suo problema, quello vero: Crystal era profondamente entrata nei suoi pensieri e lui era attratto ed incuriosito dalla sua persona e da quegli occhi misteriosi che riuscivano perfettamente a schermare ogni pensiero, senza che lei neppure conoscesse vagamente il concetto di Occlumanzia.

Con un rapido movimento della bacchetta le rese la voce ed attese con calma l'esplosione della sua collera.

Raggi dorati brillavano ora, imprevedibilmente, nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi, sorridenti e sicuri, ma lei restava muta.

- Non parla più? – la stuzzicò.

- Non c'è un granché di gusto ad insultarla, se siamo soli.

Gli sfuggì un impercettibile sorriso d'approvazione: indubbiamente era una donna coraggiosa.

- Inoltre avevo ragione io. – esclamò improvvisamente, sollevando il viso in segno inequivocabile di sfida. – Lei non è mai stato un Mangiamorte e non ha mai avuto intenzione di farmi del male.

Rimase impassibile, quasi senza neppure respirare_, a guardare quella donna incredibile che con poche parole gli regalava un passato innocente. _

Aveva un nodo alla gola, quasi fosse lui, ora, la vittima dell'Incantesimo di Silenzio. Cosa avrebbe dato perché quell'affermazione fosse interamente vera!

E quanto desiderava baciare le labbra che avevano pronunciato quelle parole.

- Fossi in lei non sarei così sicuro della correttezza di entrambe le sue affermazioni. - sussurrò appena.

- Ma non mi ha fatto del male! – ribatté la maga, quasi che l'indiscussa verità della sua seconda affermazione avesse potuto conferire piena veridicità anche alla prima.

Il mago rimase in silenzio, gli occhi scintillanti nel viso pallido, attendendo che lei valutasse la portata delle sue parole, e vide il dubbio passare nei suoi occhi, farsi sempre più consistente e poi, improvvisamente, la sentì premere dentro di sé, alla ricerca di una verità che questa volta non intendeva negarle.

Per un istante, solo per un impercettibile batter di ciglia, le permise di vedere in lui l'agghiacciante risposta.

Crystal spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e le sue labbra si dischiusero senza che ne uscisse alcun suono, ma non ci fu mai paura sul suo viso, né si ritrasse da lui.

Dopo un breve istante si ricompose e ripeté lentamente:

- Ma, _ora, _non aveva alcuna intenzione di farmi del male.

Poi gli sorrise, con rinnovata sicurezza:

- _E questo fa la differenza._

Quella donna, di nuovo, l'aveva lasciato senza fiato.

Le voltò rapidamente le spalle e si diresse verso la cattedra, il lungo mantello nero che gli ondeggiava alle spalle. Afferrò una pergamena e la colpì con rapidi movimenti della bacchetta, poi gliela porse con un gesto secco, spiegando con voce incolore:

- Questo è il suo nuovo programma di studio, integrato con le lezioni aggiuntive di Pozioni. Poi aggiunse, al solo scopo di cancellarle dal viso il sorriso soddisfatto di chi aveva ottenuto il proprio scopo:

- Anche se dubito che riuscirà mai a raggiungere un livello meno che mediocre!

La maga lo fulminò con gli occhi e poi sibilò:

- Ce la farò, Professore, fosse solo per dimostrarle quanto si è sbagliato sul mio conto, mentre io, – e gli regalò di nuovo uno splendido sorriso, - io non mi sono affatto sbagliata sul suo! – e allungò la mano per afferrare la pergamena.

Un turbinio di fiamme sconvolse per un istante gli occhi del Professor Piton e, se la maga non fosse stata così interessata alla pergamena, in quel momento avrebbe potuto scorgervi anche il suo cuore, palpitante di una speranza che da troppi anni aveva dimenticato.

Ma fu solo un breve istante ed il mago riprese subito il controllo di se stesso:

- Bene, allora le darò subito l'occasione per dimostrarmelo: questa sera verrà nel mio laboratorio e lavorerà con me. – sibilò seccamente - E quando la lezione supplementare sarà finita, e sarà molto lunga, l'avverto subito, poi sconterà anche la punizione, sempre con me! – ed il suo sguardo non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

- Certo Professore!

E non era solo sfida quella che brillava negli occhi soddisfatti della maga.

Lacrima di cristallo

Puntualissima, Crystal si presentò nel suo laboratorio, pronta ad affrontare una lunga serata, intimamente felice di aver finalmente raggiunto il suo scopo.

Aveva impiegato un sacco di tempo, quasi tre mesi, ma questo stava solo a dimostrare che il Professor Piton era molto più interessante di quanto le era parso a prima vista. Sì, doveva ammettere che questa volta aveva sottovalutato notevolmente il suo avversario, ma era sicura di essere sempre in tempo per recuperare l'errore iniziale.

Il Professore cominciò a mostrarle, fornendole finalmente tutte le necessarie informazioni, la preparazione di una semplice pozione. Mentre lavoravano insieme, Piton iniziò a spiegarle anche i principi teorici generali della materia e in pochi minuti fu subissato dalle continue domande dell'attentissima allieva che, oltretutto, stava mostrando di essere perfettamente in grado di preparare quella pozione elementare. Le risposte dell'insegnante cominciarono a diventare sempre più complesse, stimolate dalle domande precise ed insistenti poste dalla maga.

Quella donna si stava dimostrando inaspettatamente preparata: era evidente che aveva assiduamente studiato a sua insaputa. Chissà dove aveva trovato il tempo per fare anche quello con il massacrante programma di recupero che le aveva preparato! Nella pratica aveva ancora diversi problemi, ma la teoria la conosceva già bene. Decise di far assolutamente finta di niente e continuò a darle le spiegazioni pratiche, di cui maggiormente abbisognava.

Era evidente che il suo primo giudizio sulla Storm era stato del tutto sbagliato e lei l'aveva bellamente ingannato con quella sua disgustosa apparenza da Grifondoro arrogante. Invece era un'ambiziosa Serpeverde, molto determinata a raggiungere i suoi obiettivi: era infinitamente più pericolosa di un'irruente Grifondoro.

Ma, ovviamente, anche molto più interessante.

Ed era bella, maledettamente bella ed intensamente sensuale.

Ogni movimento della maga, china intorno al calderone, eccitava il suo desiderio: quei pantaloni attillati, quella stoffa elastica e morbida che fasciava il suo corpo e sembrava fatta solo per essere strappata via!

Strinse i pugni e si morse le labbra: ma cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo, non era proprio da lui avere quei pensieri ossessivi e irrispettosi.

Non era suo diritto sognare, non se ancora assisteva, rigidamente immobile, alle violenze perpetrate nel Cerchio dei Mangiamorte.

Eccolo, il pensiero maledetto che uccideva ogni suo desiderio ed umano istinto, il suo personale Inferno in terra, la sua continua dannazione per una scelta incosciente compiuta quando era poco più che un ragazzo, immensamente stupido e ambizioso.

L'aveva pagato, ooh se l'aveva pagato quell'errore, ed avrebbe continuato a scontare tutte le colpe che erano venute dopo, tutto il sangue innocente sulle sue mani.

I suoi maledetti rimorsi, amici inseparabili delle sue notti, che continuavano a rinfocolare il suo straziante dolore.

_L'errore, la stoltezza, i laidi trascorsi_

_ci attanagliano l'anima, cruciano i nostri petti; _

_noi satolliamo i nostri amabili rimorsi_

_come i pezzenti nutrono i loro immondi insetti._

_Son tenaci i peccati e vili i pentimenti; _

_ci confessiam chiedendo una mercede abietta__17_

Cosa avrebbe dato per dimenticare, per non aver mai ceduto all'ambizione di conoscere ciò che nessun altro sapeva. Invece, aveva avuto la conoscenza che desiderava ed ora il ricordo dei suoi crimini era il giusto prezzo da pagare: l'oblio era solo per i codardi.

Del resto, quel maledetto Marchio che gli bruciava la carne era l'orrido simbolo dei suoi errori. Quante volte, la notte, aveva scoperto l'avambraccio ed era rimasto a fissarlo, ipnotizzato dall'odio che emanava e che un tempo l'aveva inesorabilmente avvinto.

_Sul guanciale del male Satana Trismegisto_

_culla a lungo lo spirito incantato,_

_e il ricco metallo della nostra volontà_

_è svaporato da quel sapiente chimico._

_I fili che ci muovono, il Diavolo li tiene!_

_Ci avvincono le cose ripugnanti e bestiali;_

_senza orrore, ogni giorno, fra le tenebre oscene,_

_ci avviciniam d'un passo alle porte infernali._

_Se lo stupro, l'incendio, il veleno, il pugnale_

_non hanno ricamato con perizia squisita_

_dei nostri giorni grigi l'orditura banale,_

_gli è che l'anima nostra non è abbastanza ardita!__18_

Eppure, fissare l'emblema delle sue colpe gli dava la forza di continuare, di tirare avanti quella sua pericolosa vita, di presentarsi ogni volta al cospetto di colui che, ancora, _doveva_ chiamare Padrone.

Ma che non era più il suo Signore: l'aveva rinnegato oltre quindici anni prima e mai sarebbe tornato su quella strada maledetta che grondava di sangue innocente.

Aveva giurato a Silente di dedicare il resto della sua vita per ripagare i suoi errori e distruggere quel demone maledetto che aveva rubato l'anima innocente ed ingenua di un ragazzo, troppo ambizioso per comprendere l'errore che stava per compiere.

Crystal era bella, bellissima e desiderabile, ma lui non aveva più alcun diritto di sognare: aveva una missione da compiere e troppe colpe da espiare.

L'ora si era fatta tarda, molto più di quanto Piton avesse programmato, a causa dell'estremo interesse che la maga aveva inaspettatamente dimostrato per la materia.

La lezione si era finalmente conclusa e, ora, avrebbe dovuto assegnarle la punizione. Sapeva benissimo che non se la meritava, era stato profondamente ingiusto quando gliela aveva assegnata e lei adesso era veramente stanchissima.

Però, dopotutto, aveva osato sfidarlo.

Se solo non fosse stata così dannatamente bella!

Senza neppure rendersene bene conto, aveva stabilito la punizione e gliela stava illustrando. Si stupì di se stesso, accorgendosi di quanto era stato duro, ma ormai non poteva più tornare indietro senza perdere la faccia.

Crystal aveva perfettamente capito cosa la punizione comportava, eppure non aveva battuto ciglio. Sembrava che i loro occhi, quella sera, sapessero comprendersi alla perfezione, senza necessità di violare i rispettivi e ben protetti pensieri.

Piton cominciava, senza più alcun ritegno, ad apprezzare veramente la forza di carattere di quella donna che si era trovata a dover ricominciare da zero nel mondo dei maghi quando, invece, si trovava in ottima posizione tra i babbani. Non poteva fare a meno di ammirarla.

La vide disporre il necessario sul tavolo e incominciare a lavorare, determinata come di solito.

Rimase in piedi, immobile davanti a lei, le braccia incrociate sul petto: era il minimo che poteva fare, il suo modo di scontare con lei la ripugnante punizione che le aveva ingiustamente inflitto.

Crystal sollevò il viso per un istante ed incrociò il suo sguardo: ebbe l'impressione che, incredibilmente, lei avesse compreso ogni suo pensiero. Gli aveva sorriso, dolcemente, prima di chinare di nuovo il capo sul lavoro.

Il focolare era spento, come sempre: non voleva che il calore potesse eventualmente alterare la perfetta temperatura necessaria per la preparazione delle pozioni. Certo, i filtri il cui approntamento richiedeva una tale sofisticata attenzione si contavano sulle dita di una mano, e neppure le occupavano tutte, ma il Maestro di Pozioni era innegabilmente un perfezionista. E poi, quella era un'ottima e razionale scusa per negarsi anche il misero conforto del calore del fuoco.

La stava guardando da tempo immemorabile, ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sospiro.

Era stanca, i lunghi capelli dai riflessi di sole che scendevano disordinati ad ombreggiarle il viso, le dita rattrappite dal freddo e ricoperte dai piccoli mille taglietti che il Rezzinius Spinoso le aveva inflitto nelle ultime due ore.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai ceduto, che non si sarebbe tirata indietro e non gli avrebbe mai chiesto pietà.

Ma il mago non ce la faceva più: il sottile profumo di Crystal lo stava facendo impazzire e sapeva che non poteva continuare a torturarla in quel modo. Né riusciva a continuare oltre a tormentare se stesso.

All'improvviso, come se il suo intenso sguardo l'avesse richiamata, Crystal sollevò il viso dal bancone di lavoro ed incrociò i suoi occhi: era troppo stanca per proteggersi da lui e nessuna barriera gli impedì di entrare nei suoi pensieri.

L'azzurro luminoso e brillante di un cielo infinito, calde distese di fine sabbia dorata, dolcemente ondulate e tremolanti nell'intensa calura e là, in fondo, il mare terso e cristallino, che dal verde chiarissimo passava alle diverse tonalità del turchese, poi ancora le trasparenze smeraldine fino ad arrivare al blu più intenso e profondo, all'indaco vellutato e misterioso.

Crystal correva sulla sabbia, vestita di un nulla velato, i capelli sciolti nel vento, lunghi riccioli d'oro che volavano leggeri. Poi si tuffava fra le onde, bianchi spruzzi di spuma sulla pelle intensamente ambrata, e svaniva tra i flutti, per poi riemergerne, novella Venere generata da quel caldo oceano lontano, il leggiadro velo che aderiva al corpo sinuoso, i seni tesi ed eretti nel vento, gocce di mare a rigarle piano il volto sorridente.

_Come scendono ondeggianti i tuoi capelli lungo il collo!_

_Che boccoli! Che profumo denso d'abbandono!_

_Che estasi ………_

_Ecco che l'Asia languida e l'Africa bruciante,_

_tutto un mondo lontano, assente, come morto,_

_rivive nel profondo di questa tua aromatica foresta!_

_Altri spiriti vagano sulla musica,_

_il mio nuota sul tuo profumo, amore!_

………

_E' in te, mare d'ebano, un abbagliante sogno_

_di vele, rematori, vessilli ed alberi;_

_un porto risonante dove la mia anima può bere_

_a grandi fiotti il profumo, il suono ed il colore:_

_qui vascelli scivolanti nell'oro e nel marezzo_

_aprono vaste braccia per stringere la gloria_

_d'un cielo puro che freme del calore eterno._

_Tufferò la mia testa ebbra d'amore _

_in questo oceano nero in cui è racchiuso l'altro;_

_e allora sì che tornerà il sottile spirito,_

_nell'estasi dell'abbandono, sulla carezza del rullio,_

_a cullarsi all'infinito in un profumo di piacere!_

_Capelli azzurri, padiglione di tenebre distese,_

_voi mi ridate l'azzurro dell'immenso e curvo cielo;_

_sugli orli vellutati delle ritorte ciocche_

_m'inebrio con ardore di odori confusi_

_d'olio di cocco, di muschio e di catrame._

_La mia mano seminerà tra i tuoi capelli folti_

_rubino, perla e zaffiro, per sempre e a lungo_

_perché tu non sia mai sorda alle mie voglie!_

_Non sei tu forse l'oasi del mio sogno, _

_la fiasca da cui bevo a lunghi sorsi il vino del ricordo?__19_

E lì, davanti a lui, solo l'amara realtà di una bimba tremante ed infreddolita.

Non più assolate distese senza confini, ma solo un angusto ed oscuro sotterraneo dove la luce del sole non era mai penetrata.

Eppure, il sole splendeva ancora tra le soffici onde dei lunghi capelli di Crystal, illuminati dalla tremolante luce delle torce.

La maga aveva di nuovo chinato il capo e ripreso a sgusciare i pungenti Rezzinius, estraendo il loro viscido fegato puzzolente. Una spina più grossa delle altre ancora le graffiò le dita ed una piccola stilla di sangue brillò purpurea sulla pelle dorata. Crystal strinse i denti ed allungò la mano verso un altro Rezzinius: un brivido le percorse le spalle, non più dolcemente lambite dal caldo vento della sua Africa lontana.

Il Professore non poté resistere oltre e, senza fare il minimo rumore, aggirò il tavolo da lavoro, il mantello già fra le mani per appoggiarglielo delicatamente sulle spalle.

La strinse appena a sé, desiderando intensamente la donna che correva sulla sabbia, ma avvolse piano tra le sue braccia calde quella bimba bisognosa del calore dell'amore.

Crystal si abbandonò per un momento nel suo abbraccio delicato e rispettoso, ma poi s'irrigidì all'improvviso e si ritrasse da lui:

- Non ho ancora finito di estrarre…

- No. Basta così Storm: la punizione è finita. – affermò, senza più riuscire a conferire alla sua voce il solito tono freddo e sgradevole.

- Voglio finire il lavoro che mi ha assegnato. - continuò imperterrita la maga con aria di sfida. – Non vorrà rovinarsi la reputazione abbuonandomi una parte della punizione? – chiese, indicando il cesto dove i rimanenti Rezzinius emanavano il loro puzzo.

- Non ho nulla da perdere, – rispose tranquillo il Professore – visto che lei non crede alla mia pessima reputazione. Non ha avuto alcuna paura di me, oggi, né ora è disposta a cedere. – continuò guardandola in profondità negli occhi. – Quindi cederò io, per il suo bene: non voglio che mi svenga tra le braccia.

Al pensiero d'averla tra le braccia, totalmente abbandonata a lui e premuta contro il proprio corpo, non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso, che subito trasformò in un ghigno beffardo:

- Silente non me lo perdonerebbe mai: la sua "cocca"!

- Non ho bisogno della protezione di Silente!

- Lo so perfettamente! – sbuffò in malo modo Piton. – Ma ora basta così: interrompa subito il lavoro. – ordinò di nuovo, visto che la Storm aveva sempre continuato a sgusciare le bestie spinose.

Finalmente Crystal lasciò cadere il coltellino rilassando le spalle ed il mago tornò ad abbracciarla piano, per scaldarla, mentre ad un premuroso cenno delle sue dita le fiamme avevano preso vita nel grande focolare.

Lentamente, le sue mani presero a massaggiarle la schiena gelata, con delicatezza all'inizio, per poi assumere progressivamente maggior vigore, mentre sentiva i muscoli tesi della maga rilassarsi piano sotto le sue dita e lei si abbandonava sempre di più fra le sue braccia.

Crystal era profondamente sbalordita da quanto stava accadendo e, mentre il tocco delicato ma deciso delle dita del mago la turbava per le piacevoli sensazioni fisiche che le trasmetteva, mille pensieri turbinavano nella sua mente, rassicurandola che quel mattino non si era affatto sbagliata sul conto di quell'uomo.

Piton si mostrava sì ancor più misterioso di quanto già le fosse immediatamente apparso, ma dimostrava d'essere innegabilmente capace di gesti d'umanità, nonostante la terribile visione che per un istante aveva attraversato la sua mente alla fine della lezione: quella maschera crudele sul volto, freddo metallo che brillava nella notte e le sue mani indiscutibilmente sporche di sangue innocente.

Ma lei era certa di non essersi sbagliata, lei continuava a veder brillare una luce in quella cupa oscurità che lui ostinatamente intendeva mostrarle.

Ora il mago le aveva preso le mani fra le sue e la stava guardando con occhi di fuoco, neri cristalli ardenti che scintillavano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Nuovi brividi le percorsero la pelle, ma non era certo il freddo a crearli.

Severus Piton si portò alle labbra le sue mani e le baciò le dita ferite, con delicata tenerezza, una ad una, con tremante dolcezza, ed ogni singolo taglietto svaniva in un magico nulla, sfiorato piano dalle sue labbra calde e morbide.

Crystal lo guardava incredula, affascinata dal suo sguardo, ammaliata dalle sue labbra e poi sussurrò piano, quasi senza fiato:

- Ma allora tu… tu…

Il mago s'irrigidì e si ritrasse da lei.

- Sono sempre un suo professore, Signorina: si rivolga a me con il dovuto rispetto… e con paura. – le alitò sul volto con imprevista cattiveria – Checché lei ritenga che sia diventato, _**ora**_, io sono veramente stato un Mangiamorte.

L'allontanò bruscamente da sé e sibilò:

- Se ne vada a dormire adesso.

Lei arretrò stupita e per un fugace istante la paura balenò nel cielo confuso dei suoi occhi, ma poi fu come se un sacro fuoco l'ispirasse:

- No, io non ho paura di lei! Non ho paura del Professor Piton né del Mangiamorte Piton. Perché lei non è né l'uno né l'altro. Non so ancora chi lei realmente sia, ma non è certo ciò che vuol far credere. Lei è una persona ben diversa da ciò che mostra ed io scoprirò presto chi è!

Era rimasta quasi senza fiato, dopo quello scoppio irruente, posseduta da una rabbia impotente perché ancora non riusciva ad afferrare la vera natura di quell'uomo che così bene sapeva celarsi dietro a sempre nuove e diverse maschere.

Stava per lasciare rabbiosamente il laboratorio, quando si ricordò che era ancora avvolta nel mantello di lui. Fece per levarselo con gesto di stizza, ma il mago le pose una mano sulla spalla, con tranquilla decisione:

- Lo tenga: sta ancora tremando, e se non è paura di me, allora può essere solo il freddo.

Sapeva che sul proprio volto aleggiava uno strano sorriso, ma questa volta non volle sopprimerlo, ammirato com'era del coraggio e della perspicacia che la donna gli aveva mostrato.

- Ma…

- Me lo renderà domattina in classe. – tagliò corto Piton.

- Qualcuno potrebbe pensare male, domani, vedendomi restituirle il mantello. – insinuò maliziosamente Crystal.

Il Professore si lasciò sfuggire appena un mezzo sorriso divertito, che rinfocolò ancor di più le fiamme nere che già ardevano nei suoi occhi:

- Da quel che mi ha riferito un paio di settimane fa e vista la pessima reputazione di cui sembro godere in quel campo, dubito alquanto che a qualcuno possano venire i dubbi che lei sta insinuando, Storm. – sussurrò altrettanto maliziosamente.

- Farebbero male, molto male a non farseli venire! Perché Severus Piton, Professore di Pozioni e Mangiamorte, è anche un uomo. Un uomo in carne ed ossa, sebbene cerchi di convincere tutti quanti d'essere solo un orribile mostro!

Non riusciva, non riusciva proprio a non sorridere a quell'adorabile donna, a quell'incredibile miscuglio d'impertinenza e di coraggio incastonato in quel corpo così bello e irresistibilmente desiderabile!

Sì sforzò di suonare freddo e minaccioso, ma sapeva d'aver perso in partenza:

- Sono le tre di notte e ho sonno: se ne vada alla svelta, prima che decida di mostrarle la mia vera natura!

Crystal si allontanò con passo languido, un delizioso sorriso pieno di malizia morbidamente adagiato sulle labbra e, mentre si stringeva nel caldo manto del mago, sussurrò a fior di labbra:

- Grazie per il mantello. Grazie per il suo avvolgente abbraccio e grazie per quei baci. – sospirò appena – Le sue labbra sono molto calde, Severus, e sanno essere così adorabilmente dolci…

Piton rimase impietrito: perché aveva voluto guarirle le piccole ferite con quei baci, ardenti e passionali nelle sue represse intenzioni, ma solo teneri e delicati nella realtà? Avrebbe potuto farlo con la bacchetta, senza neppure avvicinarsi a lei. Ma si sentiva in colpa.

No, non era vero: desiderava baciare quelle piccole mani, così decise e sicure, così sofferenti a causa sua. Ed ora avrebbe solo voluto baciare quelle deliziose labbra che avevano pronunciato il suo nome con quell'infinita e meravigliosa dolcezza.

Invece, rimase immobile e in silenzio, al centro della stanza, mentre Crystal usciva con un ultimo sospiro.

Era nei guai, disperatamente nei guai, inesorabilmente attratto da una donna che in quel campo sapeva giocare molto meglio di lui.

Solo che lui non aveva nessuna voglia di giocare, lui voleva fare sul serio: il suo cuore, dopo tanti anni di gelido silenzio, aveva nuovamente ritrovato la voce e continuava a ripetere, accorato ed assordante, una sola parola.

_Crystal._

Chiuse gli occhi, spaventato da quello che gli stava accadendo, ancora incapace di provare nuovamente a sognare.

Poi, il dolore lancinante al braccio lo riportò alla realtà: Voldemort attendeva che il suo servo si presentasse deferente al suo cospetto.

Non poteva esserci spazio per un sogno d'amore nell'incubo infernale della sua vita.

Non aveva senso illudersi ancora, avrebbe solo nuovamente ed inutilmente sofferto e la sua chimera d'amore sarebbe ancora una volta annegata nel sangue delle sue colpe passate.

Si diresse meccanicamente alle sue stanze per prendere un altro mantello e poi avrebbe di nuovo chinato il capo davanti all'Oscuro Signore, baciando le sue vesti di tenebra.

Il viso di Crystal si sarebbe lentamente dissolto nell'oscurità a cui lui era inesorabilmente destinato.

Eppure le sue labbra, ostinate, facevano eco al suo cuore, sussurrando nella notte roche parole proibite:

- Crystal… amore…

E una lacrima di cristallo nacque nei suoi occhi neri, sogno prezioso che non voleva morire.

Lezioni di recupero

- Allora, Severus, procede bene l'istruzione di recupero della Storm?

Un lampo furioso sfuggì dai profondi occhi neri e dovette rigorosamente controllarsi per non incenerire il vecchio preside, ma un grugnito sommesso riuscì ugualmente ad uscire dalle labbra strettamente serrate.

- Avanti, non essere troppo severo con lei. – sorrise Silente, l'evidente malizia negli occhi azzurri dietro le lenti a mezzaluna. – E' così carina, non trovi?

Il grugnito sommesso si trasformò in un ringhio minaccioso, ma Albus continuò imperterrito a sorridergli.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania del Preside e, restando rigidamente in piedi, fece la sua prima relazione trimestrale sugli innegabili, per quanto inaspettati, progressi della Storm sulla via dell'apprendimento e padronanza della magia.

Riferì i positivi pareri degli altri insegnanti smussando i loro toni ed eliminando ogni inutile complimento, ma dovette ammettere che il potenziale magico della nuova studentessa era notevole e che l'impegno che stava mostrando era veramente encomiabile.

Pose l'accento sulla particolare predisposizione che la maga aveva dimostrato nell'approccio con talune Creature Magiche, pur tacendo i calorosi e commossi commenti di Hagrid che rimarcavano come la maga sapesse, quasi, parlare con loro e comprenderne a fondo l'animo.

Confermò che il programma arretrato di Incantesimi ed Erbologia era stato quasi integralmente recuperato, Trasfigurazione poneva qualche problema, mentre Pozioni era solo agli inizi e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure non era ancora stata affrontata.

Per le altre materie, quelle che richiedevano prevalentemente uno studio mnemonico, come Storia della Magia, Rune Antiche, Astronomia e Aritmanzia, il recupero sarebbe presto iniziato senza dover scomodare i relativi insegnanti: la maga era sufficientemente matura ed in gamba da cavarsela da sé e lui le avrebbe fornito una pozione per rafforzare la memoria che, certo, era sottoposta ad un notevole sforzo. Divinazione, invece, non intendeva inserirla nel programma, ma già sapeva di avere il pieno accordo del Preside.

Quindi, senza dar neppure il tempo a Silente di ribattere o lanciare altre stucchevoli frecciatine, si girò di scatto facendo ondeggiare il mantello ed uscì rapidamente dalla stanza.

Riteneva di essere stato obiettivo nel fare il suo rapporto, anche se aveva tenuto per sé talune personali considerazioni, quali il fatto che la maga aveva ampiamente dimostrato di non essere per nulla portata in Pozioni, ma aveva anche chiaramente rivelato che si stava dannando l'anima pur di riuscire a soddisfare il severo professore che, naturalmente, mai l'avrebbe ammesso e, soprattutto, neanche morto glielo avrebbe riconosciuto.

L'altra questione che aveva taciuto, almeno per il momento, era molto più importante ed era ciò che più lo preoccupava: Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Gli occhi della Storm brillavano di un particolare interesse quando le impartiva le lezioni e pendeva letteralmente dalle sue labbra, tesa a non perdere neppure una sillaba. Talvolta sembrava perfino eccitata e provare un semplice incantesimo la esaltava.

Questo eccezionale interesse, invece di essergli gradito, lo preoccupava molto, dato che andava a sommarsi all'innegabile ambizione della maga e alla decisa volontà di emergere.

I suoi ricordi di ragazzo gli suggerivano che quello era un miscuglio esplosivo che poteva portare a percorrere una strada pericolosamente sbagliata che lui, purtroppo, aveva percorso fino in fondo, bruciandosi inesorabilmente come un'ingenua falena attirata dall'ingannevole luce della fiamma della conoscenza.

Scrollò il capo: forse era stata solo colpa sua, forse aveva trasfuso troppa passione in quegli insegnamenti.

Eppure, vedere l'Aura della maga riverberare di potenza mentre si esercitava in quegli incantesimi oscuri, gli procurava sensazioni che non sapeva spiegare ma che lo inebriavano: gli ricordavano la sua giovinezza ed antiche e pericolose passioni e, proprio per questo, gli facevano ancora più paura quando ci ripensava a mente fredda.

Forse aveva ragione Silente: lui non era adatto per insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ne era troppo profondamente attratto anche se, ormai, non era più una sciocca falena che rischiava di bruciarsi le ali dell'innocenza.

Quelle ali, lui, ormai non le aveva più.

Ma era assolutamente determinato a non permettere che la bimba innocente, che ancora viveva nel profondo di Crystal, perdesse le sue ali macchiandosi di colpe che l'avrebbero per sempre incatenata lì dove la maga l'aveva relegata.

No, non l'avrebbe permesso, per nulla al mondo.

Stava per girare l'angolo, quando udì un'elegante voce strascicata, fin troppo conosciuta. Rallentò un attimo, giusto il tempo per capire con chi Lucius Malfoy stava parlando ed il suo timore prese corpo: era la Storm che stava facendo la smorfiosa con il potente Mangiamorte.

Rimase ad origliare, sporgendosi appena da dietro l'angolo, coperto da un'armatura, certo che quella nascente intimità potesse portare solo altri guai, particolarmente pericolosi.

Il tacito impegno ad impedire che la maga commettesse il suo stesso errore si rafforzò mille volte in quei febbrili istanti, finché, nella penombra del corridoio, vide il gesto di Lucius: la mano elegante del mago che lambiva piano il viso della donna, la risatina di lei, poi i visi che si avvicinavano.

Si ritrasse di scatto, girando su se stesso a cercare una via alternativa per raggiungere il suo sotterraneo.

Camminava a grandi passi, il mantello che gli ondeggiava alle spalle, i pugni stretti, le labbra serrate e la furia nel cuore. La visione dei due che stavano per baciarsi lo rendeva rabbiosamente geloso, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, neppure sotto l'effetto di una delle più crudeli _Cruciatus_ dell'Oscuro Signore.

*

- Ma siamo proprio terribilmente nervosi, oggi, Professore! – esclamò Crystal.

Gli dava terribilmente sui nervi quando la maga comprendeva, con un solo sguardo, il suo umore. Quel sabato mattina, poi, era proprio lei, e la loro programmata lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, a dargli sui nervi.

Crystal sospirò guardando fuori della finestra: il freddo sole dicembrino brillava nel cielo terso. Il sospiro si prolungò, poi non resistette e spalancò la finestra: per fortuna l'aula di Difesa era al terzo piano e non in quell'odioso e buio sotterraneo dove era costretta a vivere. Quanto le mancava la sua Africa, gli immensi spazi liberi, il sole caldo e quella luce incredibile e totale che avvolgeva e bruciava tutto, anche la sua anima, ma che allo stesso tempo la nutriva.

Guardò il tenebroso Professore e si chiese come diavolo faceva a vivere sempre al freddo e nell'oscurità.

Poi, con uno sguardo implorante che non sapeva di possedere, glielo chiese, le parole sfuggite rapide al suo controllo:

- Per favore, la prego, usciamo all'aria aperta: sono settimane che piove e che non si vede nemmeno il cielo. La prego!

Occhi di zaffiro, luminosi e profondi, e Piton si perse in un altro cielo, torrido ed intensamente azzurro, desiderio impossibile di una bambina crudelmente imprigionata, le ali del sogno ripiegate e distorte.

Chiuse gli occhi di scatto, improvvisamente conscio che Crystal stava vedendo ben altre immagini nell'oscurità della sua anima tormentata. Quando li riaprì l'incanto era finito ed entrambi si stavano squadrando, di nuovo perfettamente in guardia.

Ma il desiderio di quella bimba era troppo forte e non volle deluderlo. Senza parlare annuì e la precedette verso il parco.

Si allontanarono lentamente dal castello sui prati digradanti, lui immerso in cupi pensieri, la notturna "caccia al babbano" di nuovo a rinverdire incubi mai dimenticati, le urla di terrore ancora una volta a trapassargli il cranio. Poi, solo gli occhi serrati sull'orrore ed i pugni stretti nell'impotenza. E l'odore acre e pungente del sangue ancora una volta nelle narici.

Lei, invece, raggiante a guardare il sole e a respirare intensamente l'aria fredda dell'inverno incombente. Saltava sull'erba, proprio come una bambina e lui la guardava, quasi invidioso di quell'infantile e sciocca felicità.

_Angelo pieno di gaiezza, conosci l'angoscia?_

_Conosci la vergogna, i rimorsi, i singhiozzi e la noia?_

_Conosci i vaghi terrori di notti terribili_

_che comprimono il cuore come carta spiegazzata?_

_Angelo pieno di gaiezza, conosci l'angoscia?_

_Angelo pieno di bontà, conosci l'odio?_

_Conosci i pugni stretti nell'ombra e le lacrime di fiele, _

_con la vendetta che batte l'infernale adunata_

_e si fa condottiera delle nostre facoltà?_

_Angelo pieno di bontà, conosci l'odio?__20_

Eppure sapeva perfettamente d'essere disposto a tutto perché l'oscurità non avvolgesse anche lei.

Quella mattina la lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure sarebbe stata esclusivamente teorica, tesa a dimostrare il profondo pericolo insito in quel sottile fascino perverso che le Arti Oscure ancora esercitavano su di lui. Per potersi adeguatamente difendere era necessario conoscere bene i principi sui quali si reggeva la magia oscura e, una volta compresi bene questi meccanismi, era difficile non restare affascinati dalla mutevole potenza di quei sortilegi che la mente riusciva a comandare e piegare alla propria volontà.

L'energia vibrava nella bacchetta, comandata solo dal pensiero, in modi sempre diversi a mano a mano che la conoscenza progrediva e diventava sempre più profonda; il sapere si congiungeva al potere, stregando la mente, esaltandola, spingendola a scoprire sempre di più, oltre ogni limite, alla ricerca dell'ebbrezza del completo dominio della materia e del pensiero.

E lì, nel vortice impetuoso dell'energia magica, era facile perdere il controllo e non riuscire più a distinguere tra il bene ed il male, abbandonare la luce ed inseguire l'oscurità, sicuri di riuscire a dominarla e rimanendone, invece, facili vittime.

Era quello che gli era capitato tanti anni prima, ignorato e solitario ragazzo che voleva solo dimostrare al mondo il suo valore: lui, orgoglioso Principe Mezzosangue che plasmava la magia nei suoi pensieri creando nuovi sortilegi, convinto che il mondo si sarebbe infine inchinato ai suoi piedi.

Invece era stato lui ad inchinarsi all'oscurità e a baciare l'orlo della tenebrosa veste di Lord Voldemort, vendendo l'anima per il potere del sapere e diventando infine schiavo di quel Marchio che ancora lo incatenava.

In quella fiamma oscura aveva bruciato tutto ed ora gli era rimasto solo il sapere ed il potere che ne poteva derivare; ma non bastavano, non erano sufficienti per vivere: tutta la sua potenza di mago non poteva rendergli le ali bruciate della sua libertà, non gli consentiva neppure una singola notte di sonno sereno, figuriamoci se poteva rendergli la capacità di sognare e d'amare, o di correre sull'erba come stava facendo Crystal, le gote arrossate dal freddo e dalla corsa.

Era una donna così strana, orgogliosa e coraggiosa, ma ambiziosa ed avida di potere e conoscenza, luci e ombre negli occhi e nei pensieri. Doveva riuscire a tenerla lontana dal fascino di Malfoy e delle sue tentazioni oscure: Lucius era un serpente velenoso in grado di ammaliare anche lei, come già aveva fatto con il giovane Severus.

Se la maga aveva pensato di poterlo facilmente piegare ai suoi voleri, concedendogli qualche arrendevole svago, si sbagliava di grosso. Conosceva bene l'elegante mago biondo, la sua sottile perversione, il fascino malvagio ed il profondo potere: Crystal non era ancora in grado di resistergli, non ora che il mondo magico si dischiudeva davanti agli occhi, ingolosendola con le sue infinite possibilità e spingendola a qualunque compromesso pur di poterle afferrare.

No, doveva proteggerla.

Maledisse il momento in cui aveva visto la profonda verità nella mente della maga e giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe mai più letto nei pensieri della maga: la visione di quella bimba tremante già lo tormentava abbastanza.

Era rimasto immobile per diversi minuti sull'erba ghiacciata, mentre i pensieri turbinavano veloci nella mente: Crystal aveva continuato a correre, fin quando si era fermata al suo fianco, quasi senza fiato, a guardarlo con un'aria strana.

Poi, all'improvviso, la maga cominciò a parlare, con voce eccitata ed emozionata, e gli raccontò con passione della sua Africa, della vita ormai perduta, del sole che bruciava la pelle e nutriva i suoi sogni, del vento che fischiava tra i capelli mentre cavalcava libera in distese infinite.

- Qui, invece, tutto è così freddo, buio, recintato! – mormorò triste indicando le mura che proteggevano il castello, mentre una lacrima di bimba sfuggiva al suo controllo.

_A volte, nel suo ozioso languore, fa cadere_

_una lacrima furtiva sulla terra, _

_e allora un pio poeta, nemico del sonno, _

_raccoglie nel cavo della mano la pallida lacrima_

_dai riflessi iridati come un frammento d'opale_

_e la ripone nel suo cuore lontano dagli occhi del sole.__21_

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, ma le sue dita volarono leggere a raccogliere quella lacrima preziosa.

La maga lo fissò stupita e lui le sorrise, per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuta, un sorriso appena accennato ma, indiscutibilmente, un vero sorriso, e le indicò il cielo sussurrando con intensità:

- Non è vero: il cielo è completamente libero!

Lei lo guardò, senza comprendere le sue parole, ed esclamò stizzita:

- Non posso cavalcare nel cielo!

Il Professor Piton si sentì completamente imbecille e la cosa, inverosimilmente, gli rese il buon umore: la sua Pupilla non aveva mai volato su una scopa, anzi, dava quasi l'impressione di non sapere neppure che i maghi usassero la scopa come mezzo di trasporto. Del resto, le lezioni di Volo si tenevano solo nel primo biennio e tutti quanti si erano semplicemente dimenticati di dirle una cosa così ovvia. Lo studio accanito aveva fatto il resto: la maga non aveva mai messo il naso fuori dal castello e neppure si era accorta dell'esistenza del torneo di Quidditch che tanto interessava i ragazzi.

- Però può volare! – esclamò con divertito entusiasmo.

La maga spalancò gli occhi e in un istante mille immagini le vennero alla mente, viste nei libri e nei quadri, tornò a udire sciocchi ed ignorati discorsi degli studenti su quel torneo che tanto li appassionava, e tutto le fu immediatamente ed ovviamente chiaro: i maghi usavano le scope per volare, proprio come la più becera iconografia classica raccontava.

Ecco, ora quel mago odioso l'avrebbe nuovamente presa in giro per la sua ignoranza ed incapacità.

Anche se prima le aveva delicatamente asciugato quella stupida lacrima.

Si mise sulla difensiva, pronta a rispondergli per le rime, ma lui la stupì di nuovo:

- Temo di aver dimenticato una materia importante nel suo piano di studio di recupero, Storm: il Volo sulla scopa magica. – esclamò quasi con enfasi - Per farmi perdonare, credo che sarò costretto ad impartirle immediatamente una lezione pratica.

Crystal non credeva alle proprie orecchie: non solo non le aveva dato della stupida babbana, ma si era perfino scusato per la dimenticanza.

Tutto quel sole nel cielo azzurro, cui certo lui non era abituato, gli aveva forse dato di volta al cervello?

Piton sembrava quasi più stupito di lei per quanto le aveva appena offerto. Sì, in quella donna c'era veramente qualcosa di strano per farlo reagire così: il suo entusiasmo per la vita era innegabilmente contagioso… e pericoloso!

La lezione di Volo procedeva bene nonostante il Professore non avesse molta esperienza in quel campo d'insegnamento: sulla scopa non era certo un campione, ma sapeva fare tutto quanto era necessario. Insegnarlo, però, era tutta un'altra cosa.

Indubbiamente l'allieva era molto interessata ed impiegava fin troppo spericolato entusiasmo e Piton aveva già dovuto agguantarla al volo un paio di volte per evitare che si sfracellasse al suolo in qualche avventata manovra. Ma sembrava che il pericolo aumentasse in modo esponenziale il suo divertimento.

- E' bellissimo! - urlò, i lunghi capelli biondi scompigliati dal vento, mentre prendeva velocità.

A dir la verità, era lei che era bellissima, si ritrovò a pensare Piton: una bambina eccitata da un nuovo gioco, sconosciuto fino a pochi minuti prima, ed ora già primo nella graduatoria delle sue preferenze.

Le si affiancò, preoccupato dai sobbalzi incontrollati della sua scopa, incitandola con i gesti a rallentare e scendere a terra.

- No, voglio salire più in alto, e andare più forte! – gli gridò di rimando, i capelli sul volto.

- Non faccia la stupida, non ha ancora il necessario controllo ed è pericoloso. Scenda giù! – ordinò avvicinandosi e prendendo con decisione il controllo anche della scopa della maga.

Mentre scendevano a terra, una profonda delusione era dipinta sul viso della donna e Piton si preparò a redarguire severamente i suoi capricci.

Non appena messo piede a terra, però, l'atteggiamento di Crystal cambiò improvvisamente: ora lo stava guardando in modo malizioso, il capo lievemente inclinato e la bocca appena dischiusa, dove la lingua, lentamente, faceva capolino sui denti.

Piton non riuscì a trattenere uno dei suoi beffardi sorrisi, mentre si chinava lentamente verso di lei, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalle sue invitanti labbra:

- Non avevamo stabilito una tregua, su _questo_ argomento, Storm? – chiese guardandola in profondità negli occhi, un sopracciglio sarcasticamente sollevato – Io ho rispettato le condizioni.

- Non proprio, visto che si era dimenticato di questa importante materia! – rispose petulante Crystal, senza ritrarsi d'un millimetro.

- Però ho cercato di rimediare. – rispose lui, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quelle labbra.

- Ma può far di meglio! – esclamò la maga cingendogli il collo con le mani.

Piton rimase immobile, gli occhi scintillanti, in guardinga attesa.

- Mi porti con lei sulla sua scopa: voglio andare più in alto e più veloce!

Il Professore si ritrasse di scatto: ancora quella dannata bambina, la sua ingenuità e voglia di vivere a tentarlo.

- Per favore, Professor Piton, era così bello: come cavalcare… forse di più!

Lo stava implorando, con tutto il cuore innocente di quella bambina che ancora viveva in lei. Ancora una volta non seppe dirle di no.

- Hagrid le ha parlato dei Thestral? – chiese seccamente.

Lei annuì.

- Può vederli?

Scosse il capo, desolata.

Il mago cercò di mantenere la sua solita espressione arcigna, ma quella risposta negativa lo intenerì, e si sentì stupidamente felice per lei.

- Allora, – sussurrò, – sarò costretto a cavalcarlo insieme con lei, Crystal.

Non che la cosa gli costasse un grande sforzo, al contrario, ma certo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Però gli era sfuggito il suo nome, sussurrato anche con un po' troppa partecipazione, invece del solito distaccato " Storm". Doveva stare più attento e ricordarsi di quanto lei poteva essere pericolosa.

La guidò nella foresta, sperando di essere fortunato. Lui lo fu, ma lo stesso non valse per la povera lepre, colta dal lampo della sua bacchetta mentre saltava dietro un cespuglio. L'odore del sangue, amplificato dal suo incantesimo, attirò ben presto alcuni Thestral.

Si accostò lentamente al più vicino offrendogli la lepre e Crystal la vide sparire nel nulla. Piton affondò piano la mano nella nera criniera lucente dell'animale che abbassò docilmente il capo sotto la sua carezza.

Con un movimento deciso il Professore di Pozioni gli saltò in groppa e tese la mano alla donna che, titubante, si avvicinò. Piton si chinò un poco verso di lei, l'avvolse in vita con il braccio e la sollevò fino a sistemarla davanti a lui, appena dietro alla testa dell'animale.

Sentiva il cuore di Crystal battere forte, mentre affondava le mani nella folta criniera e si girava verso di lui, sorridente:

- Grazie! – sussurrò. - Sono pronta.

Solo due volte, in vita sua, aveva cavalcato un Thestral. La prima volta era poco più di un ragazzo, ma sua madre era morta pochi anni prima: lo aveva fatto di nascosto, raccogliendo una sfida degli studenti più grandi della sua Casa. Poi l'aveva fatto di recente, per compiere una missione che Silente gli aveva affidato.

Ora era di nuovo sulla groppa di uno di loro, con Crystal stretta tra le braccia, che gridava felice incitando l'animale ad andare più forte e più in altro. Il Thestral, ubbidente, eseguì l'ordine con un gran colpo d'ali ed anche Piton dovette afferrarsi alla criniera lucente per non cadere, stringendo Crystal ancor di più a sé.

_Oggi che splendido lo spazio!_

_Via verso un cielo fantastico e divino_

………

_senza morso né speroni, a briglia sciolta!_

_Via come due angeli torturati _

_da un implacabile delirio,_

_lontano là verso il miraggio_

_nell'azzurro cristallo del mattino!__22_

I lunghi capelli della maga gli solleticarono il viso ed il suo profumo sottile gli riempì le narici, annullando quello del sangue che quella notte di nuovo lo aveva g.

Il Thestral saliva alto nell'aria gelida ed il sole sfolgorava nel cielo terso, quasi accecandolo. Avvolse meglio Crystal nel proprio caldo mantello e poi tornò a stringerla a sé, felice di quel contatto intimo, pienamente legittimato dalla situazione.

Fu un lungo volo, lunghissimo, ed erano completamente gelati quando, finalmente, Crystal si rassegnò a scendere a terra.

Nel suo studio le fiamme non erano mai state così alte nel camino e lui, certo, non si era mai trovato a preparare il tè per nessuno.

Ma quel particolare _nessuno_, dai lunghi capelli biondi ingarbugliati, stava ancora tremando dal freddo, sempre avvolta nel suo mantello. Così abbandonò a se stesso il bollitore che già fischiava e cominciò a frizionarle braccia, spalle e schiena, finendo per avvolgerla in un abbraccio, molto più rispettoso di quanto avrebbe desiderato.

E quel profumo fresco e sottile ancora lo inebriò.

Ora la maga aveva smesso di tremare ed il suo abbraccio non era più oltre consentito. Si staccò da lei, soffocando un nascente sospiro, e le servì il tè.

Crystal rimase stranamente in silenzio a lungo, gli occhi fissi dentro il liquido scuro, poi a seguire le leggere volute di fumo che svanivano nell'aria, infine mormorò:

- Grazie.

Occhi azzurri e lampi d'oro, sorridenti, solo per lui.

Rimase a fissarla, immobile e silenzioso, ancora in attesa.

- Forse mi sono sbagliata su di lei. - continuò maliziosa – Non può certo essere un vampiro se sa volare alto nel cielo incontro al sole!

Quasi gli sfuggì un'imprevista risata, subito controllata: tutto avrebbe potuto attendersi, meno quell'inverosimile affermazione.

- Forse potrei anche aver commesso qualche altro piccolo errore nel giudicarla. – concesse la maga, titubante – Forse lei non è poi così odioso e spregevole come vuol apparire.

Gli occhi del Professore scintillavano, cristallo nero che riverberava le fiamme.

- Oggi ho scoperto che sa anche sorridere, ed essere gentile e premuroso. - sussurrò Crystal – E quando sorride, non è neppure male come uomo.

Piton impedì seccamente a se stesso di sorridere: troppo pericoloso.

Crystal lo stava guardando profondamente, cercando di ricordare le intense sensazioni che aveva provato quelle poche volte che era riuscita a vedere oltre le barriere di protezione della sua anima.

- Io credo… io credo che lei sia un uomo che soffre intensamente, che non riesce a dimenticare l'orrore dell'oscurità, che se ne sente ancora prigioniero.

Gli occhi del Professore, ora, lampeggiavano pericolosamente, ma si era ormai spinta troppo avanti per fermarsi, così aggiunse, con maggior decisione:

- Non so bene perché, ma lei si odia profondamente ed il suo comportamento è semplicemente inteso a farsi odiare anche da tutti gli altri, come se solo questo sentisse di meritare.

Piton sapeva che doveva farla stare zitta, non poteva lasciarla parlare ancora, non doveva permetterle di mettere a nudo la sua anima.

Ma lei continuò:

- Tiene tutti lontani da sé, ma ha solo bisogno di comprensione, di amore… forse.

Si alzò di scatto, levandole la tazza dalle mani:

- Lei è solo un'isolente presuntuosa, che crede di poter capire la vita di un uomo ed i suoi errori con un solo sguardo. – sibilò duramente. – Ho sbagliato ad essere gentile con lei e, ne sia certa, non ripeterò l'errore. Ora se ne vada. - aggiunse indicando la porta che si aprì docile al suo gesto - Non ho alcun piacere a condividere il mio tempo con lei, Storm.-

Crystal si alzò lentamente e gli passò molto vicino mentre usciva, ancora guardandolo intensamente negli occhi e sussurrò:

- Può fingere quanto vuole, Severus, e cercare d'ingannarmi con le sue secche reazioni. Ma ora so con certezza di non essermi sbagliata sul suo conto: luci ed ombre combattono nei suoi occhi di nero cristallo, cercando di tenermi lontana dalla verità, ma io ho visto la sua anima e lei lo sa benissimo. Come io so che lei, incredibilmente, ha scoperto fin troppe cose di me.

Si fermò un istante ancora sulla soglia, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, gli occhi grigi e tempestosi che lo fissavano, ma poi scosse la testa e gli girò le spalle.

Piton fece chiudere la porta con un tonfo e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, coprendosi il volto con una mano. Come diavolo era stato possibile che lei capisse tutto quanto, anche il suo bisogno d'amore?

Un'unica cosa, forse, Crystal ancora non aveva capito: che lui si stava innamorando.

Di nuovo, dopo tanti anni, dopo tanto dolore e disillusioni, ancora il suo stupido cuore stava cadendo in quella trappola maledetta.

Si stava innamorando della donna più sbagliata che mai avrebbe potuto scegliere o, forse, se n'era già innamorato.

_No, non hai l'aria d'un angelo!_

_Che strana! Che crudeli sopracciglia!_

_E che occhi seducenti!_

_Sei una strega!_

_Ma io t'adoro mia frivola, _

_mia terribile passione!_

_T'adoro devotamente_

………

_Il profumo vaga sulla tua carne_

_come intorno a un incensiere,_

_e tu m'affascini come la sera,_

_ninfa calda e tenebrosa!__23_

Si alzò di scatto e spense il fuoco nel camino, quindi inspirò profondamente, quasi a voler cercare nuova forza per resistere a se stesso.

Il profumo sottile di Crystal aleggiava ancora nell'aria, dovunque, insistente, inebriante, eccitante, indimenticabile.

Con un gemito si accasciò di nuovo sulla poltrona.

Natale a casa Malfoy

Scrollò il capo davanti al riflesso nello specchio: troppo pallido, troppe occhiaie, troppe rughe incise sul volto stanco e scavato. Dimostrava almeno dieci anni di più dei suoi quasi 36 anni.

Troppe _Cruciatus, _negli ultimi mesi,per indispensabili informazioni non rivelate e per torture non praticate con la pretesa crudeltà.

La _Cruciatus _di Voldemortogni volta lasciava il segno dolorosamente più a lungo24, la testa che scoppiava il mattino dopo in Sala Grande, mentre le grida degli studenti si sovrapponevano, in fin dei conti perfino gradite, sebbene gli trapassassero impietosamente il cranio, a ben altre urla che ancora gli inchiodavano l'anima.

Così tornava lentamente a rivivere, in quest'altra realtà diurna, così meravigliosamente insignificante e monotona, anche se così a lungo vituperata, quando era ancora la sua unica realtà d'attesa. La rimpiangeva, ora che danzava su quel filo sottile, tra la vita e la morte, il bene ed il male, la luce e le tenebre.

Era sempre più penoso camminare orgogliosamente ritto in mezzo ai tavoli vocianti, i muscoli ancora irrigiditi dal dolore, le ossa brucianti e la pelle tesa fino al punto di lacerarsi. Ma non avrebbe mai ceduto, mostrando loro il suo strazio.

Anche sedersi era un tormento, quasi le giunture delle ginocchia non funzionassero più dopo tutto quel tempo passato alla impietosa mercé del suo odiato Signore d'un tempo.

Di mangiare, neppure se ne parlava, nonostante la gentile insistenza di Minerva: lo stomaco si rifiutava recisamente, ancora orrendamente contorto, e poi l'intestino non sarebbe stato in grado di svolgere il necessario lavoro.

No, si limitava a sorbire solo un po' di tè caldo, giusto per ritrovare un po' di tepore, riuscendo a fatica a dominare il lieve tremore alle mani che ancora non lo voleva abbandonare.

Poi la nuova giornata di lezione, sempre tediosamente e gradevolmente uguale alla precedente, ancora e sempre a leggere il sospetto negli occhi degli allievi ed il forzato rispetto nello sguardo dei colleghi, imposto ed ottenuto solo grazie all'autorità di Silente.

Quel mattino della vigilia di Natale avrebbe solo voluto dormire ancora un poco, ma, con l'agognato sonno, arrivava il consueto tormento degli incubi ed anche quella breve pace gli era negata.

Erano sei mesi, ormai, che mangiava poco e dormiva meno. Maledizione, c'era un motivo più che valido se perdeva peso a vista d'occhio e diventava sempre più pallido!

Crystal non aveva perso occasione di commentare sarcasticamente il suo aspetto, occhiaie e pallore, e se n'era uscita con quella provocatoria battuta:

- Ma che cosa mai farà durante la notte, Professore?! Sicuro che le rimanga anche il tempo per dormire a sufficienza?

L'avrebbe strozzata, avrebbe voluto ricacciarle a forza in gola quelle insolenti parole, avrebbe avuto voglia di gridarle in faccia che, quella notte, Voldemort l'aveva crudelmente martoriato solo perché si era rifiutato di prendersi la sua parte di schifoso divertimento violentando e torturando una ragazzina e sua madre fino a ridurle ad un ammasso di carne sanguinante e gemente.

Invece, era passato rigidamente oltre e non l'aveva neppure degnata di uno sguardo: molto meglio che lei non immaginasse neanche lontanamente quale era l'orrore delle sue notti, molto meglio non guardarla e, soprattutto, non desiderarla.

No, così proprio non poteva andare avanti: quella donna stava scardinando tutto il delicato equilibrio che aveva costruito per sé, faticosamente e lentamente, in tutti quegli anni di solitudine.

All'inizio, quella pozione per addormentare ogni naturale pulsione fisica; poi, un controllo mentale sempre più severo e inflessibile, a negarsi qualsiasi umano desiderio, fino ad arrivare a tenere sempre spento il fuoco nel camino. Quindi un rigido schema di ripetitive abitudini giornaliere, inframmezzate da piccole soddisfazioni per modifiche migliorative apportate a qualche pozione o nuovi sortilegi creati e, talvolta, imprevisti svaghi nati dalla scoperta, in qualche posto dimenticato dai maghi, di un antico libro che, dalle pagine fragili e polverose, gli raccontava con voce suadente i suoi oscuri segreti.

Oltre a questo, solo e sempre i suoi allievi, i punti tolti a Grifondoro e le infantili ripicche con Minerva per agevolare la squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.

Poi, solo la sua assoluta indifferenza al mondo che, imperterrito, lo disprezzava.

Fin quando non era ricomparso Voldemort ed il Passato era tornato a pulsare, vivido e bruciante, nelle sue vene ed in quel Marchio maledetto, a trasformare ancora in sanguinosa realtà i suoi orrendi incubi.

Ma l'aveva promesso a Silente, tanti anni prima: così in quella notte dannata, in cui gli spettri erano risorti, aveva mantenuto la parola data e quando il Preside gli aveva chiesto se era pronto, se era in grado… gli aveva risposto che lo era.

Ma aveva mentito: non era per niente pronto, non sarebbe mai stato pronto per tornare all'Inferno.

Nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato.

Ma _doveva_ farlo, e lo aveva fatto.

Solo che le fiamme di quell'Inferno gli bruciavano corpo e mente ancora più di quanto i rimorsi gli avevano raccontato negli ultimi quindici anni.

Ed ora anche quella maga, ad impartirgli il colpo finale: Voldemort aveva di nuovo reso ardenti i suoi incubi e Crystal, invece, cercava di far rivivere i suoi sogni perduti.

_Che pensieri ti scendono nell'anima vuota_

_da questo cielo livido e bizzarro_

_straziato come il tuo destino?_

………

_L'orgoglio mio si specchia in voi,_

_cieli squarciati come greti!_

_Sono i carri funebri dei sogni_

_le vostre vaste nuvole in gramaglie!_

_E come si riflette nei vostri bagliori_

_l'Inferno ove il mio cuore si compiace!__25_

Non ce la faceva più.

Aveva smesso di sognare da troppo tempo ed ora non ne era più capace, non ne aveva più diritto.

Solo gli incubi erano rimasti ad affollare le sue brevi notti.

Anche se aveva cercato di sottrarsi loro ed aveva infine trovato il modo per ridurli al minimo. Aveva sempre avuto una certa tendenza all'insonnia, fin da ragazzo, e a quell'epoca impiegava il tempo sottratto al sonno per studiare: già, come se eccellere a scuola l'avesse mai potuto rendere uguale agli altri ed essere accettato da loro!

Con gli anni aveva sfruttato questa personale tendenza e, progressivamente, aveva sempre più diminuito le ore di sonno. In quel modo, però, era riuscito a soffocare più che proporzionalmente anche quei tormentosi spettri che ogni notte gli ricordavano ogni singolo crimine commesso: occhi dilatati nel terrore della morte e bocche spalancate nel silenzio di urla agghiaccianti, che solo risuonavano, come strazianti echi interminabili, nella sua mente.

_Che occhi incavati da immagini notturne!_

_Come a tratti il tuo viso riflette,_

_freddi e taciturni, l'orrore e la follia!__26_

Certo, le poche ore di sonno producevano poi quelle occhiaie e non favorivano certo un roseo e sano colorito. Ma che gliene importava: non doveva mica presentarsi ad un concorso di bellezza indetto dal Settimanale delle Streghe, il mattino successivo!

Doveva solo entrare in un freddo ed umido sotterraneo per tenere lezione a dei mocciosi completamente disinteressati alla sua materia. Ovvio che poi si divertiva a terrorizzarli facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero e perforandoli con lo sguardo che leggeva, irridente, le loro stupide ed infantili paure: un vampiro! Ma quando mai!

Odiava il sapore del sangue, il suo odore acre, il rosso intenso che usciva a fiotti dalle ferite mortali e schizzava sulla sua argentea maschera. Odiava il sangue sulle sue mani bianche, quello innocente di allora e, ancora di più, quello obbligato di oggi.

Lo specchio si ostinava a rinviargli il suo deprimente aspetto: il viso troppo pallido con quelle sottili labbra sempre contratte, poi solo l'oscurità dei suoi occhi, le tenebre dei lunghi capelli ed il nero delle vesti.

Anche quelle di gala.

Non gli erano mai interessate le conquiste femminili, neppure da ragazzo, quindi aveva sempre evitato balli e feste varie.

Fino a quel momento.

Fino a quando non era arrivata quella… quella… maledizione, finché non era arrivata lei: troppo bella, troppo luminosa, affascinante e sensuale per uno come lui, un'ombra nera che ancora non aveva trovato la pace. E non era certo alla pace dei sensi che pensava: non era quello il suo vero problema.

Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre un sorriso amaramente ironico gli compariva sul viso: quella pace avrebbe potuto facilmente ottenerla con una pozione, ma non voleva farlo, non voleva uccidere quella piccola scintilla di vita.

O, forse, voleva solo tormentarsi ancora, negandosi un desiderio che sapeva di poter facilmente soddisfare.

Ma non era il corpo di Crystal che voleva, o meglio, non era _solo_ il suo corpo che bramava: voleva anche il cuore e l'anima in cui era imprigionata l'innocenza della maga.

L'anima, ecco, era la pace della propria anima che non aveva ancora trovato e che mai più avrebbe potuto trovare.

_Colloquio d'un cuor con se stesso,_

_che specchio s'è fatto severo!_

_Chiaro e fosco pozzo del vero_

_in cui – stella triste – è riflesso_

_un faro di luce infernale, _

_satanica grazia che splende, _

_sollievo alle immagini orrende:_

_- l'amara coscienza del Male.__27_

Un uomo dall'anima perduta, con un cuore che ancora voleva irragionevolmente sognare: questa era la vera immagine che lo specchio avrebbe dovuto riflettere.

Invece, gli inviava la sottile figura di uno stupido mago in ghingheri, il raffinato abito nero a fasciare un corpo di recente smagrito ed alamari d'argento a chiudere il mantello appoggiato con eleganza sulle spalle, sconsideratamente pronto a recarsi nel maniero di Lucius Malfoy per la sfarzosa festa di Natale.

Nel covo del biondo serpente, proprio lui che, fra tutti, più aborriva quei ricevimenti, sgradevoli ritrovi di amici d'un tempo mai dimenticato.

Un'occasione che avrebbe sfuggito come la peste, se solo non avesse saputo che ci sarebbe stata anche lei, se solo il suo folle ed impellente desiderio di stringere ancora Crystal tra le braccia, e di difenderla dalle velenose parole di Lucius, non l'avesse spinto ad essere là, in prima fila, come uno sciocco idiota di Grifondoro smanioso di stringere tra le braccia la principessa dei suoi sogni.

Lui, proprio lui, solitario Cavaliere delle Tenebre: che speranze poteva mai avere di conquistare il cuore della bella Serpeverde che non sapeva amare?

Proprio sotto lo sguardo di ghiaccio dell'elegante, bello, nobile, ricco e potente Lucius Malfoy?

Sorrise amaramente e scrutò di nuovo nello specchio: forse poteva fare qualcosa per migliorare quel penoso e lugubre aspetto, magari eliminare un po' di occhiaie e dare una parvenza di vita a quella pelle spettralmente diafana e tesa.

Estrasse la bacchetta e la diresse sul volto nello specchio: pochi gesti decisi ed un altro uomo gli sorrideva incerto oltre la superficie riflettente. Rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso in quell'altro sconosciuto se stesso.

Vivo.

Falso.

Un'altra maschera, che solo negava la sua sofferenza, senza guarirla.

Non l'avrebbe indossata, né quella sera né mai: aveva già indossato troppe maschere nella sua vita e quella era inutilmente di troppo.

Un movimento fulmineo della bacchetta e Severus Piton era tornato se stesso.

Vivo.

Orgoglioso della propria sofferenza e delle proprie scelte, come Malfoy lo era del suo potere e della sua incrollabile fedeltà all'Oscuro Signore.

Gli avrebbe impedito di ammaliare Crystal con il velenoso sibilo del serpente: avrebbe protetto la bambina e gli avrebbe sottratto anche la donna.

*

Ombra scura nell'ombra, riparato dietro il colonnato, Severus Piton osservava Crystal, il cuore che batteva come quello di un ragazzino al primo appuntamento. Peccato che lei non fosse lì per lui, bensì per l'affascinante padrone di casa che la stava intrattenendo offrendole una coppa di champagne.

_Che fare? Il mio orgoglio alto come i monti_

_è superiore alla nube e al grido dei demoni;_

_bastava che girassi semplicemente il mio capo sovrano;_

_ma in quella turba oscena ecco che vedo_

_la regina del mio cuore, dallo sguardo senza pari!_

_E non rideva pure lei della mia cupa angoscia?_

_E, per di più, non largiva a quelli luride carezze?_

_Che delitto! E tu sole perché non t'oscurasti?__28_

Lei rideva alle parole di Lucius, certo galanti: falsa la risata e false le parole.

Poi il sorriso beffardo di Malfoy, uno sguardo complice e poche parole sussurrate troppo vicino alle labbra della maga. L'espressione di Crystal era improvvisamente mutata, l'interesse si era acceso nei lucenti occhi azzurri che scrutavano la sala.

Al gesto noncurante del Mangiamorte biondo, che indicava proprio nella sua direzione, il cuore di Piton riprese a battere all'impazzata, mentre Crystal si dirigeva verso di lui senza neppure rivolgere una sola parola a Malfoy.

_Con che aria placida e trionfante_

_vai per la tua strada, fanciulla maestosa!_

_Voglio narrarti, bella incantatrice,_

_le diverse bellezze che ornano la tua gioventù;_

_voglio dipingerti la tua bellezza_

_dove l'infanzia s'unisce alla maturità._

_Come proteso il tuo seno sospinge la seta!_

_Che splendido armadio quel tuo seno trionfante!_

_Convessi e luccicanti_

_imprigionano lampi gli sportelli_

_come scudi provocanti dalle punte rosa!_

_Che armadio dai dolci segreti, ricolmo di bontà,_

_di vini, di profumi e di liquori!_

_Che delirio per cervelli e cuori!_

_Quando vai spazzando l'aria con la larga gonna, _

_dai l'idea di un bel vascello che prende il largo, _

_carico di vele, e che beccheggia_

_con un ritmo dolce, lento ed indolente._

_Che gambe nobili! Che tormento provocante_

_di oscuri desideri sotto le balze sospinte della gonna!_

_Paiono due streghe_

_che agitano un filtro nero in un profondo vaso.__29_

L'abito fluttuava leggero nell'aria ad avvolgerle sensualmente il corpo, come una delicata carezza, un abbraccio sempre più appassionato. Quel rosso velo leggero che, invece di coprire, svelava al suo intenso sguardo quel corpo infinitamente desiderabile.

Chiuse gli occhi, solo per un istante, rivedendo il corpo di Crystal ricoperto solo dalla spuma dell'oceano: maledisse la fervida immaginazione che non pensava di possedere fino a quel punto.

Li riaprì di colpo, mentre il profumo sottile di Crystal inebriava di nuovo i suoi sensi sconvolti.

Cielo luminoso e sereno negli occhi, rosse ciliegie golose sulle labbra: quella donna l'avrebbe fatto impazzire.

E diventare pazzo di desiderio non gli era mai sembrato tanto piacevole.

Si avvicinava lenta, con una languida andatura che incendiava il suo desiderio, un sorriso da baciare ed un corpo da fare suo.

- Professore, anche lei qui? – esclamò spumeggiante e canzonatoria. – Non me lo sarei mai immaginato!

Neanche lui l'avrebbe immaginato, solo poche ore prima. Ma, naturalmente, il suo viso non tradì alcuna emozione e fece solo un rigido cenno di saluto, mentre la musica cominciava a diffondersi nell'aria.

- Di solito sono i cavalieri ad invitare le dame. – sussurrò Crystal. – Ma ho l'impressione che in questo caso è meglio interrompere la tradizione, - aggiunse sorridendo maliziosa – se voglio ballare con lei!

Sapeva bene che la risposta giusta era soffiarle in viso, beffardo, che non gli piaceva ballare e che non era disposto a fare uno strappo per lei. Ma il desiderio di tenerla ancora tra le braccia e respirare il suo profumo era troppo intenso ed impellente per riuscire a mentire. Voldemort non riusciva a piegare la sua mente neppure con ore di terribili _Cruciatus,_ ma a lei bastava un semplice sorriso per farlo capitolare.

Avrebbe dovuto girarle le spalle e fuggire via, invece le sorrise appena e le porse galantemente il braccio accompagnandola verso la pista da ballo.

Delicatamente l'avvinse a sé, una mano a sostenere la sua e l'altra sulla schiena, a sfiorare appena la pelle nuda e calda, guidandola nell'incanto della melodia, la notte oscura dei suoi occhi riflessa nel giorno luminoso delle iridi della maga, le sue labbra a sospirare quelle troppo vicine, eppure irraggiungibili, di Crystal.

Doveva ordinare al cuore di smettere di battere in quel modo o lei l'avrebbe sentito, nonostante la musica. Ma imporre al proprio corpo di non desiderala era semplicemente impossibile.

Un tocco imperioso sulla spalla venne a spezzare l'incanto: il padrone di casa era infine venuto a reclamare la sua preda.

Con un movimento secco si ritrasse abbandonando il suo breve sogno, lo sguardo poco prima perso nel cielo ed ora improvvisamente agganciato dal ghiaccio che veniva a spegnere il suo fuoco.

Senza una parola abbandonò la sala da ballo dirigendosi nel gelo della grande terrazza, dove avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per calmare, in perfetta solitudine, i suoi bollenti spiriti.

Come poteva essere stato così stupido? Certo quei due s'erano accordati per fargli fare la figura dell'imbecille!

Ma, in fondo, non gli importava più tanto.

Chiuse gli occhi, immobile figura nera stagliata nella luce argentea della luna: tenerla tra le braccia era meraviglioso, ammirarne il sorriso era meraviglioso, respirarne il profumo era meraviglioso.

Gli sembrava ancora di respirarlo, quel profumo inebriante, proprio come se lei fosse lì, di nuovo magicamente accanto a lui. Ma non aprì gli occhi, non voleva smettere di sognare: ancora solo pochi secondi di felicità, poi avrebbe ripreso il controllo di sé e se ne sarebbe andato.

- Severus…

Per un istante il cuore del mago si fermò: il suo nome pronunciato da quelle labbra sembrava persino bello e dolce.

Riaprì gli occhi e rimase a fissare quel bellissimo sogno, il cristallo nero delle sue iridi a riflettere la luce della luna.

Crystal gli sorrideva ed era ormai troppo vicina: doveva dire qualcosa, doveva fermarla, allontanarla!

- Lucius le ha forse pestato i piedi, per farsi scaricare così velocemente? – sibilò beffardo.

- Se avessi voluto ballare con Malfoy, non sarei venuta a cercare lei, non crede?

Severus deglutì.

- Se il suo amico avesse avuto la decenza di chiedermelo, gli avrei detto di no! – esclamò decisa la maga. – E' solo con lei che voglio ballare, Severus.

La voce era diventata un dolce sussurro, mentre il suo corpo era, ormai, solo a pochi centimetri di distanza.

Così vicino che Piton si accorse che stava tremando dal freddo in quell'abito leggero che, ancora, gli regalava seducenti visioni del suo corpo.

Premuroso, si sfilò il mantello e fece per avvolgerla, ma lei cercò di fermarlo:

- Non è il calore del mantello che voglio, ma quello del tuo corpo e del tuo abbraccio. – sussurrò, aderendo piano a lui.

Severus sospirò appena, mentre l'avvolgeva nel mantello e poi la stringeva fra le braccia, il desiderio che esplodeva nella mente e gli incendiava il corpo, ormai irrimediabilmente troppo vicino a quello di Crystal per pensare di poterla ancora sfuggire.

La maga aveva appoggiato il capo nell'incavo del suo collo e si era stretta dolcemente a lui: poteva sentire i seni sodi che delicatamente gli premevano sul petto seguendo il ritmo del respiro, e poi il ventre bruciante sul proprio inguine pulsante.

Lentamente prese ad oscillare, come accennando una danza immobile sulle note attutite che provenivano dalla sala, le labbra a sfiorare appena le sfumature dorate dei capelli, lasciando che il profumo di lei annullasse ogni razionale pensiero.

Poi Crystal sollevò un poco il capo, le labbra rosse così vicine alle sue, e sussurrò:

- In questi mesi ho scoperto che ci sono molte cose interessanti dietro la tua gelida apparenza, Severus. Ho conosciuto il tuo sorriso, la tua delicata gentilezza, il tuo premuroso e caldo abbraccio e la carezza delle tue labbra sulle mie mani.

Severus si stava perdendo nel cielo infinito dei suoi occhi, cullato dalle fatate parole della maga che con dolce passione stava stringendo a sé.

- Ma questa notte voglio conoscere l'impeto dei tuoi baci e l'ardore del tuo corpo, che da troppo tempo mi desidera intensamente.

Crystal si era sollevata un poco sulla punta dei piedi ed ora con le labbra lambiva appena la sua bocca, dischiusa e fremente. Le mani della maga gli cingevano piano il collo, invitandolo ad assaporarle le labbra, a gustarle la bocca, a lasciare libero sfogo al suo travolgente desiderio.

E Severus sfiorò lieve quelle labbra con le sue, le accarezzò delicatamente con la punta della lingua, respirò il suo respiro, mentre la stringeva a sé sussurrando piano:

- Crystal…

Con gli occhi chiusi le sfiorava appena le labbra e bruciava di desiderio; tremante le accarezzava la bocca e ardeva di passione; innamorato sussurrava il suo nome e sognava di chiamarla amore.

Amore: un sogno impossibile che finora la vita e le sue colpe gli avevano sempre negato. Ma ora quel sogno era lì, fremente fra le sue braccia, le labbra dischiuse ad aspettare il suo bacio.

E se lei… lei… Non aveva più cercato di leggerle nella mente dopo il volo sul Thestral, ma se lei, ancora, solo voleva sfruttarlo per i suoi scopi, se intendeva solo soggiogarlo con l'allettante offerta del suo corpo?

No, non poteva lasciarsi andare, non poteva cedere ad un sogno che forse non era mai esistito, se non nei suoi illusi pensieri. Oh quanto perdutamente desiderava quelle labbra calde e quel corpo appassionato, ma dov'era il cuore di Crystal, dov'era quella notte?

Così impose a se stesso la più spietata tortura: si obbligò a smettere di lambire quelle labbra che tanto bramava e si costrinse a scioglierla dal suo abbraccio. Poi la respinse lontano da sé.

- Soddisfatta? – chiese con un gelido sibilo.

Crystal spalancò gli occhi all'improvviso e sembrò quasi perdere l'equilibrio, mentre cercava di nuovo il respiro. Deglutì a fatica ed il cielo dei suoi occhi si fece tempestoso:

- A dir la verità mi aspettavo di meglio! – sibilò di rimando, furiosa.

Poi incontrò lo sguardo del mago, il nero e profondo dolore dei suoi occhi, le fiamme impetuose incatenate dalla paura, la luce che si perdeva nelle tenebre, e dolcemente gli sorrise, sussurrando:

- Però sono assolutamente sicura che, se vuoi, sai essere dolce ed appassionato, oltre ogni immaginazione. Ma vuoi?

Gli occhi del Professore erano tornati ad essere nero cristallo pungente, che respingeva la luce della luna ed i tentativi di Crystal di capire il motivo di quel suo strano comportamento.

- Certo che so far di meglio, Storm, ma non è questa la materia che ho scelto di insegnarle.

Un sibilo gelido, un rapido volgere di spalle e Crystal rimase ad osservare il nulla, ancora una volta con il caldo mantello nero del Professore avvolto su di lei.

_Questo cuore, che irrita tutto_

_tranne il candor dell'antica bestia,_

_non vuole mostrarti il suo segreto d'inferno,_

_berceuse la cui mano m'invita a lunghi sonni_

_e neppure la nera sua leggenda scritta con la fiamma._

_Odio la passione e lo spirito mi duole!__30_

Non era possibile: non riusciva proprio a capire.

Quell'uomo la desiderava, innegabilmente, e nel suo nome, sussurrato a fior di labbra, c'era ben più del solo desiderio per il suo corpo: anche di questo ne era certa, gliel'avevano detto le fiamme imprigionate in quei neri occhi ardenti.

Eppure… eppure se n'era andato!

Violino

Crystal rabbrividì e si strinse nel mantello, il _suo _caldo mantello, priva ormai di quell'abbraccio colmo di passione trattenuta in dolcezza e le labbra orfane di un calore solo appena assaporato.

Ma negli occhi aveva la luce speciale di quelle iridi di nero cristallo e nelle orecchie il sussurro d'amore del suo nome su quelle labbra sottili.

_Pallida bellezza, come amo le tue ciglia_

_dove sembra che scorrano le tenebre!_

_Altro che funebri pensieri m'ispirano_

_quei tuoi occhi nerissimi!_

_Quei tuoi occhi come s'accordano ai neri capelli_

_con quella chioma elastica!_

_E come languidi mi parlano i tuoi occhi!__31_

Severus non l'aveva baciata, sebbene l'evidenza del desiderio fosse stata indiscutibile, le aveva solo sfiorato le labbra, a lungo, dolcemente, mentre le sue braccia la stringevano appena, con delicato ed appassionato rispetto.

Non le era mai successa una cosa simile prima d'allora ed era profondamente stupita dal comportamento del mago, assolutamente certa che le parole che le aveva sibilato alla fine erano solo parte della sua solita recita di uomo odioso.

La verità era solo nell'amore che aveva pervaso il suo nome, un sussurro sfuggito al cuore del mago, che le aveva fatto provare brividi profondi, risvegliando sensazioni e ricordi che pensava morti per sempre, insieme ai suoi genitori ed al loro amore.

Sapeva che non erano brividi di freddo quelli che stavano diffondendosi nel suo corpo e questo la spaventò ancor di più: mai, l'abbraccio di un uomo, le aveva ricordato la sensazione di protezione ed amore che promanava dal calore delle braccia di suo padre; mai più, da quando era una piccola bimba, il suo nome era stato pronunciato con tal enfasi d'amore.

Tutto questo, semplicemente, la terrorizzava al punto di non voler ammettere quanto aveva bisogno di amore, di dolcezza e di rispetto.

Decise di dimenticare, di far finta di niente, che assolutamente nulla fosse accaduto.

Doveva tornare subito nella sala, anche se incontrare l'algida eleganza di Malfoy era l'ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento. Ma di quel mago, e del suo appoggio, aveva indubbiamente bisogno se voleva riuscire ad emergere velocemente in quello strano mondo dove i suoi insospettati poteri l'avevano portata.

Avrebbe fatto tutto quanto era necessario, come sempre, anche se in quel momento il fuoco nero degli occhi di Severus Piton l'affascinava molto di più dell'argento ghiacciato dello sguardo di Malfoy.

Rabbrividì ancora, e di nuovo non era a causa del freddo: quegli occhi ed il suo nome sussurrato con trasporto le avevano fatto provare…

No, lei non provava niente, non era capace di amare, non voleva amare!

Però, forse, lui era diverso, lui aveva un'anima simile alla sua, lui…

No, non sarebbe mai più stata debole, non avrebbe creduto in nulla, non si sarebbe lasciata andare.

Era forte e non aveva bisogno di niente, neppure del protettivo calore di un abbraccio rispettoso, che nei suoi ricordi di bimba sfumava nel sogno e si stemperava nella dolcezza del suo nome, sussurrato con affettuoso amore.

*

Le vacanze di Natale erano iniziate e Crystal, che non aveva nessun posto in cui andare, decise di rimanere al castello, sommersa dal micidiale programma di recupero che il Professor Piton le aveva preparato. Per fortuna, le aveva anche consegnato una pozione per rafforzare la memoria, che si era rivelata pienamente efficace.

Anche lui era rimasto al castello, ma non usciva praticamente mai dal suo studio e, da quella sera sulla terrazza di casa Malfoy, non si erano mai più incontrati, perché anche lei aveva accuratamente evitato ogni possibile occasione.

Quel mago la attraeva come mai le era successo prima e questo faceva di lui un essere molto pericoloso, da trattare con le pinze, anzi, da evitare del tutto, almeno per il momento. Aveva così accantonato ogni progetto di seduzione nei suoi confronti, pronta, però, a sfoderare di nuovo le armi, se e quando sarebbe stato necessario.

Quella sera era particolarmente stanca, gli occhi arrossati che bruciavano per le lunghe ore passate a leggere, così aveva deciso di concedersi una pausa ed andare a letto presto.

*

_Ecco giungere il tempo che, tremando, ogni fiore svapora_

_sullo stelo, come un vago incensiere;_

_suoni e profumi fluttuano in queste dolci sere:_

_malinconico valzer, estatico languore._

_Ogni fior sullo stelo è come un incensiere; _

_il violino piange, povero afflitto cuore:_

_malinconico valzer, estatico languore!_

_Il cielo è un grande e triste altar senza preghiere._

_Il violino piange, povero afflitto cuore,_

_un cuor che teme il nulla con le sue notti nere!_

_Il cielo è un grande e triste altar senza preghiere;_

_il sole, nel suo sangue, annega lento e muore…_

_Un cuor che teme il nulla con le sue notti nere_

_raccoglie ogni vestigio del suo passato amore!_

_Il sole, nel suo sangue, annega lento e muore…_

_Il tuo dolce ricordo brilla nel mio pensiere.__32_

*

Crystal si era improvvisamente svegliata, senza riuscire a comprenderne il perché.

Poi, la melodia dolce e struggente di un violino accarezzò piano le sue orecchie: era la stessa musica del sogno che si era interrotto con il suo brusco risveglio.

Si sollevò dal letto, sentendosi incredibilmente sveglia ed eccitata, decisa a trovare la fonte di quella musica dalla quale si sentiva così irresistibilmente attratta, mentre frugava nella mente alla ricerca dell'immagine sfuocata e tenebrosa del violinista.

Fuori dalla sua camera, le note del violino erano perfettamente limpide e si propagavano leggere per il sotterraneo. Sembravano provenire… no, non era possibile, ma sembrava proprio che giungessero dallo studio di Piton.

Si avvicinò con il cuore che batteva forte, completamente stregata da quell'armoniosa melodia. Appoggiò la mano sulla porta dello studio che subito cedette al suo tocco lieve.

La aprì un poco e lo vide, là in fondo: la sua alta ed elegante figura nera, illuminata in pieno dalla nitida luce della luna che scendeva dall'ampia bocca di lupo spalancata nella notte.

Il mago aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava completamente assorto nella musica che usciva dal candido violino che le sue mani accarezzavano con sensibile perizia.

La luna traeva riflessi perlacei dalla levigata superficie dello strumento, mentre i lunghi capelli neri di Severus ondeggiavano piano, come in una lieve danza, sfiorando appena le corde che le sue dita delicatamente premevano, quasi in un sensuale abbraccio.

La parte bassa dello zigomo era morbidamente appoggiata al corpo del violino, come se lui avesse dolcemente reclinato il capo sul seno dell'amata.

Sulle sue labbra sottili, appena dischiuse, vi era la voluttà del desiderio.

All'improvviso, senza quasi sapere come, parole sconosciute si affollarono sulle labbra di Crystal cercando di uscirne fuori.

Ora ricordava bene, forse anche grazie alla pozione per la memoria: le aveva lette pochi giorni prima, su una piccola pergamena ingiallita trovata in un libro che il professore le aveva prestato. Aveva pensato ad una poesia d'amore scritta da una studentessa e per errore dimenticata lì.

Ma ora, quella grafia minuta, nitida ed ordinata, e quel brillante inchiostro verde le suggerivano la risposta: era Severus che aveva scritto quelle parole ed erano perfette per quella soave melodia!

_Your eyes are still closed  
Are you sleeping?  
Can I touch you?  
Would it make you fall?_

_You sail in love through the sky  
__When there's a cloud slips in between us _

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
__Take me with you._

Non era riuscita ad impedirselo e le parole erano sgorgate cristalline dalle sue labbra, sottovoce ed appena accennate, si erano insinuate in mezzo alle note fondendosi con loro alla perfezione. Poi la sua voce era lentamente cresciuta di tono:

_The night is still cold  
Let me hold you  
Drifting homewards  
Do you know how the wind blows__?_

_  
_You sail in love through the sky  
_And I will keep you close beside me_

All'improvviso il mago riaprì gli occhi e dopo pochi istanti la voce di Crystal risuonava solitaria nel buio sotterraneo.

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
__Take me with you._

Crystal ammutolì: questa volta l'aveva proprio fatta grossa.

Era entrata nel suo studio, a quell'ora tarda, senza neppure bussare, indossando solo quella lunga camicia da notte, così bianca e leggera e trasparente, che velava appena il suo corpo. Si era impossessata di quelle parole, che non avrebbe neppure dovuto conoscere, che forse per lui avevano un ben preciso significato.

Il Professore ora si sarebbe arrabbiato, veramente arrabbiato. Avrebbe avuto perfettamente ragione: lei non avrebbe dovuto violare in quel modo la sua intimità, non avrebbe proprio dovuto farlo.

- La sua voce è una delicata melodia, Crystal. - sussurrò soavemente il mago bruno.

Per un brevissimo istante la maga rimase senza fiato per lo stupore. Poi, ancora una volta, le parole sfuggirono al suo controllo, direttamente dettate dal cuore:

- Come deliziose sono le parole e dolce è colui che le ha scritte. - sussurrò a fior di labbra, solo per chiedersi immediatamente dopo dove diavolo avesse trovato il coraggio per fare quella pericolosa affermazione.

Quando incontrò ancora lo sguardo di Severus, ebbe chiara la risposta alla sua muta domanda: l'ispirazione l'aveva trovata nel nero infinito ed appassionato di quegli occhi che ora stavano brillando come non mai nella limpida luce lunare.

Il cuore prese a batterle forte, troppo forte: le sembrava di sentirne il rimbombo nel sotterraneo.

Il mago si era avvicinato lentamente ed ora era fermo, in piedi davanti a lei.

La luce della luna gli era alle spalle così che il suo viso adesso era completamente in ombra e non poteva vederne l'espressione. Si rese solo conto che aveva sollevato il braccio ed ora la mano era vicinissima al suo viso.

Per un istante si sentì attanagliare dal terrore, finché non sentì le dita sfiorarle le labbra con infinita delicatezza: una lunga, dolce e tenera carezza.

- Come se fosse solo un sogno Crystal: chiuda gli occhi e torni a dormire. Solo un soave sogno impossibile.

La sua voce era un sussurro vellutato: non avrebbe certo faticato a convincersi che era stato solo un sogno.

Il Nero Cavaliere le stava sorridendo: un sorriso dolce, quasi come un sorriso d'amore.

Chiuse lentamente la porta dietro le spalle e tornò nella sua camera, come in trance, mentre le languide note del violino tornavano a salire lente verso la luna.

_Drifting homewards  
Do you know where the wind blows__?  
Take me with...  
Take me with you_

_You sail in love through the sky  
And I will hold you close beside me  
Am I livin' your dreams?  
Take me with you._

_Am I livin' your dreams?  
Take me with you__.__33_

Un sogno, forse solo un'illusione: Severus le aveva sorriso.

Oh sì, Severus cominciava veramente a sembrarle un sogno, una chimera meravigliosamente desiderabile, ed in quel sogno lei non aveva neppure paura d'amare.

_Ti canterò su nuove corde,_

_giardino che fiorisci_

_nella solitudine del cuore!__34_

Silenziosamente Crystal s'infilò nuovamente nel letto, il cuscino morbido ad asciugarle le lacrime. Che sciocca, stava piangendo e non ricordava nemmeno più quando era stata l'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto.

Piangeva, ed era felice.

Severus aveva ripreso a suonare: il volto pallido era illuminato dalla luna e da un sorriso sognante.

Forse per la prima volta, in quegli ultimi quindici anni, si era finalmente permesso di tornare ad essere quasi se stesso: non l'aveva sgridata, non l'aveva offesa o umiliata, come lei già si aspettava e temeva.

Aveva solo desiderato accarezzare la sua voce, e lo aveva fatto. Semplicemente, come se fosse una cosa naturale, come se anche lui fosse un uomo come tutti gli altri.

Il sorriso si addolcì sul viso pallido e incavato: quella voce cristallina era ancora lì con lui, poteva quasi sentirla, così come poteva percepire il profumo che ormai da troppo tempo aleggiava sempre nel suo studio. L'estatica visione di quel corpo seducente, avvolto in veli leggeri, era ancora vivida nei suoi occhi e di nuovo accendeva il suo desiderio.

Le dita che le avevano sfiorato le labbra, ora facevano volare leggero l'archetto sulle corde tese del violino.

Come avrebbe voluto poter ricordare anche il sapore della sua bocca, come avrebbe voluto poterla stringere tra le braccia e portarla con sé, nei suoi sogni meravigliosi, lontano, lontano, volando via, senza più alcuna memoria del suo cupo passato, su quelle note melodiose, dove l'incanto dell'amore sembrava ancora poter esistere.

La canzone "Take me with you" (Portami con te) si può scaricare da questo sito: /AR_

Il suo significato, più o meno, è questo:

_I tuoi occhi sono ancora chiusi_

_Dormi?_

_Posso toccarti?_

_Precipiteresti se lo facessi?_

_Navighi nell'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Quando una nuvola s'insinua lenta tra noi _

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Prendimi con te_

_La notte è ancora fredda_

_Lascia che ti sorregga_

_Mentre andiamo alla deriva verso casa_

_Sai dove soffia il vento?_

_Solchi l'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Ed io ti terrò stretta, accanto a me_

_Sto vivendo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te_

_Alla deriva verso casa_

_Sai dove soffia il vento?_

_Portami con…_

_Portami con te_

_Navighi nell'amore attraverso il cielo_

_Ed io ti terrò stretta a me_

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te_

_Vivo nei tuoi sogni?_

_Portami con te._

Sogni infranti

Severus suonava con gli occhi socchiusi, l'archetto volava sul violino e le dita accarezzavano le corde, ma la sua mente era fuggita via, sull'incanto di quelle note che lo avevano portato lontano, dove i sogni un tempo avevano preso vita, ma poi si erano miseramente infranti sulla realtà di una terribile scelta.

Ellys, quasi ancora una bambina, lunghe trecce ramate e gote sempre soffuse di rossore. Severus sorrise al ricordo del suo primo, piccolo ed ingenuo amore: una studiosissima Corvonero!

_Chi altro avrebbe potuto notare l'ombroso Serpeverde sempre rintanato in biblioteca a studiare? Solo chi, come te, Ellys, ci passava altrettanto tempo._

_All'inizio ci siamo esaminati e soppesati da lontano per molti mesi, poi tu hai fatto il primo passo e ti sei messa a studiare al mio stesso tavolo. Non ti ho nemmeno guardata, ma ti ho fatto un po' di posto raggruppando meglio i miei libri sul ripiano._

_Altre settimane a guardarti di sottecchi, mentre giravo le pagine, tu tutta intenta a leggere che, all'improvviso, rimanevi immobile, quasi senza respirare, quando ti osservavo._

_Un giorno sei rimasta immobile più a lungo del solito, poi hai sollevato la testa e mi hai sorriso. _

_Un raggio di sole nella biblioteca scura ed io, timido Serpeverde, ho di nuovo immerso precipitosamente il viso nel libro._

_- Mi chiamo Ellys. - hai sussurrato – Ellys Milton. _

_A fatica ho sollevato un poco il viso pallido:_

_- Severus Piton. – ho risposto, imbarazzato._

_- Lo so: il Serpeverde bravissimo in pozioni – hai sorriso tu – e nelle Arti Oscure! _

_Mi sono irrigidito alle tue ultime parole: ecco lì un'altra, ho subito pensato, prevenuta contro di me, solo perché m'interesso a qualcosa di proibito._

_Invece tu, Ellys, non eri per nulla prevenuta, l'ho capito velocemente: eri solo attratta da tutte le mie conoscenze e, incredibilmente, mi ammiravi. _

_E questo, no, questo proprio non me lo aspettavo. _

_Così sei diventata mia amica, nuova e strana esperienza per me, che di amici non ne avevo avuti mai. _

_Eri molto brava a scuola, eppure pendevi dalle mie labbra quando ti raccontavo dei miglioramenti che avevo apportato a questa o quella pozione, ma tremavi un po' quando ti mostravo i nuovi incantesimi che avevo inventato. Però, _Muffliato_ ti conquistò definitivamente: ti divertivi a lanciarlo per poter parlare indisturbata con me e, poco per volta, ti decidesti a conoscere anche gli altri. _

_Ma non tutti: quelli più pericolosi non te li ho mai raccontati, non volevo spaventarti, non volevo perdere la mia unica amica. _

_Il tempo è passato veloce, Ellys, e tu presto non hai più portato le trecce, ma eri sempre la mia unica amica e confidente. _

_Eri bella, Ellys, la carnagione delicata e piena di efelidi, con quei corti riccioli fulvi che ti incorniciavano il viso, gli occhi grigi e la bocca socchiusa nel continuo stupore della scoperta. _

_Eri bella ed eri figlia di babbani: amavi quel mondo che da pochi anni ti si era dischiuso davanti e dal quale Voldemort, astro nascente del terrore, voleva invece inesorabilmente escluderti. _

_Eri bella, Ellys, ed io desideravo tanto baciarti._

_Gli occhi chiusi, tremante, a scoprire le tue labbra rosse, la biblioteca sempre a far da cornice alla conoscenza, proprio nel solitario ed intimo Reparto Proibito, accesso ormai regolarmente autorizzato al Serpeverde che più d'ogni altro conosceva filtri e pozioni, ed incantesimi oscuri._

_Eri bella, Ellys, ed io desideravo il tuo corpo, ogni giorno sempre di più._

_Erano le mie mani a tremare, quel giorno, l'imbarazzo sul viso ed il desiderio nel corpo. Ti amavo, Ellys, ti amavo come poteva farlo un ragazzo di sedici anni, e c'era attenzione nei miei gesti e paura. _

_L'abito che cadeva a terra ed il tuo viso rosso come non mai, ma eri bella, bellissima. Ti ho stretto piano a me, baciandoti ancora, con dolcezza, mentre le mie mani scoprivano lentamente gesti sconosciuti e la mia bocca gustava vergini sapori. Poi il mio corpo, impaziente, che non resisteva oltre, a lottare con la mente che mi diceva d'aspettare ancora: quella piccola lacrima nei tuoi occhi, mia bellissima Corvonero, e le mie labbra a chiederti perdono con teneri baci che alimentavano la mia passione._

_Infine, i nostri corpi bianchi e morbidi, fusi in un abbraccio completo, un ardore incontenibile che mi spingeva, trattenuto solo dall'amore per l'unica persona che mi aveva accettato per quello che ero._

_Eri bella Ellys ed eri mia, solo mia._

_Mano nella mano per la Foresta Proibita, dove nessuno poteva vederci e dove tu non avevi paura, sicura della protezione che sapevo darti._

_Sei un mago potente, mi hai detto un giorno, l'orgoglio nei tuoi begli occhi grigi._

Improvvisamente Severus aveva fermato a mezz'aria l'archetto e la magia delle note era sfumata, mentre la sua mano stringeva forte le corde.

_Sì, ero potente ed ambizioso, purtroppo, assetato di conoscenze che non riuscivo più a trovare neppure nei libri del Reparto Proibito, ma che una maga dai lunghi capelli corvini e dalle palpebre pesanti mi aveva promesso._

_La cugina di quel bastardo di Black frequentava spesso Hogsmeade ed anche tutte le feste proibite che si tenevano nei sotterranei di Serpeverde, e conosceva molti più Incantesimi Oscuri di quanto io avessi mai immaginato. _

_Strane feste, quelle, a cui troppi adulti partecipavano, raccontando in modo diverso le cose del mondo e promettendo potere e rivalsa sui babbani e sui loro figli che sporcavano il sangue dei maghi. Tante giovani ed ingenue menti da plasmare e loro sapevano molto bene come manipolarle. I mesi si succedevano veloci e, fuori dalle sicure mura del castello, Lord Voldemort diventava sempre più potente e rispettato: sembrava veramente rappresentare l'unico futuro per il nostro mondo ormai soffocato dai babbani._

_Ero affascinato da quelle parole e volevo la mia giusta rivincita, ricordando solo il sangue puro di mia madre: volevo essere apprezzato per le mie conoscenze faticosamente acquisite e per le mie indubbie capacità._

_E poi, Bellatrix mi guardava, dall'alto dei suoi tacchi a spillo e dei suoi quasi dieci anni in più, donna sensuale come mai avevo visto, in cerca di un nuovo giovane e focoso amante._

_Così, subito dopo le vacanze di Natale dell'ultimo anno di scuola, ti ho lasciato, Ellys, mia dolce ragazzina: le mie nuove idee sulla conquista del mondo non prevedevano che una bella ed intelligente Corvonero, figlia di babbani, stesse al mio fianco. _

_Nel silenzio della notte ho pianto per le tue lacrime, Ellys, ma non sono tornato indietro da quella mia prima scelta sbagliata._

_Forse anche perché ho presto trovato Bellatrix ad attendermi a Hogsmeade, ogni volta che volevo, ed io l'ho desiderato spesso, fin troppo: lei sì che aveva esperienza di sesso e di ogni altra cosa, idea od azione, che a quel tempo mi attraeva, giovane ed ingenuo com'ero!_

_Non amavo Bellatrix, non l'avrei mai potuta amare, ma a letto era fantastica ed io mi sentivo potente, ogni giorno di più, con i nuovi malefici che m'insegnava come ambito premio per la mia instancabile dedizione al suo corpo voglioso._

_Tu, come lama di coltello_

_sei entrata nel mio cuore in lacrime!_

_Tu, forte come una torma_

_di demoni, folle ed in ghingheri,_

_sei venuta a fare del mio spirito_

_umiliato il tuo letto e il tuo regno!_

_Tu, infame alla quale son legato_

_come il forzato alla catena__35__._

_Pomeriggi e notti di fuoco a scoprirne la carne fremente, la sua bocca vorace su di me, a riaccendere di nuovo il desiderio appena saziato, strappandomi gemiti misti di piacere e dolore. Far l'amore ancora e ancora ed ancora, lei mai paga ed io quasi senza più forze. _

_Ho scoperto ogni modo per eccitare una donna e farla vibrare del più intenso piacere ed ho imparato a dominare alla perfezione gli impulsi del mio corpo, per riuscire a placare la fame infinita di Bellatrix ed appropriarmi così delle sue conoscenze della Magia Oscura._

_Ma erano così tristi i tuoi occhi grigi, Ellys, i tuoi bei riccioli a nasconderti il volto quando ci hai incontrato a Hogsmeade: Bellatrix mi stava avvinghiata, sempre vogliosa di fare all'amore, magari anche in mezzo al prato. _

_Sei fuggita via, mia piccola Ellys, il viso basso a celare le lacrime. _

_Non ti ho chiamato, non ti ho fermato quel giorno, ma quanto rimpiangevo le lunghe passeggiate, mano nella mano con la mia dolce ragazzina, le parole fitte fitte tra noi e le speranze che s'intrecciavano. _

_Ma non erano più quelle le mie aspirazioni, non _dovevano_ più essere quelle: io _dovevo _diventare un Mangiamorte dell'Oscuro Signore e non c'era più posto per te nella mia vita!_

La mano di Severus stringeva spasmodicamente il violino mentre la sua fronte si era appoggiata sulle corde. L'archetto era scivolato via dalla mano destra, ora abbandonata lungo il fianco, ed era caduto a terra.

_Infine, sono diventato un Mangiamorte, non appena terminata la scuola, in quell'estate senza aria, trascinato da Bellatrix e dagli altri, travolto dalla mia irragionevole ambizione e dallo smodato desiderio di conoscenza._

_Ma invano inseguo quel Dio che si ritira;_

_la Notte irresistibile, nera, umida, funesta_

_e piena di brividi impone il suo dominio;_

_un odore di tomba fluttua nelle tenebre__36_

_Sono diventato un assassino._

_Un crescendo di emozioni e passioni, in quei primi mesi, un vortice incredibile che mi trascinava sempre più profondamente nell'oscurità. _

_Ed anche il sesso con Bellatrix, passione carnale appagante oltre ogni mia immaginazione, senza alcun limite, ove nulla era proibito o lesinato._

_Ma ho ben presto scoperto che, se a letto ero indubbiamente il preferito della bella e ardente Mangiamorte, erano altri che l'attraevano, soprattutto dopo il mio immediato ed inaccettabile rifiuto di partecipare attivamente alle Cerimonie di Tortura e di Morte, quel mio restare silenzioso al margine del Cerchio ad osservare Rodolphus, l'astro che brillava di raffinata crudeltà in quelle notti di orrore. _

_Era logico che Bellatrix, più prima che poi, finisse avvinta tra le braccia di Rodolphus. In un certo senso, fui perfino felice di liberarmi di lei. Finalmente potevo tirare il fiato e _**_seguire fino in fondo i miei ideali, svolgendo la mia missione di Mangiamorte con _**_serietà e dedizione, impiegando tutta la mia energia ed intelligenza per apprendere infine tutta la conoscenza e la potenza dell'Oscuro._

_E, nel frattempo, continuavo ad essere un assassino._

_S'agitan senza tregua, al mio fianco i demoni,_

_come un'aria impalpabile, intorno a me fluttuando;_

_io li respiro, e sento avvamparmi i polmoni,_

_e un desiderio struggermi eterno ed esecrando._

………

_gettando ne' miei occhi pieni di confusione_

_vesti imbrattate e lacere, rosse ferite aperte_

_e il sanguinante ordigno della Distruzione __37_

_In quei giorni, Meryl ha cercato di affacciarsi nella mia vita, offrendomi la sua amicizia: era l'ultima arrivata nel Cerchio ed anche lei restava al margine in quelle notti d'assurda follia. Cercava la mia mano ed io gliela stringevo._

_Ora che Bellatrix non affollava più le mie notti e non confondeva più i miei pensieri, ora che, soprattutto, l'entusiastico fanatismo iniziale non ottenebrava più la mia ragione, lentamente le cose stavano cambiando o, meglio, progressivamente mutava la mia percezione dei fatti. Ormai irrimediabilmente Mangiamorte, seppur da pochi mesi, cominciavo a capire, con crescente repulsione, che cosa stava accadendo intorno a me, che cosa stavo realmente facendo. _

_All'inizio è stata una percezione lenta, poi, sempre più velocemente, ho compreso l'orrore che mi circondava ed infine ho scoperto il vero e tremendo scopo di Voldemort: ogni mio assurdo ideale è miseramente crollato, annegato nel sangue innocente in cui già troppe volte le mie mani si erano immerse._

_Allora, sono stato attanagliato dal terrore: come avrei mai potuto sottrarmi a quell'incubo nel quale, volontariamente, ero voluto entrare?_

_Un'Idea, una Forma, un Essere_

_partito dall'azzurro e caduto_

_in uno Stige, melmoso e cupo,_

_dove occhio del Cielo non penetra;_

_un Angelo, imprudente viaggiatore_

_tentato dall'amore del difforme_

_che si dibatte come un nuotatore_

_in fondo a un incubo enorme_

_e lotta contro un risucchio_

_gigantesco che se ne va cantando_

_come i pazzi e piroetta_

_nelle tenebre (che funebri angosce!);_

_un infelice stregato_

_tra futili brancolamenti,_

_che cerca la luce e la chiave_

_per fuggire da un covo di rettili;_

_un dannato che scende senza lampada_

_sull'orlo d'un abisso dall'odore_

_che tradisce l'umido baratro_

_di scale eterne senza rampa_

_dove vegliano viscidi mostri_

_dai grandi occhi di fosforo_

_che fanno la notte ancor più nera_

_e solo essi stessi visibili;_

_un vascello imprigionato al polo_

_come in una trappola di cristallo, _

_che ricerca il fatale stretto_

_per cui è finito là nel gelo;_

_emblemi di tristi catene_

_nel quadro di un fato ferrigno,_

_che attestano come il Maligno_

_ciò che fa, lo fa sempre bene!__38_

_Giorni, settimane e poi mesi di infinito terrore, temendo che i miei compagni si accorgessero del mio cambiamento: per fortuna ero sempre stato un tipo solitario e taciturno, ma in quel tempo terribile era diventato veramente muto!_

_Avevo paura, un'immensa paura di Voldemort e dei miei amici._

_Ed intanto, ancora e sempre, continuavo ad essere un assassino, anche se le mie mani tremavano ogni volta sempre di più e la nausea mi assaliva potente quando sentivo di nuovo l'odore del sangue._

_Allora serravo forte gli occhi e maledicevo me stesso._

_Mi sei sempre stata vicina, Meryl, e di te non avevo paura: era incredibile, ma in quelle tenebre infinite, c'era anche il raggio di luce della nostra amicizia. Tu, forse avresti voluto di più, ma io non me la sentivo: c'erano già troppi assillanti problemi nella mia vita senza andare a cercarmene altri._

_In che infame raggiro ero caduto?_

_In che umiliante maligna avventura?_

………

_Allora volsi le spalle a quel corteo infernale._

_........._

_Invano la ragione s'affannava al timone,_

_con quella tempesta capricciosa che sviava ogni suo sforzo!_

_E come ballava la mia anima, quella vecchia gabarra_

_senz'alberi su un mare mostruoso e senza sponde!__39_

_Alla fine, dopo mesi di incertezza e paura, sono riuscito a trovare la forza ed il coraggio di uscire dal baratro, maturando infine la decisione di abbandonare Voldemort, costasse quel che costasse, anche la mia vita: male che mi fosse andata, ci sarebbe stato un assassino in meno sulla faccia della terra e nessuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza, neppure Ellys, che ormai non era più mia. E forse neppure Meryl che, nonostante tutto, sapevo che non avrebbe mai abbandonato l'Oscuro Signore al quale era incatenata dall'orgogliosa purezza del suo sangue._

_Io, invece, ero pronto a pagare con la morte il mio gesto di ribellione, la mia unica vera scelta: quella giusta, finalmente. _

_E' qui che sei entrato in scena tu, vecchio canuto, amato ed odiato: tu solo hai saputo aiutarmi. Talvolta penso a quanto sarebbe potuta essere diversa la mia vita senza quel tuo aiuto che l'ha indirizzata in un ben preciso ed obbligato modo. _

_Ammesso mai d'averla potuta avere, un'altra possibilità di vita, senza il tuo aiuto._

_Mi hai convinto a diventare la tua spia presso Voldemort. Solo in quel modo, hai detto, avresti potuto aiutarmi una volta sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore, solo se avessi pienamente dimostrato il mio pentimento combattendo contro il mio vecchio padrone ed aiutando l'Ordine._

_E così ho fatto: due giorni prima avevo lasciato Voldemort ed ora già tornavo da lui, all'orrore di quelle tenebre dalle quali avevo cercato invano di fuggire._

_Di nuovo là, solo in mezzo al sangue ed alle torture, sempre e solo un assassino._

Un'amara lacrima scivolò sul candido corpo del violino, brillando come un pendente di cristallo alla fredda luce della luna.

_Certo, ora, con le preziose informazioni che fornivo, cercavo di evitare che le azioni concertate dai Mangiamorte andassero a buon fine e spesso l'intervento degli Auror riusciva a salvare vite innocenti. _

_Ma altre volte, troppe, ero solo davanti a tutti e non avevo alcuno scampo._

_Così, il mio pugnale ha imparato ad infliggere la morte più veloce e meno dolorosa possibile per le vittime, ma non per la mia anima, sempre più lacerata e perduta._

_Ancora uccidevo esseri innocenti e loro cominciarono a tornare da me, ogni notte, ad affollare quegli incubi che ancora oggi popolano le mie brevi ore notturne. _

_Cercavo di non cedere al sonno, di non dormire, ma spesso Voldemort ed i miei compagni sapevano offrirmi incubi anche peggiori da sveglio. Ed io rimanevo là, gli occhi spalancati ed il ghiaccio nel cuore, totalmente impotente e disperato. _

_Avevo solo voglia di piangere, ma non sapevo più come si faceva, così, ancora una volta, restavo a stringere piano la tua mano, Meryl. _

_Non sono mai riuscito a capire perché eri così decisa a rimanere là, cosa ti impediva di fuggire via: io ti avrei protetto, ti avrei salvato da loro. Ti volevo bene, volevo bene a quell'unico raggio di luce che mi salvava dalla disperazione. Ma tu non ha mai nemmeno voluto stare ad ascoltarmi._

_Altre volte, durante una missione, ero più fortunato: eravamo magari solo in due e così, nel momento finale, avevo una possibilità e potevo scegliere se uccidere un innocente o un mio amico._

Improvvisamente Severus sollevò il viso dal violino e lo scagliò sulla scrivania, frenando solo all'ultimo istante l'impatto sul levigato ripiano di legno.

Non vi erano più lacrime sul suo volto pallido ma i denti torturavano le labbra.

_Una scelta infernale, che sempre e solo dannava ancor di più la mia anima._

_Ricordo bene lo stupore negli occhi dei miei compagni mentre il mio pugnale, o la mia bacchetta, all'ultimo istante cambiava direzione e recideva la loro vita. Poi, solo il terrore negli occhi della vittima predestinata, mentre estraevo la lama sporca di sangue dal corpo del carnefice o riponevo la mia letale bacchetta._

_Ero ancora e sempre un assassino, _dovevofarlo_, ma ero solo un assassino._

_Come quella notte, quando sapevo bene cosa sarebbe successo, eppure ho fatto il mio maledetto _dovere_ avvertendo Moody, anche se sapevo che tu saresti stata là, che il mio unico raggio di sole sarebbe caduto insieme alle tenebre che l'avvolgevano. _

_Ti ho denunciato, insieme con gli altri, sapendo che ti avrebbero ucciso: non avevano pietà gli Auror, non potevano averla, nessuno poteva avere pietà in quei tempi. _

_Ho solo raccolto da terra il tuo corpo ed ho ascoltato il tuo ultimo respiro:_

_- Perché Severus… perché? _

_Poi, solo il tuo sangue sulle mie mani, perché ero stato io ad ucciderti, con la mia obbligata delazione. _

_Non c'era nessun perché, Meryl, ma _dovevo farlo_, certo, per la causa, per Silente e per l'Ordine: ma ero stato io che ti avevo ucciso, mentre tu non avevi mai ucciso nessuno. _

_Un'unica scelta sbagliata fatta da un ragazzo di diciotto anni, poi solo l'impossibilità di scegliere ancora e solo un dovere da compiere per espiare colpe che non potevano essere perdonate. _

_Ti ho stretta al petto, inseguendo lacrime che non esistevano più, mentre la mia anima si allontanava dal mostro che ero diventato ed il cuore mi si rivoltava nel petto. Ho baciato piano le tue labbra esangui, regalandoti infine quel bacio che tanto avevi desiderato ma che sempre ti avevo negato. _

_Ti ho stretta a me ed ho desiderato morire._

Infine Severus si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, sconsolato, abbattuto dal dolore, mentre anche l'ultimo suo sogno lo abbandonava nei ricordi.

_Ho pregato la spada rapida _

_di conquistare la mia libertà;_

_ho detto al perfido veleno_

_di soccorrere me vile;_

_macchè! Il veleno e la spada _

_con disprezzo m'hanno detto: _

_sei indegno d'essere strappato_

_alla tua maledetta schiavitù__40_

_Ma la morte non mi ha mai voluto, anche se più volte l'ho disperatamente cercata, ma gli incantesimi mortali sembravano sfuggire il mio rigido profilo nero e la vita mi rimaneva appiccicata addosso anche se io non la volevo più. _

_La morte come benedizione agognata, ma non meritata, e la vita come eterna dannazione di un incantesimo senza perdono.__41_

_Poi, è accaduto il miracolo più insperato: Voldemort è improvvisamente scomparso nel volgere di una notte._

_Silente non ha mai creduto alla sua morte ma io, io ero giovane, ed ho pensato che, forse, a ventidue anni sarei potuto ancora tornare a vivere, finalmente libero dalle tenebre e dal terrore, che forse la vita poteva ancora sorridermi. _

_Così ho voluto ancora una volta sognare, solo per scoprire ben presto che un assassino, seppur pentito, non ha più alcun diritto a sognare._

_Io, invece, avevo ancora un sogno, mai dimenticato, ma anche quello doveva essere distrutto, prima che io potessi morire: Ellys, la mia dolce ragazzina abbandonata una vita prima, quando ancora avrei potuto scegliere, ma mi ero lasciato ottenebrare dall'oscurità di Voldemort._

_Così ti ho cercato, la morte al mio seguito, incontrastata regina delle mie tenebre. _

_Un giorno ti ho finalmente ritrovato, quando ormai non lo speravo neppure più: un lampo di paura nei tuoi occhi grigi ed una lama affilata che affondava nel mio petto._

_Sono rimasto in silenzio a guardare il terrore nel tuo volto, stupide parole di finzione a raccontare una vita che non esisteva, proprio a te, che avevi sempre saputo comprendermi. Eppure hai cercato di credere alle mie menzogne e mi hai sorriso. _

_Ed io ti ho sorriso, Ellys: il sorriso di un assassino maledetto che s'illudeva di poter ancora sognare._

_Lucius Malfoy era con me, quel giorno, e quella è stata la tua condanna._

_- Non vorrai mica rimetterti con questa lurida figlia di babbani? – ha chiesto sprezzante davanti a te, il sospetto nel ghiaccio crudele dei suoi occhi._

_- Ma no, che dici, che vuoi che me ne importi! - ho sibilato, fingendo un disgusto mai provato, ben sapendo che le tue lacrime mi avrebbero strappato il cuore dal petto._

_Credevo che il tempo dell'orrore fosse finito, Ellys: non ti avrei mai cercato se solo avessi immaginato di condannarti a morte. _

_Ma il mio cuore egoista ti amava ancora, nonostante tutto quel sangue sulle mie mani, ancora amavo il tuo ricordo, mia dolce ragazzina dalle lunghe trecce ramate. _

_La luce dell'amore nei miei occhi mi ha tradito, Ellys, ed io all'improvviso ho capito cosa sarebbe successo. Ho cercato di proteggerti, ci ho provato, te lo giuro, ma non sono riuscito a fare nulla per te: non sono arrivato in tempo e i sicari di Lucius ti avevano già uccisa._

_Che spavento, anima mia! Che resta _

_di quei grandi occhi così ferventi e teneri,_

_di quella bocca dove affogò il mio cuore,_

_di quei baci potenti come dittamo,_

_di quelle ebbrezze più vive dei raggi?__42_

_Ho potuto solo piangere sul tuo giovane corpo senza vita, stringendoti disperatamente a me, come avevo già fatto per Meryl, come facevo per ogni mia vittima: un pianto senza lacrime, che non poteva donarmi alcuna pace, ma solo nuovi rimorsi._

_I tanti rimorsi di un assassino senza speranza, quale io sono._

Infine, la voce di Severus ruppe il silenzio, roca e spezzata nella notte:

- Come puoi amarmi Crystal, come puoi amare il mostro che sono stato, il mostro che ancora sono e sarò?

Si rialzò da terra a fatica e riaprì gli occhi, cristalli neri nella candida luce lunare:

_Unico amore mio, pietà! T'imploro_

_dal profondo oscuro abisso in cui cadde il mio cuore,_

_un triste mondo dal livido orizzonte,_

_ove aleggiano nel buio l'orrore e la bestemmia__43_

- Vai via, scappa finché sei ancora in tempo, lontano da me che sono circondato solo dalla morte e dalle tenebre. Vai via, amore mio, ti prego vattene, prima che la vita uccida anche l'ultimo dei miei sogni, il più bello!

Ho di nuovo imparato a piangere, per te, ma tu va via, Crystal, ti prego, fuggi lontano da quest'assassino. Non voglio doverti stringerti tra le braccia, fredda di morte, quando l'ultimo respiro ti avrà ormai abbandonato. Non voglio uccidere il cielo nei tuoi occhi, non voglio che anche questo dolce sogno si trasformi in un nuovo terribile incubo!

Vai via, vai via da me! Per favore, per favore amore mio!

L'uomo dietro la maschera

Piton concluse che il Natale, anche quell'anno, non aveva portato nulla di buono.

Anzi, dopo quel difficile inizio alla festa da ballo nel maniero di Malfoy, le cose erano notevolmente peggiorate con l'assalto a quel povero uomo di Weasley e con la conseguente collera di Voldemort; poi erano drammaticamente precipitate con la richiesta di Silente di impartire lezioni di Occlumanzia a Potter.

*

Era già quasi notte quando Crystal, dopo aver terminato di leggere il trattato che il Professor Piton le aveva consegnato nel primo pomeriggio, decise di provare a preparare quella pozione che tanto le stuzzicava l'immaginazione. Silenziosamente uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse verso l'aula di pozioni, quando un rumore improvviso la fece appiattire dietro una colonna, trattenendo il fiato: un'ombra nera si stava dirigendo verso di lei, con passo veloce ma claudicante.

Smise di respirare, mentre Piton passava oltre, dirigendosi verso il suo studio.

Forse era meglio tornare a dormire, almeno per quella notte.

Però il mago zoppicava, vistosamente e dolorosamente.

Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta che lui non si era neppure curato di chiudere e guardò attraverso la fessura: il mantello giaceva a terra e sul focolare già bolliva un calderone.

Piton era chino sulla caviglia destra, il piede appoggiato sulla sedia, e mormorava una sconosciuta litania facendo ondeggiare piano la bacchetta. La sua mano tremava lievemente. Quando si diresse di nuovo verso il pentolone, il passo era più sicuro, ma certo il dolore non doveva averlo abbandonato del tutto.

Sembrava terribilmente adirato, quasi furibondo, come non lo aveva mai visto prima.

Nel buio del corridoio e della stanza non lo aveva potuto notare, ma quando il mago puntò la bacchetta e tutte le candele si accesero, il volto pallido e tirato risaltò immediatamente: era chiaramente sofferente ed il suo abito era sporco di terra e fango, soprattutto dalle ginocchia in giù, così come tutte inzaccherate erano le mani.

Doveva essere caduto, forse più di una volta, e probabilmente doveva anche essere rimasto inginocchiato a lungo nel fango gelato di quella notte invernale.

Il suo corpo era percorso da un lieve tremito, apparentemente incontrollabile, ed il respiro era breve e affannoso, come se sollevare troppo la cassa toracica, per riempire d'aria i polmoni, fosse intensamente doloroso.

Ma cosa diavolo gli era successo?

E che cosa stava trafficando con quel pentolone, invece di ripulirsi e mettersi a riposare come avrebbe avuto infinitamente bisogno?

Il mago osservò il calderone e diede un lungo e sconsolato sospiro, poi si lavò accuratamente le mani ed il viso e frugò nella libreria tra diversi rotoli di pergamena. Ne afferrò uno che srotolò sulla scrivania, fermandolo con due libri, e si mise a leggerlo attentamente: il tremito del suo corpo sembrava non voler cessare e Crystal ebbe l'impressione che forse non fosse il gran freddo, che certo aveva dovuto sopportare a lungo, a provocarlo.

Sembrava quasi che tutti i muscoli del suo corpo fossero ancora in tensione, come sottoposti ad un tremendo sforzo, come se cercassero di resistere a qualcosa e di opporvisi disperatamente.

All'improvviso, Piton si avvicinò al fuoco e vi lanciò una manciata di polvere presa dal vaso sopra la mensola: pochi istanti dopo il viso di Silente, con indosso una ridicola berretta da notte color cremisi con piccole lune d'argento ricamate, fece capolino tra le fiamme.

- Finalmente sei tornato: ero preoccupato! – esclamò il Preside – Non era neppure ora di cena quando il tuo Patronus mi ha riferito l'odiosa richiesta che Voldemort ti ha imposto. Cos'è successo, dopo?

- Un fastidioso contrattempo. – rispose il Professore a labbra quasi serrate.

Silente lo osservò, notò gli abiti sporchi ed il tremito del corpo e parve subito capire di cosa si trattava.

Per un istante abbassò gli occhi e fece un breve sospiro, poi tornò a guardarlo con fare interrogativo.

- Sì, posso preparare quello che vuole. – rispose affermativamente Piton, asciutto.

Silente abbozzò un lieve sorriso ed annuì.

Piton lo guardò di rimando, furioso:

- Ma non l'antidoto, non ora almeno. Mi mancano un sacco di ingredienti ed alcuni sono molto rari e difficili da trovare. Inoltre, prima vanno trattati, perciò ci vorranno come minimo due settimane.

- Va bene Severus. – annuì ancora il vecchio mago.

- No, non va bene per nulla. – sibilò Piton, sempre più furente – Tra due settimane sarà troppo tardi: quel pazzo avrà già consumato la dose che gli porterò ora e ne avrà già chieste altre. – esclamò stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani – Ed io dovrò assistere, ancora una volta impotente, alle conseguenze dei miei errori.

- Meglio questo che la profezia. – rispose imperturbabile il Preside. – Sai quanto è importante, Severus.

- Già, molto più importante della mia coscienza e dei miei rimorsi. – mormorò con dura amarezza.

- Severus, la tua posizione di spia è troppo importante per barattarla con qualsiasi altra cosa: Voldemort deve avere nuovamente piena fiducia in te. – rispose Silente con decisione - Consegnagli ciò che vuole: tu sai che hai sempre il mio pieno appoggio – la sua voce tremò solo lievemente - ed il mio perdono.

- E al diavolo la mia anima! – sibilò il mago a denti stretti, il crepitio delle fiamme ad impedire che Silente potesse sentire le sue ultime parole.

_Sento su me piombare tormentosi spaventi_

_e neri battaglioni di fantasmi implacati_

_che vogliono condurmi per strade scoscese,_

_sbarrate, ad ogni capo, da cieli insanguinati.__44_

Ma Crystal aveva capito, aveva compreso tutto: Piton si fingeva fedele Mangiamorte di Voldemort, ma faceva invece la spia per Silente.

Doveva avergli promesso qualche terribile pozione, un veleno probabilmente, per il quale non era in grado di preparare immediatamente l'antidoto. Silente gli aveva però ordinato di accontentare Voldemort, a qualsiasi costo, perché la profezia era più importante di tutto.

Ma quale profezia?

- Le tue mani tremano: ce la farai a prepararlo o hai bisogno di aiuto?

- Ce la farò. Io ho sbagliato ed io solo pagherò. – rispose cupamente Piton guardandosi le mani affilate e pallide.

- E' stato molto duro?

- Come sempre. – mormorò Piton senza alzare gli occhi e stringendo nuovamente i denti. – E' molto arrabbiato perché non è ancora riuscito ad appropriarsi della Profezia. – aggiunse tornando a guardare l'altro negli occhi. – Non vuole credermi quando affermo che nella mente del ragazzo non c'è alcuna informazione in merito. Così ora proverà lui a frugare direttamente nella sua mente.

- Per fortuna Harry non sa nulla, ma questo dimostra che insegnarli Occlumanzia è diventato essenziale. – sottolineò il Preside pacatamente.

Il giovane mago sbuffò:

- Quelle lezioni sono del tutto inutili: il ragazzo non ci prova neppure a fare quello che gli dico, né si esercita prima di andare a dormire. Così,Lui gli sta riempiendo la testa di immagini e prima o poi anche quell'idiota di Potter capirà dov'è la profezia: finirà per portargliela su un piatto d'argento.

- Cerca di aver pazienza con Harry: è un bravo ragazzo. – disse il Preside sorridendo.

Piton lo fulminò con gli occhi, quindi aggiunse, in tono sbrigativo:

- La Cooman è in pericolo.

Il volto di Silente, fra le fiamme, lo osservò con sguardo interrogativo.

- Gli ho mentito ancora, affermando che l'alcol ha devastato parte della sua memoria e che il ricordo della profezia non è più estraibile dalla sua mente. Ma, - e il Professore si permise un lieve e doloroso sospiro - visto il particolare trattamento che mi ha riservato questa sera, ritengo che l'Oscuro Signore non sia molto propenso a credermi, almeno per ora. – terminò con il suo solito tono amaramente ironico.

- Resisterai? – chiese il vecchio mago, piuttosto preoccupato.

- Finora l'ho sempre fatto. – rispose secco Piton. – Ma sta attento a quella maga da strapazzo: fuori da Hogwarts è una donna morta e non potrò fare assolutamente nulla per lei, se dovesse cadere nelle mani dei Mangiamorte.

- Per fortuna, Sibilla non esce mai dalla sua torre. – sorrise Silente, conciliante.

- Ora vattene: devo lavorare. – sibilò il Professore di Pozioni.

Il viso conciliante di Silente svanì in un ultimo crepitio di fiamme e Piton si trovò a fissare il fuoco, i pugni sempre strettamente serrati ed il corpo percorso da quel doloroso fremito.

Sì, Crystal ora ne era certa: quell'incessante tremore doveva essere molto penoso per lui.

Lo vide dirigersi verso un armadietto ed estrarre alcuni ingredienti, poi, con la mano instabile urtò una piccola fiala nell'angolo e questa cadde andando in mille pezzi. Il mago imprecò, mentre si allontanava.

Dispose con cura gli ingredienti sul tavolo da lavoro e cominciò a travasare un liquido scuro e polveroso in una provetta graduata: le mani gli tremavano ed il tintinnio dei cristalli che risuonavano l'uno contro l'altro lo innervosì finché una goccia fuoriuscì colandogli lungo le dita. Il Professore inveì ed interruppe il lavoro recandosi velocemente a lavare: una scia scura segnava la carnagione chiara della mano. Vi soffiò sopra imprecando ancora e tornò al tavolo da lavoro appoggiandosi sopra con entrambe le mani bene aperte: sembrava voler cercare di calmarsi e controllare quel tremito inesauribile.

Crystal riconobbe il liquido: era acqua di testa di Kappa ed era terribilmente urticante. Perché Piton non aveva usato i guanti protettivi come ricordava sempre di fare ai suoi allievi?

La conversazione avvenuta tra i due maghi era stata illuminante e, visto i due errori commessi dal Professore in così poco tempo, la maga decise che Piton aveva innegabilmente bisogno del suo aiuto ed entrò con decisone nello studio.

Il mago di voltò di scatto e l'apostrofò:

- Cosa ci fa lei, qui?

Gli occhi neri scintillavano nel viso pallido e contratto, mentre il suo sguardo la perforava.

- Stavo andando in aula per esercitarmi su una pozione, quando l'ho vista arrivare.

- Cosa ci fa lei qui, _ora_? – ripeté minaccioso.

- La porta era socchiusa - mormorò Crystal sapendo perfettamente che stava per cacciarsi in grossi guai. – e ho ascoltato tutta la conversazione con il Preside. – terminò in un soffio.

Ad un veloce cenno della mano del mago, la porta si chiuse con un tonfo alle sue spalle e lui le sembrò più spaventoso che mai, con le rosseggianti fiamme del camino che lambivano quelle dei suoi occhi.

Sì, si era di nuovo cacciata nei guai e rimanere chiusa nel suo studio, con il Professore così furente, ora non le sembrava più un'idea particolarmente furba.

Si ripeté che lui non era un Mangiamorte, ma una spia di Silente.

Questo, però, non glielo faceva apparire meno pericoloso.

Eppure era lo stesso uomo che le aveva sfiorato le labbra con quell'infinita dolcezza sulla terrazza di Malfoy, lo stesso uomo che sapeva trarre quelle note struggenti dal candido violino.

Deglutì la sua paura e decise di dire esattamente quel che pensava.

- Le sue mani tremano e non riuscirà mai a preparare quella pozione come si deve. Tutto il suo corpo è scosso da quel tremito incessante. - affermò guardandolo in profondità negli occhi – Non so a cosa è imputabile, ma sono assolutamente certa che tutto questo sia molto doloroso per lei.

Piton s'irrigidì e si raddrizzò, mentre fissava con sguardo interrogativo quella donna che aveva il potere di continuare a stupirlo con le sue intuizioni.

- Glielo si legge chiaramente in faccia, anche se ora sta nuovamente cercando di indossare la sua maschera di disgustata indifferenza, - affermò Crystal – quel pallore estremo, le labbra serrate a dominare ogni più piccolo lamento ed il nero dei suoi occhi: un pozzo infinito di sofferenza!

Il mago si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e rilassò un poco il corpo dolorante a causa della crudele _Cruciatus_ con la quale il folle Signore delle Tenebre aveva cercato, ancora una volta, di estorcergli un'informazione che mai gli avrebbe rivelato.

La maga lo stava guardando cercando di comprendere cosa gli era accaduto e lui si scoprì felice che non capisse, che non potesse riconoscere i devastanti effetti di una lunga _Cruciatus_ scagliata dall'essere che, più d'ogni altro, sapeva godere e nutrirsi del dolore altrui. Perché era evidente che Crystal neppure sapeva cosa fosse una _Cruciatus_ e il mago avrebbe solo voluto che non dovesse mai scoprirlo.

- Lasci perdere il mio dolore: non è importante. Cos'ha compreso della nostra conversazione? – le chiese seccamente.

- Tutto quello che c'era da capire, salvo la Profezia, l'Occlumanzia e la questione di inserirsi nella mente altrui.

- Troppo. – valutò Piton, osservandola con gli occhi socchiusi.

- Prego?

- Ha capito troppe cose e, anche per la sua sicurezza, devo farle un _Oblivion._

- No!

- Dubito alquanto che lei possa anche solo pensare di opporsi. Se l'Oscuro Signore frugasse ora nella sua mente, io sarei spacciato.

- Non è che io e Voldemort ci frequentiamo regolarmente: perché diavolo dovrebbe farlo?

Piton si trovò quasi a sorridere: quella donna aveva un'incredibile faccia tosta.

- Cos'è l'Occlumanzia? Perché la sta insegnando a Potter? Serve ad evitare di farsi leggere la mente? Perché non posso impararla anche io?

Un fuoco di fila di domande intelligenti: gli aveva risparmiato solo quella sulla Profezia, denotando così altro acume, perché era evidente che non avrebbe mai avuto una risposta per quel particolare quesito.

- No.

- Perché no? Se può farlo Potter, posso imparare anche io.

Questa volta un ironico sorriso gli sfuggì proprio: Potter non stava imparando un bel niente ed era sicuro che non sarebbe mai riuscito a cavare un ragno dal buco con lui. Crystal era invece naturalmente dotata per l'Occlumanzia, ci riusciva quasi d'istinto e la sua mente di solito era sempre ben protetta.

Afferrò la bacchetta e gliela puntò contro in un rapido movimento, esclamando:

- _Legilimens!_

Solo poche frazioni di secondo ed una pesante barriera di indignazione l'aveva già violentemente respinto.

In quei brevissimi istanti, però, aveva distintamente visto il proprio viso, con le labbra sensualmente appena dischiuse nell'atto di un bacio, ed aveva percepito con estrema chiarezza il desiderio di Crystal per lui.

- Questo è scorretto! – urlò la maga, mentre saette d'oro solcavano il cielo burrascoso dei suoi occhi.

Piton sorrise appena, imbarazzato ed incredulo, ma intimamente compiaciuto.

- Sa che cosa ho visto? – chiese quindi con totale distacco.

- Ciò che non doveva vedere! – rispose Crystal arrossendo lievemente.

Avrebbe voluto sorriderle ancora e ringraziarla per quel rossore che la rendeva ancora più bella, invece disse laconicamente:

- E' stata molto brava a respingermi.

- E lei si diverte spesso a frugare nella mia mente? – chiese la maga astiosamente.

Quella donna era favolosa, non riusciva a non desiderarla ed in quel momento aveva una gran voglia di stringerla forte tra le braccia: se fosse stata lei, a cercare di leggergli la mente, avrebbe trovato un'immagine certamente molto più imbarazzante. Ma inequivocabilmente vera.

- No. Se lo facessi se ne accorgerebbe subito, proprio come ora.

Era assolutamente certo che Crystal avesse tirato un lieve sospiro di sollievo nello scoprire che i suoi pensieri non erano stati violati. Ma quello che le aveva appena detto non corrispondeva pienamente alla verità.

- Le insegnerò Occlumanzia, giacché è così portata per questa difficile arte.

Ora la maga lo stava guardando in profondità negli occhi, di nuovo cercando di entrare nella sua anima. Quella non era Legilimanzia, ma un'arte molto più antica, che sembrava essere andata perduta da centinaia d'anni, ma che ora brillava luminosa negli incantevoli occhi di Crystal. Riusciva ad opporsi a lei solo perché era un Occlumante di rara maestria, ma con tutti gli altri maghi era certo che lei avesse la via completamente libera.

Sollevò una mano e la frappose fra i loro occhi.

- Ma solo se lei m'insegnerà questa antica arte, da tempo perduta, con la quale cerca di entrare nella mia anima.

Crystal sorrise e mormorò, sinceramente stupita:

- Lei è l'unico essere al mondo capace di resistermi: lo sa?

- Lo so. – sussurrò piano Piton, che aveva una gran voglia di cedere al suo desiderio: stringerla forte tra le braccia e… no, meglio non pensarci.

La pendola batté l'ora ed il mago sussultò: il tempo correva veloce ed aveva un sacco di lavoro da fare prima dell'alba.

In un attimo si trovò di nuovo furibondo con se stesso.

- Se ne vada ora. Devo lavorare e mi ha già fatto perdere troppo tempo! – ordinò bruscamente.

- Nulla è cambiato, rispetto a pochi minuti fa. – rispose Crystal pacatamente – Le sue mani continuano a tremare e ha sempre bisogno del mio aiuto per preparare quella pozione per Voldemort.

- No! – grugnì Piton.

- Si può sapere perché è così incazzato con se stesso? – sbottò infine la maga.

In certi momenti aveva proprio voglia di strozzarla, soprattutto quando riusciva a metterlo a nudo, senza neppure aver cercato di frugare nella sua anima. Come diavolo faceva a capire sempre che emozione stava provando? Possibile che con lei non riuscisse a fingere come con tutti gli altri?

- E' vero, sono furente perché mi sono lasciato incastrare come un pivellino da Voldemort e ora dovrò preparargli un veleno orribile. Non ho modo per rimediare, né di preparare un antidoto. – esclamò, appoggiando di nuovo con forza i palmi delle mani sul tavolo, nell'impossibile tentativo di bloccare quel tremito maledetto.

- Silente però le ha ordinato di farlo.

- Fa presto lui, poi è sulla mia coscienza che graveranno quei morti, - sospirò il mago – sono io che li vedrò lentamente morire tra atroci sofferenze, costretti a rivelare preziose informazioni. E sarò sempre e solo io che dovrò escogitare un modo per ucciderli pietosamente prima che rivelino troppo!

- Perché proprio lei? – chiese Crystal, ritraendosi inorridita dalle sue parole.

- Perché sono almeno riuscito a convincere Voldemort che il veleno è particolarmente difficile da dosare e va calibrato con millimetrica precisione. – spiegò, mentre le sue labbra riprendevano la consueta piega amara – Che una sola, piccola goccia in più, può uccidere troppo velocemente invece di torturare a fondo l'anima ed il corpo. Così solo io avrò l'onore di somministrarlo - mormorò sarcastico, serrando forte i pugni – ed ogni volta sarò punito vedendoli morire lentamente ed atrocemente sotto i miei occhi. –

_Vittime in lamento, calate giù,_

_calate lungo il sentiero dell'eterno inferno!_

_Sprofondatevi nel più profondo abisso, _

_con tutti i crimini sbattuti da un vento non celeste_

_che ribollono alla rinfusa con rombo d'uragano!_

_Ombre folli, correte al fine dei vostri desideri!_

_Quando mai la vostra rabbia sarà sazia?__45_

Piton emise un lungo e sconsolato sospiro prima di continuare:

- Ora se ne vada: devo portargli quella maledetta pozione entro l'alba.

- Le tue mani tremano ancora, Severus, e tu stai sempre male. Combinerai solo pasticci: lascia che ti aiuti.

Gli occhi del professore la fulminarono:

- Se ne vada: faccio da solo! – le intimò aspramente. – Già è dura così, figuriamoci se permetto che altre mani si sporchino di sangue innocente al posto mio!

La porta si riaprì alle spalle di Crystal, mentre il Professore di Pozioni tornava a chinarsi sul tavolo da lavoro e cominciava a preparare gli ingredienti.

Dopo pochi istanti la porta si richiuse con un tonfo.

Veleno d'amore

Crystal non se n'era andata: era rimasta ad osservarlo con le spalle appoggiate alla porta.

Ancora una volta si chiese a cosa fosse dovuto quel prolungato tremore che tormentava il corpo del mago.

Si muoveva per la stanza ancora zoppicando lievemente, mentre preparava gli ingredienti e li versava poi nel calderone. Alcune volte dovette ricominciare da capo la preparazione o la misurazione di qualche ingrediente perché il tremito delle mani lo faceva sbagliare. Con un movimento sbrigativo della mano faceva scomparire le cose dal tavolo e ricominciava da capo.

Ogni tanto un tremito più forte degli altri scuoteva il suo corpo.

Ora aveva indossato i guanti protettivi, per fortuna, ed era finalmente riuscito a far sciogliere nell'acqua della testa di Kappa, esattamente dosata, il veleno estratto dal Lobalug.

Era palese quanto fosse stanco, mentre rimestava a fatica il denso contenuto del paiolo. Era chino sul calderone ad annusarne il contenuto, il mestolo ancora infilato nel liquido, quando si raddrizzò di colpo, come colpito da una scossa e sembrò artigliarsi il braccio sinistro: il mestolo s'impigliò nella manica e fece leva sul paiolo che s'inclinò pericolosamente, rovesciando una parte del suo contenuto prima che Piton potesse raddrizzarlo con un guizzo fulmineo.

Le fiamme si alzarono impetuose al contatto con il liquido ed il mago si ritrasse imprecando: la delicata pozione era ormai rovinata.

Con un gesto stizzito spense il fuoco e si guardò la mano che aveva toccato il calderone: piccole bolle da ustione stavano formandosi sui polpastrelli; doveva ricominciare da capo e con una mano infortunata.

Emise un lungo sospiro, mentre si abbandonava un momento sulla sedia e si passava l'altra mano sul volto, mandando indietro i lunghi capelli.

Era stanco e gli faceva male ovunque, ma quel mostro voleva da lui quel maledetto veleno e Silente gli aveva ordinato di accontentarlo.

Con un gesto stanco mosse la bacchetta per riaccendere il fuoco e ripulire il calderone, poi si rialzò a fatica, stoicamente pronto a ricominciare da capo: Voldemort avrebbe avuto quel dannato veleno alle prime luci dell'alba, indipendentemente da quanto gli sarebbe costato.

Alzò lo sguardo sulla pendola che stava battendo l'ora in quel momento: con tutto il tempo che aveva perso non sarebbe più riuscito a preparare anche l'antidoto che gli era venuto in mente, che non era certo l'ideale, ma era sempre meglio di niente.

Scosse il capo e si girò per tornare al tavolo da lavoro e ricominciare ostinatamente tutto da capo.

Crystal era là ed aveva già cominciato a preparare gli ingredienti.

Doveva essere veramente a pezzi per non essersi accorto che la maga non aveva mai lasciato la stanza e che era invece rimasta ad osservarlo con attenzione ed ora stava ripetendo i suoi gesti.

- Prima non ho visto bene quante gocce di questa hai versato. – chiese la maga, indicando una piccola fiala, in bilico sul bordo del tavolo.

Non voleva che lei lo aiutasse, non voleva che potesse mai sentirsi sua complice e colpevole delle atroci morti che sarebbero seguite. Ma con il suo aiuto sarebbe magari riuscito a distillare anche l'antidoto.

Forse ci sarebbe stato qualche morto in meno. O, forse, solo meno atroce sofferenza nella loro inevitabile morte.

- Dodici. – rispose a denti stretti.

Crystal gli stava sorridendo.

- Metti i guanti. – ordinò. – Sulla pergamena ci sono le istruzioni. Ti sarò accanto e controllerò passo a passo il tuo lavoro: non è una pozione particolarmente difficile, è solo così antica da essere sconosciuta ai più, per fortuna.

La maga annuì e riprese a lavorare. Le era grato per essere lì, per non essersene mai andata, per non aver cercato di leggere nella sua anima in quel momento: vi avrebbe trovato solo una grande disperazione.

Rovistò in vari armadietti e scaffali e raccolse gli ingredienti necessari per l'antidoto, poi li sistemò sul tavolo di fianco alla maga.

- Proverò a preparare un antidoto che potrebbe essere utile e supervisionerò il tuo lavoro. Ma avrò bisogno ancora del tuo aiuto in alcune cose. – disse mostrandole la mano lievemente ustionata – A quanto pare sono anche riuscito a peggiorare le mie condizioni.

Crystal annuì, ma non disse nulla: l'unica cosa che veramente desiderava fare era stringere forte a sé quel mago coraggioso, che stoicamente continuava a compiere il suo dovere, nonostante tutto.

Desiderava solo appoggiare piano le mani su quelle membra stremate per far finalmente cessare quel tremito orribile e offrirgli così un po' di sollievo. Desiderava sfiorare con le sue, quelle labbra così strettamente contratte, lambirle appena, finché si fossero schiuse al suo dolce bacio.

Erano da poco suonate le tre di notte, stava preparando un terribile veleno per Voldemort, ma Severus era al suo fianco ed aveva bisogno di lei.

E lei stava desiderando ciò che non aveva mai pensato di poter desiderare: un protettivo abbraccio e dolci parole d'amore.

Non le era neppure necessario chiudere gli occhi per sentire di nuovo la voce di Severus che sussurrava il suo nome con dolce passione, come in quella fredda notte di Natale.

- Attenta!

La voce preoccupata del mago la riportò bruscamente alla realtà, mentre la sua premurosa mano evitava che il coltello scivolasse via, facendole del male.

- Anche tu sei stanca: ti prego stai attenta, non mi perdonerei mai se ti facessi male a causa mia. – le raccomandò con voce accorata.

Crystal annuì e continuò a lavorare in silenzio, certa che Severus avrebbe continuato a vegliare su di lei, ma altrettanto determinata a non compiere più alcun errore.

Era stata così dolce la sua voce e protettivo il suo gesto, proprio come suo padre, quella volta che le aveva levato il coltello di mano evitando che si tagliasse la manina. Erano anni che non pensava più a suo padre, credeva di averlo ormai dimenticato, ma quel mago continuava ostinatamente a ricordarglielo, a farle sentire la mancanza di quell'unica forma d'amore che aveva conosciuto, di quell'amore di cui per tutta la vita aveva pensato di poter fare a meno.

Ora, invece, lo desiderava intensamente: voleva l'amore di Severus, di quel mago inflessibile e scontroso, che sapeva sopportare ogni cosa in silenzio, compiendo il suo dovere.

Di quell'uomo che sapeva sfiorare le sue labbra con dolce ed infinita passione, stringendola rispettosamente tra le braccia, mentre il suo corpo ardeva d'innegabile desiderio.

Della spia di Silente, che ogni giorno rischiava la vita per tutti loro e che i più ingiuriavano, considerandolo un traditore.

Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi andare, di dimenticare di essere Crystal Storm e di tornare ad essere solo una bambina bisognosa d'amore, proprio quella bimba impaurita che Severus aveva visto dentro di lei diversi mesi prima.

Se solo quella bambina non avesse avuto così paura di soffrire, di soffrire ancora profondamente e di rimanere di nuovo sola, di nuovo calpestata nel corpo e nello spirito. Se solo quella bimba avesse avuto il coraggio di affacciarsi da quell'orrida prigione e chiamarlo, chiedergli aiuto.

Lui avrebbe sentito? Lui l'avrebbe aiutata? Lui l'avrebbe amata?

La pendola batté sei rintocchi proprio nel momento in cui Severus finì di chiudere la fiala contenente il veleno. Era riuscito a distillare anche un nuovo antidoto che, pur se non perfetto, gli avrebbe in ogni caso permesso di salvare qualche vita, nell'attesa di poter disporre dell'antidoto più potente ed appropriato.

Si volse a guardare Crystal: era bellissima, come sempre, ma terribilmente stanca. La spossatezza, però, sembrava quasi renderla più dolce, e, se possibile, perfino più sensuale. Quell'aria, lievemente sciupata, aveva cancellato l'arroganza della regina che alcuni mesi prima aveva fatto irruzione nella sua vita, scardinandola dalla noiosa normalità che l'aveva afflitto per oltre un decennio. Nei lineamenti ammorbiditi dalla stanchezza, ora riconosceva chiaramente la bimba ancora imprigionata nel suo cuore: gli sembrava quasi di vederla affacciarsi nell'azzurro infinito e profondo dei suoi occhi, pareva che lo chiamasse e gli chiedesse aiuto, implorando alfine di liberarla da quella prigione.

Avrebbe voluto stringerla delicatamente a sé e rivelarle il suo amore e la gratitudine per essere stata al suo fianco in quel momento difficile.

Avrebbe voluto proteggerla da ogni cosa brutta del mondo, ripetere mille volte il suo nome, declinandolo in ogni possibile appassionato modo. Avrebbe voluto amarla, con il cuore prima ancora che con il corpo, con quel cuore che pensava di non aver più diritto a sognare.

Lei avrebbe risposto? L'avrebbe aiutato ancora a sognare? L'avrebbe amato?

_Cupo spirito, un tempo la lotta ti piaceva!_

_Eh, la Speranza che t'attizzava l'ardore col suo sprone_

_non vuole più inforcarti! Vecchio cavallo, vedi?_

_Inciampi ad ogni ostacolo; sdraiati senza pudore!_

_Cuore mio, rassegnati! Dormi il tuo sonno di bruto!_

_Per te, vecchio predone, spirito vinto, sfinito,_

_che sapore hanno più la disputa e l'amore?_

_Addio canti d'ottone e sospiri di flauto! _

_Piaceri, non tentate più un cuore tetro e scontroso!__46_

Ma un ex Mangiamorte, che si apprestava a tornare da Voldemort con un veleno che avrebbe causato atroci sofferenze, aveva ancora diritto di sognare l'amore?

Crystal era troppo bella per lui: le sue mani sporche di sangue non dovevano neppure osare sfiorare quella calda pelle ambrata e quei capelli screziati d'oro e di sole, l'azzurro terso e luminoso dei suoi occhi non doveva affogare nelle tenebre oscure del suo sguardo.

Per proteggerla dal mondo doveva, prima di tutto, proteggerla da se stesso.

Amava Crystal, ormai era inutile nasconderselo ancora, ma non la meritava, ed anche questo era un dato di fatto incontrovertibile.

Però doveva ringraziarla per quanto aveva fatto per lui quella notte. Il Professor Piton doveva ringraziarla, non lui, non Severus.

- Salvo qualche trascurabile errore, che ho corretto in corso d'opera, la sua preparazione è stata impeccabile, Storm. – disse con tono professionale, sollevando appena un sopracciglio. – Credo che dovrò assegnarle una Menzione Onorevole in Pozioni, dopo questa notte.

Crystal lo stava guardando stralunata: chissà se era per il tono distaccato, come sperava, o per l'inatteso complimento, come temeva. Ad ogni modo, la maga rimase in silenzio.

Un altro lungo tremito lo scosse: dannazione, quell'ultima _Cruciatus_ era stata veramente terribile!

- Perché continui a tremare, anche ora che sono passate diverse ore?

Sollevò l'angolo della bocca in un obliquo e sofferto sorriso:

- Nella prossima lezione di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Storm, le spiegherò le Maledizioni senza Perdono, così potrà direttamente riconoscere gli effetti di breve e medio periodo della Maledizione _Cruciatus_ e studiare quelli di lungo periodo. – spiegò enumerando con amara ironia i sintomi. - Di norma il mattino dopo ho un tremendo mal di testa, una nausea schifosa e sono particolarmente irritabile e sgradevole. Insomma, offro il meglio di me! – e si abbandonò quindi, sfinito, sulla sedia.

Crystal spalancò la bocca e gli occhi per lo stupore: come aveva potuto essere così cretina da non capire? Ecco perché le pareva così sofferente, perché i suoi occhi erano colmi di dolore!

Povero Severus: non s'era lasciato sfuggire neppure un gemito ed aveva lavorato per ore!

Ed ora era lì, abbandonato su quella sedia, quasi senza più forze, ma ancora doveva tornare da Voldemort a portargli quel veleno, e magari c'era già una vittima predestinata ad attenderlo.

Si portò le mani alla bocca, a interrompere quel muto grido d'angoscia, mentre lui, stancamente, mormorava:

- Avanti, Storm, vada a riposare un poco, almeno lei che può. – sorrise ancora, tristemente – Lo faccia anche per me, per favore.

Crystal prese un respiro profondo e guardò di nuovo la pendola:

- Mancano circa due ore al sorgere del sole: hai tutto il tempo per un lungo bagno caldo ed un buon massaggio per i tuoi poveri muscoli.

Il Professore la guardò stupito, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio.

- Al massaggio posso pensarci io, Severus. – sussurrò la maga.

Piton s'irrigidì sulla sedia:

- Ricordi che sono sempre un suo professore, Storm. Quindi, si rivolga a me nel modo dovuto. – sibilò.

Crystal rise dolcemente:

- Non essere ridicolo! Hai lavorato al mio fianco per tre ore, dandomi del tu e permettendomi di conoscere mille cose importanti e pericolose, ed ora cerchi di trincerarti nuovamente dietro a quella stupida protezione? – chiese parandosi con decisione davanti alla sua sedia. – Ho solo asserito di voler fare un massaggio per dar sollievo ai tuoi muscoli doloranti: non ho minacciato di voler attentare alla tua inattaccabile virtù!

Quindi si chinò verso di lui, con un rassicurante sorriso sulle labbra:

- Non che la cosa non m'interessi, al contrario. Ma certo questo non è il momento adatto per quei… pensieri. - aggiunse maliziosa.

Severus non poteva irrigidirsi più di quanto già lo fosse, né arretrare, poiché la sedia era già contro il muro, ma in quanto a pensieri era volato molto, molto lontano.

Crystal s'inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli prese la mano sulla quale era caduta l'acqua della testa di Kappa e cominciò a stringerla delicatamente fra le sue. Cominciò a massaggiarla alla base del polso, tracciando piccoli cerchi con i pollici, quindi percorse lentamente tutto il palmo, sempre disegnando ovunque anelli di morbida pressione ed arrivò infine alla radice delle dita che, gradualmente, cominciò a stirare, a premere, a far ruotare delicatamente sull'osso. Dal pollice al mignolo e ancora dal mignolo al pollice.

- Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati Severus, ne hai tanto bisogno. Saranno solo pochi, splendidi ed innocui minuti: l'antico segreto del benessere, gelosamente conservato da una tribù nascosta nel cuore dell'Africa. Abbi fiducia in me.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, rilassando poco alla volta la schiena, mentre piegava appena all'indietro la testa, per appoggiarla alla parete. Il suo respiro si fece più lento e profondo, interrotto solo dal doloroso fremito che, ad intermittenza, ancora percorreva irregolare il suo corpo, mentre Crystal massaggiava nello stesso lento e profondo modo anche l'altra mano. La maga si alzò in piedi e lui sentì le mani appoggiarsi lievi sul viso, in una lunga carezza che sempre si ripeteva e rinnovava, dalle tempie al collo e viceversa, per poi risalire lungo la linea centrale del viso a sfiorargli piano, con metodica lentezza, le labbra, le narici, il naso, le palpebre e la fronte. Poi ancora lungo le gote, nuovi anelli concentrici ad accarezzare la sua pelle tesa, sempre a più largo raggio: delicate pressioni a coccolare la sua carne irrigidita dal dolore. Il palmo delle mani a premere piano sulle palpebre stanche, mentre i polpastrelli solleticavano la radice dei capelli, sopra la fronte. Infine, le mani di Crystal s'infilarono in profondità nei suoi lunghi capelli, corsero lungo la sua testa fino a scendere sulla nuca e sul collo, facendogli reclinare piano il capo su petto.

Sapeva che era lì, vicinissima, sentiva il suo profumo, lo stesso di quella notte sulla terrazza del castello di Lucius, poi lei premette ancora sulla nuca facendogli adagiare la fronte sul suo seno che si sollevava con il movimento del massaggio.

Le dita della maga si stavano infilando piano nel colletto dell'abito che aveva allentato durante la preparazione della pozione, dalla radice del collo cercavano le sue spalle e Severus si trovò a lottare per fermare le proprie mani che bramavano di stringerla, con irresistibile passione.

Il suo respiro si fece di nuovo affannoso e spezzato: la desiderava, voleva prenderla, voleva amarla, voleva stringerla forte a sé.

Si morse le labbra per impedirsi di sussurrare il suo nome e gemette piano, mentre le mani di Crystal gli avvolgevano il collo, dal quale la maga aveva appena sciolto la lunga sciarpa di seta nera. Gli sollevò di nuovo il mento e sapeva che le sue labbra erano lì, belle, rosse ed invitanti, appena davanti alle sue.

Serrò stretti gli occhi e smise di respirare: quel profumo lo stava facendo impazzire.

Crystal si ritrasse, solo un attimo, solo per tornare ad appoggiargli piano le mani sul petto: delicate pressioni con l'intero palmo od i singoli polpastrelli, per poi lasciargli scivolare le mani velocemente sui fianchi e lungo le cosce.

_Tu sei un ciel d'autunno roseo e trasparente!_

_Ma la tristezza sale in me, simile al mare,_

_e lascia nel riflusso il ricordo cocente_

_del suo torbido limo, sulle mie labbra amare._

_Invano la tua mano mi sfiora lieve il petto_

_che ne gode: essa cerca un luogo devastato_

………

_Non cercare il mio cuore: le belve l'hanno sbranato._

_Eccolo! E' un palazzo profanato da una folla_

_che si ubriaca, che si azzuffa e s'ammazza!_

_O che profumo sorge dal tuo seno nudo!..._

_E dillo che lo vuoi, Bellezza, duro flagello dell'anima!_

_Con gli occhi tuoi di fuoco brucialo, come aneli,_

_il brandello sfuggito alle fiere crudeli! __47_

Dopo un istante, le piccole mani operose erano ancora sul suo petto, poi di nuovo intorno al collo e sulla schiena, poi ancora a stringergli forte i fianchi e le cosce.

Le mani calde della maga erano una deliziosa ed intensa tortura, oltremodo piacevole, cui non voleva sottrarsi: lo stava facendo impazzire di desiderio, portandolo alle soglie dell'esplosione, ma stava anche, incredibilmente, domando quel tremore che, senza di lei, sarebbe continuato per ore e, invece, adesso stava miracolosamente svanendo.

Poi, le mani di Crystal presero a slacciare lentamente i bottoni della casacca.

Deglutì a fatica e si costrinse a fermarle le mani: se l'avesse anche solo appena sfiorato, sulla fremente pelle nuda, non sarebbe più riuscito a controllarsi e la sua passione avrebbe travolto l'incauta maga.

- Lasciati togliere la casacca e la camicia: solo così potrò dare veramente sollievo al tuo corpo. – lo pregò.

Aveva riaperto gli occhi e Crystal gli sembrava più bella che mai, con il viso un po' arrossato nello sforzo dei movimenti, la bocca socchiusa in quel suo respiro lievemente affannato ed il seno che si sollevava davanti alle sue labbra, troppo vicino, eppure troppo lontano.

_Non attenuare le tue fiamme,_

_riscalda il mio cuore intorpidito,_

_voluttà, tortura delle anime!_

_Diva! supplicem exaudi!_

_Dea diffusa nell'aria,_

_fiamma nel nostro sotterraneo,_

_esaudisci un'anima assiderata_

_che ti consacra un canto di bronzo!__48_

Per un attimo fu tremendamente vicino a cedere all'impeto del suo desiderio, così dolorosamente costretto nei pantaloni, le mani della maga ora appoggiate a soli pochi centimetri di distanza.

No, non poteva permetterselo, non doveva permetterglielo; non aveva diritto all'amore, lei non lo amava, non poteva amarlo, anche se i suoi occhi erano colmi di desiderio, lo stesso che ardeva impetuoso nello scintillio del suo sguardo nero.

- No… - gemette Severus – No, devo andare…

La maga si morse piano il labbro inferiore e si ritrasse: all'improvviso si era resa conto di quale imprevista reazione aveva innescato nell'uomo e non era quello che voleva, no, assolutamente no! Non in quel momento, almeno.

Voleva solo dargli pieno sollievo dal dolore della _Cruciatus_ e nulla più.

Ma, evidentemente, le sue mani gli avevano fatto un ben altro effetto: ora che lo guardava, era più che palese che lui stava faticando a dominarsi e le fiamme nere dei suoi occhi divampavano incontrollate.

Le sue labbra, ora, non erano più serrate come al solito, ma erano aperte, ad implorare un bacio proibito che la maga sapeva bene che, alla fine, lui si sarebbe comunque rigorosamente negato.

Un bacio che entrambi desideravano, da troppo tempo ormai.

Rimase immobile, a vagheggiarlo, come un sogno irraggiungibile:

- Severus… - sussurrò piano.

- No Crystal… ti prego: devo tornare da quel pazzo. – implorò il mago. - Lasciami andare!

La maga deglutì a fatica e si ritrasse del tutto, lasciandogli campo libero.

- Mi dispiace, non volevo provocarti, ti prego di credermi. – implorò. - Volevo solo dare un po' di tregua alle tue membra tormentate da quello straziante tremito.

- Ci sei perfettamente riuscita. – sussurrò Severus sorridendo lievemente, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. – Il tremito è scomparso del tutto: guarda!

Il desiderio continuava a vorticare impazzito nel nero cristallo dei suoi occhi, mentre il mago si alzava e le dava dimostrazione di quanto appena detto, mostrandole il suo corpo ed allargando le braccia.

Crystal aveva solo una folle voglia di buttarcisi in mezzo e stringersi forte a lui.

Ma altrettanta paura la bloccava. Era inoltre certa che lui avesse perfettamente compreso tutto, anche ciò che lei non aveva detto.

- Grazie, Crystal, per tutto ciò che stanotte hai fatto per me. Grazie. – mormorò con voce roca.

Questa volta era perfettamente conscio che era Severus che ringraziava, con tutto il suo cuore, e non il rigido Professor Piton.

Un lungo, interminabile sguardo, luce e tenebre ad abbracciarsi, desiderio e paura che s'intrecciavano, poi le sue braccia a stringerla appena e le labbra a sfiorarle piano la bocca stupita:

- Buonanotte piccolina. – sussurrò dolcemente.

Poi afferrò le due provette, richiamò il suo mantello da terra e sparì velocemente dalla porta.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi e ripeté, sognante:

- Piccolina…

Si accasciò sulla sedia dalla quale il mago si era appena alzato e pianse, pianse a lungo, ripetendo solo quella dolce parola:

…_piccolina… piccolina… piccolina…_

L'eco lontano di un amore, che le aveva donato tutto senza chiedere mai nulla in cambio, si stemperava piano in quelle parole e la voce di Severus diventava ricordo e sogno, fino ad annullare ogni sua paura.

…_piccolina… piccolina… piccolina…_

Era questo l'amore?

Parole non dette

Oltre due mesi di lezioni di Occlumanzia, ormai era arrivato anche il mese di Aprile, e con Potter non aveva cavato un ragno dal buco.

Ce l'aveva messa tutta per tentare di spiegargli quanto era importante riuscire ad impedire che l'Oscuro Signore penetrasse nella sua mente, ma ad ogni successiva lezione trovava sempre nuove immagini che provenivano dalla mente di Voldemort e che gli dimostravano la totale inutilità dei suoi sforzi.

Aveva provato con le buone e con le cattive, l'aveva blandito e l'aveva provocato, aveva cercato di spaventarlo oppure di incoraggiarlo, gli aveva spiegato esattamente come fare, gli aveva ripetutamente chiesto e ingiunto di esercitarsi, ma quel ragazzo presuntuoso non ne voleva sapere di provare a sforzarsi, nemmeno un po'.

Ed ogni volta Voldemort lo portava sempre un po' più vicino alla meta.

Una volta il ragazzo era anche riuscito a penetrare accidentalmente nei suoi pensieri, solo per poche frazioni di secondo: in fondo era stato un progresso, giacché per la prima volta era finalmente riuscito ad opporsi di sua volontà all'incantesimo.

Ma subito dopo si era reso conto che ormai Voldemort era vicino al traguardo e Potter stava per comprendere quale era l'accesso alla sala delle Profezie.

Aveva immediatamente interrotto l'incantesimo per non agevolare l'avversario, come già altre volte era stato costretto a fare, ma sapeva che era ormai questione di poco: nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi il ragazzo si stava infilando dritto dritto nella trappola che Voldemort gli stava tendendo.

Aveva subito avvertito Silente, ripetendogli ancora una volta che l'avversione che il giovane Potter provava per lui gli impediva di mettere a frutto i suoi insegnamenti. Ma la risposta del Preside era stata sempre la stessa: considerava troppo pericoloso insegnargli personalmente l'Occlumanzia perché, visto il collegamento esistente tra la mente del ragazzo e quella di Voldemort, quest'ultimo avrebbe potuto usare Harry per spiare Silente stesso, che sapeva bene di non essere in grado di mentire a Voldemort come lui solo, Severus, invece era in grado di fare.

Durante la lezione successiva erano stati interrotti e quando era tornato nello studio l'aveva trovato con la testa dentro il suo Pensatoio, a divertirsi guardando uno dei tanti momenti in cui quel bastardo di suo padre e di Black l'avevano pesantemente umiliato davanti a tutta la scuola. In quella stupida occasione lui non era riuscito a far di meglio che offendere, altrettanto profondamente, la Evans, colpevole solo di aver cercato di aiutarlo.

Ora non sapeva neppure quel era la cosa che gli bruciava di più, se l'ingiustizia subita o quella arrecata.

Non aveva mai odiato i figli dei babbani, in fondo anche suo padre lo era, e nelle sue vene circolava quello stesso identico sangue. Ma l'intervento di Lily, non richiesto, l'aveva fatto sentire ancora più debole e avvilito.

Aveva reagito sbattendo Potter fuori dallo studio, in preda ad una ira folle: aveva persino perso il controllo di sé e della sua magia ed aveva evitato solo per un pelo di fargli veramente del male, deviando all'ultimo istante la traiettoria del vaso che stava per colpirlo.

Quindi si era categoricamente rifiutato di continuare ad impartirgli lezioni di Occlumanzia: del resto, sapeva perfettamente che erano ormai del tutto inutili.

Ed ora era arrivato Black.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, era tipico di quella testa calda correre dei rischi assurdi, senza mai valutare gli svantaggi a priori: se avesse usato il cervello, non avrebbe certo passato dodici anni ad Azkaban!

Così come, se non avesse avuto quell'idea assurda, da grande stratega, di passare l'incarico di Custode Segreto a quel viscido verme di Minus, ora i Potter sarebbero ancora vivi e lui non li avrebbe sentiti pesare così terribilmente sulla coscienza.

E, chissà, forse avrebbe odiato meno anche il giovane Potter che, quale sua unica colpa, aveva quella di avere la stessa arroganza del padre e di somigliargli in modo impressionante.

A parte gli occhi: quell'intenso verde di Lily.

Quell'incredibile capacità di Lily di scrutargli dentro l'anima e di comprenderlo.

Proprio come Crystal.

Basta. Quei pensieri non portavano a niente.

Era inutile cercare di addossare ad altri le sue colpe. Potter gli ricordava ogni giorno i suoi errori, era un rimorso vivente49, che lo guardava con gli occhi di una delle poche persone che non lo avevano mai disprezzato o deriso.

Se i Potter erano morti, la prima ed ineliminabile colpa era solo sua, per aver riferito quella parte tronca della Profezia.

Del resto, quello era stato anche il primo, doloroso tassello che gli aveva permesso di risalire la china.

Se solo avesse potuto immaginare che la nuova spia di cui Voldemort si serviva era quel vigliacco di Minus che era disposto, ed in grado, di vendere i suoi due migliori amici per un breve momento di gloria!

L'avrebbe subito ucciso con le sue mani nude.

Invece non aveva capito nulla, fino all'ultimo istante, quando ormai non era più in tempo per agire, nemmeno per avvertire Silente. Aveva solo potuto assistere impotente alla morte del suo peggior nemico ed a quella di una ragazza dagli occhi verdi che aveva solo cercato di essergli amica.

Poi, incredibilmente, aveva visto Voldemort scomparire in uno sbuffo di fumo nero, volatilizzato davanti ad un inerme bambino di un anno, protetto dal sacrificio d'amore di sua madre.

Si era precipitato ad avvertire Silente e poi Black aveva piantato tutto quel casino e, da innocente quale effettivamente era, ma come solo da poco lui aveva capito, era riuscito a farsi sbattere a vita ad Azkaban.

Che imbecille!

Ora Black era lì, di fronte a lui, a digrignare i denti: il mago più ricercato al mondo aveva inopinatamente deciso di fargli visita nella sua squallida casa babbana, a Spinner's End.

Era entrato come una furia, tanto per cambiare, spezzando con violenza le deboli difese anti-babbano che aveva apposto alla porta.

- Sei venuto a porgermi personalmente gli auguri di Buona Pasqua, Black? - lo apostrofò, sollevando appena gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo.

Aveva gli occhi spiritati, animati da quel pizzico di follia tipico della famiglia Black, purosangue da troppe generazioni, ora ingigantito dalla lunga permanenza tra i Dissennatori. Stringeva spasmodico la bacchetta, senza neppure tentare di controllare la rabbia:

- Ti avevo avvertito, Mocciosus, te l'avevo detto chiaramente di non usare quelle lezioni come scusa per rendere la vita difficile a Harry. – urlò puntandogli la bacchetta dritta sul viso – Invece lo hai fatto!

- Temo che le tue informazioni non siano del tutto obiettive: è il tuo caro figlioccio che ne ha approfittato per ficcare il naso nei miei ricordi. - rispose Piton mellifluo, mentre appoggiava lentamente il libro sul tavolino, di fianco alla bacchetta.

- Ti sei rifiutato di continuare a dargli lezioni di Occlumanzia, e sai bene quanto fossero importanti! – rincarò Black avvicinandosi e torreggiando minaccioso su di lui.

- Mettiti il cuore in pace Black: erano del tutto inutili e, se glielo chiedi, Potter potrà tranquillamente confermartelo. – rispose calmo.

- Quando Silente lo verrà a sapere…

- Silente lo sa già: è stata mia sollecita cura avvertirlo personalmente, subito. – lo tacitò Piton con tono suadente.

- Ad ogni modo io…

Sirius sembrava aver perso il controllo di sé e dalla punta della sua bacchetta, a soli pochi centimetri dal viso di Piton, sprizzarono scintille di diverso colore.

- Cosa vuoi fare, Black, intendi finalmente portare a compimento l'opera che hai fallito quando avevamo quindici anni? Vuoi ammazzarmi? – chiese il mago con voce piatta, senza minimamente scomporsi.

- Alzati, bastardo, e difenditi. – urlò Black.

Piton sollevò il viso verso di lui, a mo' di sfida, senza fare nessun altro movimento:

- Cos'è: questa volta hai deciso di giocare lealmente e darmi una possibilità? – chiese, inarcando appena un sopracciglio.

La scia di scintille dalla punta della bacchetta di Black quasi gli sfiorò il viso, ma Piton non mosse un muscolo.

- Alzati e raccogli la bacchetta. – ordinò esasperato l'altro.

- No.

- Io non sono un assassino! – gridò Black.

- Solo perché Potter, in quella dannata notte, è arrivato in tempo. Sei solo stato fortunato, Black, più di quanto lo sia mai stato io in tutta la mia vita. – rispose amaramente.

- Qui c'è un solo assassino, un Mangiamorte maledetto, colpevole della morte dei miei migliori amici, e sei tu! – urlò Black, ormai fuori d'ogni controllo.

In un istante, Piton era in piedi davanti a lui e brandiva la bacchetta:

- Vuoi provare anche tu l'ebbrezza di togliere una vita, Black? E passare poi il resto dell'esistenza a tormentarti la coscienza, senza mai più riuscire a chiudere gli occhi se non per rivedere il terrore della morte nello sguardo della tua vittima ed udire il suo ultimo urlo che invocava una pietà che non hai avuto? – chiese Piton freddamente, gli occhi scintillanti di un'ira amara e silenziosa.

Rimasero a squadrarsi con odio, le bacchette levate, ribollenti di rabbia repressa da troppi anni, finalmente soli, l'uno contro l'altro, arrivati alla tanto anelata resa dei conti.

Poi Piton fece qualcosa d'imprevisto e gettò la sua bacchetta tra i piedi dell'altro mago.

– Vedi Black, non ho bisogno di andare ad Azkaban per scontare le mie colpe e per trovare i miei Dissennatori: loro sono al mio fianco, in ogni istante della mia vita, da sedici anni ormai, da quando ho capito quale tremenda follia ho commesso. – mormorò con lenta amarezza.

L'altro lo guardava fremente, la bacchetta che vibrava nella mano, una confessione che non poteva accettare dall'uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita.

- Avanti Black, ammazzami! Vendica la morte del tuo miglior amico e facciamola finalmente finita. – disse stancamente.

L'altro rimase a guardarlo attonito, come un bimbo cui il padre aveva inaspettatamente strappato di mano il giocattolo preferito; poi, lentamente, abbassò la bacchetta senza smettere di fissarlo.

Piton rimase immobile a sostenere il suo sguardo: il tempo sembrava essersi fermato ed aleggiare immobile tra i due orgogliosi maghi.

Dopo un istante infinito, il mago parlò di nuovo, sottovoce, con profondo dolore.

- Vedo che sei cambiato Black e hai finalmente imparato a ragionare. Ma anche io sono cambiato, seppure tu ancora non voglia crederlo, sono cambiato molto più di quanto chiunque possa mai immaginare. – ammise desolato - Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa pur di salvarli: avevo promesso a Lily di proteggerli, di difendere suo figlio. Ma non sono stato capace di farlo.

Negli occhi di Black albergava solo una diffidente incredulità.

Piton abbassò lentamente il capo, come in segno di resa, e sospirò:

- Mi dispiace, è stata solo colpa mia.

Black non disse nulla, ma, lentamente e penosamente, gli girò le spalle e se ne andò.

La bacchetta di Piton era ancora a terra, inutile e terribile strumento di morte.

_Avrei preferito che tu mi ammazzassi, Black_.

Solo poche parole non dette.

*

_Stasera che dirai, povera anima solitaria,_

_che dirai mio cuore, cuore appassito un tempo,_

_a lei che è tanto bella, tanto buona, tanto cara,_

_e t'ha all'istante fatto rifiorire con il divino sguardo?__50_

"_Ero giovane e volevo vivere. Avevo poco più di venti anni e volevo disperatamente vivere, nonostante quei miei maledetti anni da Mangiamorte, nonostante il sangue sulle mie mani e l'orrore negli occhi. Volevo vivere ed amare, anche se sapevo di non averne più il diritto._

_Durante i primi anni, appena dopo la scomparsa di Voldemort, ho provato a dimenticare ed ho cercato di nuovo l'amore tra le braccia di una donna. _

_Ecco! Io so come evocare quei felici istanti;_

_rivivrò il mio passato tra le tue ginocchia, _

_solo nel tuo corpo e nel tuo dolce cuore_

_ricercherò le tue languide bellezze!_

_Ecco! Io so come evocare quei felici istanti!_

_Ma vuoi che promesse, profumi e baci infiniti_

_da un abisso insondabile rinascano_

_come risalgono nel cielo soli giovani_

_dopo essersi lavati nel fondo dei profondi mari?_

_Ma che promesse? Che profumi? Che baci infiniti?__51_

_Ma non potevo raccontare loro il mio passato, avevo paura di dire loro chi ero stato realmente, avevo paura di perdere il loro amore! _

_E l'ho perso, proprio io, non potendo essere me stesso: loro amavano un uomo che io non ero, che non ero più, che forse non ero mai stato._

_Silente continuava a ripetermi che Voldemort non era stato realmente sconfitto, che sarebbe ritornato un giorno, che dovevo rimanere vigile, che dovevo sempre essere pronto a riprendere la lotta ed il mio ruolo di spia. _

_Ed io sentivo, ogni istante sempre di più, allontanarsi da me la dolcezza dell'amore, il suo calore e la sua luce._

_Sognavo una donna da stringere con passione tra le braccia, una donna che non avrebbe avuto paura di me e delle mie colpe. Sognavo labbra dolci da sfiorare, gote fresche da accarezzare, un corpo caldo da amare con ardore. _

_Poi mi guardavo allo specchio ed avevo vergogna di me: ero stato un assassino, crudele e impietoso. Non avevo più alcun diritto ad una vita felice dopo tutte quelle che avevo reciso. _

_Io no, io ho l'anima incrinata; e quando annoiata_

_lei vuole riempire l'aria fredda delle notti con i canti,_

_capita spesso che la sua voce fievole_

_sembri il pesante rantolo d'un ferito dimenticato_

_in un lago di sangue, sotto un cumulo di morti,_

_che muore, senza muoversi, tra sforzi immensi.__52_

_Eppure ancora agognavo l'amore, puro ed innocente, totale e sconfinato, pieno di luce e di calore. L'amore che forse Ellys avrebbe potuto darmi, se non avessi scelto le tenebre dell'odio e del potere; l'amore che Meryl mi aveva offerto e che non avevo avuto il coraggio di accettare, mentre affogavo nella paura e nei rimorsi._

_Ma, invece del loro amore, avevo stretto a me solo i loro corpi senza vita ed avevo letto nei loro occhi la mia eterna condanna. _

_Così, alla fine, io che ero stato immerso nella più fredda oscurità, io, solo ed in silenzio, mi sono relegato in questo lugubre sotterraneo che è infine diventato la mia unica dimora ed eterna prigione. _

_Nelle cave d'insondabile tristezza_

_dove il Destino già m'ha relegato,_

_dove mai entra raggio roseo o gaio,_

_dove solo con quell'ospite rude ch'è la Notte_

_sono come un pittore condannato_

_da un beffardo Dio a dipingere sulle tenebre_

_dove, cuoco di funebri appetiti,_

_faccio bollire e mangio questo cuore__53_

_Ho lottato, ho lottato a lungo con me stesso, con i miei rimorsi, con le colpe del mio passato. Ho strenuamente combattuto per la mia vita e per la mia felicità, ma ho perso la battaglia. Non sono stato capace di perdonarmi ed ho emesso l'inesorabile verdetto: ho alfine chiuso il mio cuore alla speranza ed all'amore, e sono diventato colui che tu conosci._

_Severus Piton, l'ex-Mangiamorte, che tutti condannano ma che ancora temono e di cui nessuno si fida._

_Severus Piton, l'odiato e disgustoso Professore di Pozioni, che si diverte a spaventare i suoi giovani allievi._

_Severus Piton, la spia di Silente che, vigile e solerte, attendeva il ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore._

_Non posso essere nessun altro, ormai, non ora che Lord Voldemort è realmente tornato._

_Ho completamente dimenticato il dolce sapore di un bacio, ho cancellato dalla mia mente il piacere di una carezza, non voglio ricordare le intense emozioni dell'amore: per me c'è solo l'odio e la vendetta per riscattare le mie colpe passate. _

_Salvare oggi le vite che in passato ho falcidiato: ecco la mia sola missione, ecco ciò cui ho dedicato la mia vita in questi ultimi lunghi e tristi anni._

_Ecco perché non ti posso amare."_

Un lungo discorso, sussurrato piano e con voce roca, intriso di dolore, coraggio e dignità.

_Oceano, ti odio! Il mio spirito ritrova in sé_

_i tuoi balzi e i tuoi tumulti, e sento_

_nel riso enorme del mare il riso amaro_

_dell'uomo vinto, pieno di singhiozzi e insulti!_

_O notte, come t'amerei senza le stelle_

_dalla luce che parla una lingua nota!_

_Io cerco il vuoto, il buio, il nudo!_

_Ma le tenebre stesse sono tele_

_dove appaiono vivi quelli scomparsi ormai dal mondo_

_e che sprizzano a migliaia dai miei occhi.__54_

Una scelta in cui la speranza per un futuro diverso non era mai potuta entrare, tenuta lontano dagli spettri del passato.

Un discorso accuratamente preparato, ma che non avrebbe mai pronunciato: un'amara spiegazione che Crystal non avrebbe mai avuto.

Perché lei, forse, lei avrebbe anche potuto comprendere.

Quegli occhi luminosi, azzurri come il cielo terso d'estate, dove le nuvole si rincorrevano tempestose, mentre il sole lampeggiava a tratti. Limpide iridi che non avevano mai avuto paura ad immergersi nella nera oscurità delle sue. Occhi che sapevano sostenere impavidi il suo sguardo.

Quante volte, nelle ultime settimane, durante quelle lunghe ed intense occhiate, era stato tentato di violare i suoi più intimi pensieri. Quante volte era stato sul punto di cedere, per cercare nella sua mente la conferma di quella sua flebile speranza: che lei non aveva paura, che avrebbe potuto capire, comprendere, accettare e, forse, anche perdonare.

Che avrebbe anche potuto amarlo, per quello che lui realmente era: un uomo, solo un uomo che aveva sbagliato.

Un uomo solo e stanco, che soffriva da tanto tempo, annientato dai rimorsi.

_Ma come fai a soffocare il vecchio e lungo Rimorso_

_che vive, s'agita e s'attorciglia,_

_e si nutre poi di te come il verme dei morti_

_e come il bruco della quercia?_

_Ma come fai a soffocare l'implacabile rimorso?_

_In che filtro, in che vino, in che tisana_

_puoi affogare il vecchio nemico_

_che distrugge ingordo come cortigiana,_

_paziente come formica?_

_In che filtro? In che vino? In che tisana?_

_Dimmelo, bella strega, dillo, se lo sai,_

_a questo spirito colmo d'angoscia_

_e simile al morente schiacciato dai feriti,_

_pestato dallo zoccolo del cavallo!_

_Dimmelo, bella strega, dillo, se lo sai__55_

Chiuse gli occhi, strinse forte i pugni e ringraziò se stesso per aver sempre saputo resistere a quell'impulso, a quella terribile tentazione che, in un solo istante, avrebbe potuto distruggere ogni suo irrealizzabile sogno.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il vecchio specchio gli rinviò la sua immagine: un uomo stanco, teso e preoccupato. Lunghi capelli neri che incorniciavano un volto duro e pallido, solcato da rughe profonde, rigato da lacrime di sconforto.

Il volto di un uomo innamorato, che non credeva più di aver diritto all'amore.

Si morse a sangue le labbra, ma quella era la verità, la maledetta ed amara verità: amava Crystal, era inutile nasconderselo oltre.

L'amava, contro la propria volontà, oltre la propria razionalità, nonostante la propria ferrea logica.

Amava Crystal, disperatamente, intensamente, appassionatamente e silenziosamente.

Non sapeva spiegarsi com'era potuto accadere in neppure otto mesi che la conosceva, ma era ormai un dato di fatto innegabile.

Si coprì il volto con le mani e si lasciò sprofondare nella poltrona: tra pochi minuti lei sarebbe ancora una volta entrata da quella porta.

Ancora una volta per scontare una maledetta punizione.

Era così evidente che quel mattino, in classe, avrebbe potuto distillare quel filtro perfino ad occhi chiusi, dopo aver così ben preparato quel dannato veleno per Voldemort, eppure aveva intenzionalmente sbagliato, proprio all'ultimo momento, rovinando tutto.

Semplicemente contando sul fatto che l'odioso Professor Piton non avrebbe mai tolto punti a Serpeverde e quindi non gli restava altro da fare che punirla.

Anche se il Professore aveva capito perfettamente il suo raggiro, e lei lo sapeva benissimo, ma, soprattutto, sapeva che era incatenato in quel suo perfido ruolo, con quella disgustosa maschera inchiodata sul viso.

Eppure aveva ugualmente cercato di evitarlo, così lei lo aveva pesantemente provocato in modo deliberato davanti a tutti gli studenti, levandogli ogni residua via d'uscita: ormai era pronto a scommettere che lo facesse apposta, proprio per farsi punire, per rimanere sola con lui.

E lui glielo aveva permesso, ancora una volta: per restare di nuovo solo con lei.

Per guardarla mentre lavorava, eseguendo i suoi ordini crudeli e compiendo gli sgradevoli, faticosi ed a volte dolorosi compiti che le assegnava.

Per incontrare il suo sguardo pieno di luce, di forza e di speranza. E di sfida.

_Puoi forse far luce in un cielo nero e fangoso?_

_Puoi forse squarciare tenebre_

_più dense della pece, senza mattino, senza sera,_

_senza stelle, senza funerei lampi?_

_Puoi forse far luce in un cielo nero e fangoso?__56_

Per ammirarla e desiderarla.

Per agognare ancora quelle labbra che sempre gli sorridevano, per anelare di sentire ancora quelle mani calde sul suo corpo, in quel massaggio, od in altre ben più sospirate carezze. Per bramare quel corpo terribilmente attraente e seducente, per torturare ancora una volta se stesso in quel desiderio che voleva negarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò maledicendo il proprio corpo che, a differenza di lui, ancora non si era rassegnato, ancora non voleva rinunciare a vivere.

Si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona, un lungo sospiro desolato, giurando che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, l'ultima punizione che le avrebbe irrogato, l'ultimo supplizio che avrebbe inflitto a se stesso.

Lei, puntuale come sempre, stava bussando con decisione alla porta del suo studio.

*

La porta si richiuse lentamente dietro a Crystal e Severus si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, cercando di rilassare finalmente il suo povero corpo, che era rimasto rigidamente sul chi vive per tutte quelle due interminabili ore, mentre lui cercava di incatenare gli ansiti del suo cuore.

Quel cuore che ora, invece, non batteva quasi più, sommerso dal triste fatalismo che aveva spazzato via ogni anelito di speranza.

Aveva ceduto, aveva fatto quello che aveva giurato a se stesso di non fare mai e così anche quel suo ultimo, piccolo ed ostinato sogno, si era definitivamente infranto contro la cruda e vera realtà.

Crystal era stanca, vulnerabile, perfino preoccupata per lui. Era terribilmente tesa e sembrava quasi aver paura di lui, di se stessa e del futuro: la sua mente era un libro aperto, quella sera, senza protezione alcuna.

All'improvviso si era reso conto che non poteva più aspettare, che doveva sapere se la sua condanna alla solitudine era irrevocabile.

O, se anche per un assassino come lui, c'era ancora una speranza, una seconda possibilità, come affermava sempre Silente.

Così l'aveva fatto, si era affacciato appena nei suoi pensieri e di nuovo era accaduto quello strano fenomeno e dalla mente si era improvvisamente trovato nella sua anima.

Forse era quella sua inaspettatamente ritrovata capacità di amare che glielo permetteva, o forse era solo perché l'amava così intensamente.

Così le aveva letto l'anima ed aveva visto tutta la sua immensa e devastante paura.

La paura di amare.

Di lasciarsi andare alla sua fragilità di donna. Di riconoscere che aveva un disperato bisogno di essere amata, protetta, rispettata.

Vide chiara la maschera di donna cinica e determinata che Crystal indossava arrogantemente, la sua simulata indifferenza ai sentimenti, la disperata finzione che aveva tramutato l'amore in sesso spregiudicato.

Crystal aveva ancor più paura di lui a lasciarsi andare all'amore ma, soprattutto, non aveva mai amato né mai era stata amata.

Non aveva mai fatto l'amore con amore, non aveva mai baciato ad occhi chiusi e con il batticuore, non si era mai persa negli occhi di un uomo.

Crystal non credeva che l'amore esistesse.

Crystal non sapeva cos'era l'amore.

Non era capace di amare.

In lei c'era solo il vago ricordo dell'amore dei suoi genitori, troppo lontano nel tempo per credere che fosse esistito veramente, che avessero potuto sacrificare la loro vita per salvare la sua.

Crystal aveva paura di soffrire, di perdere tutto e di essere di nuovo abbandonata, come la bimba debole ed affamata che la cuoca dell'orfanotrofio aveva trovato accucciata, tremante, vicino al calore profumato di cibo che usciva dalle finestre della cucina posta nel seminterrato.

Crystal non riusciva a credere che qualcuno potesse ancora amarla senza chiedere nulla in cambio, senza pretendere di possedere il suo corpo, senza calpestare la sua dignità, senza rubarle la libertà.

Crystal non sapeva che l'amore era rispetto, condivisione, accettazione e tenera dolcezza. Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto profondamente lui l'amava e quanto avrebbe voluto proteggerla, farla felice e rassicurarla.

Cosa non avrebbe dato per riuscire a convincerla che l'amore, nonostante tutto, esisteva, che oltre l'odio e la paura ed al di là della prevaricazione e dello sfruttamento, esisteva un sentimento forte e meraviglioso, generoso e incondizionato: quello che aveva travolto il suo cuore e che l'aveva riportato alla vita.

Stava soffrendo per lei, per questa sua totale mancanza di speranza in ciò che lui stesso aveva, solo da poche settimane, imparato a conoscere, proprio grazie a lei.

Avrebbe solo voluto dirle che l'amava, che solo lei era importante, che non esisteva null'altro che lei.

Che le sarebbe rimasto rispettosamente vicino, desiderandola ma senza neppure sfiorarla, solo per dimostrarle che l'amore era una cosa ben diversa dal sesso.

Che non l'avrebbe lasciata mai, finché lei si fosse sentita sufficientemente sicura da lasciarsi andare, da credere finalmente in lui, fino ad abbandonarsi al suo amore.

Finché avesse avuto il coraggio di amarlo.

Ed allora l'avrebbe amata, come nessuno l'aveva mai amata, con l'anima e la mente, con il cuore e con il corpo. Per tutta la vita, profondamente ed intensamente. Con infinita passione.

Stava per slanciarsi verso di lei, per rivelarle tutto il suo amore, quando, all'ultimo istante, come uno schiaffo brutale, dal profondo dei pensieri della maga era emerso l'elegante profilo di Malfoy, il suo sibilo velenoso, le sinuose spire che con squisite movenze avvolgevano Crystal nella sua stretta mortale.

Severus si era ritratto di colpo dalla sua mente, ansante, spaventato.

Terribilmente deluso.

Sulle sue labbra erano rimaste inchiodate quelle parole non dette, spezzate e ferite nella consapevolezza della loro inutilità.

Ed il sogno gli era morto nel cuore.

Forse Crystal non voleva essere amata come lui aspirava di amarla, forse in Crystal non c'era per niente ciò che lui intendeva a tutti i costi vedere e non voleva affatto imparare ad amare: forse Crystal era solo una maledetta arrivista, interessata al potere, che aveva ormai definitivamente ucciso la bimba che piangeva nella sua anima.

Ma lui le amava, la donna e la bambina, e non avrebbe permesso che il serpente le avvelenasse con le sue insidiose lusinghe.

Avrebbe protetto Crystal, anche contro il suo volere, se necessario: non le avrebbe consentito di sbagliare e smarrire l'anima, le avrebbe impedito di precipitare nelle tenebre.

Probabilmente Crystal non l'avrebbe mai amato, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di amarla con tutto se stesso e di restarle vicino.

Rabbia e speranze

- Allora, cosa credevi di ottenere facendoti "sbattere" in quel modo da Malfoy? – sibilò rabbiosamente Piton, smontando dal Thestral e liberandola dal soffocante abbraccio in cui l'aveva tenuta avvolta mentre scendevano in quella pericolosa picchiata.

_Era furioso, era deluso, era disperato, era dolorosamente innamorato. _

_Crystal l'aveva fatta grossa e si era cacciata nei pasticci, infilandosi direttamente nella tana del biondo serpente, offrendo la sua tenera gola agli aguzzi denti velenosi. Ma lui era sul chi vive, la teneva d'occhio ed aveva previsto tutto… quasi tutto. Così l'aveva seguita, per fortuna, ed aveva assistito all'intera scena. _

_Aveva visto tutto._

_Anche quando avrebbe solo voluto chiudere gli occhi. _

_Quando avrebbe voluto disperatamente urlare. _

_Quando il respiro gli era mancato perché aveva capito che Crystal non avrebbe fermato Lucius. _

_Ma lui non poteva permetterlo. _

_No. _

_Non poteva. _

_Non alla sua Crystal. _

_Non lo avrebbe permesso._

_Un Angelo furioso piomba dal cielo come un'aquila,_

_afferra a piene mani l'empio per i capelli_

_e, scrollandolo, grida "Così imparerai!_

_Lo vuoi capire che sono l'Angelo custode? Lo voglio!"__57_

_Così, alla fine aveva abbandonato ogni prudenza e si era ritrovato costretto a schiantare Lucius. _

_A quel punto, si erano trovati veramente nei guai, in grossi, grossissimi guai. _

_In un colpo solo, Crystal era riuscita a fare peggio perfino di Potter in ben cinque anni. _

_La fuga sul Thestral era stata rocambolesca, ma era durata poco, presto interrotta da quel potente campo di forza che inibiva la magia. Anche l'animale magico ne aveva subito i nefasti influssi, mentre le sue grandi e potenti ali lottavano nel vento e le prime gocce di pioggia cadevano pesanti. _

_L'aveva costretto a scendere di quota bruscamente, in una rapida e pericolosa picchiata, ed aveva stretto Crystal a sé in un abbraccio protettivo, ma certo molto opprimente. _

_Ricordava bene la sensazione del volto della maga premuto contro il suo petto ed i suoi respiri soffocati, mentre con decisione stringeva la criniera del cavallo alato dirigendo il suo volo e contrastando gli insensati tentativi della bestia di slanciarsi di nuovo verso l'alto, destinati solo ad una rovinosa caduta. _

_Aveva forzato l'animale a puntare il muso verso terra e a scendere, appena in tempo, solo un attimo prima che il campo di forza lo vincesse del tutto facendoli precipitare._

Crystal ora lo squadrava con rabbia, i lunghi capelli biondo scuro bagnati ed appiccicati al volto irato, gli occhi grigi di tempesta, solcati da lampi d'oro. Il provocante abito rosso, ora fradicio, aderiva al corpo sottolineando ancor di più le forme sensuali della maga, impudicamente rivelate anche dalla scollatura, resa più profonda dagli irrispettosi gesti di Malfoy.

Distolse lo sguardo da quel pozzo dei desideri che lo attraeva sempre più.

- Se non fossi arrivato ad interrompere sul più bello, ora conosceresti la risposta. – gli sibilò addosso. – Perché mi spiavi? Volevi forse goderti lo spettacolo?

Piton la scrutava in silenzio, gli occhi neri e penetranti fissi nei suoi.

Si sentì stupida ad avergli risposto in quel modo: lui aveva rischiato la vita per salvarla e lei lo stava insultando in quel modo assurdo. Ma se aveva corso quel rischio doveva ben esserci un motivo.

Ed il suo cuore sperava che fosse un _ben preciso_ _motivo_, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, neppure con se stessa.

Ma, soprattutto, voleva sapere come aveva fatto a comprendere.

Lei non si era ribellata, non aveva fatto una sola mossa per sottrarsi alle sgradite attenzioni di Lucius: nessuno avrebbe potuto, nessuno avrebbe _mai dovuto_ capire quanto le costava lasciare che quelle mani indesiderate percorressero lascive il suo corpo.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani di Severus, strettamente serrate a pugno, e mormorò, imbarazzata:

- Come hai fatto a capire che mi sarei lasciata…

_Violentare._

La parola esplose nella mente di Piton, mentre rivedeva le mani affusolate ed eleganti di Lucius serrarsi bramose sui seni di lei ed aprirle con imperioso impeto l'abito.

Aveva percepito con assoluta certezza quel piccolo, infimo, quasi invisibile movimento di Crystal per sottrarsi a quel tocco invadente, aveva riconosciuto il ribrezzo che provava… e la paura.

Non era più potuto restare a guardare: non avrebbe mai permesso a Lucius di violarla, di fare del male a Crystal, alla sua piccola Crystal.

Stupido idiota, _lei _non era affatto sua: perché non voleva finalmente rassegnarsi al fatto che nessuna donna avrebbe mai più voluto essere "sua"?

Eppure, si era rassegnato per così tanti anni, ma poi, era arrivata lei, e lei era diversa.

Forse lei…

Bandì recisamente dalla sua mente quel pensiero inopportuno:

- So come Lucius ama divertirsi con una donna – sussurrò appena – e non potevo permetterglielo… se tu non lo avessi voluto. – continuò guardandola sconsolatamente negli occhi – Ed era chiaro, almeno per me, che tu non volevi.

Occhi neri, profondi ed impenetrabili: solo all'inizio era riuscita a superare le sue barriere, ma, dopo le prime volte, lui era sempre stato molto in guardia e non glielo aveva mai più permesso.

Labbra serrate e mascelle contratte, ma il suo volto pallido era una maschera di dolore: Severus aveva sofferto con lei.

Ed ancora soffriva al ricordo di quelle immagini che, certo, stava rivedendo nella mente.

Tutto questo doveva pur avere un significato, un significato ben importante, cui lei aveva paura di pensare.

Eppure, allo steso tempo, lo sperava ardentemente.

- Allora, cosa pensavi di ottenere da Lucius, comportandoti in quel modo? – le sibilò di nuovo addosso il mago, con fredda e trattenuta ira.

Non aveva alcuna risposta da dargli, nessun motivo per il quale sarebbe mai potuta veramente valere la pena di subire quello che Severus aveva appena impedito.

- Io… io credevo…

- Lucius è sessualmente molto vorace, – sibilò Piton – ma sa anche essere del tutto indifferente alle provocazioni di una bella donna. O gelidamente violento. – concluse in un sofferto sospiro.

Crystal rimase definitivamente in silenzio, mentre il volto del mago s'induriva sempre più. Il dolore sembrava essere scomparso, sostituito da una rabbiosa delusione.

- Così, a causa di quella tua bella pensata, ora siamo nei guai. Augurati che nessuno ci trovi, altrimenti saranno guai molto grossi, come non puoi neppure immaginare! – le sibilò tra i denti.

Piton si mosse nervosamente per la grotta nella quale avevano trovato rifugio, unendo pezzi di legna residuati da un vecchio falò con quelli trascinati dal vento. Sbuffava e borbottava che, senza magia, non si poteva neppure accendere il fuoco, mentre loro erano fradici.

- Accidenti! Si può sapere perché sai sempre essere così odioso? – lo apostrofò Crystal – Come diavolo faccio a ringraziarti, in questo modo?

- Mai passato per la mente che forse non voglio i tuoi ringraziamenti? – ringhiò il mago di rimando – Che non voglio i ringraziamenti di nessuno, io!

- Già, a te piace farti odiare e disprezzare da tutti. Così puoi restartene tutto solo in quell'orrido sotterraneo, sfuggendo amore ed amicizia per il resto della tua vita!

Piton la trafisse con lo sguardo, nero oltre il nero:

- Non mi sembra che tu sia messa poi molto meglio di me, se si guarda dietro le dorate apparenze! – sibilò di rimando. – E poi, che cosa ne vuoi sapere tu di cosa voglio io, di cosa ho bisogno? – terminò rabbiosamente.

- Lo saprei se tu non avessi ostinatamente cercato di impedirmi di capirlo, fino ad ora, con ogni mezzo!

Il mago sbuffò ed abbandonò ogni residuo ed infruttuoso tentativo di accendere il fuoco. Fece un accurato giro per la grotta, per escludere che ci fosse qualche pericolo in agguato, poi si avvolse strettamente nel mantello e si diresse alla angusta imboccatura, verificando che anche il Thestral avesse trovato adeguato riparo.

Quindi rimase ad osservare la tempesta che infuriava nel cielo che si faceva sempre più nero.

_In questa landa, corsa dai venti sibilanti, _

_ove la banderuola strazia con incessanti_

_stridi la notte, meglio che nelle primavere_

_l'anima mia dischiude l'ali sue tristi e nere._

_Nulla è più dolce al cuore, pieno d'ombre funeree,_

_sul quale da gran tempo discendono le brine,_

_o pallide stagioni, sonnolente regine,_

_nulla più che le vostre fosche nebbie cineree__58_

Crystal fu felice d'essere vissuta a lungo in mezzo ad una tribù ancora selvaggia: quell'esperienza si stava dimostrando molto utile e sorrise tra sé e sé quando il fuoco scoppiettò allegro a riscaldare l'ambiente umido. Si accostò al piccolo falò, con un leggero brivido, per cercare di asciugare un poco l'abito.

Il mago non si era nemmeno avvicinato, lo sguardo ancora perso in mezzo alle nuvole nere, il mantello che ondeggiava nel vento.

- Severus, avanti, vieni qua ad asciugarti! – lo spronò Crystal con decisione.

Il mago si mosse lentamente, pensoso, quindi si levò di colpo il mantello adagiandolo ben steso su un masso accanto al fuoco ed ordinò:

- Spogliati! –

Crystal lo guardò attonita, mentre lui si slacciava velocemente la lunga schiera di bottoni della casacca e se la levava.

All'improvviso, fu come se avesse notato lo sguardo allibito della maga e se ne uscì in una risata offesa:

- Non essere stupida! – sibilò quindi con rabbia. – Non sono un porco come Malfoy. – esclamò Piton mentre si toglieva anche la camicia.

Crystal non riusciva più a capire nulla ed osservava con incredulo stupore il corpo nudo del mago che si svelava ai suoi occhi.

- Sei indecente con quell'abito bagnato addosso, che, dopo il passaggio sotto le mani sfrontate di Lucius, mostra fin troppo spudoratamente i tuoi seni. – spiegò porgendole la sua camicia – Questa è asciutta: puoi indossarla mentre i tuoi abiti si asciugano vicino al fuoco. –

Crystal si rilassò e tirò un lungo sospiro.

- Ma tu avrai freddo! – fu la sola cosa che riuscì ad obiettare.

- Mi scalderò con la rabbia che provo ripensando al tuo comportamento idiota!

Quindi raccolse da terra la casacca umida e se la infilò di nuovo, voltandole rigidamente le spalle per tornare all'imboccatura della caverna.

Crystal chiuse gli occhi e sospirò di nuovo: come diavolo aveva potuto pensare, anche solo per un istante, che Severus potesse…

Si vergognava da morire di quello stupido pensiero che, giustamente, aveva offeso profondamente il mago che l'aveva, in modo del tutto disinteressato, strappata alle irriverenti attenzioni di Malfoy.

Si tolse l'abito bagnato ed indossò la camicia: era corta ma la copriva in modo più decente del suo abito e, soprattutto, era calda e asciutta.

E profumata.

Aveva il profumo del corpo di Severus.

Amaro.

Buono.

Eccitante.

Si morse piano le labbra: desiderava quell'uomo, tanto e da troppo tempo.

Anche lui la voleva, non aveva alcun dubbio in proposito. Eppure il mago non aveva mai minimamente ceduto alla propria bramosia.

Doveva trovare un modo per farlo rientrare, affinché anche lui si scaldasse vicino al fuoco. Ormai sapeva che le provocazioni funzionavano meglio delle blandizie, quindi si preparò ad attaccarlo.

Anche se l'unica cosa che, invece, desiderava veramente, era che Severus la stringesse piano tra le braccia e le sfiorasse di nuovo le labbra sussurrando ancora _"Piccolina"_.

Si riscosse da quel sogno e gli si avvicinò:

- Avanti, torna dentro a scaldarti e… a sgridarmi.

Il mago non si mosse.

- Uffa, ma sei ben severo! – esclamò, forzando una risatina fasulla – Severus di nome e di fatto!

Lui si girò, solo per fulminarla con lo sguardo. Ma Crystal ne approfittò subito per afferrarlo per una mano e trascinarlo dentro, al riparo da quel vento impetuoso.

- Va bene, va bene: non era molto originale come battuta, lo ammetto.

- Poca originalità, ma pur sempre un discreto coraggio. O solo sfacciataggine? – chiese freddamente Severus.

- Uffa! – sbuffò la maga, in modo volutamente infantile, battendo anche un piede sul terreno. – Sempre tutto nero, con quel mantello svolazzante, mentre ti aggiravi indaffarato per la caverna – accennò ridacchiando – sembravi proprio un pipistrellone!

Poi la sua voce divenne solo un sussurro, quasi di inebriata paura:

- Quella tua pelle così bianca e gli occhi così neri: un Vampiro delle Tenebre!

- Potrei morderti sul collo... – minacciò il mago, inarcando serio un sopracciglio.

- Potrei non desiderare altro. – sussurrò Crystal, sorridendogli dolcemente.

Era riuscita a trascinarlo vicino al fuoco: si sedette e lo costrinse ad imitarla.

Il mago si accoccolò sui talloni fissando le fiamme: rimase a lungo senza parlare, poi si alzò all'improvviso e controllò se i vestiti erano asciutti. Scosse il capo mentre tastava l'abito di Crystal e lo rigirava vicino al fuoco.

Raccolse quindi il mantello e glielo lanciò dicendo:

- E' ancora un poco umido, ma sarà sempre meglio che dormire per terra.

- Il fuoco si sta spegnendo. – esclamò Crystal preoccupata.

- Non c'è altra legna, qui dentro, e fuori è tutto bagnato. Ma la brace è calda e durerà a lungo. – la rassicurò Severus.

- Ma tu avrai freddo! – affermò la maga. – Hai dato a me la tua camicia ed il mantello.

Severus sospirò inarcando le spalle:

- E' un problema mio: di che ti preoccupi?

- Non posso dormire se penso che tu avrai freddo a causa mia.

Severus sbuffò:

- Cosa proponi, allora?

- Una soluzione sensata ci sarebbe. – sussurrò Crystal, con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato sul volto. - Potresti abbracciarmi e tenermi stretta a te: il tuo mantello potrebbe scaldarci entrambi.

Gli occhi del mago scintillarono pericolosamente, mentre fiamme tumultuose avvampavano nel suo sguardo che incontrava quello della donna: vide il sole caldo dell'Africa brillare nell'azzurro intenso di quelle iridi limpide ed il vento rovente che le accarezzava la pelle abbronzata, vestita di nulla.

- Sono certa che il tuo corpo saprebbe scaldare il mio. – gli sorrise la maga.

Come attratto da una forza misteriosa cui non riusciva a sottrarsi, Severus si avvicinò in silenzio a Crystal prendendo il mantello che lei gli porgeva per rimetterselo sulle spalle.

Poi la prese piano tra le braccia, la strinse delicatamente a sé e riavvolse entrambi nella calda stoffa nera del suo accogliente manto, adagiandosi di nuovo vicino al fuoco che andava lentamente estinguendosi negli ultimi baluginii delle fiamme.

Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il profumo di lei, della natura selvaggia ed incontaminata dell'Africa, lo pervadesse completamente.

_Quando, in una calda sera d'autunno, ad occhi chiusi_

_respiro l'odore del tuo seno ardente,_

_vedo svolgersi rive felici_

_nei fuochi abbaglianti d'un sole monotono;_

………

_Sulla scia del tuo odore verso climi affascinanti, _

_vedo un porto stipato d'alberi e di vele_

_ancora sbattuti dai flutti del mare,_

_mentre un'aria impregnata dal profumo_

_di verdi tamarindi che gonfia le mie nari_

_nella mia anima si confonde col canto dei marinai.__59_

La strinse a sé e rimase immobile, il cuore che batteva vicino a quello della maga, le labbra a sfiorarle la fronte ed un doloroso desiderio nel corpo.

Estasi d'amore

Crystal rimase immobile solo per un breve istante, poi cominciò a muoversi piano, alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda. Non percepì alcun segno di vita da parte di Severus, mentre il suo corpo sfregava contro quello del mago, premuto contro il suo. Infine si girò sul fianco, volgendogli la schiena.

Severus sospirò piano e cambiò posizione, adattandosi a quella alfine scelta dalla maga, ed il suo corpo aderì lentamente a quello della donna: le spalle, la linea curva della schiena, le natiche e le cosce. Un ultimo movimento di assestamento di Crystal ed i loro corpi furono in completo ed intimo contatto.

Il mago le passò un braccio sotto la testa per sostenerla, e, quasi senza rendersene conto, la strinse ancor di più a sé, mentre la sua mano scivolava, inconsapevole, sul seno sodo di lei. Con l'altra mano spostò i lunghi riccioli biondi che gli solleticavano il naso.

La maga si accoccolò più intimamente tra le sue braccia, caldo rifugio in cui sprofondare, finché avvertì, chiarissimo, il sesso di lui che cominciava a premere, sempre più duro, contro il suo corpo.

Crystal sorrise nell'oscurità: le piaceva quell'uomo, le piaceva da impazzire, sempre così freddo e controllato, eppure così evidentemente passionale.

Così profondamente diverso da ciò che cercava di far credere d'essere.

Attento e premuroso, gentile e rispettoso, dolce e delicato: ormai sapeva che dietro alla maschera del disgustoso Professor Piton c'era Severus, e che Severus era un uomo completamente diverso.

Il problema era fargli togliere la maschera e sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile.

A parte il crescendo dell'erezione, sentiva che il mago era rimasto assolutamente immobile, con la mano sempre lievemente appoggiata sul suo seno: certo in quel momento stava sentendo i battiti del suo cuore che aumentavano velocemente d'intensità, mentre il respiro le si faceva sempre più ansimante.

Era evidente che Severus era perfettamente cosciente che lei non poteva non essersi accorta della sua erezione, però, lui sembrava non respirare neppure ed il suo cuore quasi non batteva.

Ma era vivo, per Merlino se lo sentiva vivo!

E lei non sarebbe potuta essere più eccitata di così.

All'improvviso, Crystal non resistette più e si voltò: agli sfavillii del fuoco che si andava spegnendo, Severus scorse il suo sorriso, quasi di trionfo.

- Ma allora sei anche tu un essere umano! – esclamò felice la maga.

- Perché, forse a scuola si congetturava anche che io fossi un alieno? – rispose il mago con un sorriso cattivo.

Crystal gli sorrise dolcemente, sfiorandogli appena le labbra con la punta delle dita:

- Adoro questo tuo sorriso, che attacca solo per difendersi.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio e rimase in attesa, anche se l'unica cosa che desiderava fare, irresistibilmente, era attirarla a sé e baciarla con passione.

Si guardarono a lungo, in profondità, nella penombra della grotta, ma questa volta non volle più affacciarsi sui suoi pensieri anche se la maga pareva volerglieli offrire: aveva troppo timore di quel che vi avrebbe potuto trovare e la disillusione già una volta era stata atroce.

- Da quanto tempo non baci una donna, Severus? – chiese dolcemente Crystal.

Il mago si ritrasse di scatto sciogliendola dal suo caldo ed avvolgente abbraccio. Poi si alzò e si diresse verso il lato opposto della piccola caverna:

- Io sono il Professor Severus Piton, insegnante di Pozioni a Hogwarts e tu sei una mia studentessa del terzo corso. – sibilò mentre i suoi occhi si riducevano ad una fessura – Certi pensieri non devono neppure sfiorare la mia mente, Storm!

- Smettila Severus: non sono una ragazzina di tredici anni! Sono una donna di trentatre anni che sa perfettamente che cosa vuole. – esclamò, alzandosi anch'essa ed avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui.

- E che cosa vuoi da me, maledizione? – sbottò il mago.

- Solo scoprire chi sei, veramente. Sapere chi è l'uomo dietro la finzione della tua assurda recita, l'essere umano nascosto dietro quella impenetrabile barriera che frapponi tra te e il mondo.

- Vuoi sapere chi sono? Se sono un vampiro? Oppure un alieno? – rispose, mostrandole il solito sorriso ironico che gli tagliava obliquamente il viso.

- Non essere stupido: non sto scherzando. Ti conosco da nove mesi eppure non so chi sei. Invece, ora voglio sapere chi è, veramente, l'uomo - per un attimo si fermò, quasi spaventata dai suoi stessi pensieri, ma poi concluse in un soffio tremante – di cui forse sto correndo il rischio di innamorarmi.

Il beffardo sorriso svanì all'istante dalle labbra di Severus, che si lasciò scivolare a terra e poi vi rimase seduto, a gambe larghe, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete irregolare, guardando allibito la maga, quella giovane e bella donna che sapeva di amare profondamente, ma dalla quale non aveva nemmeno mai osato sperare di essere ricambiato.

Amore… amore… amore: un sogno lontano, un'illusione perduta, una speranza impossibile per un assassino come lui.

_Strega adorabile, ti piacciono i dannati?_

_Dimmi, conosci l'irremissibile?_

_Conosci il Rimorso dalle frecce avvelenate_

_a cui fa da bersaglio il nostro cuore?_

_Strega adorabile, ti piacciono i dannati?_

_L'Irreparabile come rode col dente maledetto_

_l'anima nostra, meschino monumento,_

_e spesso attacca, come termite_

_l'edificio alla sua base!_

_L'Irreparabile come rode col dente maledetto!_

_A volte ho visto in fondo a un banale teatro, _

_infiammato dalla sonora orchestra,_

_una fata accendere una miracolosa aurora_

_in un cielo d'inferno;_

_a volte ho visto in fondo a un banale teatro_

_un essere che non era che luce, oro e velo,_

_schiacciare l'enorme Satana,_

_ma il mio cuore, mai in preda all'estasi,_

_è un teatro dove s'aspetta sempre, _

_e sempre invano, l'Essere dalle ali velate!__60_

Crystal s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli sorrise, poi si accoccolò tra le sue gambe e gli appoggiò piano il viso sul petto, abbracciandolo stretto.

Severus le sollevò delicatamente il mento e la guardò con dolcezza, quasi timoroso di infrangere quella delicata chimera.

Eppure doveva parlare, a lei non poteva mentire.

Lei, ormai, _doveva_ _sapere_.

Tutto.

Sospirò profondamente: poi anche lei sarebbe fuggita via, come tutte le altre.

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra: non voleva perderla, non Crystal, non anche lei.

Ma non poteva più tacere.

Le mani dolci della maga cercarono di impedirgli di torturarsi le labbra. Riaprì gli occhi e sospirò ancora:

- Sei proprio sicura di voler sapere chi sono? – chiese con voce roca – Di voler conoscere l'orrore che si nasconde nel mio passato?

Ora la sua voce affilava, come lama tagliente, le gelide tenebre che si erano addensate nei suoi occhi:

- Sei veramente pronta a conoscere la disperazione della mia anima?

Negli occhi di Crystal il mago vide solo le sconfinate pianure africane, vide il sole rovente, il vento impetuoso e la pioggia torrenziale. Non c'era alcuna paura, solo la consapevolezza profonda che lui era un essere umano che soffriva.

E Crystal voleva lenire i suoi tormenti.

_Ma se, senza lasciarsi affascinare,_

_il tuo occhio sa tuffarsi negli abissi,_

_leggimi ed impara ad amarmi!_

_Anima curiosa che soffri_

_e vai cercando il tuo paradiso,_

_compiangimi!... Se no, sii maledetta!__61_

Così, Severus Piton aprì completamente il suo cuore, facendo emergere lentamente tutto l'agghiacciante orrore confinato nei suoi ricordi, le tremende colpe, i profondi rimorsi.

La sua voce fluiva in un lento e roco sussurro, mentre le immagini scorrevano dolorosamente nella sua mente, del tutto aperta agli occhi penetranti di Crystal.

Un tempo aveva creduto di poter dimenticare, ma poi aveva capito che non sarebbe mai stato realmente possibile: così aveva chiuso il suo intollerabile passato in un posto segreto del suo cuore, nell'attesa di poterlo un giorno accettare come parte integrante di sé.

Ma non ci era mai riuscito.

Non aveva mai raccontato a nessuno i crimini che aveva commesso, le atrocità alle quali aveva assistito. Solo Silente, in parte, conosceva il suo passato.

Non aveva mai ammesso, neppure con se stesso, l'infinita disperazione né l'allucinante terrore che in quei giorni tremendi lo avevano attanagliato senza mai lasciarlo, neppure per un breve istante. Erano trascorsi ormai oltre sedici anni, ma sentiva ancora l'odore acre del sangue sulle sue mani.

Parlava sommessamente, guardando fisso davanti a sé la parete nera della grotta, mentre il dolore si aggrovigliava in lui, saliva sempre più su per erompere infine nelle sue parole… tremende.

_Giovane, ero tutto un uragano tenebroso_

_qua e là attraversato da brillanti soli,_

_poi tuoni e piogge hanno devastato tutto__62_

Mentre il suo passato colmava di tenebre l'oscurità della caverna, Severus chiuse gli occhi e strinse a sé Crystal in un abbraccio protettivo, quasi a difenderla dall'orrore che aveva di se stesso.

Raccontò che, alla fine, era tornato da Silente e si era sforzato di dimenticare, senza poterci mai riuscire. Aveva cercato in ogni modo di espiare le sue colpe, rischiando ogni giorno la vita e sperando solo di incontrare la morte.

_Subito svanì la sua ragione;_

_su quel fulgido sole scese l'ombra più folta;_

_l'orrendo caos piombò su quell'intelligenza_

………

_Come in un sotterraneo, del qual si sia perduta_

_la chiave, nel suo cuor calò la notte fonda.__63_

Poi Voldemort era scomparso e lui aveva provato a tornare a vivere: aveva cercato di accettare i suoi errori, di perdonarsi. Aveva impiegato anni, senza mai realmente riuscirci, poi si era reso conto che il tempo era passato, inesorabile, cancellando le sue speranze: era troppo tardi per tornare a vivere ed essere felice.

Si era ritrovato imprigionato in un ruolo che altri gli avevano assegnato, il viso coperto da una maschera di pietra che altre mani avevano assurdamente scolpito.

Non era più riuscito a liberarsi: forse aveva avuto paura, forse non riteneva di meritarselo, ma non aveva voluto fuggire da quella comoda prigione che lo isolava dal mondo.

Ma, giorno dopo giorno, quella prigionia era diventata sempre più dura ed insostenibile e, al tempo stesso, sempre più difficile da sfuggire.

Quando poi, forse, aveva sentito in sé la forza per rompere quelle catene, la sua coscienza glielo aveva impedito e le parole di Silente, che ripeteva che Voldemort sarebbe un giorno tornato, avevano preso a risuonare ossessive nella sua mente. Così, l'attesa del ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore l'aveva di nuovo ricacciato nel suo gelido sotterraneo, privo di vita e di amore.

Infine, Severus rimase in silenzio, il respiro affannoso che gli sollevava il petto sul quale era adagiato il viso di Crystal, che la sua mano continuava lentamente ad accarezzare, in un inconsapevole gesto d'amore.

Un lungo e rassegnato silenzio, gli occhi neri spalancati nelle tenebre della memoria ed immersi nell'oscurità della notte che lo circondava, la speranza ormai estinta nelle fiamme spente del falò.

Solo la brace, ancora, covava cupa tra le rocce scure, come il dolore nel suo cuore, che non era mai stato di pietra, ravvivata ogni tanto da un colpo di vento che riusciva ad insinuarsi nella grotta.

Infine si scosse ed allontanò lievemente da sé Crystal, il suo bel profilo illuminato a tratti dai lunghi lampi che incrinavano il cielo.

- Ecco chi sono, Crystal. Ecco chi è l'uomo che credevi forse di poter amare. – sibilò con voce tagliente, un sorriso amaramente ironico sul volto, pronto a ricevere l'ultimo rifiuto e la definitiva condanna. – L'uomo che nessuna donna, mai, ha voluto amare in questi ultimi, lunghissimi anni!

_So che il tuo cuore, traboccante_

_di vecchi amori sradicati,_

_fiammeggia ancora come una fucina_

_e che sotto il tuo seno covi_

_un po' dell'orgoglio dei dannati__64_

La maga sorrise soavemente:

- Che donne stupide hai incontrato finora, Severus! Che donne sciocche, che non hanno saputo riconoscere il tuo dolce sorriso, che continui a nascondere anche a te stesso, quando stiri verso l'alto l'angolo della bocca e socchiudi appena gli occhi. – sussurrò sfiorandogli ancora delicatamente le labbra sottili con la punta delle dita. – Che donne insulse, che non hanno saputo leggere il desiderio d'amore nelle impetuose fiamme nere dei tuoi occhi.

Il mago la guardava, stupito da quel dolce sorriso che non abbandonava le sue labbra, irretito dallo sguardo scevro da ogni paura e soggiogato dalle sue inattese parole.

- E' veramente da troppo tempo che non baci una donna, Severus. Non ti sembrerebbe il caso di recuperare, finalmente, tutto il tempo perduto? – sussurrò avvicinandosi alle sue labbra che ancora stava accarezzandogli con la mano.

Severus intuì quel delizioso sorriso, malizioso ed eccitante, percepì il calore di quelle labbra che si schiudevano inebrianti davanti alle sue, e le desiderò oltre ogni limite.

Lei aveva ascoltato e non era fuggita via: ora conosceva il suo passato e non era inorridita ma continuava a desiderarlo, proprio come se fosse un uomo e non un mostro.

_Tutto in te m'inebria, morboso o petulante!_

_Qualunque cosa tu vuoi essere, nera notte o rossa aurora,_

_non c'è fibra del mio corpo tremante_

_che non gridi: Mio caro Belzebù, t'adoro!__65_

Lei, Crystal, la donna che aveva paura di amare e che non aveva mai amato, non lo aveva rifiutato come sempre gli era accaduto in passato.

Ma lui non la meritava, ed era anche una sua studentessa, e poi lei non sapeva quanto si poteva soffrire amando… e lui non avrebbe mai voluto farla soffrire.

La sua maschera maledetta continuava a costringerlo a recitare un ruolo che da troppo tempo non era più suo, un ruolo colmo di solitudine e di dolore, che non voleva più interpretare, ma al quale non riusciva ancora a sottrarsi.

Sapeva che Crystal aveva perfino più paura di lui ad abbandonarsi all'amore e non era giusto, non era giusto che fosse proprio lui a chiederglielo, lui che non meritava nulla, figuriamoci l'amore.

Eppure, la cosa che più desiderava era sentire quelle labbra meravigliose pronunciare parole d'amore per lui, solo per lui.

Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per quel dolce sogno, avrebbe dato la sua vita per poterle insegnare ad amare.

E per non farla soffrire, mai.

All'improvviso non seppe più trattenersi e strappò le sue catene scagliando lontano l'insopportabile maschera che gli impediva di vivere.

Avvinse a sé Crystal e la baciò con irrefrenabile passione, con tutto l'intenso desiderio represso per troppi anni, la bramosia infinita di un uomo che non aveva mai realmente accettato la condanna di non poter più amare ed essere amato.

Un bacio ardente, impetuoso, quasi furioso, mentre le sue braccia la stringevano forte a sé fino a toglierle il fiato, fino quasi a farle male. Un bacio che sembrava volerla fare sua, bruciarla e consumarla in un solo istante, divorarle anche l'anima. Un bacio che gli rubava il respiro, che faceva battere all'impazzata il suo cuore, che faceva esplodere incontrollato il suo desiderio e la sua eccitazione.

La bocca di Crystal lo accolse, docile e morbida, lasciandosi invadere dalla sua passione ed offrendosi completamente a lui, riservandogli ogni iniziativa.

Severus si bloccò di colpo appena percepì quell'arrendevolezza, quella mancanza di partecipazione, e frenò ogni suo impeto.

Non era così che il suo cuore voleva baciarla.

Non era così che lui desiderava amarla.

La lingua si ritrasse e le labbra smisero di premere spasmodicamente, mentre le mani cessarono di stringere con forza il corpo di Crystal.

L'irruente ed incontrollata passione divenne solo romantica dolcezza ed il suo bacio si fece lieve, colmo di delicata tenerezza.

Le sue labbra tornarono a sfiorare appena quelle di Crystal, la punta della lingua a corteggiarle piano la bocca, mentre le mani accarezzavano languide il corpo che fremeva accanto al suo.

Sentì Crystal che si stringeva piano a lui e rispondeva timorosa al suo bacio, come una ragazzina alla sua prima esperienza, gli occhi che si chiudevano in un sogno sconosciuto ed il batticuore nel petto.

E Severus fu felice, immensamente felice di quel primo, piccolo e timido bacio d'amore della sua Crystal, che tra le sue braccia vibrava per un desiderio più grande di lei.

Un bacio dolcissimo, infinito, che aveva fermato il tempo dilatandolo nella dimensione del sogno.

Respiro nel respiro, desiderio nel desiderio, sfumato nell'incanto d'amore.

Un bacio che sorrideva, che accarezzava, che sussurrava dolci parole d'amore: un bacio pieno d'infinito desiderio e carico d'innamorate promesse d'eterno amore.

Nessuno l'aveva mai baciata con quell'incantata dolcezza innamorata, così amorevolmente rispettoso ed attento alle sue esigenze, in trepida attesa delle sue reazioni.

Mai quella tenerezza aveva lambito le sue labbra, mai quell'amore intenso l'aveva avvolta portandola a volare in alto, in paradiso, oltre ogni suo più splendido sogno, fino a lasciarsi andare, a desiderare di ricambiare.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva timidamente baciato Severus, come se fosse la prima volta, come una ragazza ingenua al suo primo appuntamento, volando sulle ali di un languido amore sconosciuto.

Con il cuore che le batteva forte in petto e le toglieva il fiato.

Con amore, come non aveva mai baciato prima, come non sapeva di poter fare.

Dopo un tempo infinito, Severus si sciolse dalla sua bocca: un raggio di luna aveva vinto le nuvole tempestose ed illuminava di luce argentea la piccola grotta.

Il mago sorrideva, felice, con le labbra sottili appena dischiuse.

Crystal, ancora ansimante dopo il lungo bacio, gli sfiorò delicatamente le labbra con le dita, ancora una volta, e sussurrò:

- Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che era questo il tuo vero sorriso: io lo conoscevo già!

Anche gli occhi di Severus sorridevano, cristalli neri che sfavillavano d'amore.

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo immensamente, infinitamente, perdutamente. Ti amo come non ho mai amato. – sussurrò piano – Non pensavo più di poter amare così, di essere ancora capace di farlo, ma poi sei arrivata tu e, piano piano, quasi senza che me ne accorgessi, ti sei insinuata in me, in profondità, restituendomi di nuovo la capacità di amare.

La guardò ancora soavemente, carezzandole piano il viso e sussurrò:

- Ed ora ti amo, ti amo mia dolce e meravigliosa Crystal. Ti amo.

Lei lo guardava, incapace di parlare, travolta da quell'immenso amore che aveva paura di non saper ricambiare.

- Quali insensati uomini ti hanno mai baciato, fino ad ora, mio delizioso amore, che ancora non sai neppure ricambiare un bacio! Stupidi uomini, che non sapevano amare e non ti hanno mai dato amore!

Severus le sorrise teneramente nel buio della notte e non vide il rossore del suo viso, quello della bambina che finalmente aveva ripreso a vivere in Crystal e che gli sorrideva gioiosa e piena di speranza.

Si chinò di nuovo su di lei per un altro lungo e dolce bacio, pieno di passione ora che anche lei gli rispondeva con tutta se stessa.

La stringeva a sé, e la desiderava, e voleva amarla, per sempre!

Infine, ancora, a fatica si sciolse da quella bocca di miele, ma solo per ricoprire di teneri baci il suo viso. E piccole carezze, in punta di dita: una carezza ed un lieve bacio, sempre seguito da un intenso sussurro d'amore.

- Severus… oh Severus! – sussurrò infine Crystal – Oh come vorrei essere capace di dirti che ti amo!

Il mago sorrise soavemente e sussurrò:

- Non temere, amore mio, saprò attendere finché avrai vinto ogni tua paura.

- Sei così dolce, Severus! Io… io… il tuo viso, le rughe profonde scavate dal tuo terribile passato, i tuoi occhi pieni d'amore e di dolore! Io vorrei solo poterti dire che ti…

Ma quella piccola parola si rifiutava di uscire dalle sue labbra, trattenuta da una paura più forte di lei.

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo. – sussurrò Severus. – Il mio amore è sufficiente per entrambi, almeno per ora. Non temere, non avere fretta: resterò al tuo fianco e ti amerò.

Il mago l'aveva visto, alla luce di quella lunga folgore, aveva visto l'amore negli occhi intensamente azzurri della maga.

_Come pieni di luce vanno avanti a me questi Occhi_

_calamitati certamente da un Angelo sagace!_

_Come vanno questi divini fratelli, _

_vibrando nei miei occhi fuochi di diamante!_

………

_E pure di loro sono schiavo_

_con tutto l'essere teso a quella vivente fiaccola._

_Occhi d'incanto, come brillate della luce mistica_

_dei ceri accesi in pieno giorno! Il sole_

_arrossa ma non spegne la lor fiamma fantastica!_

_La Morte i ceri celebrano, ma il Risveglio voi cantate;_

_astri dalla fiamma che nessun sole offusca,_

_cantate dunque il risveglio di quest'anima!__66_

Non poteva essersi sbagliato: quello era amore, amore vero, puro, forte ed incrollabile. Crystal doveva solo aver il coraggio di riconoscerlo, con se stessa prima di tutto, ma non era facile. Poteva capire, nessuno meglio di lui poteva comprendere il suo timore.

Negli occhi di Crystal, per la prima volta aveva brillato la luce dell'amore, ma poi le torbide nuvole della paura avevano subito oscurato quel cielo luminoso.

Ma lui avrebbe atteso, vicino a lei, fino a quando sarebbe stato necessario.

Con fede irremovibile.

Ora sapeva che Crystal l'amava, e null'altro contava, per lui, se non quell'amore meraviglioso.

Nessuna attesa gli sarebbe parsa troppo lunga, ora che quella speranza nutriva nuovamente il suo cuore.

- Severus! – sussurrò ancora con impeto Crystal – Le tue labbra, il tuo corpo: ti voglio Severus, ti voglio, ora!

Le sue mani si slanciarono con foga sulla casacca, a lottare con la lunga fila di severi bottoncini che la chiudevano e le impedivano di arrivare alla pallida pelle che bramava.

Severus scosse piano il capo, con decisione, e bloccò le sue mani.

Crystal lo guardò del tutto sorpresa ed esclamò:

- Perché no?

- Perché voglio baciarti, mio dolce amore: baciarti per tutta la notte, solo baciarti.

- Ma io sento il tuo desiderio per me: è così forte! – esclamò stupita la maga.

- Voglio baciarti e desiderarti. – sussurrò intensamente il mago. – Questa notte voglio impazzire di desiderio per te!

Di nuovo la baciò, lentamente, delicatamente, dolcemente, appassionatamente, con tutta l'intensità del suo immenso amore.

Dopo ogni bacio, solo altre parole di desiderio, mentre la stringeva tra le braccia e Crystal percepiva l'eccitazione che pulsava contro il suo corpo, sempre di più, irrefrenabile ed incontrollabile, eppure dolorosamente dominata, sottomessa davanti ad un amore troppo grande per poterlo profanare.

Crystal non capiva più nulla e sentiva il piacere crescere in lei a quei baci appassionati, pieni d'amore, colmi di desiderio. Un piacere sempre più intenso, che lentamente si trasformava, saliva sempre di più, in alto, in un vortice crescente, esaltante, che annullava tutto intorno a lei.

Poi ci fu solo Severus, i suoi baci e le sue carezze, e l'inebriante orgasmo che il suo amore le stava donando.

Severus la baciava, ancora ed ancora, dimentico di tutto, del suo corpo e del suo desiderio, perso solo in quei baci ed in quelle carezze, a donarle un piacere che nessun uomo aveva mai saputo darle prima d'allora.

Crystal era in estasi e stava sognando, sommersa da quei baci infiniti, avvolta in quell'abbraccio innamorato, inabissata in quel sorriso felice, travolta da quel suo desiderio che non aveva pace, e vibrò di piacere tra le braccia che l'avvincevano stretta a lui, a Severus, all'uomo che amava:

- Severus… Severus… - ansimò.

_Ti amo Severus, ti amo!_

Desiderio infinito

Quando si erano addormentati, l'una nelle braccia dell'altro? Per quanto tempo avevano dormito?

Severus non lo sapeva: ricordava solo di aver passato un tempo infinito a baciare la sua splendida Crystal.

E a desiderarla intensamente.

Il sole era abbastanza alto nel cielo ed illuminava l'interno della caverna: Crystal era sempre tra le sue braccia, più bella che mai, i capelli che sfavillavano dell'oro dei raggi e le labbra appena dischiuse in un sonno sereno.

La desiderava, erano nove mesi che la sognava, ed ora era sua, meravigliosamente sua. Sospirò lievemente, cercando di scostarsi un poco dal corpo della maga, che si era infilata con le gambe tra le sue.

Ma poi tornò a stringerla di nuovo a sé: voleva desiderarla fino ad impazzire, sapendo che era sua, finalmente solo sua.

Lei lo amava, anche se ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto tempo prima che lei stessa potesse comprenderlo ed ammetterlo. Ma non importava: Crystal lo amava e questa era l'unica cosa veramente importante. Delicatamente le sfiorò il viso con le labbra: voleva solo poter ricominciare a baciarla come la notte prima.

Si era però reso conto che il campo che aveva inibito la magia si era parecchio attenuato e sentiva di nuovo il potere magico vibrare in lui: dovevano andare via, restare un minuto di più poteva essere molto pericoloso.

Cercò le labbra morbide della maga e le lambì piano con la punta della lingua fino a quando le sentì cedere progressivamente fino a ricambiare il suo bacio. Poi il cielo azzurro degli occhi di Crystal illuminò la notte dei suoi.

- Ben svegliata, amore mio. – sussurrò tornando a sfiorarle appena le labbra.

Lei lo guardava, felice.

- Allora non è stato solo un sogno. – mormorò Crystal.

- Tu sei il mio sogno, mio dolce amore. – le sorrise Severus tornando a baciarla.

La maga si strinse a lui ed il suo desiderio, mai sopito, esplose nuovamente.

Rimase ansimante, dopo il bacio, gli occhi chiusi, cercando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo. Infine emise un lungo sospiro e sussurrò:

- Ti amo Crystal!

Gradualmente cercò di sottrarsi all'abbraccio della maga e mormorò:

- Dobbiamo andare: il campo di forza che inibisce la magia sta svanendo e tra poco saranno in grado di individuarci.

- Restiamo qui, per sempre… - rispose lei.

Severus sorrise e tornò a baciarla: piccoli, teneri e lievi baci che le accarezzavano il viso.

- Non è proprio possibile, amore. Oggi pomeriggio hai lezione di Pozioni – sussurrò dolcemente tra un bacio e l'altro – ed io so che ieri sera non hai fatto i compiti! – e tacitò con un altro bacio la sua risatina – Dovrò punirti, sai? Sei proprio una pessima allieva… - ed ogni parola era accompagnata da un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra sul suo viso.

- Saresti veramente capace di punirmi? – chiese Crystal con infantile ingenuità.

- Certo! Sei sempre una mia studentessa: nessuno dovrà mai sapere nulla di questa notte. – rispose Severus di nuovo molto serio.

- Ma… - cercò di ribellarsi la maga, ma un nuovo bacio le chiuse dolcemente la bocca.

- Nessuno dovrà accorgersi che ti amo, a scuola. Soprattutto non dovrà mai scoprirlo Voldemort: saresti terribilmente in pericolo, altrimenti, ed io potrei trovarmi a diventare uno schiavo tra le sue mani. – spiegò mentre si rizzava sulle ginocchia.

La tristezza rannuvolò il cielo negli occhi di Crystal che chiese, ben sapendo già la risposta:

- Dovrai continuare ad indossare quella tua maschera odiosa… anche con me?

- E' necessario amore, davanti agli studenti nulla dovrà trapelare: in pubblico io sarò sempre e solo il tuo Professore.

- Non ce la farò: è impossibile! – esclamò – Neppure tu puoi fingere fino a questo punto!

- Non c'è attore più bravo di me ad indossare quella maschera: sono anni che recito una parte che altri hanno scritto per me. – sospirò amaramente - Questa volta, almeno, sarò io l'autore.

Di nuovo l'avvinse tra le braccia e la baciò con trasporto, mentre la faceva alzare in piedi.

- Ma la notte non ci saranno maschere tra noi: solo baci… baci… ed il mio infinito desiderio per la mia bellissima donna! – sussurrò mentre di nuovo le riempiva il viso di dolci baci.

- E' troppo lungo il giorno per resistere senza un tuo sguardo, le tue mani che mi accarezzano, le tue labbra che mi sfiorano! – implorò ancora Crystal.

Severus sorrise, silenzioso, beandosi delle sue parole.

- Come potrò resistere? Come potrai resistere tu? – chiese infine la maga.

_La tua veste sarà il mio fremente Desiderio,_

_il mio ondeggiante Desiderio, che sale e scende, _

_oscilla sulla vetta, si placa nelle valli,_

_riveste d'un bacio il tuo corpo bianco e rosa__67_

- Ogni volta che, guardandoti, il desiderio si farà troppo forte, socchiuderò gli occhi per un istante e poi volgerò altrove lo sguardo. – sospirò piano il mago. – Serrerò stretti i pugni, fino a farmi male, ogni volta che bramerò di stringerti a me. Mi morderò forte le labbra quando il pensiero di baciarti brucerà la mia mente. – ansimò il mago chiudendo un attimo gli occhi – E pregherò che la notte arrivi presto… presto… per poter di nuovo impazzire di desiderio tenendoti stretta a me come ieri sera!

Crystal lo guardava, quasi senza fiato: la notte precedente Severus l'aveva baciata per ore, portandola perfino all'orgasmo. Nessuno aveva mai fatto prima una cosa simile, nessuno l'aveva mai amata, e rispettata, come lui.

Si rese conto che desiderava immensamente fare l'amore con lui, con amore, come mai l'aveva fatto in vita sua. Così come, per la prima volta quella notte, aveva ricambiato i suoi baci con tutta se stessa.

Si rifugiò tra le sue braccia e desiderò tanto non aver paura d'amare.

Severus la strinse dolcemente a sé e, quasi avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, sussurrò, accarezzandole piano i capelli:

- Va tutto bene amore mio, non preoccuparti: aspetterò!

Poi le sorrise, malizioso, mentre premeva il bacino della maga contro il proprio:

– Mi piace desiderarti, lo sai, vero?

Crystal scrollò sconsolatamente il capo:

- Oh Severus! Mi stai facendo impazzire dalla voglia!

Il mago ridacchiò, sempre tenendola premuta a sé:

- Così siamo pari…

- Ti voglio!

- Solo quando - e si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra – avrai vinto la tua paura di amarmi!

Crystal sospirò piano.

- Non temere, ci riuscirai! – la incoraggiò Severus.

Quindi la scostò da sé e raccolse da terra la veste della maga:

- Ora rendimi la camicia e rivestiti: ecco il tuo abito. – disse porgendoglielo - Come sei bella! – esclamò sospirando, mentre la rimirava per un istante.

Si riscosse e si diresse verso l'imboccatura della caverna:

- Vado a vedere se il Thestral è ancora qui.

Severus rientrò solo quando Crystal fu completamente rivestita. Si avvicinò piano e sussurrò, guardando intensamente la scollatura dell'abito che Malfoy aveva strappato il giorno prima:

- Avrei solo voluto ucciderlo, quando ti ha messo le mani addosso.

Poi le pose la mano sul seno, sfiorandolo appena, e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per vincere il residuo campo di forza che ancora imprigionava in parte la magia:

- _Reparo!_

Riaprì gli occhi e sospirò prendendo la camicia che la maga gli porgeva. Fece per slacciarsi la casacca ma Crystal gli fermò le mani:

- Ti prego Severus, lascialo fare a me!

Il mago le sorrise stupito, con aria interrogativa.

- Non hai la minima idea di quanta voglia ho, e da quanto tempo, di slacciarti lentamente tutti quei sensuali bottoncini. – sussurrò la maga con intensità.

Severus sorrise ancora, lievemente imbarazzato, ma deliziato dalle sue parole, mentre lei si avvicinava e posava piano le mani sul suo petto.

- Uno per volta, piano piano, fino a scoprire tutta la tua pelle…

Severus deglutì a fatica quando le mani calde di Crystal s'insinuarono lentamente, tra un bottoncino e l'altro, a sfiorargli piano il petto aprendogli progressivamente la casacca.

Poi la maga appoggiò le labbra sulla sua pelle nuda e cominciò ad accarezzargliela piano con la lingua. Gli mancò improvvisamente il fiato, mentre il desiderio per lei nuovamente accendeva il suo corpo.

La strinse a sé, impedendole di continuare quel delizioso tormento, e sussurrò a fatica, nascondendo il viso tra i lunghi capelli dorati:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo, ti amo… ma così mi fai impazzire…

La strinse forte, accarezzandole i capelli, poi fece un lungo sospiro e mormorò:

- Dobbiamo andare ora, amore mio: dobbiamo proprio andare!

L'allontanò da sé infilandosi velocemente la camicia, sotto gli occhi pieni di desiderio della maga, e poi la casacca, quindi la guidò fuori dalla caverna, verso il Thestral che li attendeva paziente.

La sollevò tra le braccia e la pose in groppa all'animale, le salì alle spalle e la strinse a sé, affondando le gambe nei fianchi del cavallo alato per incitarlo a levarsi con decisione in volo. Poi immerse il viso nei suoi folti capelli biondi e respirò la forza ed il calore del sole, il profumo del vento, il sapore della terra arida e sconfinata in cui era cresciuta la sua Crystal.

La maga sapeva bene di non aver bisogno di alcuna protezione, ma nessuno si era mai preso cura di lei, prima, ed era così bello abbandonarsi a quella sensazione, al calore protettivo della braccia di Severus, sentire il suo cuore che batteva lento e calmo mentre il suo abbraccio diventava sempre più avvolgente e colmo d'amore.

Crystal si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia come una bambina che aveva finalmente trovato la serenità. Il mago la strinse di più e nelle sue narici ci fu solo il profumo di lei: si chinò a sfiorarle piano la tempia con le labbra, sussurrandole ancora il suo amore.

Ora che sapeva che Crystal lo amava poteva aspettare fino a quando anche lei non avrebbe più avuto paura ad ammetterlo.

Ora che il futuro tornava ad avere un significato di speranza ed il passato aveva smesso di incombere oppressivamente sul suo presente, il mago sapeva di poter aspettare per tutto il tempo che sarebbe stato necessario.

Perché ora sapeva di poter nuovamente amare… e di essere amato.

E lì, in mezzo al cielo, con la sua donna stretta tra le braccia ed il vento che gli fischiava nelle orecchie, per la prima volta nella sua vita Severus si sentì veramente libero e felice!

*

Quella prima giornata, nell'aula di Pozioni, era stata interminabile. Nel pomeriggio, la lezione ai ragazzi del terzo anno era stata tremenda: lui severo Professore e Crystal solo una studentessa come tutte le altre.

Ma ora, a soli pochi minuti dalla fine delle lezioni, lei era di nuovo lì, finalmente tra le sue braccia. Un lungo bacio appassionato ed il desiderio esplose di nuovo, nella mente e nel corpo, quasi incontrollabile.

Con un doloroso sospiro scostò la donna da sé e tornò ad interpretare l'assurdo ruolo del Professore incaricato d'occuparsi dell'istruzione complessiva della sua protetta.

- Ma avevi affermato che ero già a buon punto! – esclamò la maga ribellandosi a quella sua esortazione a tornare sui libri.

- Solo per Incantesimi e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure sei ben avanti con il programma. Per le altre materie sei semplicemente in linea con il terzo corso o poco più.

Crystal cercò di abbracciarlo ancora, ma Severus la respinse con delicata fermezza:

- Studia amore mio. La Umbridge mi ha convocato nel suo studio, poi devo raggiungere Silente per parlargli, infine dovrò tornare da Voldemort per cercare di scoprire cosa ha compreso Lucius di quanto è accaduto ieri.

Il viso di Crystal denotava tutta la sua delusione ma fece un cenno d'assenso.

- Sulla pergamena c'è il programma di ciò che devi svolgere. – spiegò indicandogliela. - Potrei tornare molto tardi stanotte – sussurrò infine – e voglio che tu vada a dormire presto, invece, in camera tua: hai bisogno di riposo!

L'accolse di nuovo tra le braccia, per un ultimo lieve bacio ed un lungo sospiro, infine se ne andò.

*

Severus tornò solo a notte fonda e trovò Crystal che dormiva nel suo letto, abbracciata al cuscino, con indosso solo la giacca del suo pigiama. Sfiorò appena le lunghe gambe nude con la punta delle dita e sospirò: era stanco morto, eppure non riusciva a non desiderarla.

Si morse le labbra e sospirò ancora, quindi si spogliò, indossò solo i pantaloni neri del pigiama che lei gli aveva lasciato in bella vista e s'infilò piano nel letto, attento a non svegliarla. Rimase ad osservare il suo profilo sereno e le sorrise nell'oscurità sussurrando:

- Ti amo Crystal!

*

Quegli ultimi giorni erano passati lenti, mentre Severus cercava ostinatamente di ricoprire il suo ruolo di Professore ed obbligava la sua allieva a studiare, come sempre, in ogni istante libero della giornata, rimarcando sempre più la necessità, in quei tempi pericolosi, di appendere quanto più velocemente tutto il sapere magico che ancora le mancava.

Fingeva di leggere, quando lei si esercitava in Pozioni nel suo studio, ma non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal tavolo dei Serpeverde, quando erano a pranzo.

La desiderava eppure la sfuggiva, temendo di non riuscire a mantenere fede alle proprie promesse e cedere così alla voglia che lo travolgeva irresistibilmente ogni volta che la stringeva a sé.

Crystal trovava assolutamente terribile quella situazione, ma non si ribellava ben sapendo che era in buona parte imputabile solo alla sua paura di lasciarsi andare all'amore. Era certa che se, in quei brevi e rari momenti in cui il mago la stringeva tra le braccia per un lungo bacio appassionato, prima di riaccompagnarla nella sua stanza per la notte, lei fosse riuscita a dirgli che lo amava, tutto sarebbe stato diverso e lui avrebbe smesso di sfuggirle, per lo meno in privato.

Certo che era veramente tremendo rimanere davanti a lui in classe senza poterlo guardare lasciando trapelare i suoi sentimenti dallo sguardo: era sempre più difficile stargli vicino senza poterlo toccare e stringersi a lui, era insostenibile anelare alle sue labbra e non poterle baciare.

In pubblico Severus era odioso come sempre, mentre in privato esigeva che lei pensasse solo allo studio, fino a quell'unico bacio, prima di andare a dormire, che richiudeva tutta la sua passione ed il suo amore.

Le sembrava di impazzire, mentre lo desiderava ogni giorno di più.

Quel mattino il Professore aveva accuratamente evitato il suo sguardo per tutta la lezione, ma la sua mano era forsennatamente stretta a pugno, mentre le consegnava il compito corretto.

I loro occhi s'incontrarono solo per un istante, ma lei vide amore e desiderio riflessi in quelle fiamme nere che bruciavano tumultuose. Il cuore prese a batterle all'impazzata ed abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di controllare le proprie emozioni, ma solo per vedere le mani del mago strettamente serrate, le nocche bianche e le unghie che premevano sul tenero palmo.

Incapace di resistere lo guardò di nuovo in viso, serio e pallido, che quasi non respirava.

Un breve istante che le sembrò eterno, e nei suoi occhi c'era lo stesso amore e desiderio di quelli di Severus, la stessa incontrollabile passione.

Poi il mago, lentamente, si morse le labbra, con forza, senza mai lasciare il suo sguardo. Crystal si sentiva morire ricordando le parole che le aveva detto nella caverna, sapendo quanto lui desiderava in quel momento, proprio come lei, stringerla a sé e baciarla.

Severus socchiuse gli occhi, senza liberare le labbra da quel morso feroce, e rimase immobile per un lungo istante davanti a lei.

Poi riprese a distribuire i compiti, insieme ai suoi commenti salaci.

Ma la sua voce aveva perduto parte del suo solito tono freddo e sarcastico.

*

Quella sera, Crystal non resistette ed appena entrò nel suo studio gli si buttò tra le braccia:

- Basta, ti prego basta con questa tortura. Ti desidero, ti voglio… voglio fare l'amore con te, adesso!

Severus scosse piano il capo.

- Non negarlo: anche tu lo vuoi! – esclamò la maga.

- Non intendo negare l'evidenza. – sorrise piano il mago allontanandola un poco da sé. – Ma io voglio darti tutto il mio amore… e voglio avere il tuo. – sussurrò con voce roca. – Desidero il tuo corpo, è vero, lo desidero da impazzire, ma non m'interessa averlo, se dentro non c'è anche il tuo cuore innamorato. – concluse sospirando, mentre si mordeva lievemente il labbro.

Gli occhi di Crystal erano pieni di lacrime e si sentiva impotente davanti a lui, così deciso ad attendere che lei riuscisse finalmente a vincere le sue paure.

- Ti amo, ti amo Crystal: sorridimi, ti prego! – sussurrò Severus con infinita dolcezza.

- Non ne posso più Severus, voglio… voglio rimanere tra le tue braccia!

Il mago sorrise e l'abbracciò di nuovo:

- Va bene: per oggi concederò una tregua ad entrambi. Ma non prenderla come un'abitudine! – sussurrò chinandosi a sfiorarle le labbra.

Afferrò la bacchetta e la mosse veloce nell'aria: una piccola tavola apparve davanti al camino, perfettamente imbandita e con due candele accese, mentre il tavolo da lavoro, ingombro di provette ed ampolle, scomparve nel nulla.

Le prese la mano tra le sue e la baciò dolcemente, poi la guidò alla sedia e, con squisita eleganza, la fece accomodare. Versò il vino, rosso rubino che brillava alla luce delle fiamme, e levò la coppa in un brindisi:

- Al nostro amore!

Ora Crystal sorrideva felice e si perdeva nel nero velluto degli occhi del mago che, con voce profonda e roca, le sussurrava soavi parole d'amore.

Cenarono al lume delle due candele, il buio intorno a loro ed il crepitio delle fiamme fredde del camino ad accompagnare le loro parole. Severus mesceva il vino e le baciava le mani, mentre Crystal raccontava la sua Africa, la luce intensa e spietata che faceva tremolare l'aria sulla sabbia:

-… e il colore del mare, Severus, dovresti vederlo!

Il mago le sorrise, allungando una mano per sfiorarle il viso con la punta delle dita:

- Lo vedo amore, lo vedo riflesso nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi.

La cena era finita e le mani di Severus volarono nell'aria ad incantare il candido violino: una struggente melodia si levò nell'aria mentre la tavola si trasfigurava in un accogliente divano. Severus strinse languidamente a sé la sua donna, accennando appena qualche passo di danza che si spense presto in un bacio appassionato e traboccante di desiderio.

Riprese a danzare, il viso immerso nel profumo di quei lunghi riccioli dorati accarezzati piano dalle sue mani, gli occhi chiusi nel sogno e le labbra a sfiorarle appena la fronte sussurrandole ancora il suo amore. Il cuore di Crystal batteva forte, scandendo l'amore che cresceva in lei, la paura relegata in un angolo lontano della sua mente:

- Severus… oh Severus, come sei dolce! –

Il mago riaprì gli occhi, neri cristalli che rilucevano d'amore solo per lei, ed ancora le sorrise, tornando a sfiorarle languidamente le labbra.

- Chiudi gli occhi, amore mio. – sussurrò.

Un debole fruscio davanti al suo viso e, quando le diede il permesso di riaprire gli occhi, un enorme mazzo di rose rosse era tra le braccia del mago, avvolto in vellutata carta nera68 e lui le sorrideva un poco imbarazzato:

- Non ho mai regalato fiori ad una donna…

Crystal rimase a bocca aperta, ad ammirare le rose ed il suo splendido mago, il timido sorriso imbarazzato che gli addolciva il volto pallido, ma finalmente felice.

- Severus… io… io…

- Ssssh… non parlare. – sussurrò il mago sfiorandole la bocca con le dita. – Non ce n'è bisogno: i tuoi begli occhi mi hanno già raccontato il tuo amore.

……… _tu, mia anima e mio cuore,_

_mio tutto e mia metà, guardami ti prego,_

_guardami con i tuoi occhi pieni d'azzurro e di stelle!_

_Per un tuo sguardo d'incanto, balsamo divino,_

_alzerò i veli dei più oscuri piaceri_

_e t'addormenterò in un sogno senza fine!__69_

Crystal arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo, mentre una lacrima scendeva lenta sulla sua gota: perché, ancora, non riusciva a dirgli che lo amava?

Le labbra di Severus asciugarono quella perla salata mentre le avvolgeva un fianco con il braccio, l'ingombrante mazzo di rose ancora in mezzo a loro.

- Avanti, vieni qua sul divano, tra le mie braccia: voglio soffocarti di baci e di carezze! – sussurrò teneramente.

Le rose lievitarono fino ad un grande vaso che era apparso sul tavolino di fianco al divano ed il mago la strinse a sé sui soffici cuscini, di nuovo sopraffatto dal desiderio, alla spasmodica ricerca della sua bocca che non voleva più lasciare.

Infine se ne separò, dolorosamente ansimante, gli occhi appannati dall'intensa eccitazione e si ritrasse cercando di recuperare il controllo del proprio corpo che gli stava ormai rapidamente sfuggendo.

Crystal gemette sentendolo allontanare e riaprì gli occhi, rialzandosi per seguirlo.

Ora il mago giaceva quasi sotto di lei, la testa appoggiata al basso schienale del divano e la implorava:

- No, ti prego: così mi farai impazzire!

La maga sorrise dolcemente e gli concesse la tregua invocata, sollevandosi dal suo corpo. Con le mani, però, gli sfiorò piano il volto e sussurrò:

- Mi piace il tuo viso, Severus, la luce intensa dei tuoi occhi, l'amore e la passione che pervadono il tuo sguardo. Desidero le tue labbra sottili, ora che so quanto sono dolci e morbide. Adoro il tuo splendido sorriso, che nessuno conosce, oltre a me.

Le sue mani si abbassarono lievi sul petto del mago che sussultò, mentre Crystal seguiva la lunga fila di bottoncini della sua casacca, scendendo piano fino sul ventre:

- Ed impazzisco dal desiderio di slacciare questi…

Severus sospirò e chiuse gli occhi: non aveva la forza per sottrarsi a quel delizioso tormento e già sentiva le mani della maga intrufolarsi sul suo petto e liberare i piccoli bottoni dalle asole che li imprigionavano.

Gemette, mordendosi le labbra, cercando disperatamente di dominare l'implacabile desiderio, anelando solo di stringerla forte a sé, pelle contro pelle, e di amarla con tutta la sua irrefrenabile passione.

Lentamente Crystal aveva slacciato tutti i bottoni della giacca ed allentato i legacci della candida camicia di seta, poi aveva appoggiato il viso sulla sua pelle nuda, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare i battiti impazziti del cuore del mago.

L'avvolse tra le braccia, stringendosela al petto e rimanendo poi immobile, le palpebre abbassate e le labbra socchiuse in un infinito sussurro:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo…

Lentamente riuscì a calmarsi un poco ed a riprendere il controllo della situazione.

Si sollevò a sedere e mormorò:

- Ti desidero troppo, amore mio, e questa sensuale tortura mi sta portando oltre ogni limite. – Si fermò per un lungo sospiro. – Se ancora mi sfiori, io, credo che non riuscirò proprio più a… – si morse lievemente le labbra interrompendosi per un istante – controllare le reazioni del mio corpo. – sussurrò con un filo di voce – E non voglio, non così!

Crystal carezzò il sorriso adagiato su quelle labbra che fremevano di desiderio per lei e sussurrò:

- Non esiste un altro uomo come te, Severus. Ed io sono la donna più fortunata al mondo, – concluse sospirando – ma anche la più sciocca!

Il mago la strinse di nuovo a sé, sospirando:

- Andiamo a dormire ora, amore.

Crystal si ritrasse di colpo:

- No!

Severus la guardò stupito.

- No, ti prego no! Non mandarmi ancora via! – esclamò sconsolata.

- No, non temere. – sorrise dolcemente il mago – Manterrò finalmente le mie promesse e ti terrò tutta la notte tra le braccia. – la rassicurò facendola alzare dal divano. – Ma ad una condizione.

Crystal lo osservò con aria preoccupata.

- Devi promettermi che non – sussurrò malizioso – ti muoverai minimamente.

La maga scoppiò in una divertita risatina che le illuminò gli occhi e chiese:

- Potrò almeno respirare?

- Mmmm… molto piano… - rispose Severus con voce profonda ed un delizioso sorriso sulle labbra.

Erotico massaggio

Se per Severus non era stato facile addormentarsi con Crystal fra le braccia, svegliarsi fu una prova ancora più difficile da sostenere, il desiderio di nuovo a torturare il suo corpo ormai sovreccitato.

Ma se la sua donna voleva dormire tra le sue braccia, lui non glielo avrebbe più rifiutato, anche se controllarsi e negarsi quel piacere si faceva ogni momento più arduo e doloroso.

Eppure, sapeva che non avrebbe ceduto: era importante che Crystal vincesse del tutto le sue paure ed ammettesse esplicitamente d'essere innamorata e di sapere anche lei amare. Nessuno, meglio di lui, sapeva quanto quell'accettazione era importante per la loro futura felicità.

Fare l'amore con Crystal sarebbe stato in ogni caso meraviglioso, ne era certo, ma per lei sarebbe stato completamente diverso se, al culmine del piacere, avesse potuto abbandonarsi senza più alcuna remora e gridare finalmente il suo amore.

Sospirò piano, chiedendosi quanto tempo ancora ci sarebbe voluto, e se ce l'avrebbe veramente fatta a resistere.

Certo, avrebbe anche potuto concedersi l'effimero sollievo di un solitario piacere, oppure rispolverare quella pozione che qualche volta aveva usato quando le normali esigenze fisiologiche di un giovane uomo si erano fatte troppo impellenti, nei primi anni dopo la caduta di Voldemort. Ma non voleva cedere: in fin dei conti era da tanti anni che era riuscito ad imporsi un ferreo autocontrollo, che con la mente era riuscito a dominare ogni suo più normale istinto, anche quello sessuale.

Quella pozione, poi, avrebbe ucciso il suo desiderio che, invece, per quanto doloroso fosse ormai diventato, lo faceva sentire vivo e normale. Era una sensazione così bella ed intensa, che da troppi anni non provava, per rinunciarci e sedarla con un filtro.

Cercare una solitaria soddisfazione, invece, gli sembrava così squallido in confronto all'amore che provava per Crystal che, no, non voleva proprio ridursi ad usare quel meschino ripiego.

Del resto, durante la notte il suo corpo trovava spesso un'autonoma liberazione e la sua salute non ne avrebbe sicuramente risentito.

Certo, ora che Crystal dormiva tra le sue braccia, la questione poteva diventare un po' imbarazzante, ma nessuna pozione al mondo avrebbe mai potuto impedirgli di fare in sogno ciò che si negava da sveglio. Tutto il resto, poi, era solo un'ovvia conseguenza fisiologica, del tutto inevitabile nelle condizioni in cui si trovava. Perché, se solo ci fosse stato un modo per evitarla, lui lo avrebbe già scoperto. Ma, almeno nel sonno, il suo corpo riusciva a prendersi la rivincita sul rigido controllo mentale che si era imposto da innumerevoli anni.

Sì, resistere ancora sarebbe stato molto difficile, ma ce l'avrebbe fatta.

Il pensiero che maggiormente lo sosteneva era la certezza che Crystal lo amava: doveva solo attendere che riuscisse a vincere quella paura di lasciarsi andare all'amore che era così forte in lei.

Certo, nessuno più di lui poteva comprendere quella paura: però non riusciva assolutamente a capire da cosa fosse motivata.

Crystal si mosse: era vicina al momento del risveglio.

Il mago scivolò silenzioso fuori dal letto, il solito sorrisetto ironico sul viso: chissà, magari una bella doccia di primo mattino avrebbe avuto effetto almeno fino all'ora di colazione!

Lo sapeva, quella era una vera e propria fuga: ma, dopo la sera precedente, se Crystal ora l'avesse anche solo sfiorato, era certo che sarebbe accaduto l'irreparabile.

E non era il caso, no, non lo era proprio.

*

Erano passate troppe notti da quando Crystal aveva cominciato a dormire nel suo letto e la situazione era ormai diventata insostenibile.

Lui non voleva cedere, ma Crystal si dimostrava altrettanto testarda nel non voler affrontare le reali motivazioni che erano alla radice delle sue paure.

Non sapeva più cosa fare per convincerla ad aprirsi completamente con lui, permettendogli di aiutarla a venire a capo del suo problema. Però non voleva forzarla e nemmeno violare i suoi pensieri.

I giorni passavano e non riusciva a cavare un ragno dal buco, mentre la voglia di fare all'amore con Crystal, continuamente frustrata, lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire.

Era evidente che era al limite ed i suoi nervi erano troppo tesi, così quel mattino era stato più sgradevole del solito con gli studenti, ma tutto era rimasto sotto controllo fino a quando non si era trovato davanti quelli del terzo anno.

E Crystal.

Già solo vederla entrare in classe gli aveva rimescolato lo stomaco e questo lo aveva immensamente seccato. Rendersi conto che non riusciva a fare lezione come avrebbe dovuto, perché i suoi occhi continuavano a volgersi verso di lei, contribuì ad incrementare la sua irritazione.

La situazione stava diventando insopportabile.

Finì per scaricare i nervi su un paio di studenti particolarmente incapaci e questo fece scattare Crystal che, a quanto pare, era nervosa almeno quanto lui. L'aveva redarguita in malo modo e lei gli aveva risposto con la solita sfacciataggine, così si era ritrovato, assurdamente, a punirla ancora una volta.

Crystal, la sua donna, in punizione!

Doveva proprio essere del tutto impazzito per perdere il controllo fino a quel punto.

Quando tornò nel suo studio, subito dopo la veloce cena, Crystal già lo attendeva. Non sembrava arrabbiata, come lui si attendeva. Anzi, sembrava inaspettatamente compiaciuta e, sì, anche eccitata.

In un attimo se la ritrovò fra le braccia, le labbra golose a cercare le sue per perdersi in un lungo bacio appassionato, il corpo che aderiva voglioso ed ardente al suo.

Non si aspettava quell'accoglienza focosa, ma non seppe sottrarsi e la strinse forte a sé, le mani che, sfuggite per un attimo al suo ferreo controllo, scivolarono sui fianchi della maga e poi sul fondo della schiena per premerla contro di sé, a fare esplodere la sua eccitazione.

Ancora lo stava baciando, quando le piccole mani della maga corsero a slacciargli con foga i bottoni della casacca dopo avergli sfilato il mantello dalle spalle.

Per Merlino, cosa stava facendo, cosa stava succedendo?

- Cosa diavolo vuoi fare? – esclamò, fermandole le mani con decisione.

La maga si bloccò solo un attimo, stupita:

- Mi hai punita, hai detto davanti a tutti di venire nel tuo studio immediatamente dopo cena… e mi guardavi con quegli occhi di fuoco! – esclamò, mentre con la mano scendeva rapida sul suo ventre fino a raggiungere, sfacciatamente, il rigonfiamento del suo desiderio. – Credevo tu volessi… finalmente…

Il mago le bloccò la mano con severità e sibilò:

- Nulla è cambiato, per me, se non lo è per te. Tu sei qui per scontare la tua punizione.

Crystal lo squadrò incredula:

- Stai scherzando?

- Certo che no! – rispose il mago, serissimo.

- Ma cosa diavolo ti è preso?

- Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa! – ribatté il mago, con calma furibonda.

- Ma… Severus… io credevo… avevo capito…

- Credevi male e hai capito peggio!

- Insomma basta! – urlò infine Crystal. – Non ne posso più di questa storia insensata. Abbiamo entrambi una voglia pazza di fare l'amore e questo, evidentemente, ci fa sragionare. – cercò di calmarsi e di sorridergli – E' vero, è colpa mia, ho il terrore di lasciarmi andare e di… dirti che ti amo. Ma ti voglio Severus, ti voglio… per favore… - lo implorò.

Il mago rimaneva immobile e la guardava senza parlare, con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso pallido e la vecchia freddezza negli occhi neri che riflettevano, come uno specchio impenetrabile, la luce delle torce.

Crystal capì d'aver completamente frainteso il suo comportamento durante la lezione e di essersi cullata in un'illusione sbagliata per tutto il pomeriggio, ma questo la fece solo arrabbiare ulteriormente, impedendole d'accettare il rifiuto che lui, ancora una volta, fermamente opponeva all'offerta del suo corpo.

La Crystal d'un tempo si risvegliò in lei, cattiva e indomabile, e volle solo ferirlo, come lei si era sentita umiliata per il suo imprevisto rifiuto.

- Sai una cosa, Severus? Comincio ad avere l'impressione che i miei supposti problemi siano solo una scusa che ti permette di sfuggirmi e di rinviare la questione solo perché hai una gran paura di fare una pessima figura a letto con me! – esclamò con tono lievemente isterico.

Il volto del mago, incorniciato dai lunghi capelli neri, era molto serio e la scrutava in silenzio, le labbra sottili rigidamente serrate.

- A dir la verità, non hai certo l'aria di uno che ha avuto molte esperienze con le donne. – rincarò, con voce sempre più incerta.

Severus rimaneva sempre zitto, immobile, e la stava guardando con intensità crescente.

Si sentì strettamente avvolta da quello sguardo di fuoco, come in un passionale abbraccio, e si rese conto che era troppo tardi, che non sarebbe mai più riuscita a sottrarsi all'amore di quell'uomo.

Che non _voleva_ sottrarsi.

Eppure, ebbe paura ed arretrò di un passo.

Il mago sorrise appena a quel suo indietreggiare e sussurrò:

- Non serve far l'amore con decine di donne per essere un buon amante, Crystal: basta anche una sola donna, se fai l'amore con amore.

La maga era intensamente turbata, ma allo stesso tempo ancora irritata.

- Sei tu, invece, che pur avendo avuto molti uomini nel tuo letto, non hai mai imparato ad amare. – sussurrò infine Severus.

Quelle parole l'avevano colpita nel profondo: sapeva che il mago aveva perfettamente ragione.

- Ti amo Crystal e saprò insegnarti ad amare: non sai quanto desidero farlo… quando finalmente ti deciderai a lasciarmelo fare. – sussurrò con dolce intensità – Ma, fino a quel momento, pur se bramo il tuo corpo come neppure puoi lontanamente immaginare, _non_ _voglio_ averlo. – esclamò con sofferta decisione. – Non ti permetterò di confondermi, nei tuoi ricordi, con un altro uomo qualsiasi. Non intendo diventare solo uno dei tanti esemplari della tua ben guarnita collezione.

La mano di Crystal scattò veloce in un sonoro schiaffo.

Severus se l'era cercato, l'aveva deliberatamente provocata, ma aveva anche dannatamente ragione.

Lasciò cadere la mano lungo il fianco: avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, dirgli che lo amava e che mai lui sarebbe stato solo il ricordo di una notte da collezionare, che lei non era proprio quel tipo di donna, che si stava completamente sbagliando.

Ma sapeva anche che il suo stupido orgoglio glielo avrebbe impedito.

Eppure, in quel momento aveva capito che anche Severus, proprio come lei, aveva paura di amare, di essere deluso, usato e poi abbandonato. Ma che aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi andare, che l'amore che provava per lei era riuscito a vincere la sua paura.

Il mago la stava guardando, di nuovo in silenzio: quello schiaffo irato, in risposta alla sua maligna provocazione, gli confermava che non aveva mai sbagliato a giudicarla.

Così ora c'era un lieve sorriso appoggiato appena sulle sue labbra sottili.

E la maga rispose a quel sorriso con il suo, piccolo, fragile e indifeso, ma innegabilmente pieno d'amore.

Fu solo un attimo, nel volgere d'un battito di ciglia Severus l'aveva avvolta tra le sue braccia rispettose e lei stava disperatamente piangendo, il volto premuto sui bottoni della sua casacca, mentre le mani del mago le accarezzavano delicatamente i capelli e la sua voce dolce e profonda sussurrava:

- Lasciati amare Crystal, ti prego! Ho bisogno di amarti e di insegnarti ad amarmi. Ho disperatamente bisogno del tuo amore!

La maga sollevò il viso solcato dalle lacrime:

- Ti prego, lasciami il tempo…

- Tutto il tempo che vuoi, amore mio. Ma anche tu devi comprendere le mie paure. Anche per me non è facile, per tanti motivi, lasciarmi andare all'amore. Ma ti amo, immensamente, - sussurrò con passione - perché hai saputo, _e voluto_ capire, che dietro l'odiosa maschera del Professor Piton batteva un cuore. Non ti sei fermata alle sgradevoli apparenze, come tutti gli altri, sei andata oltre, a risvegliare quel cuore, a convincerlo che poteva ancora sperare nell'amore, a farlo sognare dopo che tutti i miei sogni si erano miseramente infranti, dopo che io, _solo io_, li avevo uccisi. – esclamò in un sofferto sospiro – E hai risvegliato anche il mio corpo, che ora ti desidera più di quanto io vorrei e continuamente sfugge al mio controllo.

- Oh Severus, anche io ti voglio! Perdonami per prima, ma avevo completamente frainteso: evidentemente il desiderio per te mi annebbia il cervello!

Al mago sfuggì una risatina.

- Ma come diavolo fai a controllarti così? – sbottò la maga.

- E' solo perché ti amo immensamente, - sospirò Severus - altrimenti t'assicuro che… non potrei resistere neppure per pochi minuti alle tue eccitanti provocazioni.

Crystal l'osservò di sottecchi, con un'espressione che si faceva sempre più maliziosa, quanto più una particolare idea si assestava nella sua mente. All'improvviso ebbe la consapevolezza che il mago avesse perfettamente capito il suo pensiero: fu quando le sorrise facendo un cenno negativo con il capo. Crystal arrossì lievemente:

- Non negare: è evidente che lo fai!

Non poteva che essere così: era certa che lui, quando la lasciava, cercava da solo la soddisfazione che si era negato con lei, liberando gli argini del proprio piacere.

- No, non voglio farlo, sarebbe così inappagante… rispetto ad avere te! – sussurrò Severus con amore.

- Ma come puoi resistere, allora?

Il mago sorrise, lievemente imbarazzato, e la strinse ancora piano fra le braccia:

- Ti sogno amore mio, faccio dei meravigliosi sogni, la notte. Ed il mio desiderio esplode, liberamente, non più controllato e represso dalla mia volontà.

Severus l'avvinse forte a sé e Crystal poté chiaramente constatare quanto vigorosa fosse l'eccitazione del mago. Sollevò il viso per accogliere l'appassionato bacio che lui voleva donarle. Un lungo bacio infuocato, mentre la teneva strettamente premuta a sé, un intenso bacio d'amore che si stemperò lentamente in un lungo sfiorare di labbra ed in lievi carezze ai suoi capelli.

Crystal gemeva di piacere e desiderio abbandonata fra le sue braccia, gli occhi chiusi.

_Come sono stanchi i tuoi begli occhi, povera amica!_

_Resta a lungo in questa posa languida_

_in cui il piacere t'ha sorpreso:_

_no, non riaprirli!_

_Lo zampillo che chiacchiera in cortile_

_e non tace notte e giorno,_

_alimenta dolcemente l'estasi_

_in cui questa sera m'ha immerso l'amore._

_Come sboccia in mille fiori_

_lo zampillo_

_tra i colori lieti_

_della Luna!_

_E che pioggia di lacrime fitte_

_quando cade!_

_Pare la tua anima che incendiano_

_i lampi ardenti della voluttà,_

_mentre si slancia ardita e rapida_

_verso i vasti cieli incantati_

_e che s'effonde poi morendo_

_in un flutto di triste languore_

_scendendo da un pendio invisibile_

_nel fondo del mio cuore._

_Come sboccia in mille fiori_

_lo zampillo_

_tra i colori lieti_

_della Luna!_

_E che pioggia di lacrime fitte_

_quando cade!_

_Come sei bella tu la notte!_

_E che dolce per me, chino sui tuoi seni,_

_udire il pianto eterno_

_che singhiozza nelle vasche!_

_Luna, acqua sonora, notte benedetta,_

_alberi che rabbrividite intorno,_

_siete voi lo specchio del mio amore,_

_voi con quella pura malinconia!_

_Come sboccia in mille fiori_

_lo zampillo_

_tra i colori lieti_

_della Luna!_

_E che pioggia di lacrime fitte_

_quando cade!__70_

Poi Severus sussurrò, quasi a fatica:

- Ti amo…

Crystal riaprì gli occhi e lo vide, i denti ancora e sempre intenti a torturare le sue labbra sottili: sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

- Severus! Ma come diavolo fai a resistere?

- Non lo so. Ma non intendo cedere. – sospirò dolorosamente – Voglio il tuo amore, prima del tuo corpo! – esclamò tornando a guardarla con qui suoi luminosi occhi di cristallo nero.

- Perché vuoi torturarti così?

- Temo sia una mia dannatissima abitudine: è da così tanti anni che mi tormento con rimorsi e sensi di colpa! – sussurrò amaramente – Forse voglio solo ristabilire la parità: gli splendidi sogni in cui faccio l'amore con te hanno scacciato gli incubi che per tutti questi anni hanno angosciato ogni mia notte. – mormorò, cercando invano di ripescare da qualche parte il suo ironico sorriso – Visto che non soffro più di notte, evidentemente cerco di recuperare con il tormento diurno!

- Oh Severus! – esclamò lei scrollando il capo - Ma perché vuoi torturare anche me, allora?

Crystal affondò il viso nel petto del mago: sapeva che ora sarebbe diventata paonazza.

- Ti desidero così tanto Severus, i tuoi baci mi fanno venire una tale voglia che non resisto proprio. Così mi accarezzo e penso a te… sempre più spesso. Non sarà del tutto appagante ma… meglio che niente!

Il mago le sollevò delicatamente il volto e sussurrò, incantato:

- Sei così bella, con questo rossore sul viso!

- Mi vergogno da morire – mormorò a fatica – ero così sicura che anche tu…

Severus rimase immobile per un istante, poi la strinse forte tra le braccia e le sfiorò dolcemente le labbra con le sue, sussurrando:

- Povero amore mio! Allora… temo che dovrò trovare una soluzione alternativa! – sussurrò, con un guizzo malizioso nei brillanti occhi neri.

Con decisione la sollevò tra le braccia e si diresse nel proprio appartamento, tramite il passaggio segreto che usavano sempre affinché nessuno studente potesse avvedersi di loro.

La adagiò lentamente sul letto e rimase a guardarla, con disperata intensità:

- Sei bellissima Crystal, troppo bella per uno come me.

- Come sei sciocco, Severus… - sussurrò, sorridendogli teneramente.

Il mago rimase ancora immobile a rimirarla.

- Cosa vuoi fare? – mormorò la maga, quasi in imbarazzo sotto l'intenso sguardo di quelle iridi di fuoco nero.

- Massaggiarti: sei tutta rigida per la tensione. – rispose il mago, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo in quel momento. – Avanti, distenditi a pancia in giù e lascia che mi occupi della tua schiena. – aggiunse sorridendo, mentre terminava di slacciarsi la casacca e la toglieva lasciandola scivolare lentamente a terra.

Crystal ubbidì, non prima di aver lasciato correre lo sguardo lascivo sul corpo magro di Severus: la morbida camicia bianca lasciava intravedere, dai legacci di seta allentati, la sua pelle, altrettanto bianca e delicata, ed i pantaloni gli fasciavano strettamente i fianchi, rivelando in modo evidente la sua virile eccitazione.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, attendendo solo le sue mani.

Il tocco leggero delle dita del mago le diede immediatamente i brividi: i suoi abiti scomparivano mano a mano che lui la sfiorava e, dal collo, la sua lieve carezza era ormai giunta fino alle caviglie; sapeva che il suo corpo, nudo, era completamente esposto al suo sguardo ardente.

_E intanto si lascia lisciare_

_la pelle di seta dorata,_

_con gli oli e le essenze più rare._

_Nel vaso un fior sembra mancare.__71_

Crystal strinse più forte gli occhi quando lo sentì salire sul letto ed inginocchiarsi di fianco.

Le mani di Severus si appoggiarono piano alle sue spalle per cominciare un lungo, languido massaggio, che le avvolgeva piano il collo portandola a rilassarsi completamente. Le dita corsero veloci sulla sua pelle, lungo la colonna vertebrale, fino all'ultimo disco. Poi risalirono lente, allargando la carezza ai suoi fianchi, tornado al collo ed alle spalle.

Un massaggio dolce ed energico al tempo stesso, ma anche carezze erotiche che nutrivano la sua pelle fremente, sensuali lusinghe che alimentavano il suo desiderio.

Crystal affondò il viso nel cuscino e strinse forte le lenzuola tra le dita, cominciando a gemere piano.

Un movimento leggero e Severus era in ginocchio a cavallo delle sue cosce, le mani delicate di nuovo ad accarezzarle le spalle e la schiena. Poi le labbra del mago seguirono la scia tracciata dalle dita e Crystal si sentì morire, mentre brividi di piacere le si diffondevano in profondità lungo il corpo.

Le labbra di Severus sembravano fuoco sulla sua pelle, che vibrava al tocco leggero della punta della sua lingua. La leccò piano, succhiò i suoi fianchi, morse i glutei sodi e solleticò la tenera pelle all'attaccatura delle cosce. Poi tornò a baciare il collo e la nuca, a morderle piano i capelli e poi le spalle, mentre le sue mani la carezzavano ancora, scendendo fino alle cosce, avvolgendole i fianchi fino ad insinuarsi sotto il suo ventre.

I gemiti di piacere di Crystal aumentarono d'intensità.

_Conoscendo il mio cuore, la mia adorata era là, nuda,_

_con indosso soltanto i gioielli suoi sonori_

………

_Che estasi travolgente quel mondo splendente_

_di metalli e diamanti nella fremente danza_

………

_Era distesa là e si lasciava amare, _

_sorridendo di piacere dall'alto del divano_

_al mio amore profondo e dolce come il mare_

_che verso lei saliva come contro una scogliera._

_Con gli occhi fissi su di me, come una domata tigre,_

_assumeva pose varie con aria vaga e sognante_

_e il suo candore unito alla lascivia_

_dava nuovo fascino alle sue metamorfosi:_

_braccia e gambe, cosce e reni,_

_lisce come olio, ondulanti come cigni,_

_mi passavano davanti agli occhi sereni e veggenti;_

_il ventre e quei grappoli di vigna dei suoi seni_

_come si protendevano, più leziosi di Angeli del male, _

_a turbare il quieto riposo della mia anima_

_e smuoverla dalla roccia di cristallo_

_dove s'era rifugiata calma e solitaria!_

………

_La lampada era già rassegnata alla sua morte_

_e solo il focolare dava luce alla stanza:_

_ogni suo sospiro che sprizzava fiammeggiante_

_inondava di sangue quella pelle d'ambra!__72_

Severus le concesse una breve tregua, ma solo per occuparsi delle sue gambe e dei piedi: un massaggio ancora misto a carezze e baci, con la lingua che scorreva umida sulla pelle, dalle caviglie fino in alto, all'interno delle cosce che le aveva fatto leggermente divaricare. Crystal tremava e gemeva.

Poi Severus fu di nuovo su di lei, seduto appena a cavalcioni all'attaccatura delle gambe nuovamente unite, piegato sulla sua schiena, ad accarezzarla con il suo petto nudo, la leggera camicia di seta svanita nel nulla.

Crystal sentì i capezzoli del mago, piccoli e rigidi, disegnare complicati arabeschi sulla propria pelle che vibrava al loro passaggio. Strinse più forte il lenzuolo tra le dita, quasi a volerlo strappare, mentre la mano del mago s'insinuava ancora sotto il suo ventre, scendendo piano verso l'inguine.

Inarcò la schiena sollevandosi sulle braccia e Severus fece scorrere in alto le mani, fino ad avvolgere i seni e a strofinarle piano i capezzoli, turgidi di desiderio come non mai, mentre con i suoi, dolorosamente rigidi, ancora le sfregava le spalle.

Crystal gemette più forte cercando di voltarsi, ma il mago la fece di nuovo appoggiare al cuscino cercando però le sue labbra per un bacio infuocato dalla passione che stava travolgendo entrambi.

Poi tornò a carezzarle la schiena ed a lambirgliela con le labbra, mentre con il bacino si muoveva sensualmente sui suoi glutei, senza più che i pantaloni si frapponessero quale sottile schermo fra loro.

Crystal si sentì mancare il fiato, mentre i battiti del cuore accelerarono improvvisamente: Severus si sosteneva sulle braccia e le stava accarezzando la schiena con il suo membro, gonfio e pulsante.

La percorreva piano, disegnando eccitanti carezze con la punta calda e umida, segno di un desiderio fin troppo esacerbato, ma dolorosamente dominato. Lentamente scese verso il basso, fino a premerlo tra i glutei e a lasciarlo poi scivolare giù, piano, stretto tra le sue cosce, alla ricerca della sua eccitata e calda intimità.

Crystal fremette di desiderio mentre Severus la baciava sul collo e le insinuava di nuovo la mano sotto il ventre scendendo infine tra le sue gambe, ad accarezzarla là dove il suo desiderio bruciava più del fuoco.

Solo pochi istanti di quelle ardenti carezze e Severus le permise infine di girarsi per cominciare ad accarezzarle e baciarle il seno ed il ventre, per tornare poi a dedicarsi con infinita dolcezza al suo viso ed alle labbra che, languidamente, lo invocavano tra gemiti di piacere che salivano d'intensità.

- Severus… Severus…

- Crystal… amore…

Il mago si morse forte le labbra, mentre si sollevava sulle ginocchia a rimirare la sua donna, la donna che desiderava da impazzire e che voleva amare con tutto se stesso.

Lei allungò le mani per accarezzare la sua eccitazione, che si ergeva imperiosa davanti ai suoi occhi, offrendole lacrime preziose di desiderio, ma, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, Severus glielo impedì sussurrando a fatica, con voce roca:

- Se solo mi sfiori con le tue mani… non sarò più capace di resistere… mentre ancora voglio giocare con te e farti godere, amore mio!

Si chinò ancora su di lei, accarezzandola di nuovo con tutto il corpo, sfiorandole i capezzoli con i suoi ed il ventre con il membro umido, strofinandolo poi sul pube e lasciandolo di nuovo scivolare tra le cosce, a rintanarsi vicino alla sua pulsante intimità.

Con la mano ne diresse la punta ad accarezzare la parte più sensibile, sempre più intensamente, mentre la maga gemeva e si contorceva sotto di lui ed il piacere di Crystal saliva improvviso e rompeva gli argini, esplodendo tra le sue mani che, insieme al suo membro, la stimolavano così profondamente.

Ancora stava vibrando in quell'orgasmo, quando le dita di Severus si intrufolarono piano in lei e la sua bocca scese a suggere quel nettare di piacere, finché la lingua riprese ad accarezzare deliziosamente il suo prezioso fiore.

Crystal riprese a gemere forte sussurrando il suo nome:

- Severus… Severus… mi fai impazzire. Ti voglio Severus, ti voglio…

Il mago si stava dedicando esclusivamente al piacere della sua donna, del tutto dimentico di sé, desiderando solo che Crystal godesse ancora, la lingua ad accarezzarla senza interruzione e le dita a penetrarla delicatamente, ma con vigore. La maga gemeva forte e tremava.

Continuò a carezzarla con la mano, tornando a cercare le labbra per spegnerle i gemiti con un bacio appassionato, mentre il suo corpo urlava di desiderio ed il suo membro, dolorosamente gonfio e pulsante, di nuovo si adagiava in quella calda culla di piacere. Crystal sollevò appena il bacino per accoglierlo e lui, senza neppure volerlo, si trovò in lei, vibrante di passione.

Per un istante rimase immobile: chiuse gli occhi ed aprì la bocca in un lungo gemito, improvvisamente senza fiato, con il cuore che quasi s'era fermato, travolto da quella fortissima sensazione che sconvolgeva i suoi sensi, avvolto in quella calda intimità pulsante. Riaprì gli occhi, solo per vedere l'estasi sul volto di Crystal: cominciò a muoversi lentamente, sprofondando sempre più dolcemente nel suo corpo, il desiderio irrefrenabile che lo spingeva a cercare infine il proprio appagamento, a possederla fino in fondo, a sfogare la sua voglia. Accelerò il ritmo dei movimenti, sentendola ansimare e fremere sotto di sé, ogni spinta profonda accolta da un mugolio di godimento.

Sentiva il piacere crescere in lei, come un'onda che poco per volta sommergeva ogni razionale percezione, lasciando che l'istinto diventasse l'unico padrone del corpo di Crystal ed annullasse ogni paura.

- Dimmi che mi ami Crystal… dimmelo ora… ti prego… - implorò.

Per un istante la maga riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, colmi di piacere, poi li richiuse e, mentre raggiungeva il culmine dell'estasi, gridò il suo amore:

- Severus… ti amo Severus…

Il mago sorrise, infinitamente felice:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo! - e continuò a muoversi in lei, esaltando il suo godimento e rinnovandolo ancora ad ogni sua spinta, lenta e profonda.

Poi scese sulle sue labbra, a raccogliere gli ultimi rivoli di piacere che, con immenso amore, aveva donato alla sua donna.

Infine, uscì da lei, dolorosamente ansimante, e la strinse forte a sé, ancora una volta reprimendo e negando il proprio piacere.

Crystal improvvisamente capì e lo guardò sbalordita esclamando:

- No, non è giusto, non voglio che te lo neghi ancora!

Severus sorrise a fatica, mordendosi forte le labbra, e mormorò appena:

- E' solo per amore che rinuncio completamente al mio piacere. Per offrirlo a te, per farti capire quanto grande è il mio amore, quanto sono disposto a rinunciare ed a soffrire per te, per amor tuo!

Crystal rimase ad osservarlo, assolutamente incredula.

Severus stava letteralmente impazzendo dal desiderio: già prima di cominciare a fare l'amore con lei era pericolosamente vicino a lasciar traboccare il suo seme e, invece, ancora riusciva ad imporsi quel tremendo controllo, che doveva essere ormai terribilmente doloroso, oltre ogni accettabile limite.

Lo stava facendo solo per lei, per amore, per dimostrarle che lui era diverso da ogni altro uomo e che il suo era vero ed infinito amore.

Solo per aiutarla ad abbandonarsi all'amore e per insegnarle ad amare.

E ci era completamente riuscito, anche se ancora non lo sapeva.

No, non poteva permettergli di soffrire ancora, continuando a negarsi il piacere che le aveva invece generosamente donato quella sera.

- No Severus, non voglio. Ti prego… continuiamo a fare l'amore - lo implorò.

Il mago chiuse gli occhi e sospirò dolorosamente.

- Ti amo Severus! – sussurrò infine Crystal con passione.

Severus spalancò gli occhi: il cristallo nero degli occhi del mago sfolgorava vicino all'azzurro infinito dei suoi, mentre le sorrideva e sussurrava:

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo, ti amo!

Poi si girò verso di lei e con ardore la baciò, completamente sopraffatto dalla passione.

La maga scivolò sotto di lui offrendogli di nuovo il proprio corpo, con voluttà.

Severus si sollevò sulle braccia e piano, dolcemente, con trattenuto impeto, di nuovo penetrò in lei sussurrando:

- Crystal… amore!

Ricominciò a muoversi, dapprima lentamente e profondamente, poi sempre con maggior fervore e travolgente passione, di nuovo portandola al culmine del piacere e, finalmente, si permise di godere con la sua donna, inondandola di sé in un'esplosione di lancinante piacere, mentre ancora sussurrava con infinito sentimento:

- Crystal… ti amo, ti amo! – cui facevano eco i dolci sussurri di Crystal:

- Severus… amore!

Sono un mostro

Gli eventi erano improvvisamente precipitati: Voldemort aveva teso la sua trappola a Harry Potter che vi era cascato in pieno e, nonostante Piton fosse riuscito a comprendere in tempo cosa stava accadendo ed avesse quindi avvertito l'Ordine, salvando quanto meno la vita al ragazzo, c'era comunque stata una vittima: Sirius Black.

La Profezia, però, era salva.

All'interno dell'Ordine si respirava confusione e dolore, ma mai quanto tra i Mangiamorte.

La rabbia di Voldemort per la perdita della Profezia era stata tremenda e tutti ne avevano subito le dolorose conseguenze, chi più, chi meno.

Inoltre, l'arresto di tanti Mangiamorte di rilievo aveva indotto l'Oscuro Signore ad utilizzare più intensamente gli altri suoi adepti e Piton si era trovato soffocato tra gli incarichi per l'Ordine, le continue chiamate di Voldemort e gli impegni degli ultimi giorni di scuola: non era nemmeno più riuscito a trovare il tempo per restare una sola sera con Crystal che, conseguentemente, continuava a passare il suo tempo sui libri, anche se la scuola era ormai finita, nel massacrante programma di recupero che il Professore riusciva ugualmente a prepararle ogni giorno.

Poi Silente era riuscito a distruggere un Horcrux di Voldemort, ma aveva rischiato di morire nel tentativo: Piton era arrivato giusto in tempo per salvargli la vita, almeno per il momento, ma la sua mano era definitivamente morta, mentre l'oscura maledizione ancora albergava nel suo corpo, momentaneamente congelata ma non domata.

*

Era notte fonda e solo una piccola luce tremolante filtrava dalle mura di Hogwarts: la candela sulla scrivania di Crystal illuminava la giovane donna che si era addormentata scomodamente appoggiata al ripiano, spiegazzando le pagine del libro di incantesimi che stava approfondendo nello studio di Severus.

All'improvviso, il tonfo di una porta che sbatteva la risvegliò, poi altri colpi, in rapida successione, la preoccuparono: i rumori provenivano dall'appartamento di Severus e la maga ricordava bene in quale stato l'aveva trovato quella volta che era tornato dopo aver subito le torture di Voldemort.

Ed anche quella sera, come sempre da oltre una settimana, lui l'aveva chiamato.

Afferrò la bacchetta e si precipitò fuori, così agitata da dimenticarsi persino del passaggio segreto che conduceva all'appartamento del mago.

Nessuna luce filtrava nel corridoio spoglio, ma la porta era socchiusa e, dopo quella successione di colpi, ora poteva udire solo dei gemiti soffocati.

Spinse la porta ed entrò, mentre con un tocco della bacchetta faceva accendere le candele del grande lampadario in ferro battuto. Un primo e veloce colpo d'occhio le rivelò l'insolito disordine della stanza, dove i mobili sembravano essere stati spazzati contro le pareti dal passaggio di un violento uragano.

Poi lo vide, quasi in ginocchio, rivolto verso il ruvido lato delle pietre del camino, dove il fuoco era spento come sempre: le sue dita graffiavano la parete, scendendo piano lungo i lati del corpo, e Severus scivolava lento verso terra, il viso premuto sulla pietra grezza e irregolare della parete.

Era ridotto da far paura, senza mantello, con la camicia lacerata in più punti: tra la stoffa nera s'intravedeva la pelle bianca, solcata da striature rossastre.

Si precipitò verso di lui, inciampando e calpestando le suppellettili sparse a terra: il mago continuava a gemere piano scivolando lungo la parete.

Ormai era in ginocchio e sembrava che non si fosse neppure accorto che gli era arrivata alle spalle.

- Severus. – sussurrò Crystal, poggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

Un moto d'orrore la pervase, quando si rese improvvisamente conto che quei segni rossastri sulla schiena del mago erano profonde ed estese bruciature.

Severus s'irrigidì a quel tocco gentile e soffocò all'istante i gemiti, poi, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione e mantenendo il viso premuto sulla pietra, proruppe in un grido angosciato:

- Vattene, vattene via. Sono un mostro, solo un mostro: vattene via!

Crystal, terribilmente preoccupata, gli s'inginocchiò di fianco, cercando di staccarlo dalla parete cui era avvinghiato, nel tentativo di guardarlo negli occhi.

Orrore.

La maga spalancò la bocca e si ritrasse istintivamente, come a cercare di proteggersi dalla spaventosa visione che si presentava ai suoi occhi: il volto, il torace e le braccia di Severus erano bruciati in più punti, solchi profondi e neri, mentre lui continuava a mormorare tra i singhiozzi soffocati.

- Sono un mostro, stammi lontana, sono un mostro!

- No! Chi ti ha fatto questo è un'orribile creatura spietata. Voldemort è un mostro, non certo tu!

- Vattene, vattene ti dico! – sibilò, profondamente angosciato - Tu non sai, non puoi sapere cosa sono stato capace di fare: avresti orrore di me! Vai via, stammi lontano!

Crystal non riusciva a capire: al primo istante aveva pensato che lui non volesse farsi vedere per l'aspetto mostruoso che aveva a causa delle ustioni, ma non era quello, evidentemente, il significato da attribuire alle sue parole.

Severus si riferiva a qualcosa di terribile che aveva fatto, che Voldemort l'aveva costretto a fare. Decise però di ignorare quel significato.

Lo prese fermamente per le spalle, evitando accuratamente di toccargli le ferite:

- No! Sono e resterò qui con te, per aiutarti. – affermò con decisione. – Non sono un'incompetente babbana: sono una maga, ed anche in gamba.

Levò la bacchetta e la porta si chiuse con un tonfo deciso, poi pronunciò l'Incantesimo Insonorizzante, che conosceva bene per averlo spesso utilizzato per studiare in santa pace, quindi tornò a rivolgersi al mago:

- Ora fammi vedere bene come ti ha ridotto.

Un nuovo moto d'orrore l'assalì: la camicia nera era bruciata in più punti e mancavano larghe chiazze di stoffa, consumate dal fuoco; la carne era ustionata ed in alcuni punti sembrava addirittura fusa con il tessuto.

- Come ha potuto farti questo… quel bastardo… - mormorò, cadendo in ginocchio accanto a lui, mentre l'odore nauseante della carne bruciata, improvvisamente, le saturava le narici. – Oh Severus, perché, perché ti ha fatto questo, perché…

Lui scrollò desolato il capo:

- Perché sono un mostro, e non volevo altro che questo. Vai via, per favore vai via! – la supplicò infine, la disperazione più profonda negli occhi. – Io non ti merito!

Poi si tirò dolorosamente in piedi, sostenendosi al muro già sporco del suo sangue. Lasciò correre lo sguardo sul suo corpo straziato e sorrise amaramente:

- Ma tutto questo l'ho pienamente meritato.

Le volse le spalle e si trascinò verso il bagno, subito incespicando nelle suppellettili accatastate a terra. Crystal si protese verso di lui per sostenerlo ed il mago gemette per il dolore quando lo toccò.

Poi si girò di nuovo verso di lei:

- Lasciami in pace, vattene. Non ti voglio, - le urlò in viso, stravolto – non voglio che tu stia vicina al mostro che sono!

- Basta, basta, basta! – urlò Crystal di rimando – Cosa diavolo avresti fatto per essere un tal essere mostruoso e per meritati d'essere ridotto in questo modo?

Lo guardò fisso negli occhi, in profondità, per carpire il segreto dalla sua anima.

I suoi occhi neri facevano paura, profondi e bui come pozzi, ma vuoti, come se l'anima di Severus non esistesse più.

- No, non devi sapere… non potrei sopportare che tu… - mormorò flebile, mentre con una mano si schermava il viso affinché la maga non potesse leggergli negli occhi la sua angosciante disperazione.

- Ora basta. – esclamò Crystal con decisione, passandogli un braccio sotto l'ascella e trascinandolo verso il bagno, stoicamente incurante dei suoi sofferenti gemiti quando nel movimento premeva più forte contro le sue ferite.

Quasi tutto il suo busto era in condizioni pietose e non poteva proprio evitare di farlo ulteriormente soffrire, ma sapeva anche che Severus non sarebbe mai andato in Infermeria: quindi doveva trovare il modo per aiutarlo e la prima cosa da fare era lavarlo per capire bene l'entità dei danni. Forse il sangue aveva solo imbrattato il suo corpo, forse non era così grave come sembrava, forse… era inutile mentire a se stessa: Severus stava convulsamente tremando tra le sue braccia, quasi non si reggeva in piedi ed il suo peso ad ogni passo diventava sempre più difficile da sostenere.

Lo adagiò in un angolo, sul bordo della vasca che si stava riempiendo di acqua, e cominciò a togliergli quello che era rimasto dei vestiti.

Subito inorridì, perché alla luce più intensa del bagno fu evidente che ciò che le era parso di intravedere, illuminato dalle candele, era corretto: il tessuto della camicia in alcuni punti era stato fuso con la carne per il troppo prolungato e ravvicinato contatto con il fuoco. Represse un conato di vomito ed utilizzò la magia per togliergli gli abiti, cercando di usare l'Incantesimo di Taglio con la maggiore precisione e delicatezza possibile, tentando di infliggergli quanto meno dolore poteva.

Severus la lasciava fare, concentrato solo a soffocare ogni lamento.

Alla fine rimase nudo davanti a lei, in piedi, le membra sempre scosse da lievi tremiti.

Crystal si premette la mano sulla bocca per impedirsi di dar voce allo sgomento: il corpo magro del mago era un susseguirsi di ustioni, più o meno profonde, che ricoprivano il viso ed il torace e, in parte, anche la schiena e le braccia. Solo le gambe erano quasi integre.

Tornò ad esaminare con attenzione tutto il corpo e si soffermò anche sul pene: ne era certa, c'era del sangue sul suo membro ed anche sul pube e sull'inguine.

Inorridita lo scrutò in viso con fare interrogativo, ma subito il suo sguardo, inesorabilmente attratto, scivolò di nuovo in basso.

Severus abbassò lentamente gli occhi seguendo la direzione di quelli della maga ed anche lui vide il sangue.

Un violento, quanto inutile, conato di vomito lo scosse: aveva già ampiamente e ripetutamente vomitato tutto quello che poteva vomitare.

- Non è mio, quel sangue. – mormorò a fatica. – Io sono il mostro ed il carnefice, non la vittima.

Afferrò alla cieca della stoffa dal mucchio di stracci in cui erano ridotti i suoi vestiti e cercò di coprirsi, all'improvviso pieno di vergogna nell'essere in quelle condizioni davanti alla donna che amava.

Crystal non riusciva a comprendere come facesse ad esserci del sangue sulla punta del pene e lungo tutto il lato, se quel sangue non apparteneva a Severus.

Poi, quella sua frase ossessiva, quel suo affermare d'essere un mostro, cominciò ad assumere un significato preciso nella sua mente e rimase con gli occhi sbarrati, affacciata sull'orrore che riempiva le iridi nere del mago.

- Severus… - un sussurro strozzato le uscì dalla gola, mentre fissava quegli occhi, ingresso della sua anima alla quale lui, stremato, non aveva più la forza di negarle l'accesso.

Il mago si accasciò in ginocchio, quegli stracci bruciacchiati a coprire malamente la sua immonda vergogna ed ancora implorò, con voce spezzata dal pianto:

- Vai via, per favore vai via… sono un mostro… non ho diritto al tuo aiuto.

Crystal si chinò piano su di lui e gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le dita, attenta a non sfiorare neppure una bruciatura:

- Non sei un mostro, Severus, io non ci credo. – sussurrò guardandolo ancora in profondità negli occhi – Ti conosco e so che non faresti mai del male…

Le parole le mancarono: il mago stava piangendo e si era abbandonato tra le sue braccia, incurante del dolore che certo provava quando la sua carne sfregava contro di lei.

- Non volevo… non volevo… - solo un singhiozzo disperato, mentre tremava convulsamente tra le sue braccia.

- Non volevo… ma l'ho fatto. Lei urlava, urlava, urlava…

Crystal era senza fiato, non riusciva più a respirare, mentre l'orrore soverchiava il cielo dei suoi occhi.

- Era quasi ancora una bambina. - un nuovo singulto inconsolabile in quell'accusa imperdonabile ed ossessiva – Sono solo un mostro orribile.

Crystal era sopraffatta dall'orrore di quelle parole spezzate, non riusciva più a parlare, ma doveva farlo, sapeva che doveva riuscire ad interrompere quelle terrificanti accuse.

Non poteva credere che Severus avesse… no, non poteva essere.

Lo staccò di nuovo da sé sostenendolo delicatamente per le spalle e lo scrutò ancora: il volto seviziato, pieno di nuove lacrime che si sovrapponevano a quelle che già una volta gli si erano seccate sul viso, dopo essersi mischiate al suo sangue.

I suoi occhi erano un baratro di mostruosità che si spalancava davanti a lei: proprio come quella notte nella caverna, Severus le stava lasciando l'accesso alla sua anima.

Ma se quella notte l'aveva fatto volontariamente, tenendola per mano e mostrandole ben precise e volute immagini, ora era la sua anima distrutta che si rivelava completamente a lei. Nella consapevole ed inesorabile condanna d'essere una creatura orribile ed indegna di vivere ancora, Severus si esponeva a lei senza più alcun velo, fragile e vulnerabile come non mai, incapace di difendersi anche da se stesso, in attesa dell'implacabile e definitiva sentenza che lo avrebbe per sempre escluso dal novero degli esseri umani.

Crystal serrò forte gli occhi: non voleva vedere, non voleva sapere, non ora, almeno.

Aveva paura di quello che avrebbe potuto vedere, paura di fuggire via inorridita.

E non voleva, non voleva farlo: Severus aveva disperatamente bisogno di lei e del suo aiuto, il suo corpo era in condizioni pietose e doveva assolutamente riuscire a fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.

- No Severus, non ora, ti prego. – mormorò piano.

- Hai paura di me, di quello che potresti vedere. – mormorò il mago con gelida sicurezza – Hai paura di vedere il mostro che ancora, anche adesso, vive in me.

- Non ho paura, Severus, e tu non sei un mostro. – affermò con certezza assoluta, che sapeva bene di non possedere più. – Ma ora hai bisogno urgente di cure per il tuo corpo straziato. Però devi spiegarmi cosa devo fare, come posso aiutarti, perché non ho la minima idea di come curare le tue ustioni.

Severus scrollò piano il capo:

- Non perdere tempo con il mio corpo, non m'importa: quando avrai visto l'orrore che è dentro di me, - sussurrò a fatica - anche a te non importerà più. Nulla più avrà importanza, dopo.

- Smettila, ti prego: lascia che ti aiuti. – implorò Crystal – Ho già visto in te tutto quello che dovevo vedere, quella notte nella caverna. Non ho avuto paura, non ti ho giudicato e non ti ho condannato. – mormorò con voce rotta dall'emozione. - E lo stesso sarà anche adesso.

Severus sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi:

- Stanotte ho fatto anche quello che mai, prima, avevo fatto. - le parole uscivano a fatica dalle sue labbra riarse. – Aveva l'età delle allieve dell'ultimo anno.

S'interruppe ancora, mentre il suo torace si sollevava piano, nel dolore del respiro:

- Sono un essere mostruoso e non ho più alcun diritto di vivere. Le torture di Voldemort sono state solo una benedizione per me: l'Inferno che, clemente, mi accoglieva a sé per bruciare infine la mia anima perduta. Era il mio solo desiderio: soffrire, soffrire e morire.

_Odio testamenti e tombe;_

_piuttosto che implorare una lacrima dal mondo,_

_preferirei, ancor vivo, invitare i corvi_

_a salassare i pezzi della mia immonda carcassa._

………

_E ditemi se c'è qualche tortura ancora_

_per questo vecchio corpo senz'anima, morto qui tra i morti!__73_

Di colpo il mago riaprì gli occhi e la sua voce riprese vigore:

- Ma quel maledetto ha capito che volevo solo morire ed ha lasciato che io sopravvivessi!

Ora Severus era scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, tutte le sue membra tremavano e gli stracci bruciacchiati che gli coprivano il pene scivolarono a terra: il sangue rinsecchito sembrava quasi brillare sulla punta e sul lato destro, e poi nell'incrostazione fra i peli del pube.

Entrambi ne erano ossessivamente attratti, non riuscivano a guardare altrove, calamitati da quel simbolo di impietosa umiliazione e bestiale violenza.

- Non m'importa cosa hai fatto. - sussurrò Crystal con voce sempre più tremante, incapace di controllarsi oltre. – Hai detto che non volevi… che non volevi!

L'orrore si stava ormai impadronendo di lei.

Era chiaro cosa era successo, che cosa Severus aveva dovuto fare, a quale bestiale abiezione Voldemort l'avevo costretto.

Ma, soprattutto, aveva compreso che Severus non le avrebbe mai permesso di lenire il dolore del suo corpo se prima non fosse stata in grado di affrontare l'angoscia infinita della sua anima distrutta.

Era rimasto un unico modo per aiutarlo e, delicatamente, gli sollevò il mento, gli occhi neri vuoti di speranza e colmi d'inesauribile sofferenza.

- Non volevo, - sussurrò piano. – ma l'avrebbero fatto loro, molto peggio di me. – poi Severus chiuse gli occhi. – Se solo non ci fosse stato tutto quel terrore nei suoi occhi di bimba…

Ora nello sguardo nero di Severus c'era solo l'orrore e l'odio per sé e per quello che aveva fatto, l'orrore estremo del ricordo di quanto era accaduto solo poche ore prima, l'infinito orrore nel quale Crystal decise di immergersi.

Gli prese le mani tra le sue e gliele strinse piano, poi si avvicinò in ginocchio fino quasi a sfiorargli il viso e sussurrò, con voce tremante, mentre le lacrime già le rigavano il viso:

- Non sei un mostro Severus: hai _dovuto_ farlo. Io so chi sei… e non ho paura di vedere ciò che sei stato costretto a fare.

Stava mentendo, sapeva perfettamente di essere terrorizzata per quello che si apprestava a fare, ma gli sorrise e trattenne tra le sue le mani che il mago stava cercando di sfilare.

- No, non voglio… non voglio che tu veda… - Severus deglutì a fatica, incapace di continuare.

- Non sei in grado di impedirmelo, Severus, e solo quando avrò visto fino in fondo la disperazione della tua anima potrò comprendere ed aiutarti veramente. Solo allora tu me lo permetterai.

Le mani del mago tremavano, come il suo corpo e la sua voce angosciata:

- Dopo mi odierai…

- Oppure ti amerò, veramente...

Crystal sorrise, più a se stessa che al mago: doveva essere veramente disperata per pronunciare quella parola da sempre per lei proibita, oppure amare davvero quell'uomo distrutto, abbandonato tremante tra le sue braccia, la cui vita dipendeva in quel momento solo dal suo inappellabile giudizio.

- Sei disposto a correre questo rischio?

Che domanda idiota da fargli, proprio in quel momento: cosa poteva mai importagli se lei lo amava, dopo quello che gli era appena successo?

Gli sorrise ancora, sorrise a quegli enormi occhi neri che la stregavano. Sorrise, ma era colma di terrore, mentre la disperazione dell'anima di Severus cominciava ad assalire la sua.

Incredibilmente Severus sorrise appena: il sorriso più privo di speranza che Crystal avesse mai visto.

- Correrò il rischio… e ti perderò per sempre, amore mio.

Le vane speranze del mostro

Il Cerchio dei Mangiamorte era chiuso, compatto, alle sue spalle.

Uno scoppio di risa sguaiate si susseguì all'altro, poi un breve istante di silenzio.

_Ecco la sera affascinante, amica del criminale;_

_viene come un complice, a passi felpati; il cielo _

_si schiude lentamente come una grande alcova_

_e l'uomo impaziente si muta in belva feroce._

………

_Nell'atmosfera intanto demoni maligni_

_si svegliano pesantemente__74_

Il grande fuoco ardeva nel prato e le faville salivano alte nel cielo nero, rubando ogni speranza alla terra.

Ancora urla offensive e rozze risate colpirono le sue orecchie, mentre Severus si allontanava veloce: stava quasi scappando, ma di nuovo non ce la faceva proprio più.

Neppure un anno che Voldemort era tornato e lui era già allo stremo delle forze, non riusciva più a resistere, ad assistere immobile all'orrore che troppo spesso divampava violento nel Cerchio di quei pazzi depravati.

Ma quella sera Voldemort se n'era andato altrove, da pochi istanti aveva lasciato soli i suoi servi a divertirsi, così lui non era più costretto a restare.

Quella sera se l'era cavata di lusso, le informazioni che aveva recato all'Oscuro lo avevano finalmente soddisfatto, così l'aveva velocemente congedato: era libero di andarsene.

Questa volta, almeno, non era costretto ad assistere al gioco perverso di quelle bestie sadiche.

Ma la flebile voce stava implorando:

- No, per favore no…

Udì Grayback sghignazzare, poi lo strappo secco dell'abito che veniva lacerato.

Abbassò lo spalle ed aumentò l'andatura per allontanarsi velocemente, avvolgendosi strettamente nel mantello, quasi a proteggersi da ciò che stava accadendo alle sue spalle.

- Per favore…

Il terrore era sempre più forte in quella voce che si faceva sempre più debole.

- Strappaglielo via tutto, dai! – incitò Goyle.

Sono bestie, sono bestie, sono bestie, rantolava il suo respiro ansimante, mentre i suoi passi pesanti diventavano sempre più lenti.

L'ultimo strappo, l'umiliante risata, la mano che si allungava ad afferrare un seno ed ancora quella vocina di bimba che implorava una pietà sconosciuta in quel luogo di tormento.

Perché si era fermato, perché non se n'andava via, perché non si smaterializzava, perché rimaneva ad ascoltare quei gemiti, perché?

D'un tratto Piton si girò, sconvolto, e corse indietro, là dove gli animali stavano cominciando a gustare il loro gioco bestiale.

Sembrava ancora poco più di una bambina, così piccola di statura, magra e pallida, anche se lui sapeva che aveva da pochi giorni compiuto diciotto anni; Grayback le aveva infilato ridendo una enorme mano tra le gambe spasmodicamente strette, l'altra mano a tormentarle un seno attirandola a sé.

Piton arrivò in mezzo al Cerchio come una furia, la bacchetta già puntata sul Mangiamorte: un getto di luce rossa e Greyback giaceva a terra, schiantato. Aveva trascinato con sé la ragazza nella caduta, ma lei si era subito rialzata, povero animaletto braccato e terrorizzato.

Troppa paura nei suoi occhi, per lasciar posto anche alle lacrime.

Goyle si sostituì al compagno e l'afferrò con violenza per la vita, subito bloccando quel misero tentativo di fuga.

Piton levò di nuovo la bacchetta, freddo e minaccioso:

- No, lasciala! – ordinò. – E' mia!

Non c'era bisogno di saper leggere la mente per interpretare lo stupore del Mangiamorte: Piton non aveva mai reclamato una preda per sé, mai! Perché lo faceva proprio ora che ce n'era una così divertente?

Il mago rispose a quella domanda prima ancora che Goyle la formulasse a parole:

- Perché sono stato io l'artefice della sua cattura, quindi mi appartiene di diritto.

Purtroppo quella notte aveva commesso un'imperdonabile leggerezza: era certo che non ci fosse più nessuno nella casa, quando aveva passato l'informazione a Voldemort, ma si era sbagliato, la ragazzina era ancora là ed era rimasta in trappola, per colpa sua.

Solo per colpa sua.

Poteva quasi essere sua figlia e quelle bestie l'avrebbero violentata fino a ridurla in fin di vita, fino a quando la morte le sarebbe sembrato il dono più grande.

Solo per colpa sua.

Ma Voldemort se n'era andato e, forse, aveva ancora una minima possibilità di salvarla.

Si avvicinò con decisione a Goyle e gli strappò la ragazza dalle braccia bramose: il volto di bimba terrorizzato, gli occhi scuri ed enormi illuminati dal fuoco, il corpo nudo e tremante. Non gli oppose alcuna resistenza: solo continuava ad implorare, come un disco rotto.

- No, per favore no…

Con un braccio si tolse il mantello, mentre con l'altro sosteneva quel fragile corpo che sembrava sul punto di gettarsi in ginocchio davanti a lui. L'avvolse nel lungo manto e la sollevò tra le braccia nel totale silenzio del Cerchio bestiale, che si era richiuso minaccioso intorno a lui.

- Dove vai, Piton? –

La voce di Amycus, seccata per il divertimento interrotto, emerse dal buio intorno a lui.

La risata isterica di Bellatrix gli fece subito eco:

- Già, Severus, ora che ci penso: non mi ricordo di averti mai visto violentare una donna da quando ti conosco e già mi pregustavo l'eccitante scena! – esclamò la Mangiamorte passandosi avidamente la lingua sulle labbra. – Dove vuoi scappare?

Greyback era ancora a terra che annaspava, appena re-innervato da qualche ombra nera uscita dal Cerchio.

Piton avanzò deciso verso il bordo del Cerchio, la ragazza che gemeva accuratamente stretta tra le braccia, quella nenia a trapassargli il cervello:

- No, per favore no… - mormorava con voce sempre più flebile e terrorizzata.

- Vado a divertirmi in privato: non sono un animale come voi e non ho nessuna intenzione di dare spettacolo. – sibilò con distaccata freddezza.

- Non puoi portarcela via! – urlò Grayback di nuovo in piedi e minaccioso alle sue spalle.

- E' stato Voldemort a concedermela, in esclusiva.

Quella era una menzogna molto pericolosa, ma era l'unica affermazione che avrebbe tacitato tutti, anche Bellatrix, che gli si era parata davanti con un lascivo sorriso:

- Forse senti la mancanza delle lenzuola di seta del tuo lussuoso sotterraneo, Severus? – chiese con impudica malignità – Non facevi tanto il raffinato, un tempo, quando mi scopavi dovunque capitava!

La guardò con disprezzo in quegli occhi pieni di lucida follia e continuò ad avanzare deciso, senza più parlare, la litania di quell'implorazione disperata, sempre più flebile, che lo stava facendo impazzire:

- No, per favore no…

Una sfida di sguardi fra loro e Bellatrix si tirò infine da parte.

Si allontanò velocemente dal Cerchio ululante per la rabbia della preda sottratta e finalmente poté cominciare a parlare con la ragazza:

- Non aver paura, non voglio farti del male: solo salvarti da loro.

Ma lei, ancora, lo implorò:

- No, per favore no…

- Ti sto portando via da loro, per salvarti. Io non ti farò nulla, te lo giuro, non aver paura: appena saremo fuori dalla loro vista ti farò fuggire.

All'improvviso, la ragazza prese a tremare e rimase muta. I suoi enormi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, quelle che finora il troppo terrore aveva impedito che scendessero.

Severus accolse come una benedizione l'interruzione di quella nenia implorante e cercò di sorriderle per tranquillizzarla. Le lacrime sgorgarono copiose e silenziose inondando quel visetto sottile e appuntito, mentre lui le parlava cercando di calmarla ed intanto si allontanava veloce.

- Come ti chiami? – chiese con dolcezza.

- Jamie – sussurrò lei tra i singhiozzi.

- Non aver paura, ora ti porterò a casa. – le sorrise ancora.

Anche se sapeva che la sua casa non c'era più: era solo un ammasso di rovine fumanti dopo il passaggio dei Mangiamorte, quella notte. Ma i suoi genitori erano in salvo e lui l'avrebbe riportata a loro.

- Veramente tu non mi…

Troppo terrore, ancora, per poter finire quell'angosciante domanda, così facile da leggere nella sua mente.

- No, no, non ti sfiorerò nemmeno con un dito. – sussurrò Severus, sentendosi morire al solo pensiero. - Non temere, non ti farò nulla.

- Ma a loro hai detto che…

- No, no, era una menzogna: solo per sottrarti loro. Non ti farò nulla: devi credermi, ti prego.

Si sentiva un'idiota: doveva avere il viso sconvolto, mentre correva nella notte con quella ragazzina nuda, avvolta solo nel suo mantello, stretta tra le braccia. Cercava anche di rassicurarla: ma come poteva, come poteva quel povero esserino fidarsi di lui?

Eppure, Jamie si stava incredibilmente appigliando a lui, nel disperato bisogno di credere in qualcosa di buono in quell'orrore che all'improvviso aveva sconvolto la sua vita.

Sì fermò ansante nel prato buio, il grande fuoco ormai lontano alle sue spalle:

- Ora ti porto via da qua: il mondo per un attimo svanirà attorno a te, ma non devi aver paura. – le sorrise appena e continuò. – Chiudi gli occhi, Jamie, e aggrappati a me: quando ti dirò che puoi riaprirli, questo incubo sarà finito.

La smaterializzazione l'avrebbe ulteriormente terrorizzata, ma sarebbero stati solo pochi istanti e poi sarebbe veramente stata salva.

Ubbidiente la ragazza aveva già chiuso gli occhi, quando una voce metallica sibilò lentamente alle loro spalle:

- Dove stai andando, Severus?

Serrò gli occhi e deglutì a fatica.

L'incubo non era per niente finito: stava solo per cominciare veramente e, questa volta, sapeva che anche lui ne avrebbe fatto direttamente parte.

Strinse maggiormente a sé la ragazzina e si girò lentamente, per fronteggiare la sua dannazione: Voldemort era inaspettatamente tornato e la sua pietosa menzogna era svelata. Si preparò ad affrontare di nuovo quei maledetti occhi, a permettere loro di frugare nella sua mente per trovarvi immagini oscene, la cui sola idea l'offendeva. Ma Voldemort doveva subito trovare nei suoi pensieri, vivida e pulsante, la sua immonda e falsa eccitazione per il corpo inerme di Jamie. Doveva veramente riuscire a convincerlo che voleva a tutti i costi quella ragazza solo per sé.

Riaprì gli occhi, inspirò a fondo e si voltò, inchinandosi davanti all'ombra uscita dall'Inferno, sempre tenendo stretto a sé il fagottino che, ubbidiente, manteneva gli occhi chiusi.

- Sei tornato, Mio Signore. – sussurrò baciando l'orlo della sua veste.

Voldemort sorrise, una ferita rossa sul volto bianco:

- Ma troppo presto, forse? – insinuò sottilmente, mentre con un gesto veloce attirava a sé la bacchetta dell'altro.

Severus deglutì, mantenendo il capo abbassato. Non poteva essere un caso, quel ritorno improvviso, e forse Voldemort sapeva anche della sua menzogna: ingannare Bellatrix non era poi così facile.

- Perdona la mia bramosia, Padrone, che mi ha spinto a cercare di tenerla solo per me.

- La tua bramosia? – chiese Voldemort, chiaramente stupito.

Doveva alzare il viso, doveva dargli in pasto la sua anima, doveva fargli vedere nella sua mente ciò che **mai **avrebbe saputo fare a quella povera creatura.

Alzò il viso e tremò, mentre gli occhi di Voldemort dilaniavano la sua anima cibandosi delle immagini oscene che la sua mente produceva solo per lui, nella speranza di poter ancora salvare quella giovane preda.

Voldemort sorrise ancora, condiscendente, la lingua leggermente a leccarsi le labbra.

- Bene Severus, se ne hai così tanta voglia, perché dovrei negartelo?

Non riuscì a mantenere impassibile l'espressione, ma certo Voldemort avrebbe scambiato quel suo piccolo moto di disperata gioia solo per schifosa lascivia.

Il problema era che anche Jamie stava pensando la stessa cosa ed i suoi occhi erano di nuovo dilatati dal terrore e aveva ripreso con quella nenia ossessiva, quasi inintelligibile, ma che a lui lacerava il cuore.

- Allora posso andarmene con lei? – chiese incerto, rialzandosi in piedi.

Era conscio che la sua voce aveva lievemente tremato e si augurò che Voldemort fosse ancora concentrato sulle immagini immonde dei suoi pensieri e scambiasse quindi la sua intima pena per smaniosa frenesia di approfittare al più presto di quel corpo innocente.

- Andartene?

Severus deglutì di nuovo a fatica, stringendo delicatamente a sé Jamie, desiderando solo che lei potesse non ascoltare le vergognose parole che doveva pronunciare, nell'ultimo, disperato tentativo di salvarla:

- Non mi piace farlo davanti a tutti, né mi piacciono le donne urlanti e non consenzienti. Nel mio sotterraneo, invece, - si sentiva morire, insieme a Jamie, che aveva preso a divincolarsi tra le sue braccia, mentre sibilava quelle umilianti parole - con una semplice pozione posso ottenere tutto quel che voglio dalla mia piccola schiava, con illimitata dedizione invece che graffi e morsi, e con mio maggior appagamento.

Sul suo viso campeggiava un osceno sorriso, che le rosse iridi di Voldemort riflettevano nel nero disperato delle sue: Merlino, fino a dove sarebbe dovuta arrivare la sua abiezione per cercare di salvare quella povera ragazza?

- Non m'importa quel che piace a te, Severus, io sono il tuo Padrone. – sibilò Voldemort inaspettatamente – Non ti ho mai visto violentare nessuno nel Cerchio e ti ho sempre permesso, fino ad ora, di tirarti indietro. Ma non oggi: questa volta la stuprerai davanti a tutti, perché io te lo ordino.

Severus controllò a fatica un tremito e socchiuse appena gli occhi: anche Jamie tremava tra le sue braccia e con maggior forza aveva ripreso ad implorarlo.

- No, per favore no…

Come poteva, come poteva anche solo pensare di poter riuscire a fare una cosa simile? Eppure, quelle folli parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra, oscena richiesta per cercare di preservare quel povero essere, se non da sé, almeno dalle altre bestie:

- Come vuoi, Padrone, ma lascia che, almeno, sia solo mia.

C'era solo dolente implorazione nella sua voce, ora: la finta bramosia se n'era andata con le sue speranze di riuscire a salvare la ragazza.

- Per quel che m'importa, Severus! Ma dovrai tenerla occupata a lungo, allora. – sibilò orribilmente il Serpente – Perché voglio vedere che la violenti fino a farla morire di terrore o dissanguata. A te la scelta, mio _fedele _servo. Perché tu mi sei ancora _fedele_, vero Severus?

La minaccia era implicita e tagliente nelle sue parole, così come il sospetto sulla sua fedeltà era stato enfatizzato con la reiterazione di quel "fedele": Silente gli aveva ordinato di fare qualsiasi cosa affinché Voldemort non sospettasse mai di lui.

Ma Silente non poteva certo immaginare che Voldemort volesse che lui si comportasse come una bestia mostruosa. Silente non poteva volere anche quello!

"_Qualsiasi cosa per la nostra causa, anche la più crudele ed abbietta. Ricorda Severus, il sacrificio di una vita innocente può fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. Se sarà necessario dovrai farlo, se non avrai altra scelta, quello sarà il tuo unico dovere. Sai che avrai il mio perdono, sempre."_

Ma se avesse stuprato Jamie, del perdono di Silente non gliene sarebbe proprio fregato nulla: lui non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi.

Se si fosse rifiutato, Voldemort l'avrebbe senza dubbio ferocemente punito, ma anche di questo gli importava ben poco. Però, quel riferimento alla fedeltà era pericoloso: che sospettasse di lui e questa fosse solo una prova? Forse se n'era andato via appositamente e gli aveva solo teso una trappola, nella quale lui era stupidamente caduto.

Ma come poteva, come poteva veramente fare una cosa così mostruosa?

Se si fosse rifiutato, però, molti altri erano pronti a farlo al posto suo e Jamie sarebbe stata ugualmente perduta: inutile il suo sacrificio, inutile la sua vita ormai bruciata come spia.

- No, per favore no… - gemeva il suo fagottino, mentre seguiva il nero mantello di Voldemort che oscillava nella notte.

Il Cerchio infernale si avvicinava ogni passo di più: voci brutali salutavano esaltate il suo ritorno con la preda ormai recuperata per i loro giochi bestiali.

- Non aver paura Jamie. – sussurrò, la disperazione che spezzava la sua voce. - Non ti farò del male… non ti…

Come poteva mentirle ancora, come poteva cercare di spiegarle che cosa sarebbe accaduto, che cosa era costretto a farle per risparmiarle di peggio, quando ciò che le avrebbe fatto era già oltre ogni umana accettazione, era già oltre ogni peggiore infamia e crudele umiliazione?

**Premessa al capitolo 20**

Se qualcuno legge questo capitolo e non capisce che **anche** Piton è stato profondamente violentato nel corpo e nell'anima e che lo stupro è un atto inqualificabile e intollerabile, feroce e disumano, allora quella persona è veramente un **mostro**.

Spero che quanto ho scritto faccia comprendere a fondo che cos'è uno stupro, che faccia profondamente inorridire e mai più scrivere, o accettare passivamente di leggere, e magari anche plaudire, quegli allegri racconti di violenza carnale in cui la vittima, in fondo in fondo, gode della violenza e poi, magari, anche s'innamora serenamente del suo carnefice.

Dopo questa premessa, è chiaro che il capitolo che segue è atroce e del tutto sconsigliato ad un pubblico giovane o sensibile, che potrebbe rimanerne profondamente turbato.

Ma se pensate che lo stupro sia solo una fantasia erotica, perversa ma in fondo eccitante, allora leggete, leggete con molta attenzione.

Nell'anima lacerata del mostro

Il Cerchio li accolse festante, qualcuno già con la mano nei pantaloni, altri pronti a slanciarsi sulla preda con la brama negli occhi.

- E' solo mia. – ruggì Piton, il cuore che gli batteva martellante seguendo l'ossessiva nenia.

- No, per favore no…

Le aprì appena il mantello, cercando di proteggere il suo giovane corpo dagli osceni sguardi affamati, e la fece adagiare per terra sopra la stoffa morbida, quasi con delicatezza, lei che neppure s'opponeva ai suoi gesti, ma lo guardava con quegli occhi resi enormi dal terrore.

_Anima mia, raccogliti in questo grave momento_

_e chiudi l'orecchio a un simil ruggito.__75_

Cercò di escludere dalla sua mente le bestiali incitazioni di quell'orrido pubblico che sbavava alle sue spalle, sperando di gustarsi almeno le briciole di quell'oscena violenza e s'inginocchiò a lato della ragazza, slacciandosi i pantaloni.

Sapeva perfettamente di non avere alcuna erezione e che mai sarebbe riuscito ad averla in quelle condizioni.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa fare, così, solo sussurrò, chinandosi su di lei e cercando di nascondersi alla vista dei suoi compagni già eccitati in modo evidente:

- Non piangere, non ti farò del male.

Fu Goyle, così deficiente al solito, ma troppo scaltro quella notte, a capire per primo ed urlare:

- Dai Piton, se non ti viene duro ci pensa lei a succhiartelo per bene!

In un istante Goyle già l'aveva tirata per i capelli, sghignazzando, e spingendole il viso contro il pene floscio del mago, che si sentì morire.

Con una vigorosa manata allontanò il Mangiamorte urlando:

- Faccio da me!

Non poteva, non poteva umiliarla così!

Jamie aveva alzato il visetto pallido, striato di lacrime, e lo guardava tremante.

Severus ritrasse subito il bacino da lei e con gesti gentili la fece accucciare con il viso rivolto verso di sé, ma chinato verso terra, i lunghi capelli che scendevano folti ai lati del viso, fino quasi a sfiorare il suolo.

Le risa sguaiate alle sue spalle accompagnavano ad ondate i suoi movimenti, unite ad oscene incitazioni:

- Infilaglielo fino in gola, Piton!

Avrebbe solo voluto ucciderli tutti, subito.

Tornò ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, la mano a coprirsi il pene, a tenerlo accuratamente staccato da quella piccola bocca tremolante. Con l'altra mano premette piano il viso della ragazza verso di sé e si chinò su di lei mormorando:

- Chiudi stretti gli occhi Jamie e stai zitta: non ti farò nulla, ma adesso non urlare, per l'amor del cielo.

Poi, coperto dai lunghi capelli della ragazza, cominciò ad accarezzarsi ritmicamente, sempre piegato su di lei, continuando a ripeterle:

- Tieni gli occhi chiusi e non gridare: non ti faccio nulla, ma tu non guardare, non aprire gli occhi, ti prego.

Mentre con una mano si stimolava con forza, con l'altra premeva piano sulla bocca di Jamie per sopire quei poveri gemiti, i folti capelli a mascherare la sua disperata simulazione.

Maledizione, doveva riuscirci.

Se lo stava strofinando quasi con violenza, mentre la implorava di tenere gli occhi chiusi stretti e le labbra serrate e di non gridare, di non gridare per favore.

Cercava di convincersi che, se non l'avesse fatto lui, sarebbero stati gli altri a stuprarla e per Jamie sarebbe stato anche peggio.

Perché il pene non voleva rispondere a quel suo stimolo forsennato ed ormai disperato?

Erano mesi che reagiva anche alla minima sollecitazione, spesso nei momenti meno indicati: bastava che Crystal gli si avvicinasse, a volte bastava anche solo il pensiero della maga. Perché ora se ne rimaneva lì, semi afflosciato, nonostante ogni suo sforzo?

Eppure non riusciva, non poteva proprio pensare a Crystal in quel frangente: sarebbe stato come violentare anche lei.

Jamie gemeva sommessamente, mentre con la mano le sfiorava la guancia incontrandola in quel ritmico movimento: lei, obbediente, seguiva con il capo l'oscillare di quell'altro falso movimento che la sua mano, ora appoggiata sulla nuca, delicatamente le imprimeva.

Per quanto la ragazza potesse anche essere ingenua, ormai aveva chiaramente capito quale finzione lui stava inscenando e già si sentiva un mostro e si vergognava profondamente, ma se non fosse riuscito ad avere un'erezione per lei sarebbe stato molto peggio.

Ormai se l'era ripetuto decine di volte, ma non ne era per niente convinto.

Alla fine, e ancora non sapeva come, era riuscito ad avere un'erezione quasi decente; spinse di nuovo delicatamente a terra Jamie, si mise sopra di lei sostenendosi sulle braccia, accompagnato dalle urla di eccitazione degli animali che smaniavano intorno a lui, e supplicò:

- Stai tranquilla e rimani rilassata: non ti farò male se non ti opponi e non ti irrigidisci. Te lo prometto, te lo prometto!

Merlino, come stava spudoratamente mentendo!

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse le labbra: come poteva farlo, dove avrebbe trovato la forza di violarla così, come sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a quell'atto di totale ignominia?

Quando tornò a guardarla, lei osservava terrorizzata le lacrime dell'uomo che stava per stuprarla.

Severus si avvicinò di più a lei, sostenendosi solo su un gomito e infilò la mano tra i loro corpi, poi sfregò fra loro le dita che magicamente si ricoprirono di un consistente velo d'olio e, con delicatezza, prese ad accarezzarla cercando di lubrificarla per lo meno un poco.

Ancora sfregò i polpastrelli fra loro e altro olio li ricoprì, quindi inserì piano un dito nella vagina spasmodicamente contratta, mentre la scongiurava:

- Ti prego, sai che ti farò male se t'irrigidisci, ed io non voglio, te lo giuro, non voglio farti male.

Ma come poteva credergli, povera Jamie, se già le stava facendo male in quel suo vano tentativo di prepararla alla penetrazione ungendola almeno quel poco!

- No, per favore no…

- Farò piano, pianissimo… - e sapeva bene di non mentire, ma sapeva anche che questo non le avrebbe risparmiato il dolore, non in quella situazione di terrore e totale contrattura muscolare.

Di nuovo sfregò fra loro le dita a creare nuovo olio di cui si cosparse la punta del pene che poi diresse, con tutta la delicatezza e lentezza di cui fu capace, appena dentro di lei, mentre ancora con le dita spargeva quel prezioso velo d'olio.

-No, per favore no…

Jamie ripeteva sempre più concitatamente quelle ossessive parole, quasi senza neppure respirare.

- Ti prego Jamie, non fare così: respira, respira per favore. – implorò Severus tra le lacrime. – Faccio piano, faccio piano… senti, sono fermo ora, ancora non ho...

Le voci del Cerchio sembravano impazzite e le incitazioni si susseguivano le une alle altre e, benché avesse cercato di escluderle totalmente dal suo livello di percezione, ogni tanto qualcuna riusciva a penetrare la sua barriera, angosciandolo oltre misura.

- Avanti Piton, e sfondala una buona volta!

- Dai, Piton, ficcaglielo tutto dentro alla svelta e falla urlare come si deve!

Non poteva più aspettare, non poteva più permettersi di concederle tempo.

Ritrasse la mano e si sollevò su entrambe le braccia, il suo corpo a sovrastare quel corpicino minuto, chiedendosi perché, perché gli uomini sapevano essere ben peggiori delle bestie.

Una voce metallica lacerò la notte:

- Allora, Severus, quanto ancora devo attendere prima che i miei ordini siano eseguiti? La mia pazienza si è ormai esaurita.

_Devo farlo, devo farlo, devo farlo._

- No, per favore no…

_Perdonami, perdonami, perdonami._

- No, per favore no…

Due folli litanie, due disperazioni che s'incontrano nell'orrore di una notte senza fine.

Severus ricominciò a spingere per penetrarla, ma Jamie s'irrigidì ancor di più.

- No, non così. – supplicò di nuovo il mago tra le lacrime, sempre più disperato. – Così mi costringi a farti ancora più male. Lasciati andare, ti prego, ti prego.

Ancora continuò la sua lentissima penetrazione e poi, all'improvviso, di nuovo si bloccò: ora gli era ancora più chiaro che mai perché Jamie era così contratta e si opponeva disperatamente a lui.

Era ancora vergine.

No, questo non poteva proprio farlo.

Fece per ritrarsi, ma la voce di Voldemort sibilò piano, vicino alla sua spalla.

- Ancora cinque secondi e se non ce la fai la getto in pasto ad un altro: qui c'è già la coda!

La barriera, che aveva posto a protezione delle sue percezioni esterne, crollò di colpo ed un fiume di turpi parole si abbatté su di lui.

- Avanti Piton, che è un fiorellino innocente l'abbiamo capito tutti, ormai. Cos'è, non ce l'hai abbastanza duro per sverginarla?

La folle risata di Bellatrix sovrastò tutto:

- Non ce l'avevi così moscio, un tempo, quando mi fottevi alla grande, tutti i giorni ed in tutte le posizioni!

Severus alzò gli occhi e se la ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal volto, le gambe oscenamente divaricate e la veste sollevata, la mano a masturbarsi in attesa che lui le offrisse un più stimolante divertimento.

L'avrebbe uccisa, dopo aver ucciso Voldemort, lei sarebbe stata la prima e lo avrebbe fatto con infinito piacere.

- Crepa e vai all'inferno, ninfomane! – le sibilò addosso.

Poi abbassò di nuovo il viso, serrò stretti gli occhi e le labbra e penetrò definitivamente Jamie, cominciando a spingere con disperazione crescente, mentre le sue lacrime cadevano invano su occhi saturi di terrore.

_Perdono, perdono, perdono._

Una spinta, un urlo.

_Non potrà mai esserci perdono per me._

Ora la sua vittima non implorava più: ora urlava, urlava, urlava.

_Merlino, com'è stretta… e asciutta. _

Non c'era olio abbastanza, dentro, e sentiva la punta del pene sfregare contro le pareti, mentre ancora, vanamente, cercava di tranquillizzarla, senza nemmeno più provare a trattenere le lacrime, senza più riuscire a pensare a come poter interrompere quell'atroce tortura, disperato carnefice a sua volta violentato e straziato.

Ma lei non piangeva, lei solo urlava, gli occhi sbarrati nel terrore che si tramutava in lancinante dolore.

Lenti ed inesorabili i secondi passavano ed un minuto si dilatava nell'eternità.

Anche il suo membro cominciava a fare male, in quel ruvido sfregamento: quel poco olio che era riuscito ad introdurre era del tutto insufficiente.

La progressiva percezione del proprio dolore lo portò a comprendere il tormento che la sua povera vittima doveva provare in quel momento, un nuovo urlo per ogni sua maledetta spinta.

Doveva far cessare quella tortura, subito, non poteva continuare oltre: doveva assolutamente trovare il modo per ucciderla pietosamente e porre fine alle sue sofferenze.

Lui non poteva più seguitare, ma le bestie intorno a lui l'avrebbero fatto al posto suo, fino a farla morire lentamente in un'orribile agonia.

Ma non aveva neppure la bacchetta, o il pugnale, solo le sue mani: soffocarla sarebbe stata una morte atroce e troppo lenta.

Una nuova spinta, un altro urlo, ancora perforante dolore.

Stava per impazzire, non poteva continuare, ma non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente. Strozzarla sarebbe stato altrettanto lungo e crudele: non avrebbe mai retto.

Ma doveva, doveva trovare un dannato modo per far cessare quella mostruosità.

Agghiaccianti, le urla di Jamie seguivano il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, in una perfetta sincronia d'orrore.

Poi, lentamente, percepì la lacerazione progressiva dei delicati tessuti interni.

Un nuovo urlo, acuto, lancinante, interminabile, mentre avvertiva il calore del sangue che avvolgeva il pene e la sua anima era squartata fino a frantumarsi completamente.

Un mostro non possiede l'anima e lui, ora, aveva implacabilmente massacrato la propria.

Guardò ancora quel povero viso, oltre le inutili lacrime che gli appannavano la vista, quegli occhi devastati dal dolore e dal terrore: il dolore che le stava infliggendo, il terrore che la stava annientando.

In quel preciso istante seppe che non avrebbe più potuto continuare in quella sua recita bestiale: il suo corpo l'aveva abbandonato e quella minima erezione che era riuscito a procurarsi era del tutto svanita.

Anche la ragazza aveva capito che qualcosa era cambiato ed aveva improvvisamente smesso di urlare, anche se pareva che dolore e terrore non avrebbero mai più potuto abbandonare il suo sguardo velato.

- Continua a gridare. – supplicò il mago, il suo membro ormai fuori dal corpo della giovane donna, ripetutamente schiacciato contro il pube dai fasulli ma violenti movimenti di spinta che continuava a imprimere.

- Grida Jamie, ti prego grida, come se ancora stessi…

Quella disperata finzione non poteva reggere a lungo, del resto era più che evidente che se fosse stato scoperto entrambe sarebbero stati perduti: Voldemort lo avrebbe obbligato ad assistere all'atroce agonia di Jamie, povero pezzo di carne disputato tra bestie feroci; poi sarebbe venuto anche il suo turno, orrendo carnefice che si tramutava in vittima e, se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato, alla fine la morte sarebbe venuta a liberarlo.

Desiderava soffrire, anelava morire, ma prima _doveva _riuscire ad uccidere Jamie nel modo più rapido e indolore possibile.

_Morta dissanguata o di terrore,_ gli aveva intimato Voldemort.

La prima alternativa non si sarebbe mai verificata, non era così grave il danno che le aveva inflitto; ma il terrore, quello sì che era enorme, amplificato dalle brutali richieste che si levavano dal Cerchio.

- Dai Piton, facci vedere qualcosa di meglio. –

- Sì, incula quella cagna babbana, Piton! –

Un vecchio sortilegio dimenticato, al quale non aveva mai realmente creduto, ma solo perché non pensava che potesse mai esserci tanto orrore nella vita di un uomo.

Ma ora c'era: nella sua vita ora ce n'era a sufficienza.

Jamie aveva ripreso ad urlare, lo stupore negli occhi che si tramutava in nuovo terrore ad ogni sua spinta, violenta e potente ora che il suo maledetto pene non poteva più violarla: avrebbe solo voluto maciullarlo e ridurlo in poltiglia.

_Perdonami Jamie, devo farlo._

Chiuse gli occhi e richiamò a sé ogni singolo orrore della sua vita, ogni crimine compiuto, ogni atrocità cui aveva assistito.

Poi riaprì gli occhi di colpo e vide il suo orrore trasformarsi in terrore negli occhi di Jamie.

L'orrore di se stesso era riflesso nel fondo di quegli enormi occhi innocenti, che mai più avrebbe potuto dimenticare.

Neppure un respiro, soffocato da troppo terrore, poté più uscire da quella piccola bocca.

Jamie era morta, gli occhi affacciati sull'orrore di un uomo che era diventato un mostro.

Perché, perché quel sortilegio aveva esaurito il suo potere, perché non poteva morire anche lui, vedendo infine riflesso, in quegli occhi sbarrati, tutto l'orrore della sua vita?

_Perdonami Jamie, se non ho potuto salvarti._

_Perdonami per aver violato la tua purezza._

Ma Jamie era morta e non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo, non avrebbe mai _voluto_ farlo.

Anche lui era morto in quella notte maledetta: Severus Piton era scomparso ed al suo posto ora c'era un mostro, capace di uccidere con il solo orrore dei suoi pensieri.

Un mostro non ha alcun diritto ad implorare perdono.

Un mostro senz'anima non piange, ma le lacrime rigavano invece il suo volto distrutto, mentre si chinava a sfiorare appena, con rispettosa delicatezza, quelle labbra già fredde che solo l'avevano scongiurato di non farle del male.

Ma lui glielo aveva fatto, tutto il male possibile, tutto il male che un uomo può infliggere ad un suo simile.

Solo un sussurro straziato su quelle sottili labbra socchiuse:

- Perdonami…

Le sue lacrime caddero sugli occhi spalancati di Jamie, ma non avrebbero mai potuto lavare via l'orrore di quella morte.

Ora, il mostro voleva solo morire.

Si sollevò da quel povero corpo violato, velocemente richiuse i pantaloni mai calati del tutto e si voltò verso Voldemort dicendo con voce spenta:

- E' morta di terrore: ho obbedito ai tuoi ordini, Padrone, come un servo fedele deve fare.

Nel buio della notte, rischiarato solo dal grande falò, nessuno sembrava aver realizzato quanto era realmente accaduto.

Ma Piton era troppo vulnerabile e lo sguardo di Voldemort lo trafisse prima che fosse riuscito a proteggere completamente la mente da quegli occhi di sangue che l'aprirono come un vecchio libro, inesorabilmente destinato a mostrare quella particolare pagina: le lacrime sul suo volto erano il tragico segnalibro e Voldemort vi lesse tutta la verità di quella tremenda notte.

Gli occhi dell'Oscuro Signore arsero all'improvviso di rabbia rovente e staffilate di fuoco, in rapida successione, colpirono Piton in pieno petto e sul volto.

Lui rimase fermo, inerme, senza neppure tentare di difendersi.

Una nuova sferzata, più violenta delle precedenti, lo sospinse indietro facendogli perdere l'equilibrio; cadde e si rialzò, il sorriso sul volto ferito, felice di quelle torture, di quel dolore che solo lui, ora, stava patendo: la piccola Jamie non soffriva più, non ricordava più, non aveva più terrore di lui.

Frustate ardenti straziavano il suo corpo, rabbia e furore di chi sapeva di non averlo ancora del tutto piegato.

La bianca mano scheletrica come fuoco solido gli strinse il petto, quasi a volergli strappare il cuore, e poi lo spinse violentemente indietro. Piton arretrò, inciampò e si ritrovò di nuovo in ginocchio, la schiena volta verso il suo aguzzino, che di nuovo lo colpì con potenti scudisciate di fuoco che lo schiacciarono al suolo.

Si ritrovò a terra, boccheggiante, a pochi centimetri dagli occhi spalancati della ragazza che aveva appena stuprato ed ucciso, occhi ancora sbarrati sull'orrore della sua vita.

E l'anima di Severus Piton bruciò, arse in quella notte nera, oltre l'orrore ed il dolore, immersa in quell'Inferno immondo ad espiare colpe commesse diciotto anni prima da un giovane folle, troppo ingenuo ed ambizioso.

La sua anima era in fiamme, così come bruciava il suo corpo sotto la _Cruciatus_ di fuoco del mago disumano che credeva ancora d'essere il suo padrone.

_Che abisso si spalanca _

_in me! L'abisso del mio cuore_

_che brucia, come un vulcano, profondo come il vuoto!_

_Nulla sazierà mai questo mostro in lacrime_

_e nulla smorzerà la sete dell'Eumenide_

_che lo brucia fino al sangue con la torcia in mano!__76_

Ma Severus Piton era felice di quel tormento, s'immerse sorridendo in quelle fiamme infernali che, sole, potevano finalmente portargli l'agognato oblio della morte.

Con un penoso sforzo si sollevò da terra e si parò davanti al suo torturatore:

- Uccidimi! – esclamò, quasi più un ordine che un'implorazione.

Voldemort si fermò e, nitido e preciso, vide il desiderio di morte brillare nella sua mente.

La rovente ira sembrò esaurirsi in quello stesso istante:

- No, tu vivrai, Severus Piton, perché ora voglio il peggio per te. Vivrai perché non sei capace né di dimenticare né di assolverti. – sibilò, il fuoco ormai solo negli occhi. – Vattene ora, striscia via di qui come un servo fedele che questa notte ha profondamente deluso il suo padrone: saprò trovare la giusta punizione per te. – concluse, gettandogli tra i piedi la sua ormai inutile bacchetta.

Lacrime per un uomo

La rievocazione di quel tremendo incubo era finalmente terminata.

Severus abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, che gli bruciavano terribilmente.

Emise solo un lieve sospiro e poi rimase in silenzio, accucciato di fianco alla vasca da bagno, tremando per la febbre e per le ustioni, in attesa dell'inappellabile condanna che avrebbe definitivamente cancellato anche l'ultimo suo impossibile sogno: Crystal si sarebbe ritratta da lui e sarebbe fuggita via, inorridita al solo pensiero di restare ancora vicino al mostro che aveva dimostrato di saper essere.

Lui si sarebbe lasciato morire, se solo Silente glielo avesse mai permesso: aveva obbedito ai suoi ordini, ma ora aveva anche lui il diritto di morire, di smettere infine di soffrire e far soffrire. Era rimasto in vita solo il suo corpo, che era ben poca cosa: la sua anima se n'era già andata, bruciata in quelle fiamme, annientata nel terrore degli occhi di Jamie.

Ma Crystal non fuggiva, non lo insultava, non stava facendo nulla.

Severus lentamente sollevò il viso: Crystal stava piangendo, lo guardava con espressione stravolta dal dolore e piangeva silenziosamente.

Grosse lacrime rotolavano come perle lungo le sue gote ambrate ed i suoi occhi erano azzurri e luminosi come mai li aveva visti prima.

Crystal stava piangendo lacrime di dolore per lui.

Un lungo brivido gli percorse il corpo.

Non era fuggita via, non ancora.

Le labbra della maga tremavano, la bocca semiaperta nel tentativo di parlare, ma le parole sembravano non uscire: suoni inarticolati lottavano ed incespicavano per venire fuori e sembrava faticare a respirare.

Negli occhi di Crystal non c'era né orrore né terrore.

C'era qualcosa che il mago non aveva mai visto, che brillava tra le lacrime.

Ma lui non aveva il coraggio di dare un nome a quella emozione. Non poteva essere, non per lui, non ora, non dopo quello che gli aveva visto fare.

All'improvviso le parole uscirono: accorate, struggenti e intense.

- Severus… oh Severus! Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!

Ora singhiozzava disperata, come una bambina, tendendogli le mani, timorosa di toccarlo e di fargli male, mentre ripeteva:

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!

Con una mano, tremante, gli carezzò piano la guancia, poi gli sfiorò appena le labbra riarse e, scuotendo lievemente il capo, ancora sussurrò:

- Amore, amore mio, Severus!

La testa gli girava e sentiva che le forze lo stavano abbandonando: quella doveva solo essere un'allucinazione portata dalla febbre, non era possibile che la sua amata Crystal, proprio in quel terribile momento, avesse deciso di offrirgli ancora il suo amore.

No, proprio lei che non riusciva ad abbandonarsi all'amore: no, non era possibile, quello non poteva essere amore, poteva solo essere pietà per lui.

Certo, la pietà era meglio dell'odio, ma lui non voleva neppure la pietà.

Non sapeva cosa voleva, salvo morire, e smettere di soffrire.

- Ti prego, Crystal, t'imploro: non mentirmi, non mi prendere in giro. Non… non riuscirei a sopportarlo. – sussurrò con voce roca, la gola secca che sembrava tagliarsi ad ogni nuova parola. – Sono un mostro e nessuno può amare un mostro: tu meno di chiunque altro.

- Non sei un mostro Severus, - rispose tra i singhiozzi – sei un uomo… meraviglioso!

Chinò il capo, solo per un istante, sopraffatta dalle lacrime, poi continuò:

- E' la verità Severus: ti amo!

- Hai visto quello che sono stato capace di fare. – replicò cinicamente il mago – Come si può amare una tal bestia?

- Io non ho _visto_, Severus, non ho letto la tua mente o guardato le immagini dei tuoi ricordi. – sussurrò Crystal prendendogli le mani e stringendole fra le sue - Io ero dentro la tua anima ed ho vissuto con te ogni singola emozione e sensazione, provando tutto ciò che tu hai provato: la paura e la speranza, il terrore e la disperazione, il dolore e l'impotenza. Ho avvertito la tua anima andare in mille pezzi, ti ho sentito progressivamente morire dentro, Severus, e poi ti ho visto desiderare la morte e sorriderle fino a correrle incontro. – continuò accarezzandogli lievemente una guancia - Ma Voldemort ti ha negato questo dono, ed io gliene sono grata, perché tu sei ancora qui, vivo, ed io posso ancora amarti.

Severus tremava sempre di più, ma si sottrasse alle sue carezze:

- No, sono un mostro: l'ho violentata… era vergine… era vergine… ed io… no, no…

Ora Severus piangeva disperato, abbandonato tra le braccia di Crystal, incurante del dolore della carne ustionata che sfregava sulla candida seta della camicia da notte e sulla sua pelle fresca. Piangeva e tremava tra le sue braccia, come un bambino tra quelle della madre.

Crystal lo stringeva piano a sé, cullandolo, mentre con le labbra gli sfiorava una tempia e con la mano gli accarezzava lieve i lunghi capelli neri ed intanto sussurrava:

- Ti amo Severus. Tu non volevi, non volevi, avresti dato l'anima pur di non doverlo fare. Amore mio, amore mio. Non potevi scegliere, non hai avuto altra scelta. Rifiutarti e farti ammazzare non sarebbe servito a nulla e per lei sarebbe stato peggio, molto peggio, amore mio. Hai fatto tutto ciò che hai potuto, per la piccola Jamie, e so quanto ti è costato farle del male: ma era poco rispetto al male che gli altri le avrebbero fatto.

- L'ho stuprata, Crystal, e poi l'ho uccisa! – mormorò il mago, la voce strozzata sulla spalla della donna.

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo. Hai fatto quelle due tremende cose nel modo più doloroso per te ma meno terribile per lei. Hai fatto nel modo meno disumano possibile ciò che _dovevi_ fare, ciò cui non ti potevi in alcun modo sottrarre.

- Avrei dovuto ucciderla subito, almeno le avrei risparmiato…

Non riusciva più neppure a dirlo. Eppure l'aveva fatto.

- Voldemort ti aveva sottratto la bacchetta….

Crystal s'interruppe e Severus lentamente sollevò il capo, le addolorate tenebre dei suoi occhi a pochi centimetri dal cielo luminoso della maga:

- Ancora non c'era sufficiente orrore in te, amore mio, per operare quell'incantesimo che infine ha liberato Jamie.

Severus serrò gli occhi di colpo e mormorò, in un sofferto sospiro:

- Non dimenticherò mai il terrore infinito di quello sguardo che sprofondava nell'orrore della mia vita.

- Apri gli occhi, Severus, amore. – implorò Crystal accarezzandogli il viso. – Guarda l'amore nei miei occhi e non pensare ad altro, almeno per qualche ora. Abbi pietà di te stesso, amore mio: concediti una tregua. – sussurrò baciandogli piano le palpebre, mentre tratteneva delicatamente quel povero viso straziato tra le mani.

Severus riaprì gli occhi, ricacciando a fatica l'orrore nel fondo della sua anima.

Quell'anima che esisteva ancora, che Crystal aveva fatto miracolosamente rivivere, quella anima che soffriva atrocemente ma che la donna che amava aveva sottratto alle tenebre eterne che già l'avevano ghermita.

Quella sua anima disperata che non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di implorare il perdono.

_Tu ricavi il perdono dal martirio eterno_

_inflitto senza tregua ai cuori ambiziosi_

_che allontana da noi quel sorriso radioso_

_intravisto vagamente al limite d'altri cieli!_

_Tu ricavi il perdono dal martirio eterno!_

… _quale Dio oserà mai giudicarti_

_e condannare la tua fronte pallida di fatica,_

_se le sue bilance d'oro non peseranno il diluvio_

_di lacrime che versano al mare i tuoi ruscelli?_

… _quale Dio oserà mai giudicarti?__77_

- Jamie è morta e non può più farlo, ma io ti perdono al posto suo: sono sicura che lei ha capito, che lo farebbe se solo potesse. – sussurrò la maga, mentre nuove lacrime bagnavano il suo viso.

Severus sorrise a fatica, le labbra inaridite e le ustioni che dolorosamente gli corrugavano la pelle: era una splendida, pietosa ed amorevole bugia ed anche Crystal sapeva bene di mentire, non c'era neppure bisogno di leggerglielo nella mente.

Ma la bimba che c'era in lei non mentiva: quella bimba l'aveva realmente perdonato, con tutto il suo cuore, finalmente libero di amare.

Crystal piangeva, ed anche la bambina piangeva, lacrime d'amore e di perdono, lacrime per un uomo che era ancora degno di chiamarsi tale.

- Ti amo Crystal, infinitamente. – sussurrò infine il mago. – Grazie.

- Oh Severus, amore, finalmente! – ora Crystal sorrideva ed era tornata a stringerlo a sé ed a baciargli la fronte e gli occhi. Lo sentì ancora tremare e gemere piano. Lo scostò delicatamente da sé ed implorò:

- Ti prego, ora, dimmi cosa posso fare per te! –

Il mago sorrise, incurante della sofferenza che anche quel piccolo cambio di espressione gli procurava:

- Non sei fuggita via inorridita dal mostro che credevo di essere, hai riportato in vita la mia anima, mi hai perdonato e mi hai ripetuto più e più volte che mi ami: quale altro miracolo vuoi compiere per me, amore mio, che non meritavo nulla di tutto questo?

_perché così tu mi guarisci,_

_tu, mia luce e mio colore,_

_tu, esplosione di calore_

_in questa mia nera Siberia!__78_

- Severus, ti prego, guardati! – esclamò Crystal – Stai tremando per la febbre, sei sul punto di perdere i sensi e il tuo corpo è ricoperto da orribili ustioni: cosa posso fare per te? Certo non posso infilarti in quella vasca con tutte quelle bruciature, ma se non mi dici come aiutarti, giuro che ti trascino in infermeria, così come sei!

Il mago sorrise ancora, sempre più dolorosamente, poi alzò una mano:

- _Accio_ Pozione Corroborante.

In pochi istanti l'ampolla era nella sua mano: l'aprì e ne bevve tre lunghi sorsi.

- Possibile che tu non abbia nulla per togliere il dolore? In qualche modo devo pulirti e medicarti, ma ti farò terribilmente male! – chiese ansiosamente la maga sollevandosi sulle ginocchia.

Severus indicò l'armadietto, che si aprì docile al suo gesto:

- La boccetta verde in alto a destra è un potente antidolorifico, mentre l'unguento sul secondo ripiano sistemerà velocemente le ustioni. Ma se non vuoi un uomo reso più affascinate da un po' di cicatrici, dovrai polverizzare parecchio dittamo di là nello studio. Lo sai cos'è il dittamo, vero, Storm? – chiese in un debole sussurro, vaga sembianza del suo tono ironico d'un tempo, solo per cercare di rassicurarla.

- Certo Professor Piton! – rispose Crystal scattando sull'attenti, mentre gli porgeva l'antinevralgico con un sorriso forzato.

Presa da un impeto di tenerezza si chinò ad accarezzargli ancora, piano, la guancia meno ustionata, depositandovi un lieve bacio e poi gli sussurrò in un orecchio:

- Ti amo, mio splendido Professore. Ma non lo dire a nessuno: hai una pessima fama qui dentro ed io ci farei una magra figura se si sapesse in giro.

Severus chiuse gli occhi: solo poche ore prima era totalmente disperato e non desiderava altro che di morire. Ed ora, ora Crystal riusciva anche a far battute su di lui: era una gran donna, sì, lo era proprio.

Lui, invece, era lì, nudo come un verme, ridotto da far pietà, non riusciva più a controllare il tremito del suo corpo e neppure aveva la forza per alzarsi.

Un vero disastro.

Ma era vivo, l'orrore di quanto appena accaduto penosamente nascosto nel fondo della sua anima, con il resto dei suoi impietosi rimorsi. Un terribile incubo in più, che presto avrebbe affollato le sue notti: il peggiore in assoluto.

Svitò il tappo e sorbì una dose generosa, molto generosa, di antidolorifico: la pulizia delle ferite e l'applicazione dell'unguento l'avrebbero messo a dura prova e non voleva rendere le cose troppo difficili a Crystal.

Le rese la boccetta facendole cenno di aiutarlo: doveva alzarsi ma non era certo che le gambe lo reggessero. Il dolore delle ustioni si faceva sempre più forte e stava veramente male.

Crystal riempì un bicchiere d'acqua e lo aiutò a bere, dando finalmente un lieve sollievo alla sua gola riarsa; poi, con estrema delicatezza, la maga lo lavò con una morbida spugna, almeno dove non vi erano ferite.

Sistemate la schiena e le braccia, la maga si chinò in ginocchio davanti a lui ed arrivò infine all'inguine, al sangue di Jamie incrostato nella peluria del pube e sul pene.

Severus si sentì morire quando Crystal glielo prese delicatamente in mano e sentì l'acqua tiepida scorrergli in piccoli rivoli giù per le gambe, mentre lei strofinava piano i peli per rimuovere bene il sangue.

Ancora la spugna piena d'acqua a cercare di tergere via un ricordo che mai lo avrebbe abbandonato, mentre le dita di Crystal, con estrema attenzione, facevano scorrere indietro la pelle lungo l'asta per liberare del tutto il glande e pulirlo accuratamente.

- E' tutto arrossato e scorticato. Cosa devo fare? – chiese la maga, sollevando il viso verso di lui, il labbro inferiore imprigionato fra i denti.

- Vieni via da lì, Crystal, per Merlino! Non potrei essere più a disagio di così. - esclamò Severus chinandosi a sollevarla bruscamente, così scacciando l'insopportabile visione che si stava sovrapponendo nei suoi ricordi.

Poi afferrò un asciugamano e se lo avvolse attorno ai fianchi.

Forse la Pozione Corroborante stava cominciando a fare effetto ed anche il forte analgesico svolgeva bene il suo lavoro. Si specchiò e per un attimo si chiese come aveva fatto Crystal a sopportare la visione del suo corpo, che si presentava veramente spaventosa.

Con l'Incantesimo di Appello richiamò la sua bacchetta, dispersa nel disastro dell'altra stanza, quindi provvide a pulire al meglio le ferite: nonostante l'impiego della magia la pratica fu piuttosto dolorosa e non riuscì a trattenere qualche gemito, soprattutto quando cominciò ad operare sul torace, dove la situazione era piuttosto critica in almeno due punti.

Sapeva che Crystal non lo abbandonava un istante con lo sguardo e la sentiva fremere, preoccupata, al suo fianco. La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore ed aveva ripreso a tremare, ma ora stoffa e carne non erano più fuse tra loro nel punto in cui Voldemort l'aveva afferrato con la mano incandescente per spingerlo verso il cadavere di Jamie.

Si lasciò cadere sul bordo della vasca, di nuovo senza più forze, e fece un cenno verso l'armadietto:

- Ci sono delle pinzette.

Crystal gli porse il contenitore e lui ne scelse due, ma il tremito delle sue mani era troppo forte, così la guardò con una muta preghiera negli occhi.

La maga si coprì la bocca con la mano e spalancò gli occhi. Poi, lentamente, allungò la mano, annuendo in silenzio.

- Afferra con forza la stoffa dalle due estremità che fuoriescono dalla carne, non mollare mai la presa e tira con decisione. Un unico strappo, forte e ben deciso, affinché la stoffa non si rompa dentro.

Un'improvvisa vampata di calore salì sul viso di Crystal: le veniva da vomitare, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

- Per favore, da solo non riesco. – chiese serio Severus.

- Farò scempio della tua carne. – mormorò flebile la maga, subito tornando a torturarsi le labbra con i denti.

- Qualcuno _deve_ farlo, ma le mie mani tremano troppo.

Crystal sospirò profondamente: la parola "dovere", quella notte, le era diventata ormai insopportabile, ma era evidente che Severus aveva un assoluto bisogno di lei.

- Ti farò terribilmente male! – cercò ancora di schermirsi.

- Non hai fiducia nelle mie pozioni, Storm? – chiese il mago, accennando ad un ironico sorriso e sollevando appena un sopracciglio nella sua abituale posa inflessibile.

- Maledizione, Severus, puoi anche fingere quanto vuoi, ma è chiarissimo che ti fa un gran male! – esclamò infine.

Il mago la fissò in silenzio.

- Va bene, va bene, va bene! Lo farò. Ma poi vomiterò l'anima.

Severus rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso su di lei.

Che stupido modo di dire le era scappato fuori: con tutto quello che lui aveva dovuto fare, ora lei faceva la schizzinosa ed usava a sproposito quell'accenno all'anima.

Proprio davanti a lui, che l'anima pensava d'averla perduta in quella notte straripante d'orrore.

- No… scusa, non volevo. – sussurrò appena, avvicinandosi.

Dannazione, quella notte infernale era infinita ed il cristallo nero degli occhi di Severus sembrava sul punto d'incrinarsi.

Con decisione impugnò le pinzette ed afferrò con forza le due estremità del pezzo di stoffa nera che l'incantesimo del mago non era riuscito a liberare completamente dalla sua carne, quindi lo guardò negli occhi e disse:

- Ti amo Severus, ti amo.

Strinse i denti e diede uno strappo secco, con tutta la sua determinazione.

Un gemito soffocato sfuggì dalle labbra strettamente serrate di Severus, sempre più pallido, mentre Crystal si copriva di nuovo la bocca con la mano cercando di controllare i conati di vomito: davanti ai suoi occhi, ancora stretta in una pinzetta, la piccola striscia di stoffa ondeggiava insieme a grumi di sangue rappreso e frammenti di carne di Severus, mentre sangue fresco fluiva sul suo torace.

Serrò gli occhi e premette di più la mano sulla bocca, poi sentì Severus che cercava di sfilarle la pinzetta dalle dita convulsamente strette.

- Lasciala ora, Crystal. Sei stata bravissima, più decisa perfino di Madama Chips.

Riaprì gli occhi: il mago le stava sorridendo rassicurante, anche se l'estremo pallore del suo viso le fece comprendere che era molto vicino al crollo.

- Se non mi accompagni velocemente sul letto, temo che sverrò qui. – sussurrò con un ultimo penoso sforzo.

L'abbraccio di due anime

Senza pronunciare nemmeno più una parola, e cercando di evitare le suppellettili sparse per la stanza, Crystal sostenne Severus accompagnandolo fino al letto, dove il mago si sedette di sbieco sul bordo porgendole l'unguento.

- Una dose generosa, da applicare… molto delicatamente. Comincia dalla schiena.

Crystal sospirò:

- Ora non mi dirai che, appena te lo metto, la tua schiena comincerà a crepitare e ad emettere un fumo verde?!

Il sorriso di Severus era molto tirato, ma divertito:

- No, il fumo è arancione, non c'è crepitio ma un lungo fischio acuto, ed è una sensazione di pace intensa che regalerei volentieri al mio peggior nemico. – rispose con serena ironia.

- Ti farò ancora male? – ora Crystal non stava più scherzando.

- Non preoccuparti, amore mio, non è la sofferenza fisica ciò che veramente mi fa male.

- Sì, lo so… ma…

- Non sarà troppo doloroso, - la rassicurò il mago. - in compenso l'effetto sarà molto veloce.

Crystal cominciò ad occuparsi della schiena, attraversata da due lunghe strisce lasciate dal fuoco, dalla spalla fino oltre al fianco. Delicatamente cosparse l'unguento, allentando l'asciugamano per seguire anche la sferzata centrale, quella più profonda e che l'aveva fatto cadere quasi addosso al cadavere di Jamie, che partiva dalla base del collo e scendeva fino in fondo alla schiena. L'Incantesimo _Ferula_ provvide poi alle necessarie medicazioni.

Crystal si dedicò quindi al viso, pallido, stanco e profondamente segnato da quanto era accaduto nelle ore precedenti; fortunatamente, una volta ripulito dal sangue, misto a lacrime e terriccio, la situazione si rivelò molto meno grave di quanto era apparso a prima vista: vi erano solo alcune piccole ustioni, poco profonde, concentrate da un solo lato.

La situazione del torace era invece molto più seria, soprattutto nel punto, molto profondo, dove aveva dovuto strappare via la stoffa.

Severus stringeva i denti e le sorrideva, ma non era difficile immaginare la sua estrema sofferenza, mentre lei distribuiva generosamente il magico balsamo. Ancora, l'Incantesimo _Ferula_ chiuse in candide bende le sue ferite.

Mentre Severus si adagiava finalmente sui cuscini, Crystal affrontò l'ultimo problema, abbassando con decisione l'asciugamano che ancora gli avvolgeva in parte i fianchi.

- Qui cosa posso fare?

- Nulla, non ha bisogna proprio di nulla. – si affrettò a rispondere il mago, quasi disgustato. – Se ne deve solo stare lì, fermo, che di scempio questa notte ne ha già fatto fin troppo. – sibilò amaramente. – Intanto, che io lo voglia o meno, tra qualche giorno sarà di nuovo perfettamente a posto.

- E se non volesse rimanere fermo?

- In quel caso potrei anche prendere in seria considerazione l'idea di un drastico taglio. – rispose duramente Severus, senza la minima traccia di ironia nella voce stanca.

- Non dire idiozie!

- Non sto scherzando: l'ho seriamente pensato quando ho lasciato Voldemort. Se non lo avessi avuto non avrei potuto farle del male. – sibilò lentamente, mentre le sue labbra riprendevano la consueta piega amara.

Crystal scrollò la testa e sbuffò, irritata, ma non rispose.

- Ad ogni modo, non credo proprio che si farà risentire molto presto, dopo quel che ho fatto.

- Anche se io ti starò vicino? O se penserai a me?

Non c'era alcuna malizia nella voce di Crystal, solo l'intima conoscenza dei disperati pensieri di Severus di quella notte.

- E' piuttosto… imbarazzante, sapere che sono messo così fragilmente a nudo davanti a te, dentro e fuori. – rispose Severus, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio.

Crystal lo ricoprì con il lenzuolo e, quasi, arrossì.

Dopo una breve pausa, sussurrò:

- Non hai voluto pensare a me, quando ti sarebbe stato necessario.

- Per Merlino, Crystal, amore mio! Se mi fossi concentrato su di te per riuscire ad avere quella maledetta erezione, - Severus s'interruppe un istante mordendosi le labbra – mi sarebbe sembrato di violentare anche te! – concluse sospirando e scrollando desolatamente il capo.

Crystal cercò la sua mano per stringergliela, mentre lui le sorrideva, ancora premendo i denti sulle labbra.

- Non parliamo più del mio pene, ti prego: potrebbe anche decidere di non funzionare più, dopo questa tremenda notte, e ne sarei solo felice! – mormorò sconsolato.

- Smettila Severus! Io non sarei per nulla felice per te.

Severus arrossì lievemente ed abbassò lo sguardo. Poi sussurrò:

- Mi spiace ma… non so se potrei mai ripetere quei gesti… rifare… - di nuovo il mago si morse le labbra, lo sguardo cupo fisso sulle lenzuola. – Quei ricordi, quelle immagini tremende, tornerebbero subito nella mia mente a bloccare qualsiasi stimolo, anche quello più forte, bello e naturale. E' stato il mio corpo che si è recisamente rifiutato di continuare a tormentarla: non credo di poter influire più di tanto su di lui, ora. E poi non voglio, non voglio più poter fare del male ad una donna in modo… così bestiale.

Sollevò gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo di Crystal, amaramente sconfortato.

- Cosa credi di aver fatto di così terribile, questa notte, che altri uomini, normalmente rispettati, non abbiano tranquillamente fatto, più e più volte nella loro vita? – chiese la maga, con una secca freddezza nella voce.

Il mago la guardò stupito, senza riuscire a comprendere il significato delle sue parole: c'era un odio profondo negli occhi di Crystal, non più cielo azzurro, ma solo plumbee nuvole tempestose, e la sua mente era aperta, completamente libera l'entrata davanti a lui.

Di nuovo, improvviso e lacerante, l'orrore fu negli occhi di Severus.

Una Crystal adolescente, certo molto più giovane anche di Jamie, giaceva schiacciata sotto il corpo di un uomo robusto che, con indifferente violenza, traeva piacere dal suo corpo appena sbocciato, con spinte vigorose ed egoiste; lei con gli occhi spalancati, pieni di dolore, e le labbra serrate a trattenere ogni possibile gemito.

Severus scattò di colpo a sedere, dimentico d'ogni suo dolore, e la prese tra le braccia, con infinita dolcezza, accarezzandole piano il viso, ricoprendolo di piccoli e teneri baci.

- Quanti anni avevi, amore mio? – sussurrò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

- Neppure quindici. Lui quasi quaranta. Ma non pensare che mi abbia violentato. - disse con durezza. – Io ero del tutto consenziente.

Severus spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, ed esclamò:

- Ma ti stava facendo male, - si morse le labbra, sospirando, – come io ho fatto con Jamie!

Crystal alzò le spalle, apparentemente indifferente:

- Quella era solo la prima volta, il primo dolore in assoluto.

Rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, il capo chino sul petto ferito del mago, le sue braccia ad avvolgerla con sofferto amore.

Poi sollevò il viso, fino ad incontrare le fiamme ardenti degli occhi di Severus:

- Non hai idea di cosa avrei dato pur di avere un po' di quel prezioso olio con il quale tu hai delicatamente unto Jamie: io non ho avuto neppure quello. Per giorni ho continuato a sanguinare.

Severus serrò disperatamente gli occhi, i denti ed i pugni, poi strinse solo dolcemente a sé la sua Crystal, la donna che amava ormai da mesi, che aveva a lungo intensamente desiderato senza mai aver cercato di averla, sfiorandole teneramente il viso con le labbra, piano.

Stava di nuovo piangendo: questa volta per il dolore che un altro uomo, un mostro brutale, aveva inflitto, nel suo stesso modo, alla sua piccola Crystal tanti anni prima.

- Lui non si è mai fermato, non mi ha mai tranquillizzato, non mi ha mai accarezzato o preparato alla sua prepotente penetrazione, introducendo prima lentamente un dito. Mi ha solo presa con violenza, un primo colpo secco e profondo, poi ancora e ancora, sempre più dolorosamente. Per fortuna durava solo pochi minuti, poi mi inondava con il suo schifoso piacere e si girava dall'altra parte. Ed io, finalmente, potevo piangere.

_Con occhio turbato di tempesta,_

_cercava il cielo ormai lontano dell'ingenuità,_

_come un viaggiatore che volga lo sguardo_

_agli orizzonti azzurri varcati nel mattino._

_Le pigre lacrime degli occhi smorti,_

_l'aria stanca, lo stupore, la cupa voluttà,_

_le braccia vinte, abbandonate come armi vane,_

_tutto serviva, tutto ornava la fragile bellezza.__79_

Severus la teneva stretta piano a sé, accarezzandole dolcemente il viso ed i capelli, stringendole un poco le mani e sfiorandole appena le labbra, delicatamente e rispettosamente, con infinito amore.

- Perché, perché hai lasciato che continuasse a farti del male?

- Che scelta potevo mai avere? Ero fuggita da poco da quei due debosciati che mi avevano adottato, non avevo neppure quindici anni ed ero in una città povera e dannata, dove i padroni bianchi trattavano ancora i neri come animali e… le donne poco meglio. Non possedevo nulla, se non la mia gioventù ed il mio corpo. Lui è solo stato il primo, ma tanti altri mi hanno fatto del male, senza neppure rendersene conto, prendendosi il loro piacere senza curarsi minimamente di me.

Severus la strinse ancora forte a sé, incurante delle bende che si tingevano del rosso del suo sangue: la sua Crystal, la sua piccola, adorata, meravigliosa Crystal, ripetutamente violata da esseri senz'anima. La sua Crystal, il suo amore, il suo splendido e intoccabile sogno, così a lungo abusata e umiliata da indifferenti animali!

- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Non sapevo… non potevo sapere. – mormorò tra le lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere. – Vedermi ripetere quei gesti, quegli stessi orribili movimenti, deve essere stato terribile per te, devi esserti sentita di nuovo violentata… anche da me. Come… come hai potuto dire che mi ami, quando, invece, puoi solo profondamente odiarmi?

- No Severus, no, non è così. E' vero, hai violentato Jamie, lei era vergine, le hai fatto male e lei, disperatamente, non voleva. Ma ogni giorno, in questo nostro maledetto mondo, molte donne subiscono in silenzio la stessa sorte ad opera dei loro mariti, o fidanzati, o amici. Ti assicuro che si considererebbero ben fortunate a subire, invece, il trattamento che tu hai riservato a Jamie, molto fortunate!

Severus la osservava incredulo e profondamente stupito, senza neppure riuscire ad interrompere quel torrente di parole.

- Tu hai sofferto con lei, hai compreso e percepito il suo dolore e, certo, non hai mai goduto di quel barbaro atto. Quegli uomini, invece, si prendono il loro sporco piacere, tracotanti e resi forti da quel loro momentaneo dominio fisico, senza neppure mai rendersi conto del dolore che infliggono.

Severus era disperato, le lacrime rigavano il suo volto e singhiozzi incontrollabili scuotevano il suo corpo; stringeva forte a sé la sua adorata Crystal, cullandola tra le braccia e sussurrava, con voce rotta dal dolore:

_T'amo soprattutto quando la gioia_

_fugge dalla tua fronte atterrita,_

_quando il tuo cuore annega nell'orrore,_

_quando sul tuo presente si dispiega_

_la nube spaventosa del passato._

_T'amo quando il tuo grande occhio versa_

_un'acqua calda come il sangue,_

_quando, malgrado ti culli la mia mano, _

_la tua angoscia, troppo grave, prorompe_

_come nel rantolo d'un agonizzante._

_Che divina voluttà! Che inno_

_profondo e delizioso! Aspiro _

_tutti i singhiozzi del tuo petto_

_e credo che il tuo cuore s'illumini_

_delle perle che versano i tuoi occhi.__80_

- Crystal, povero amore mio, quanto dolore per te: solo ora posso comprendere perché non volevi amare, perché non sapevi amare e cercavi di fuggire dal mio amore. Crystal, mio dolce, grande e splendido amore: non devi sentirti costretta a tener fede a ciò che mi hai detto prima. Ti ringrazio infinitamente di quelle parole, dell'amore che mi hai regalato e che mi ha permesso di riprendere a vivere in questa notte tremenda. Ma se non te la senti… posso comprendere, ora capisco bene la tua paura, amore mio.

Anche Crystal piangeva, abbandonata tra le sue braccia, donna e bambina allo stesso tempo, amore e paura a lottare nel suo cuore:

- No Severus! Tu sei diverso da ogni altro uomo… ed io voglio imparare ad amarti. Tu sei diverso, io l'ho visto bene, dentro di te: tu hai compreso il dolore di Jamie e la sua paura, ed hai sofferto con lei. Non l'avresti mai fatto, mai, se non fossi stato irrimediabilmente obbligato. Perché tu non sei come loro, tu sei un uomo, del tutto degno di questo appellativo. Loro sono i mostri, non tu!

Severus stringeva a sé la donna che amava e piangeva silenziosamente, per lei e per Jamie, e per una scelta che nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto.

Crystal si sollevò un istante, a sfiorargli appena il viso con la punta delle dita e sussurrò:

- Fare l'amore con te è stato infinitamente meraviglioso e dolce: nessun uomo, mai, mi aveva amato con quella totale dedizione, pensando solo a me ed al mio piacere. Nessuno mi aveva mai offerto una così intensa e disinteressata passione, tanta delicata dolcezza e… un immenso, purissimo amore!

Il mago dolcemente la strinse a sé, ricoprendo il suo viso di teneri baci. E lei, meravigliosamente e soavemente, ricambiava ogni sua piccola attenzione.

- Vuoi ancora rimanere qui, tra le mie braccia, anche in questa notte d'orrore e d'amore? – chiese in un delicato sussurro. – Vuoi lasciare che io provi a consolarti, vuoi permettermi di provare a farti di nuovo avere fiducia in un uomo?

- Sì, Severus, stringimi a te e consolami. – singhiozzò piano. - Come nessuno ha mai fatto con me, come tu avresti voluto fare con Jamie, ma non hai mai potuto.

- Tu non sei Jamie: tu sei la donna che amo profondamente, - sussurrò con sensibile intensità il mago – la donna che altri uomini hanno fatto soffrire, come io ho fatto soffrire lei. Ti amo Crystal, come non ho mai amato, come non potrò mai più amare. – e si chinò sul viso della maga, ad incontrare le sue labbra per un lungo e dolcissimo bacio, desiderato e temuto, casto e appassionato, un bacio d'amore e di perdono, un bacio che univa due anime sofferenti.

Lentamente le loro labbra smisero di sfiorarsi e rimase solo il soffuso sussurro d'amore della voce di Severus e Crystal si abbandonò ancora di più tra le braccia del mago: la sua camicia da notte era sporca di sangue, le sue braccia erano sporche di sangue, ma era il sangue dell'uomo che amava, il sangue che dimostrava la sua profonda e totale umanità. Il sangue dolorosamente versato da un_ uomo_.

Si strinse a lui, mentre le lacrime di Severus, piene d'infinito amore, ancora una volta accarezzavano il suo volto.

Poi chiuse gli occhi: fra le sue braccia ogni incubo sarebbe infine scomparso.

Coraggio, paura e amore

Il sonno di Severus era angosciato da incubi che lo sommergevano ad ondate, parole spezzate che incidevano il suo tormento nella memoria, disperate invocazioni di perdono che laceravano la sua anima.

Nel sonno singhiozzava e ripeteva ossessivo:

- Non volevo… perdonami Jamie… Non volevo… Voglio morire… uccidimi…

Aveva la febbre alta e sudore e lacrime si confondevano sul suo volto pallido e scavato da un enorme dolore, secondo solo al suo rimorso.

Crystal gli deterse più volte la fronte con un panno fresco, poi decise di recarsi nello studio per trovare una pozione che gli potesse donare un sonno libero da quegli agghiaccianti ricordi. Si rammentò anche del dittamo e ne preparò una generosa dose, poi tornò per fargli sorbire i due preparati e, di nuovo, gli si stese al fianco per vegliare sul suo riposo che, lentamente, divenne progressivamente più tranquillo cosicché anche lei poté cedere e addormentarsi.

Fu un breve sonno e dopo poche ore Crystal era di nuovo sveglia, distrutta e provata dall'esperienza di quella terribile notte. Severus aveva ancora la febbre, ma ora il suo respiro sembrava regolare, il corpo e la mente abbandonati in quell'oblio imposto dalla potente pozione soporifera che gli aveva somministrato.

Temette di avergliene data una dose eccessiva e decise di andare a chiamare Madama Chips.

No, Severus non avrebbe voluto: forse era meglio avvertire Silente.

Silente era arrivato immediatamente, molto preoccupato, e la sua apprensione era aumentata appena aveva visto le condizioni del mago: le aveva assicurato che si sarebbe personalmente occupato di Severus e l'aveva immediatamente spedita in infermeria, dove Madama Chips le aveva somministrato una pozione che l'aveva fatta dormire fino al tardo pomeriggio.

Silente era di fianco al suo letto quando si era svegliata e l'aveva subito tranquillizzata sulle condizioni di Severus, poi le aveva comunicato che il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto improrogabilmente recarsi a Londra, al Ministero, dove il livello della sua preparazione sarebbe stato attentamente verificato, per decidere se l'anno successivo poteva essere direttamente ammessa al sesto anno come il Professor Piton aveva proposto.

Il mattino dopo, però, Severus dormiva ancora sotto l'effetto dei sedativi prescritti da Madama Chips, così era dovuta partire senza neppure salutarlo.

Aveva pensato di cavarsela con un paio di giorni, al Ministero, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la burocrazia: quando finalmente rivide le torri di Hogwarts, con l'ammissione ufficiale al sesto anno di corso tra le mani, erano ormai passate quasi due settimane.

Severus non era nel suo sotterraneo: una brevissima lettera, con la data di alcuni giorni prima, la informava che Silente lo aveva mandato in missione e che si sarebbe fatto vivo non appena possibile.

Non poteva credere che, dopo quanto era appena accaduto, Silente fosse stato così spietato da obbligarlo ancora a ritornare in quell'inferno.

Si precipitò nello studio del Preside, furente, insultandolo per quello che, implicitamente, aveva obbligato Severus a fare in quella notte orribile.

Silente era rimasto in silenzio, molto turbato, e lei aveva improvvisamente capito che il vecchio mago non sapeva cos'era realmente accaduto quella notte.

Ormai aveva detto troppo per tirarsi indietro: chiese mentalmente scusa a Severus per aver violato la sua intimità in quel modo e raccontò al Preside ciò che aveva visto nell'anima distrutta del giovane mago.

In fin dei conti, Silente _doveva_ sapere cosa Severus era stato costretto a fare per obbedirgli. Perché il mago si era imposto di farlo continuando a ripetersi quell'ordine di cui Silente, forse, si era dimenticato.

Così glielo urlò in faccia, con le stesse parole che avevano dilaniato l'anima di Severus nell'orrore infinito di quella notte:

_- "Qualsiasi cosa per la nostra causa, anche la più crudele ed abbietta. Ricorda, Severus, il sacrificio di una vita innocente può fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. Se sarà necessario dovrai farlo, se non avrai alternative quello sarà il tuo unico dovere. Sai che avrai il mio perdono, sempre." _

Silente rimase in silenzio a lungo, lo sguardo perso nel nulla davanti a sé e pesanti sospiri a sollevargli il petto stanco.

Poi mormorò, tra sé e sé, a voce bassissima:

- Mi dispiace immensamente, Severus, che tu sia stato costretto a fare anche questo, ma hai fatto quello che _dovevi_ fare, come sempre. – tirò un lungo sospiro infinito, socchiudendo gli occhi – Ed io ti perdono, povero, caro amico mio.

- Lei lo perdona? Lei lo perdona?! – urlò Crystal sempre più furibonda. – Ma cosa crede che se faccia Severus del suo perdono? Cosa vuole che gliene freghi?! Lui… lui è distrutto… e lei ha avuto il coraggio di mandarlo ancora da quel maledetto bastardo!

Silente chinò il viso, più vecchio e stanco di quanto la maga l'avesse mai visto, e si passò la mano sulla fronte. Solo in quell'istante Crystal si rese conto che la sua mano era completamente nera ed avvizzita, come se fosse bruciata e morta.

Il Preside sollevò infine il viso, ma questa volta non c'era il solito sorriso ad illuminarlo ed i chiari occhi azzurri erano appannati dal dolore.

Parlò lentamente, con molta pacatezza:

- Severus è un uomo estremamente coraggioso, Crystal: so di avergli sempre chiesto moltissimo, anche quando era poco più di un ragazzo, ma lui non mi ha _mai_ deluso. Ho un'incrollabile fiducia in lui, e ci sono motivi molto importanti che la sostengono. Severus ha obbedito ai miei ordini, ancora una volta, ed ha fatto quello che _doveva _fare. – il suo tono di voce era andato divenendo sempre più solenne. – Siamo in guerra contro un nemico orribilmente crudele, che ci piaccia o no, e quel mio terribile ordine è purtroppo sempre più valido, ogni giorno che passa. Severus sa perfettamente che dovrà sempre eseguirlo. E lo farà: ne sono certo.

- Lei è pazzo, lei è solo un vecchio pazzo che ha perso di vista la realtà e gioca con la vita degli esseri umani come se fossero semplici pezzi sulla scacchiera, pedine senza alcun valore!

- So molto bene qual è il valore di una vita, Crystal. In particolare, so qual è il valore della vita di Severus Piton, ed anche lui lo sa bene. – sussurrò il Preside – Quella vita che stava per buttare al vento diciotto anni fa e che invece ha poi dedicato a riparare al male che aveva fatto, ingenuo ed illuso ragazzo ingannato dal seducente potere dell'oscurità.

Silente sembrava sofferente e si sorresse all'alto schienale della poltrona, poi continuò, la voce sempre decisa:

- Severus Piton è troppo importante in questa guerra, è l'unico che può scoprire dove Voldemort ha nascosto… certe cose. Se mai dovesse essere necessario, se mai si trovasse nella tragica alternativa di dover scegliere tra la mia vita e la sua, – affermò il Preside guardandola a fondo negli occhi – Severus sa che dovrà uccidermi!

- Oooh no, no! Questo non lo farà mai, mai! – esclamò Crystal con enfasi – Non ucciderà mai l'uomo che l'ha tirato fuori dal baratro e gli ha dato un'altra possibilità, l'unica persona che crede veramente in lui e lo stima!

La maga si trovò, suo malgrado, alle lacrime: Silente era pazzo, non poteva veramente pensare che Severus sarebbe mai stato capace di ucciderlo. Forse non sapeva cosa Severus provava per lui: no, certo, non era da Severus rivelare i suoi sentimenti. Bene, allora glielo avrebbe chiarito lei, così il Preside si sarebbe tolto quell'assurda idea dalla testa.

- Severus le vuole molto bene: lo sa questo? – chiese con voce roca - Le vuole bene come il padre che, in fondo, non ha mai avuto.

Silente sorrise con dolcezza:

- Certo che so che quel ragazzo mi vuole bene! Anche se non me lo ha mai detto, né mai me lo dirà. – rispose ammiccante – Così come io gli voglio bene, come ad un figlio, il primogenito ed il prediletto, quello che non mi ha mai deluso né mai mi deluderà. Quello a cui so di poter chiedere qualunque cosa.

All'improvviso il preside era diventato terribilmente serio e le sue parole si erano fatte solenni:

- Se dovrà farlo, Severus mi ucciderà, proprio perché mi vuole bene. Conosco un'unica persona al mondo che può farlo – sospirò appena – e poi riuscire ugualmente a continuare a compiere il suo _dovere _nel migliore dei modi,nonostante quel lancinante rimorso. E quella persona è proprio e solo Severus Piton. Per il suo profondissimo senso del dovere, per i rimorsi delle sue colpe passate… perché mi vuole bene e non mi negherà una morte pietosa.

Gli occhi del vecchio mago erano lucidi dietro alle lenti a mezzaluna, ma il suo sorriso era fulgido e sicuro.

Crystal scrollò il capo sconsolata, conscia che non sarebbe mai riuscita a far cambiare idea a quel vecchio pazzo, ma intimamente certa che mai Severus avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere. Era del tutto inutile continuare a discutere, così lasciò rapidamente la presidenza.

Alle sue spalle, anche Silente scrollò piano il capo e sospirò dolorosamente, guardandosi la mano annerita, poi mormorò a voce bassissima:

- Lo farà, quel povero ragazzo ancora non lo sa: ma se _dovrà _farlo… non si tirerà indietro e lo farà. _Ne sono certo, perché io ho completa fiducia in Severus Piton_.

*

Crystal era sconvolta dopo l'inutile discussione con il Preside: erano tre giorni che era tornata da Londra ed ancora non aveva avuto notizie di Severus. Era preoccupata e spaventata per quello che gli poteva essere capitato, o che gli stava magari accadendo in quello stesso momento, impossibilitata a fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.

Era innamorata.

Dannazione, non solo si era innamorata, ma era andata ad innamorarsi proprio di Severus Piton!

Non avrebbe certo potuto scegliere un uomo più difficile e complicato, sia per ciò che lui effettivamente era, come persona, sia per la pericolosa posizione che ricopriva in quella maledetta guerra.

Ma neppure avrebbe potuto scegliere un uomo più dolce ed appassionato, né che la amasse così profondamente.

Nascose il volto tra le mani: aveva paura, aveva una grande, sconfinata, terribile paura.

Non aveva mai amato, non sapeva cosa significava amare ed era infinitamente preoccupata di non essere alla sua altezza, di poterlo deludere e farlo soffrire se non fosse stata in grado di ricambiare con la stessa intensità i suoi sentimenti, se non avesse saputo offrirgli tutta se stessa ed il proprio amore come Severus aveva già fatto con lei.

Si sentiva smarrita e senza più alcun punto di riferimento, come una ragazzina alla prima esperienza d'amore. Solo che non aveva sedici anni, ma oltre il doppio e, soprattutto, Severus non era un giovanotto sereno e senza problemi.

Severus era un uomo complesso che aveva bisogno di avere al fianco una vera compagna, su cui poter fare completo affidamento, in qualsiasi istante. Una donna pienamente sicura del proprio amore per lui.

Lei, invece, non era proprio sicura di nulla.

Come faceva a sapere che ciò che provava per lui era vero amore, se non aveva mai amato?

Indubbiamente Severus le piaceva molto e provava una forte attrazione sessuale per lui: fare l'amore con lui era stata un'esperienza incredibile, pervasa in modo così evidente dall'amore che il mago provava per lei, al punto che era stato disposto a rinunciare completamente al proprio piacere per pensare solo a lei e per dimostrarle tutto il suo infinito amore.

Era stato bellissimo sentirsi amata fino a quel punto e non era riuscita a trattenere quelle parole, quel "ti amo" le era proprio sfuggito, sgorgato spontaneo dal cuore.

Ma era quello l'amore? Ciò che Severus voleva da lei, ciò di cui quel mago tormentato aveva bisogno?

E poi, in quella notte terribile, ancora gli aveva ripetuto più volte il suo amore, senza poterne fare a meno, sapendo quanto per lui era importante, addirittura essenziale, sentirselo dire proprio in quel momento, quando non si riteneva neppure più degno d'essere chiamato con l'appellativo di "uomo", quando era così disperato da voler solo morire.

E se la sua fosse stata solo pietà, quella notte? Se, senza volerlo, senza neppure esserne consapevole, gli avesse mentito entrambe le volte?

Sì, era certa di volergli bene, quello era evidente solo per la preoccupazione che le attanagliava il cuore per non avere ancora ricevuto sue notizie, ed era senza alcun dubbio sessualmente attratta da Severus: ma questo significava anche che lo amava?

Come diavolo faceva a saperlo?

Possibile che non esistesse un incantesimo per rivelare se si trattava di amore vero? Magari un anello che, appena infilato al dito, cambiasse colore rivelando i sentimenti di chi lo portava, proprio come accadeva nelle favole babbane?

All'improvviso si riscosse, vergognandosi profondamente di sé: che razza d'infantili sciocchezze era arrivata a pensare?

Sollevò il viso e lo specchio, impietoso davanti a lei, le mostrò stupide e deboli lacrime che rigavano il suo bel viso, insicuro come non mai.

Dov'era finita l'indomita Crystal Storm? Era così che l'amore riduceva le persone? A larve tremebonde, che si lasciavano spaventare ed abbattere da un nonnulla? Era l'amore che aveva mandato in frantumi il suo perfetto cervello dalla precisa e rigorosa logica? Era colpa dell'amore se non era più sicura di nulla, se aveva paura della sua ombra ed era terribilmente infelice?

Se era l'amore a combinare tutti quei disastri ed a farla soffrire, allora aveva sempre avuto ragione lei: meglio restare mille miglia lontana da quel pericoloso sentimento, meglio tornare a dimenticare di avere un cuore, meglio tornare ad essere la stronza, fredda e superiore Crystal Storm.

Perché quelle stupide lacrime continuavano a scendere sul suo volto? Perché continuava a pensare a Severus? Perché desiderava il suo abbraccio protettivo e le sue dolci labbra?

Perché lo amava?

*

Severus era nella sua stanza, seduto sul bordo del letto con i pantaloni slacciati, i gomiti piantati sulle ginocchia e la testa fra le mani.

Si stava maledicendo: sarebbe dovuto rimanere ancora a Spinner's End, dove quel viscido sorcio passava il tempo a spiarlo, ma aveva assolutamente bisogno di rivedere Crystal.

La maga gli mancava più dell'aria che respirava e, anche se nelle nuove condizioni in cui si trovava avrebbe solo dovuto dimenticarla, il suo cuore lo aveva tormentato finché non era riuscito a negarsi oltre quell'agognato incontro: erano passate quasi tre settimane da quella notte terribile e non si erano più visti né parlati da allora.

Nel frattempo, aveva commesso il più grande errore della sua vita, dopo quello di essere diventato Mangiamorte: aveva stipulato il Voto Infrangibile con Narcissa ed aveva definitivamente distrutto la sua vita.

Ma questa volta aveva coinvolto nella sua rovina anche la donna che amava e per questo si sarebbe maledetto per tutto quel poco tempo che gli rimaneva da vivere.

Perché Albus poteva scordarselo: non lo avrebbe mai ucciso.

Non gli importava di morire, ma non avrebbe mai assassinato quel vecchio testardo.

Inutile che insistesse ancora, come aveva appena fatto, quando, arrivato a Hogwarts da pochi minuti, Silente l'aveva immediatamente chiamato, subito interrompendo l'anelata intimità con Crystal.

No, questa volta no, questa volta non avrebbe eseguito i suoi ordini: avrebbe trovato una soluzione, doveva esserci e lui l'avrebbe trovata. Avrebbe trovato il modo per spezzare quel dannato sortilegio oscuro che stava lentamente bruciando Albus dall'interno: per ora era riuscito a bloccarne momentaneamente l'azione con quella pozione, ma sapeva che a lungo andare il vecchio non avrebbe più potuto prenderla perché il veleno che conteneva si sarebbe stratificato nei suoi tessuti fino a ucciderlo ugualmente.

Doveva trovare la soluzione definitiva, anche se Albus affermava che non esisteva. L'avrebbe trovata, l'avrebbe inventata, l'avrebbe creata dal nulla, salvandogli così la vita.

Altro che ucciderlo!

Sarebbe stato lui, invece, a morire, a causa di quel maledetto giuramento al quale non avrebbe mai tenuto fede.

_E' la morte che consola! E' lei che ci fa vivere;_

_che come un elisir c'inebria e ci da forza _

_e coraggio per camminare fino a sera!_

_E' luce vibrante sul nostro nero orizzonte_

_Con la tempesta, la neve e la brina!_

………

_E' un Angelo che tiene tra dita magnetiche_

_il sonno e il dono d'estatici sogni_

……_..__81_

Voldemort l'aveva proprio inchiodato per bene, si era vendicato di quella notte in cui il suo servo l'aveva deluso, e gli aveva teso quella tremenda trappola in cui era caduto in pieno, come un completo imbecille. Era certo che Bellatrix fosse stata opportunamente istruita dall'Oscuro e che, a sua volta, avesse manovrato la povera e disperata Narcissa.

Un'ottima punizione per un servo di cui si sospetta l'infedeltà: Voldemort avrebbe passato i mesi successivi a divertirsi alle sue spalle e, in ogni caso, avrebbe raggiunto un importante obiettivo. Se il servo gli era fedele, lo avrebbe liberato dell'avversario più pericoloso; se gli fosse stato infedele, avrebbe provveduto da sé alla propria eliminazione.

In ogni caso, l'Oscuro Signore sarebbe stato l'unico vincitore di quel macabro gioco.

Come sempre.

Il pensiero di Severus tornò a Crystal, al suo sogno meraviglioso, al loro amore appena sbocciato che lui già aveva irrimediabilmente ucciso.

Come sempre.

Deglutì e ricacciò indietro le lacrime: doveva tornare a dimenticare come si faceva a piangere. E dimenticare come si faceva a sorridere. Non più lacrime né sorrisi, ora, ma unicamente solitudine.

Come sempre.

Aveva sperato, sì, per alcune meravigliose settimane la speranza aveva illuminato il suo viso, ma ora quella luce delicata si era spenta ed era ripiombato nella fredda oscurità.

Come sempre.

Crystal gli aveva detto che lo amava, ma in quelle condizioni non poteva accettare il dono meraviglioso del suo amore: non sarebbe stato giusto, l'avrebbe solo illusa per poi farla enormemente soffrire.

E questo no, non poteva farlo, l'amava troppo per farle del male a quel modo.

_Il sole s'è coperto d'un velo. Tu, Luna_

_della mia vita, imbacuccati d'ombra come lui,_

_dormi o fuma come vuoi, sta' zitta e cupa,_

_sprofonda tutta nell'abisso ………__82_

Inoltre, oltre a quel maledetto Voto, aveva appena scoperto un altro grosso problema che avrebbe ugualmente impedito loro di essere felici.

Lo sospettava da giorni, se lo aspettava, quasi, ma ne aveva avuto la certezza solo quando Crystal era stata nuovamente tra le sue braccia quella sera e l'aveva baciata con infinita passione. L'aveva stretta a sé con desiderio, l'aveva baciata con ardore, il cuore che gli scoppiava in petto, ma in tutto questo il suo pene era rimasto totalmente indifferente.

Come se fosse morto, ucciso insieme a Jamie dall'orrore di ciò che aveva fatto in quella notte.

Sul momento, non aveva avuto tempo di realizzare a pieno la questione, perché Silente li aveva bruscamente interrotti, ma, quando era tornato silenziosamente nella sua camera, quel pensiero aveva cominciato a torturarlo insistentemente.

Sapeva che Crystal l'aspettava con ansia, ma prima di andare da lei doveva sapere se era ancora un uomo in grado di farla felice.

Si guardò ancora sconsolatamente fra le gambe e scosse la testa. Si alzò in piedi e riallacciò i pantaloni: era inutile, ci aveva provato, ma non aveva ottenuto alcuna reazione.

Aveva pensato intensamente a Crystal, l'aveva rivista tra le sue braccia, bellissima come la sera in cui avevano fatto all'amore, con l'estasi del piacere che lui le stava donando intensamente dipinta sul volto. L'aveva disperatamente desiderata, mentre si accarezzava con foga insistente, inseguendo invano un'erezione che per mesi era sempre esplosa spontaneamente in pochi istanti, anche contro la sua ferrea volontà.

Ma non era accaduto nulla.

Nulla.

Le urla di Jamie dissolvevano tormentosamente ogni piacevole immagine di desiderio.

Come poteva andare da Crystal ed offrirle il suo amore? E che cosa aveva, poi, da offrirle? Nulla, assolutamente nulla, solo l'infelicità di pochi mesi: poi ne avrebbe fatto una vedova o, peggio, la moglie di un assassino e di un traditore.

No, non poteva fare questo alla donna che amava immensamente.

C'era un'unica soluzione: doveva convincerla a lasciarlo, ad andarsene via da lui, per sempre.

Quando l'aveva avuta tra le braccia poche ore prima, dopo quel lungo bacio meraviglioso ed infinitamente desiderato, le aveva sorriso e non era riuscito a tacerle il suo impetuoso amore. Ma gli occhi di Crystal erano pieni di nuvole cupe ed insieme all'amore aveva avvertito anche confusione e paura.

Ancora tanta paura.

Crystal aveva affermato di amarlo e lui era certo che fosse sincera, ma forse era anche stata influenzata dalle particolari situazioni in cui si era trovata. Forse c'era stata anche tanta pena per lui ed un'amorevole pietà. Forse la promessa d'amore di Crystal era stata involontariamente assoggettata ad ingiusti vincoli.

Crystal aveva tanta paura di lasciarsi andare all'amore e lui ora aveva perfettamente capito il perché: sapeva quanto aveva sofferto e quanto male gli uomini le avevano fatto, quando era ancora una dolce ragazza indifesa.

Se lui avesse continuato ad amarla e le avesse permesso di amarlo, anche lui le avrebbe fatto del male, più male di chiunque altro e l'avrebbe completamente distrutta.

No, non poteva fare soffrire la sua adorata Crystal: meglio convincerla che lei stessa non lo amava veramente e spingerla a fuggire via da lui, subito.

Forse era ancora in tempo: lei era forte e si sarebbe ripresa e, chissà, forse avrebbe prima o poi trovato un uomo che sapeva amarla e farla felice.

Al pensiero che un altro uomo potesse amare la sua Crystal, baciarla e stringerla fra le braccia, si sentì morire: ma lui non era più un uomo completo, né aveva una concreta aspettativa di vita. Tenerla legata ancora a sé sarebbe stato troppo egoista e le avrebbe solo impedito di poter essere felice.

Serrò gli occhi e, ostinatamente, ricacciò indietro le lacrime, cancellando l'immagine di altre mani che accarezzavano la sua Crystal e labbra estranee che la baciavano.

Certo, non l'avrebbe invitata a lasciarlo per sempre, ma solo a prendersi un adeguato tempo per valutare bene i suoi sentimenti e arginare del tutto le sue paure, tempo prezioso per pensare, libera da ogni vincolo e costrizione, lontana da lui.

Ed il tempo avrebbe segnato la sua inesorabile condanna: sapeva perfettamente di averne ben poco a disposizione.

Il suo destino

All'improvviso, Crystal entrò nel suo appartamento: il mago aveva apposto un incantesimo che permetteva a lei sola di entrare lì e nello studio anche quando erano in essere tutte le protezioni di chiusura.

- Perché non sei più tornato da me? – gli chiese con aria bellicosa.

Uno rapido sguardo alla pendola gli rivelò che era chiuso in camera sua da quasi un'ora: aveva pensato troppo e fatto uno stupido tentativo che già sapeva inutile.

Sospirò:

- Stavo venendo.

- Non mi sembra proprio!

Crystal sembrava proprio arrabbiata.

Sospirò ancora: cosa avrebbe dato per poterle sorridere e stringerla tra le braccia! Desiderava baciarla e sussurrarle tutto il suo amore, accarezzarle i capelli immergendo le dita in quell'oro di seta, sfiorarle piano la pelle e farla godere con i suoi baci.

Il suo corpo non gli rispondeva più, eppure lui continuava inesorabilmente a desiderarla: gli sembrava d'impazzire.

- Accidenti Severus: sono quasi tre settimane che non ci vediamo e che non ho nessuna notizia di te. Ero preoccupata, spaventata di quel che poteva esserti successo!

- Non mi è successo nulla: va tutto bene. – rispose piatto il mago.

Gli occhi di Crystal lampeggiarono:

- Allora avresti anche potuto mandarmi uno straccio di messaggio, non credi?

La guardò negli occhi: non la ricordava così bella.

- Sono stato molto occupato e non sempre è facile mandare messaggi. Devi imparare a pazientare. – rispose scortese.

- Maledizione Severus, non hai pensato che, dopo quello che ti era appena successo, potevo anche essere terrorizzata ed avere bisogno di rassicurazioni?

Ecco, già aveva cominciato a farla soffrire: no, non c'era speranza, doveva allontanarla al più presto da sé.

- Sai bene quanto è importante la mia missione: non posso rischiare di farmi scoprire solo perché tu diventi isterica se non hai mie notizie per qualche giorno.

Era riuscito ad essere totalmente odioso, proprio come un tempo, e Crystal lo stava osservando sorpresa e lievemente irritata. Nel fondo dei suoi occhi vide nuvole di paura che oscuravano la luce dell'amore.

Doveva far crescere quella paura e costringerla a fuggire.

- Del resto, mi aspetto che mia moglie sappia perfettamente controllare i suoi nervi. – azzardò con distacco.

- Tua… moglie? – sussurrò appena.

Si finse stupito del timore che incrinava la voce della maga:

- Moglie, compagna, donna: usa pure il termine che preferisci. Mi aspetto di trovarti ad aspettarmi quando torno dalle mie missioni, pronta ad aiutarmi senza fare troppe domande. – sibilò seccamente.

Le nuvole negli occhi di Crystal si erano fatte più scure, mentre lui sapeva che i propri occhi erano diventati un nero cristallo impenetrabile e la sua solita odiosa maschera era tornata a coprire, ancora una volta alla perfezione, il pallido volto ed il dolore che squassava il suo povero cuore.

- Finché durerà questa guerra non avrò molto tempo da dedicarti. Lo sai che ti amo, ma il mio dovere ha la preminenza su tutto. Però, troverò anche il tempo per fare l'amore con te, ogni tanto, stai tranquilla. – mentì freddamente.

Crystal non riusciva più a riconoscere il suo dolce Severus che la desiderava immensamente: non l'aveva neppure abbracciata, non le aveva sfiorato le labbra, non le aveva accarezzato i capelli respirando il suo profumo con voluttà.

Le stava solo ricordando con fredda durezza quali erano i doveri di una moglie e che cosa si aspettava da lei. Non le stava facendo tenere promesse d'amore: stava solo esigendo una totale dedizione, del tutto indifferente alle sue emozioni e paure.

Ma era veramente questo l'amore?

All'improvviso tutte le sue paure si fecero solide intorno a lei, a frapporre una barriera d'incomprensione tra lei e l'uomo che credeva di amare, ma che ora non riusciva più a riconoscere.

- Allora, non dici nulla? Hai forse cambiato idea sull'amore che dicevi di provare per me? – incalzò Severus, insidioso.

Era mai possibile che, per il solo fatto che gli aveva detto d'amarlo, lui ora la considerasse solo una cosa di sua proprietà, proprio come tutti gli altri uomini avevano sempre fatto con lei? Era mai possibile che si fosse sbagliata così tanto sul suo conto?

Sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi e si rese conto che il mago stava cercando di leggerle la mente. Non intendeva opporsi: chissà, forse lui avrebbe capito le emozioni che stava provando meglio di quanto lei stessa non fosse capace di fare.

Sostenne lo sguardo penetrante di quelle iridi profondamente nere e mormorò:

- Lo sai, Severus, perché ho paura d'amare?

"_Lo sai che non volevo amare, che avevo troppa paura per farlo, che troppe volte i sentimenti mi avevano ingannato e profondamente ferito. Ma per te avevo vinto ogni paura, perché tu sembravi diverso da chiunque altro, ed ho sperato che tu, forse, non mi avresti mai deluso, perché avevo infine trovato un uomo di cui potermi completamente fidare. Un uomo da amare con tutta me stessa."_

Severus chiuse di colpo gli occhi ed interruppe il contatto: non poteva, non poteva disilluderla così brutalmente, non poteva ferirla e farla soffrire come ogni altro uomo prima di lui aveva sempre fatto.

Si avvicinò timoroso, tendendole le braccia, e Crystal vi si rifugiò come una bambina spaventata. La strinse finalmente a sé, con amore e con dolcezza, accarezzandole piano i lunghi capelli e sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra.

La sua meravigliosa Crystal non doveva soffrire, non a causa sua.

- Ti amo, Crystal, ti amo. – sussurrò con intensità. - Perdonami, perdona le stupide parole che ho appena detto e che non pensavo.

Delicatamente scese con le labbra lungo la guancia a cercare la piccola bocca e, rispettoso, attese che fosse lei ad iniziare il lieve bacio.

Un tenero bacio, pieno di paura ed amore, che lentamente si trasformò in un bacio di amore purissimo, mentre la cullava piano tra le braccia.

Riaprì gli occhi e sospirò sulle sue labbra, prima di sussurrare:

- Perdonami amore mio. Conosco le tue paure e le comprendo. Non aver timore, non voglio forzarti.

Lacrime di sconforto brillavano negli occhi della donna che amava immensamente e Severus si chinò a baciarle.

- Le cose si sono svolte troppo in fretta e poi sono improvvisamente precipitate. Tu sei troppo bella ed io ti ho desiderato a dismisura, mio splendido amore.

- Anche io ti desideravo…

Severus le sorrise guardando il cielo luminoso delle sue iridi, sempre assediato da nuvole di paura:

- Ed io ti ho crudelmente torturato negandomi a te fino al punto di costringerti a dirmi che mi amavi.

- Ma io…

Severus pose le labbra sulle sue per non lasciarle finire la frase.

- Poi è accaduta… quella cosa terribile. Sapevi che avevo disperatamente bisogno del tuo amore e me lo hai donato, ancora una volta, generosamente, ignorando la tua paura.

Le lacrime scivolarono dalle ciglia di Crystal.

- E' tutta colpa mia. – sussurrò il mago – Avevi solo bisogno di un po' di tempo ed io te l'ho negato.

Le dita di Severus delicatamente raccolsero le perle di dolore che con lenta disperazione rigavano le gote della sua donna.

- Ti amo Crystal, ti amo immensamente e voglio solo che tu sia felice. Non voglio ingannarti, non voglio deluderti e non voglio ferirti.

Tornò a sfiorarle le labbra, piano, con dolce lentezza, con amore e desiderio.

- Hai solo bisogno di un po' di tempo, e non voglio più negartelo.

Il cielo degli occhi della maga svelò ancora i suoi segreti a Severus: la piccola Crystal aveva già da tempo donato tutto il suo amore a quelle iridi di nero cristallo ed ora gli sorrideva fiduciosa, ringraziandolo.

Severus chiuse gli occhi trattenendo a fatica le lacrime: non poteva, non doveva piangere, altrimenti Crystal avrebbe potuto capire il suo inganno disperato.

Le stava regalando del tempo: proprio l'unica cosa che lui non aveva.

_Il Tempo m'inghiotte, minuto per minuto,_

_come l'immensa neve un corpo irrigidito;_

_contemplo dall'alto il globo nel suo girotondo_

_ma non vi cerco più il rifugio d'un tugurio._

_Valanga, su, perché non mi travolgi nella tua rovina?__83_

- Non ti ho mai mentito, Severus, quando ho detto di amarti. – mormorò.

Il mago sorrise, sfiorandole ancora le labbra.

- Lo so, lo so amore mio. Ma non voglio forzarti: sento ancora forte la paura dentro di te ed è giusto che tu abbia tutto il tempo per affrontarla e vincerla con calma.

- Mi dispiace Severus, ci ho provato, lo sai. Ma quella paura maledetta è ancora lì.

Di nuovo il mago le sorrise teneramente accarezzandole la guancia, ancora umida di lacrime.

- Sembra più forte di me: non ce la faccio. – mormorò Crystal abbassando gli occhi. – E' così grande e forte il tuo amore per me, che ho paura di non esserne all'altezza, di deluderti e di farti soffrire.

Severus la strinse a sé, opponendosi ancora disperatamente alle lacrime.

Se solo avesse potuto lottare per trattenerla: sarebbe stato così facile tranquillizzarla e convincerla che l'amore che provava per lui era più che sufficiente e che non l'avrebbe mai deluso! Che lei era assolutamente perfetta ed era la donna che aveva sempre sognato!

Si morse forte le labbra e soffocò i sospiri: Crystal non doveva comprendere il suo dolore, doveva potersene andare via tranquilla.

Tornò a guardarla dolcemente negli occhi con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra:

- Aspetterò Crystal, non temere. Aspetterò fino a quando ti sentirai pronta. Il mio amore rimarrà inalterato, per quanto lunga potrà essere l'attesa. – sussurrò con voce roca. – Anche se non dovesse mai aver fine, Crystal, continuerò ad amarti, per sempre, finché avrò vita.

Crystal si scostò un poco da lui e sorrise amaramente:

- Ora me ne andrò via, Severus. Lo sai, vero?

- Lo so.

- Ho bisogno di pensare… lontana da te, dai tuoi occhi e dalle tue labbra. – disse sospirando tristemente. – Ho bisogno di pensare, a tante cose, da sola.

- Lo so Crystal, lo so. Ti chiedo solo una cosa, di ricordare queste mie parole: ti amo, e qualunque cosa accada, continuerò ad amarti. – sussurrò con voce incrinata dall'emozione. – Intensamente, profondamente, perdutamente. Qualunque cosa potrà accadere, il mio amore per te non verrà mai meno e dovunque mi troverò il mio cuore sarà solo per te, per sempre. Per un istante non riuscì più a continuare e socchiuse gli occhi, pregando di non cedere proprio all'ultimo momento:

- Ti aspetterò Crystal, per tutta la vita, se sarà necessario.

Gli occhi di Severus erano cristallo nero che bruciava di dolore nella notte, purissimo cristallo che stillava lacrime d'amore per lei.

Crystal avrebbe voluto baciarle, avrebbe voluto avere il coraggio di amarle fino in fondo, subito.

Invece disse solo, con voce soffocata:

- Lo ricorderò.

Poi gli voltò le spalle ed uscì di corsa dalla stanza, mentre la bimba che abitava il suo cuore piangeva disperata.

Era fuggita, per la prima volta in vita sua era fuggita.

Aveva avuto paura, paura di amare Severus fino in fondo, con tutto ciò che significava e comportava; paura di non saper ricambiare a pieno il suo immenso amore.

Così era fuggita via, disperatamente, senza voltarsi, senza sorridergli, senza dargli un ultimo bacio.

L'aveva lasciato, senza neppure promettergli di ritornare.

*

Se n'era andata.

La sua donna, il suo amore, il suo sogno meraviglioso se n'era andato ed era rimasto di nuovo solo.

_Ed io, proteso come folle, bevevo _

_la dolcezza affascinante e il piacere che uccide_

_nel suo occhio, livido cielo dove cova l'uragano._

_Un lampo… poi la notte! Bellezza fuggitiva_

_dallo sguardo che m'ha fatto subito rinascere,_

_ti rivedrò solo nell'eternità?_

_Altrove, assai lontano da qui! Troppo tardi! Forse mai!_

_Perché ignoro dove fuggi, né tu sai dove vado,_

_tu che avrei amata, tu che lo sapevi!__84_

Non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla per trattenerla, non aveva neppure provato a combattere.

Non per timore di perdere, no, non era stato quello il motivo. Ma, anzi, era stato per l'esatto contrario: sapeva con certezza che avrebbe vinto, che se non l'avesse volutamente spinta e aiutata ad andarsene, lei sarebbe rimasta.

Ma cosa poteva offrirle, alla fine? Solo il suo grande amore disperato, null'altro.

E questo non era sufficiente, non per la sua Crystal: l'avrebbe solo resa infelice.

Solo pochi giorni prima aveva stretto con Narcissa quel fatale Voto Infrangibile. Aveva giurato di proteggere Draco, a costo della sua vita.

No, non era quello il problema. Aveva inesorabilmente promesso, se fosse stato necessario, di portare a compimento il compito che l'Oscuro Signore aveva affidato al ragazzo.

Che idiozia, come se Draco avesse mai potuto farcela: a mente fredda era così evidente che quella era una trappola costruita apposta per lui, che vi era caduto dentro in pieno, come un pivellino.

Le lacrime di Narcissa, vere e disperate, dense di dolore materno, gli avevano bruciato il cuore e non aveva saputo sottrarsi a quella pericolosa richiesta. Quelle lacrime erano state perfidamente sfruttate per incastrarlo e Narcissa era stato solo l'incolpevole strumento di cui Voldemort si era servito per inchiodare definitivamente un servo della cui fedeltà dubitava da troppo tempo.

Alla fine aveva dovuto riconoscere l'amara e cruda verità: aveva giurato di uccidere Silente. Questo aveva realmente fatto, pena la sua vita che, da quell'istante, aveva perso per lui ogni valore.

Quanto era stato idiota!

Il suo massimo errore, secondo solo al primo ed insuperabile, quello compiuto da un ragazzo troppo ambizioso per capire la vera portata delle proprie azioni. Quel giovane, avido di sapere e di potere, che in una notte indifferente aveva teso il braccio all'Oscurità e si era rovinato per sempre la vita.

Aveva giurato di uccidere l'unica persona che credeva in lui. L'unica persona che lo stimava e che gli voleva bene.

A cui _lui _voleva bene.

Un idiota totale: aveva pericolosamente bluffato cercando di scoprire i piani dell'Oscuro Signore ed era rimasto incastrato in modo orribile con quel Voto, trappola perfidamente preparata per mettere alla prova la sua fedeltà e, nel contempo, punirlo per non aver stuprato Jamie con la crudeltà che il suo Signore si attendeva da lui.

Troppo tardi ne aveva compreso il vero significato: rispettoso del dolore di Narcissa, non aveva voluto indagare nella sua mente, certo che, per quanto difficile, l'incarico affidato a Draco non potesse essere una cosa impossibile.

Solo all'ultimo momento, quando già aveva intrecciato la mano di Narcissa con la sua e l'aveva guardata in profondità negli occhi, non aveva potuto fare a meno di leggere nella mente disperata di quella madre ed aveva compreso tutto.

Ma ormai era troppo tardi, non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

La sua mano aveva tremato in quella di Narcissa, il suo cuore aveva sussultato, ma la sua voce era stata ferma nella promessa.

Solo una lieve esitazione, un piccolo buco di silenzio.

Poi aveva coscientemente firmato la sua condanna a morte.

O, per lo meno, era questo che aveva creduto di aver fatto, in quel momento.

Aveva subito raccontato tutto a Silente e si era improvvisamente reso conto che la realtà era molto peggio di quanto avesse mai pensato.

Non era la propria morte che aveva giurato, ma quella di Albus.

Si era ribellato subito e gli aveva gridato in faccia con ostinata decisione che non l'avrebbe mai fatto, che mai l'avrebbe ucciso.

Il vecchio gli aveva sorriso dolcemente e poi aveva parlato a lungo, con tranquillità, spiegandogli accuratamente, come si fa con un bambino ribelle, tutti gli importanti ed essenziali motivi per i quali avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo se non fossero riusciti a trovare una soluzione migliore.

Gi aveva ricordato perché era meglio che fosse l'anziano e saggio Preside a morire, invece di un maledetto ex-Mangiamorte.

E, dannazione, Silente aveva ragione, come sempre.

Ma lui l'avrebbe trovata una soluzione, un'altra fottutissima possibilità affinché Albus potesse invece continuare a vivere.

Non desiderava certo morire, non ora che c'era Crystal nella sua vita, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe ucciso quel caro vecchio a cui voleva troppo bene, a cui, per primo, doveva la vita.

No, non l'avrebbe ucciso, nessuno poteva imporglielo: non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Molto meglio morire, sì, molto meglio.

Anche se doveva rinunciare a Crystal.

Più facile.

Ma non più giusto.

Non più giusto per la causa per la quale combatteva da sedici anni, da quando aveva capito il suo errore, da quando il Marchio aveva cominciato a bruciare d'orrore sulla sua pelle anche quando Voldemort non lo stava chiamando.

Da quando aveva promesso a Silente che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di poter porre riparo a quella sua giovanile follia. Un giuramento morale, un altro maledetto giuramento che lo vincolava ed al quale non poteva non tener fede.

E, in tutto questo, come un gioiello d'inestimabile valore, l'amore per Crystal!

Nato senza che lui lo volesse, ma troppo forte ormai, perché potesse sradicarselo dal cuore. Era per questo che non aveva detto nulla, che non aveva cercato di fermarla, che l'aveva anzi aiutata ad andarsene via da lui.

Era per questo che non l'aveva stretta a sé in quell'addio straziante e che non l'aveva nemmeno baciata per l'ultima volta.

L'ultima volta.

L'aveva lasciata andare via sapendo che, molto probabilmente, non l'avrebbe mai più rivista.

_Madonna, amante mia, voglio innalzarti_

_un sotterraneo altare in fondo alla mia angoscia_

_e scavare nell'angolo più nero del mio cuore,_

_lontano da passioni mondane e beffardi sguardi,_

_una nicchia, tutta smaltata d'oro e azzurro,_

_dove tu t'ergerai, Statua meravigliata!__85_

Poi, solo la morte, immensamente agognata, o la disperazione più totale di un assassinio obbligato e poi… poi molto più della disperazione: l'Inferno come sola realtà di ogni giorno.

Chiuse gli occhi, nel silenzio dell'oscurità che di nuovo l'avrebbe accompagnato nel suo futuro solitario, invocando la benedizione di lacrime che sapeva che non sarebbero mai più scese.

Non poteva piangere, non più, non ora.

Non era più suo diritto farlo: ora doveva solo pensare a tornare ad essere un assassino.

E gli assassini non piangono.

Anche se hanno perso l'amore e la speranza.

Gli assassini uccidono e lui avrebbe dovuto farlo ancora, se non fosse riuscito a trovare un'altra possibilità.

Ma doveva trovarla, quella maledetta possibilità, doveva riuscire a trovarla.

_Se_ _esisteva_.

O tutto sarebbe stato perduto, definitivamente.

Silente.

E Crystal.

Scosse la testa infinitamente scoraggiato: in che dannata situazione s'era cacciato! Senza alcuna via d'uscita.

La fiducia, la stima e l'affetto.

L'amore, il sogno e la speranza di una nuova vita.

Aveva distrutto tutto, ancora una volta, ancora un errore irreparabile.

E questa volta non ci sarebbe stata un'altra opportunità, non dopo quell'assassinio impossibile.

Gli assassini non piangono, ma lacrime cocenti solcavano il suo viso pallido.

L'aveva lasciata andare via, sperando che Crystal fuggisse lontana al sicuro da lui e non tornasse mai più.

Aveva lasciato andare via l'amore che sapeva di non meritare.

Sperando di essere destinato a morire in breve tempo.

*

Ma non era stato quello il suo destino.

Sarebbe stato troppo facile così, ma lui aveva troppe colpe da espiare.

Non era riuscito a trovare alcuna soluzione e, in quella notte fatale, aveva _**dovuto **_uccidere Albus Silente.

Aveva ucciso un amico: aveva ucciso la fiducia e la speranza.

Si era negato per sempre l'amore di Crystal ed era sceso all'Inferno.

Ancora una volta, ancora volontariamente.

Ma questa volta era per sempre, senza nessuna possibilità di salvezza.

_Quando il cielo basso e cupo pesa come un coperchio_

_sullo spirito che geme in preda a lunga noia_

_e abbracciando il cerchio di tutto l'orizzonte_

_ci versa una luce nera più triste delle notti;_

_quando la terra si muta in umida spelonca _

_dove la Speranza, come un pipistrello_

_va battendo i muri con la sua timida ala_

_e picchia la testa su fradici soffitti;_

_quando la pioggia distendendo immense strisce_

_imita le sbarre di una vasta prigione_

_e un muto popolo di ragni infami_

_in fondo ai nostri cervelli tende le sue reti,_

_campane a un tratto scattano con furia_

_e lanciano verso il cielo un urlo orrendo_

_come spiriti erranti e senza patria_

_che si mettano a gemere ostinati._

_E lunghi carri funebri, senza tamburi né musica, _

_sfilano lenti dentro la mia anima; la Speranza,_

_vinta, piange, e l'Angoscia atroce, dispotica,_

_pianta sul mio cranio il suo nero vessillo.__86_

FINE

1 La seconda storia si è sdoppiata e così abbiamo "Forza e Resistenza del Cristallo – _ovvero –_ L'Innamorata" e "Trasparenza e purezza del Cristallo – _ovvero _– La Compagna" ed il mio riferimento va inteso a quest'ultima storia.

2 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XI – La disdetta.

3 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XXVII

4 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Galanterie » IX. Gli occhi di Berta

5 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » LXI – A una signora creola.

6 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » LXVI – I gatti.

7 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XX – La maschera.

8 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XLI – Tutta intera.

9 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate: II – Lesbo.

10 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini » XCVII – Danza macabra.

11 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XLV – Confessione.

12 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : XX – La maschera.

13 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini » : XCVII – Danza macabra.

14 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LI – Il Gatto-II.

15 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : XXVIII – Il serpente che danza.

16 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : XXI – Inno alla bellezza.

17 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da "Al lettore".

18 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da "Al lettore".

19 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XXIII – La chioma.

20 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » XLIV - Reversibilità.

21 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXV – Tristezze della luna.

22 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Il vino »: CVIII – Il vino degli amanti.

23 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LVIII – Canzone di pomeriggio.

24 Per onestà intellettuale devo riconoscere che l'idea originale appartiene ad una splendida storia di Doc_Ste pubblicata sul Sotterraneo di Piton con il titolo "Severus, uomo, professore, spia, mangiamorte…". Poi le carissime Niky e Alexia (Nykyo e Boll11 per i lettori di EFP) hanno di recente rinverdito questo ricordo.

25 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXXII - Orrore simpatico.

26 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: VII - La musa malata.

27 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXXIV - L'irrimediabile.

28 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « I fiori del male »: CXV – La Beatrice.

29 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LII - La bella nave.

30 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXIV – Sonetto d'autunno.

31 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Galanterie » : XI – Le promesse d'un volto.

32 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XLVII – Armonia della sera.

33 La canzone (Take me with you ) è tratta dalla colonna sonora di The Winter Guest, film diretto e co-sceneggiato da Alan Rickman (interprete del Professor Piton nei film di Harry Potter ) che ha anche scritto le parole della canzone stessa.

34 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LX – Franciscae meae laudes.

35 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXXI – Il vampiro.

36 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « I relitti »: I – Il tramonto del sole romantico.

37 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « I fiori del male »: CIX – La distruzione.

38 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXXIV – L'irrimediabile.

39 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini »: XC – I sette vecchi.

40 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXXI – Il vampiro.

41 Frase ispirata da un bellissimo commento della mia beta Niky.

42 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXXVIII – Un fantasma: IV. Il ritratto.

43 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXX – De profundis clamavi.

44 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Poesie condannate »: III – Donne dannate – Delfina e Ippolita.

45 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Poesie condannate »: III – Donne dannate – Delfina e Ippolita.

46 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXX – Il gusto del nulla.

47 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LV – Conversazione.

48 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto dalle poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione: II – La preghiera d'un pagano.

49 L'idea originale è della mia beta Niky.

50 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XLII.

51 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXXVI – Il balcone.

52 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXIV – La campana incrinata.

53 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXXVIII – Un fantasma: I. Le tenebre.

54 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXIX – Ossessione.

55 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LIV – L'irreparabile.

56 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LIV – L'irreparabile.

57 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione: VII – Il ribelle.

58 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini »: CI – Nebbie e piogge.

59 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXII – Profumo esotico.

60 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LIV – L'irreparabile.

61 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione»: XIII – Epigrafe per un libro condannato.

62 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: X – Il nemico.

63 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XVI – Castigo dell'orgoglio.

64 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione»: V – Madrigale triste: II.

65 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XXVII – L'invasato.

66 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: XLIII – La fiaccola vivente.

67 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LVII – A una madonna.

68 Ale-chan, autrice di "Cornelia", mi aveva concesso, tanto tempo fa, il permesso di usare la carta nera per avvolgere le rose che qualche "mio" Severus avrebbe offerto, prima o poi, alla donna di cui era innamorato.

69 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate : III – Donne dannate – Delfina e Ippolita.

70 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Galanterie »: VIII – Lo zampillo

71 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione: VIII – Assai lontano da qui.

72 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate: VI – I gioielli.

73 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale »: LXXII – Il morto felice.

74 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini »: XXXVI – Il crepuscolo della sera.

75 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini »: XXXVI – Il crepuscolo della sera.

76 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate: XXXVI – Donne dannate – Delfina e Ippolita. L'Eumenide è una delle tre Erinni (Furie) infernali.

77 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate: II – Lesbo.

78 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LVIII – Canzone di pomeriggio.

79 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da Poesie condannate: III – Donne dannate – Delfina e Ippolita.

80 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, poesie aggiunte alla terza edizione : V – Madrigale triste.

81 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « La Morte » : CXXII – La morte dei poveri.

82 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : XXXVII – L'invasato.

83 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LXXX – Il gusto del nulla.

84 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Quadri parigini » : XCIII – A una passante.

85 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LVII – A una Madonna.

86 Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, tratto da « Spleen e ideale » : LXXVIII – Spleen.

288 di 288


End file.
